Open Road
by Blanxe
Summary: Doze anos depois das guerras, poderiam Heero e Duo ter uma nova chance de se reencontrarem e acertarem as coisas, ou já é tarde demais para um recomeço?
1. Prólogo

**Autora: ****Blanxe**

**Beta:** **Sem Betagem**

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens de Gundam Wing não são meus, apenas o original Pietro Richelier.

**Casais:** 1+2+1

**Gênero: **Pós Endless Waltz,Yaoi,Romance, Ação e Angst.

**Agradecimentos**: _Às meninas: Hokuto-Chan (fizeste um discurso eloqüente no fotolog da Fabi, valeu mesmo pela consideração); Litha-Chan (incentivo consciente pelo msn, muitíssimo obrigada) e Karura (que é minha amigona e não cansa de me ajudar sempre que pode com suas opiniões e idéias). A elas que me incentivaram durante o meu período de blackout (não que ele esteja sanado, mas já consegui me destravar um pouco…) Agradeço pela força de vocês…_

_Esta fic é dedicada à __**Ophiuchus no Shaina**__, que está no meu pé tentando me fazer voltar a escrever e sempre tentando me animar a continuar com as histórias… e que tb tem me mandado uma música atrás da outra pra desatrofiar minha mente… well… parece que funcionou, neh?… To em débito com ela… Thanks __**Fabie**__, essa fic é sua…_

* * *

**Prólogo**

**Duo:**

Eu estava na plataforma de embarque. Mais uma vez esperava pelo transporte que me levaria para longe. Poderia dizer que tinham se tornado freqüente minhas mudanças, já que há muito tempo eu não conseguia passar mais do que míseros meses no mesmo lugar. Desta vez não era diferente. Eu admito que toda essa inquietação é algo de minha natureza, mas o fator só se agravou de uns anos para cá. É… existia uma causa para que eu vivesse naquela eterna jornada. Eu não era feliz e não encontrava lugar algum na Terra, nem nas colônias, em que me sentisse em casa. Mesmo com tantas viagens e mudanças, ainda não tinha encontrado um lugar que pudesse chamar verdadeiramente de lar. Tudo isso porque, há exatamente doze anos, o meu chão fora roubado debaixo de meus pés sem qualquer aviso prévio.

Então aqui estou eu, esperando por mais um transporte que me levará para outra cidade, outra tentativa de me reencontrar, e assim me distanciar mais e mais do local onde um dia eu havia sido realmente feliz. Uma felicidade ilusória, diga-se de passagem, porque no final, quando eu despertei para a dura realidade, vi que a felicidade apesar de ter existido, nunca fora recíproca. Ainda me doía lembrar, pois os acontecimentos haviam me afetado de forma definitiva, uma que nem mesmo eu poderia ter imaginado. É verdade… existe uma causa, existe um nome para a inconstância que hoje vivo. Existe um rosto e um corpo para a dor que vivia em minha alma.

Eu sempre achei que o nosso amor era garantido, que talvez durasse a vida toda. Era o que eu sentia. Mas deveria ter me precavido, sabendo que em cada estrada de nossas vidas, sempre existe uma curva que geralmente não vemos.

Ainda nos dias de hoje, sonho com ele. Não com a separação ou com os momentos ruins, mas sim como se eu ainda pudesse acordar ao lado dele e sentir sua respiração. Momentos em que nossas almas pareciam estar completamente ligadas. Nós tínhamos tudo. Nós nos sentíamos seguros, um nos braços do outro… ou pelo menos eu sentia. Ele era tudo o que eu precisava. Por ele, eu enfrentaria tudo, venceria qualquer obstáculo. Até que a ilusão se desfez e eu fui deixado com nada menos que um coração partido e uma vida para seguir em frente. Eu confesso que ainda tentei recuperar o que nós tínhamos, mas foi inútil. Caí na realidade quando ele gritou com todas as letras que não queria nada mais comigo, que eu havia sido uma mera distração, uma válvula de escape para ele se aliviar durante o período de guerra.

Eu chorei. Pateticamente eu chorei diante dele e disse o que eu acredito ser exatamente o que ele não gostaria de ouvir. Eu disse que o amava. Com isso ele deu o golpe final, dizendo que jamais poderia amar alguém como eu. Eu consegui me afastar. Mesmo com toda a humilhação, juntei os farrapos que restavam do meu orgulho e parti. Fui embora sem aviso, sem despedidas, sem rumo certo. Eu decidi firmemente naquela noite em que peguei o transporte para longe de tudo o que eu conhecia, que jamais cometeria o mesmo erro, jamais me apaixonaria novamente, para não correr o risco de me magoar daquela forma outra vez.

Para esquecer, não fiz contato com nenhum dos meus amigos. Não queria ouvi-los comentando sobre ele, e eu sei que eles falariam. Eu até temia ficar tentado a perguntar sobre o que dele se havia feito. Por isso eu segui assim, sozinho e sem rumo. Ao longo dos anos, amantes tive muitos, na tentativa de esquecer o toque dele - também tentando satisfazer a minha própria libido - mas nunca os deixei chegar perto o bastante para render-lhes meus sentimentos. Decepção eu não queria mais. E aos poucos eu percebi que não conseguia mais ficar parado num mesmo lugar, precisava de mudanças. Assim segui com a minha vida durante esses doze anos. Eu consegui parar numa colônia tempo suficiente para me formar e uso desse diploma para conseguir empregos em todo lugar novo que me instalo. Mas sempre que penso que esse lugar pode me abrigar definitivamente, quando dou por mim, estou de mudança outra vez.

Esta é mais uma dessas vezes. Sigo para esse novo lugar, essa nova cidade, onde mais uma vez tenho a esperança de me acertar definitivamente.

oOo

**Heero:**

Eu jamais pensei que me sentiria assim. Em meus 28 anos de vida, eu poderia dizer que tinha realizado tudo o que eu queria em minha vida, sem remorsos. Eu, junto com meus companheiros, havia vencido duas guerras com honras e méritos apesar da pouca idade que tinha na época. As lembranças daquele tempo ainda estavam vivas em minha memória, mas hoje vivo confortável e tranqüilamente na Terra. Eu levo uma rotina estável e trabalho com algo que não pude afastar da minha vida, que é a ação. Eu tinha me unido a uma das filiais dos Preventers, ganhando logo a posição de um agente de elite, e disso me orgulho mais do que tudo. Eu me casei ao completar a maioridade com uma garota por quem pensei estar apaixonado. Poderia mesmo ter sido paixão, porque passou quando o ímpeto de termos um ao outro se extinguiu. O que nos restou foi apenas o divórcio. Nós tínhamos dado a entrada no processo esta semana e ainda não era oficial a nenhum de nossos amigos a separação. Nós não queríamos criar alarde antes de tudo já estar resolvido.

Eu deixei a casa para ela e já tinha movido minhas coisas para um apartamento montado que aluguei próximo ao meu local de trabalho. Confesso que gosto da minha mulher, muito mesmo, mas não com a intensidade que ambos merecemos. Eu tinha me enganado, depositado minhas esperanças naquela paixão que eu pensei sentir por ela.

Ultimamente meus pensamentos têm se voltando para ele. A pessoa a quem eu abandonei logo depois da segunda guerra. Não sei por que depois de tanto tempo, a imagem e as lembranças dele invadem a minha mente. Eu nunca soube definir o porquê de durante as guerras tê-lo tomado como amante. Nós não tínhamos nada em comum um com o outro. Nossos pensamentos sempre colidiam e a única coisa que compartilhávamos era o ideal pela causa que lutávamos. Sempre vi em meu parceiro uma válvula de escape para as minhas frustrações e tensões. Quando eu tomava o seu corpo era como se conseguisse deixar para trás toda a pressão e medo que às vezes me atingiam, e ele sempre se entregava de forma intensa e total, nunca me negando nada.

Quando as guerras terminaram, eu vi que era o momento de seguir com a vida normal – procurar os meus verdadeiros objetivos - e eu o abandonei sem pensar duas vezes. Tê-lo como amante tinha sido bom, mas a vida real batia a minha porta e não o queria por perto para atrapalhar meu desenvolvimento. Acreditei que ele pensava o mesmo, que suas intenções comigo durante as guerras eram as mesmas que as minhas; só que me enganei. Ele me procurou e insistiu. Ele chorou diante de mim, enquanto eu negava o que ele mais queria. Chocou-me sua confissão ao dizer que me amava. Eu não senti pena dele, afinal, eu não tinha dado margem para que aquele sentimento surgisse. Fui sincero dizendo que jamais poderia amar alguém como ele. Não tínhamos afinidades, nosso objetivo comum não existia mais, então nosso caso também deveria seguir pelo mesmo caminho.

Ele partiu. Não se despediu de ninguém, nem mesmo daquele a quem considerava ser seu melhor amigo. Até hoje não sei o seu paradeiro. Ele simplesmente desapareceu.

Revivendo todos esses fatos em minha mente hoje, sinto uma ponta de saudade. Ele era uma pessoa cheia de vida, tão ativa e alegre. Me pergunto onde ele poderia estar nesse momento, onde viveria, qual seria o tipo de pessoa com quem estaria compartilhando sua vida, mas, principalmente, imaginando se ele estaria bem.

oOo

**Quatre:**

Era uma coisa boa de contemplar. Haviam mesmo se passado doze anos desde o final das guerras. Era bom saber que eu havia participado dessas duas conquistas. O que na minha vida tinha começado por motivos tolos, uma birra de um menino mimado, se tornara um motivo de desenvolvimento para mim. Era apenas um garoto na época, não mais que quinze anos, e viver em meio a toda aquela confusão, fazer parte de toda aquela causa, tinha me dado outra perspectiva de vida. Em meio a tanta violência e caos daquela época, consegui tirar muitas coisas boas, dentre elas a amizade de companheiros valorosos e um amor verdadeiro.

Quem poderia dizer naquela época que sobreviveríamos e nos tornaríamos as pessoas que somos hoje? Eu, por exemplo, dirijo a Winner Enterprises que herdei com o falecimento de meu pai, e tenho sempre a meu lado meu marido. Estamos mesmo juntos desde o tempo das guerras e oficializamos nosso relacionamento há mais de seis anos. Foi um casamento e tanto. Estávamos completos e felizes naquele dia, nossos amigos e família presentes, mas a falta de uma pessoa importante nos foi sentida com extrema tristeza. Um de nossos mais queridos amigos de guerra não esteve presente.

Tentamos encontrá-lo, ou pelo menos fazê-lo saber do acontecimento para que comparecesse, mas foi impossível localizá-lo. Ele era meu melhor amigo e eu queria tanto que estivesse presente naquele dia tão importante da minha vida. Eu sentia saudades do louco com sorriso e rosto de menino, que sempre iluminava qualquer ambiente com sua alegria contagiante. No fundo eu sempre soube que não o encontraríamos e que ele não compareceria ao casamento. Ele havia partido há tanto tempo. Confesso que fiquei magoado com sua súbita partida, sem deixar qualquer aviso, sem se despedir nem pelo menos de mim. Não digo isso querendo desmerecer nossos outros companheiros naquela época, mas ele era meu melhor amigo, sempre confidenciávamos tudo um ao outro, éramos quase como irmãos. Me magoou sim, quando ele sumiu e jamais deu qualquer noticia sobre seu paradeiro, mas hoje, eu só consigo sentir saudade e tristeza por sua ausência em minha vida e também na de nossos amigos.

Tenho uma vida feliz ao lado de meu marido, dirigindo as empresas que um dia foram de meu pai. Mas aquele menino travesso, o meu irmãozinho nas guerras, deixara um buraco impreenchível em minha vida.

oOo

**Trowa:**

Daqui eu posso vê-lo perfeitamente bem. Lindo e angelical como sempre, sentado trabalhando em sua mesa no escritório. A cada dia que passa, os anos, só me fazem amá-lo mais e mais, se é que isso é possível. Nós havíamos nos conhecido de forma inusitada, chegamos a lutar um contra o outro, mas nosso destino estava muito além das batalhas, interligados por um sentimento que foi, à primeira vista, algo mais do que forte.

Depois de todas aquelas batalhas desesperadas pela paz nas colônias e na Terra, nós finalmente pudemos encontrar a nossa paz. Ele decidiu tomar a liderança sobre os negócios da família e eu o incentivei a trilhar por esse caminho. Minha irmã no inicio não compreendeu o nosso relacionamento, devo dizer que ela desde que nos conhecemos, tinha aquele sentimento protetor, mas não tendo alternativas e vendo que nosso amor era realmente sincero, teve que aceitar.

Eu o pedi em casamento alguns anos depois, quando tive a certeza de que aquele era o último passo que faltava para nossa felicidade ser completa. Ele, como eu esperava, aceitou emocionado. Eu tinha que admitir que era o homem mais afortunado por ter uma jóia como ele em minha vida, mas senti a decepção que foi para o meu anjo a ausência de um de nossos companheiros. Ainda havia ressentimento por sua partida inusitada há tantos anos atrás. Tentei localizar aquele danado de todas as formas possíveis e inimagináveis para pelo menos fazê-lo comparecer ao casamento e assim ser completa a felicidade do meu pequeno anjo, mas foi em vão. Nem com a ajuda dos amigos que trabalhavam para os Preventers foi possível localizar o nosso querido fugitivo.

Até hoje posso ver uma pequena sombra de tristeza no olhar de meu marido quando este está muito pensativo, perdido em suas recordações. Eu sei que nesses momentos é nele em quem está pensando e para quem volta suas preocupações. Mas não o culpo. Até mesmo eu às vezes me pego pensando nele e sentindo falta de suas conversas incessantes ou de suas piadas sem graça. Mas não tocava no assunto, ou deixava transparecer, pois isso de nada ajudaria, pelo contrário, só aumentaria o pesar de meu marido por não saber onde o melhor amigo está.

Eu sempre disfarço e tento distrair meu anjo daquelas preocupações, pois tenho certeza que um dia nosso amigo vai reaparecer e nos sorrir mais brincalhão e inocente do que nunca.

oOo

**Wufei:**

Era de praxe ir todo ano à convenção na matriz dos Preventers. Há doze anos atrás eu tinha aceitado o convite de uma amiga para me unir à organização. Justiça era um grande e antigo ideal meu, e trabalhar com algo que sustentasse esse ideal, era algo que me fazia muito bem. Eu tinha conseguido exorcizar quase todos os fantasmas que haviam me acompanhado durante as guerras. Minha esposa e meu clã haviam sido mortos pela violência daquela época, mas hoje, descasavam em paz em minhas lembranças.

Eu consegui me estabelecer como um dos melhores agentes especiais de nosso departamento, talvez só perdendo para meu parceiro. Mas o que dizer sobre isso? Ele é um obcecado pelo que faz e não existe mesmo ninguém que consiga superar o Soldado Perfeito.

Lady Une, nossa comandante, havia confiado a mim o cargo de representante para aquelas convenções anuais, já que ela não queria e nem podia se ausentar do departamento. E eu sempre cumpria meu trabalho honrando a confiança que me era depositada.

Diferente dos meus companheiros, eu não havia me casado, ou constituído família. Não tinha encontrado a pessoa certa para dar tal passo ainda e não queria acabar com um casamento falido como o Soldado Perfeito. Ele tentava esconder, mas eu já havia percebido que as coisas entre ele e a esposa não estavam bem. Ele nunca tinha se dado conta, mas sua real chance de felicidade havia ido embora há doze anos, na forma de um americano sem travas na língua e com o sorriso mais lindo que eu já tinha visto. É… naquela época eu invejava o Soldado Perfeito por ter a seus pés o Deus da Morte, e isso eu não estou exagerando, pois ele tinha mesmo o garoto a seus pés.

Não sei bem o que aconteceu. Ninguém sabe. Um belo dia ele se foi, mas acredito que tenha alguma coisa a ver com o japonês idiota. E verdade seja dita, o grupo jamais foi o mesmo sem ele. De alguma forma percebemos que o americano era o grande ponto que nos ligava. Com sua partida nós continuamos amigos sim, mas não nos sentíamos tão perto um dos outros, como quando ele estava por perto.

De qualquer forma, já fazia tanto tempo. A única imagem que eu guardo dele é a lembrança em minha mente do garoto risonho que lutara durante a guerra pilotando o Gundam Deathscythe. Às vezes eu tento imaginar o quanto ele teria mudado e, com certeza, isso teria acontecido… todos nós mudamos. Estávamos com vinte e oito anos agora e quando o tínhamos visto pela ultima vez, ele só tinha dezesseis.

Era momento de eu parar de divagar. Meu transporte finalmente chegava à plataforma de desembarque e tinha que me apressar para pegar um táxi, me registrar no hotel e depois me preparar para convenção daquela noite.

Foi quando saindo do transporte e caminhando pela plataforma que eu passei por essa pessoa que andava na direção oposta que a minha. Algo aguçou a minha desconfiança, quando de relance eu reparei o balançar de uma longa trança. Imediatamente parei e me voltei para trás para ter certeza de que não estaria imaginando coisas. Deixei meus olhos se prenderem naquela figura que caminhava na direção do transporte que deixaria a cidade para seu próximo destino. Ele levava uma mochila pendurada apenas num dos ombros e a enorme trança estava lá, eu não havia imaginado nada. Mesmo estando de costas, eu sabia, tinha que ser ele. Ele estava tão perto de entrar naquele transporte.

- Maxwell! – eu gritei, chamando o seu nome.

Ele parou imediatamente ao meu chamado e se voltou na minha direção com a feição intrigada. Eu, mais uma vez, me vi sendo encarado por aqueles olhos ametistas que pareciam procurar tentar reconhecer quem eu era.

- Fei?

oOo

Continua...

* * *

**Nova fic criada depois de um longo período de blackout…**


	2. Chapter 1

**Autora: ****Blanxe**

**Beta:** **Sem Betagem**

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens de Gundam Wing não são meus, apenas o original Pietro Richelier.

**Casais:** 1+2+1 5+2

**Gênero: **Pós Endless Waltz,Yaoi,Romance, Ação e Angst.

_

* * *

_

Capítulo 1

Os segundos que os dois ali passaram, apenas olhando um para o outro, pareciam ter sido longos minutos. Vivenciavam o choque de se reencontrarem depois de tantos anos e encararem o quanto haviam mudado durante esse tempo. Existia mais do que a questão da aparência correndo nas mentes dos dois homens parados em plena plataforma de embarque e desembarque. Questões distintas que nem de perto se assemelhavam.

Duo amaldiçoava seu azar. Depois de tanto tempo, bem no momento que estava em transição, tinha justo que encontrar com um de seus companheiros de guerra? Agradecia ao menos não ser o Soldado Perfeito. Quem diria que ele, Duo Maxwell, que tanto evitara e se distanciara, viria a cruzar justamente com Wufei Chang? Sempre pensara que aquele tipo de coincidência só acontecesse em filmes antigos. Ainda assim, precisava arrumar um jeito de fugir daquela situação.

Wufei só conseguia reparar no quanto o americano havia se tornado mais bonito e atraente do que na época em que batalhavam juntos. Sua trança de longos fios castanhos estava mais bela do que nunca. O rosto infantil tinha ganhado maturidade, mas mantinha os traços delicados. O corpo perfeitamente delgado ganhara estatura, mas mesmo assim, continuava um pouco mais baixo, provavelmente estaria com a mesma altura de Winner. Os olhos preservavam o mesmo brilho ametista. Wufei se viu preso na mesma onda de sentimentos que o assolava durante as guerras quando se via perto do americano.

A voz sintetizada vinda dos alto-falantes da estação anunciava a última chamada para a saída do transporte.

- Eu tenho que ir.

Duo se virou para partir, mas Wufei, sem entender aquele silêncio e indiferença - já que no mínimo esperava um daqueles famosos escândalos de reencontro, seguido de um abraço caloroso - não poderia permitir que ele fosse embora daquele modo.

- Maxwell, espere! – ele se apressou até o americano que, mais uma vez, virou-se para fitá-lo.

Duo sabia o que viria a seguir e tentou evitar que tudo se prolongasse ainda mais.

- Escuta, Fei… Eu preciso mesmo ir.

Intrigado, o chinês agora bem mais próximo, indagou:

- Por que está fugindo?

A palavra "fugindo" o irritou um pouco. Ele não estava fugindo. Só queria reservar o direito de se manter longe do passado e seguir seu caminho. Uma vida sem as lembranças dolorosas do passado.

- Eu não tenho tempo para isso. – avisou rispidamente. – Preciso ir agora, ou vou perder o transporte.

Wufei percebeu então que, além de ter mudado fisicamente, Duo também parecia ter mudado em sua personalidade. Onde estava o americano alegre e sempre tão receptivo a tudo que um dia desaparecera sem deixar qualquer explicação? Aonde ele havia se perdido?

- Então deixe uma forma de entrar em contato com você novamente. – pediu antes que o americano se voltasse para seguir para o transporte. – Eu gostaria de conversar.

Duo ficou surpreso. Wufei querendo conversar com ele? Justo com ele? O tempo realmente mudava as pessoas. Pelo que se recordava, Chang nunca fora muito de socializar, principalmente com ele, e sempre fizera questão de deixar claro que o achava chato, inconveniente e idiota. Ficou tentado a dar uma chance ao chinês e ver o que ele tinha para dizer depois de tanto tempo, mas isso implicaria abrir seu mundo mais uma vez, e não estava disposto a isso.

- Eu sinto muito, mas acho que esses anos foram o suficiente para que notasse que não quero ter contato e espero que continue assim. – disse firme. – Bye, Fei.

Wufei ficou sem falas, arrebatado pela grosseria nas palavras de Duo. O sempre divertido e piadista americano acabara de agir de uma forma que jamais pensara ver. Mudanças. O que em doze anos havia feito Duo Maxwell mudar? Viu o ex-companheiro de guerra entrar no transporte sem em momento algum lhe lançar qualquer outro olhar.

Doze anos sem noticias, sem saber seu paradeiro… nada. O americano estava enganado se pensava que o deixaria escapar sem uma boa explicação. Olhou para o relógio de pulso e depois para o quadro eletrônico de embarque e desembarque, conferindo para onde aquele transporte seguia. Calculou rapidamente o tempo que teria e, sem pensar duas vezes, entrou com intuito de ir atrás de Duo. Se tudo corresse bem, poderia conversar com o americano no percurso e ainda voltar para o congresso a tempo. Perderia a chance de descansar, mas não seria problema para ele. O importante era que não aceitaria aquela atitude do ex-companheiro.

Wufei teve que mostrar sua credencial de agente dos Preventers para a mulher que tentou barrá-lo pela falta da passagem e dessa forma conseguiu ser liberado para entrar. Andando pelo corredor do transporte que começava a se movimentar, ele procurou por Duo. Assim que o localizou, apressou-se a chegar ao assento que ele ocupava.

O chinês ficou parado encarando-o, até que Duo notou sua presença e o olhou com surpresa. Só então Wufei sentou-se no lugar vago ao lado do americano, ajeitando a bolsa que trazia no colo.

Duo piscou algumas vezes, incrédulo com a atitude do chinês e, apesar de tentar manter a calma, sua voz soou ríspida quando finalmente falou:

- O que você quer, Fei? Será que não falei com todas as letras necessárias que não quero conversar.

Wufei olhou sério para Duo, tendo em seu primeiro pensamento que poderia ficar horas e horas só admirando o rosto do americano, mas logo conteve seus devaneios e respondeu.

- Maxwell, você some por doze anos, não dá uma notícia sequer e agora quer evitar essa conversa. – deu um riso debochado que fez o americano levantar uma sobrancelha de forma irônica - Você só pode estar mais pancado do que antigamente.

- Sim, eu quero evitar essa conversa. – afirmou de forma taxativa e olhar determinado.

- Pois não vai. – contrariou firmemente, mas em seguida deixou sua voz suavizar. – Ficamos todos preocupados com você.

Duo riu de modo irônico, voltando seu olhar para a janela e deixando se perder pela paisagem da cidade que ficava para trás.

- Sei… todos preocupados.

Wufei não pode rebater como queria aquele comentário, afinal, Heero naqueles anos todos jamais perguntara, nem fizera questão de ajudar a procurar por Duo quando eles se comoveram para o casamento de Quatre e Trowa.

- Ta… quase todos. – disse concordando em certo ponto com o americano. – mas Quatre ainda tem esperança de que você vá voltar. Trowa e eu te caçamos como loucos por todos os lugares possíveis e inimagináveis… Você nos preocupou sumindo daquele jeito.

Duo tinha noção que sua repentina partida teria magoado seus amigos, mesmo assim, na época não se importou, naquele momento mesmo ainda não se importava. Mas não podia negar que havia saudade. Via como Wufei mudara e tentava imaginar como estariam Quatre, Trowa e, infelizmente, até mesmo Heero. Ele sorriu irônico ainda olhando para além da janela do transporte. Sabia que voltar a ter contato com o passado lhe causaria aquilo, aquela sensação de curiosidade e angustia, de querer mais uma vez se inteirar da vida deles e principalmente, daquele japonês que, às vezes, ainda vagava por sua mente e seu coração em momentos de nostalgia.

- Eu não queria ter contato com vocês. – revelou com a voz baixa e triste, mas audível o suficiente para o chinês escutar – Será que é difícil entender isso?

Wufei não entendia, mas queria.

- Por quê? – perguntou, mas a resposta não veio. Duo continuava a olhar pela janela e soube que o próprio americano não queria encarar a realidade. Tinha a sua resposta. – Yui…

- Vocês só me fariam lembrar dele e eu já tive a minha cota de sofrimento quando ele me descartou.

Finalmente Wufei entendia o que poderia ter acontecido para Duo ter abandonado tudo e desaparecido no mundo. Heero era mesmo um bastardo insensível que não conseguia enxergar um amor verdadeiro, mesmo estando embaixo de seu nariz. Não poderia falar por ele, mas tentaria mudar a decisão de Duo por ele, Quatre e Trowa, pois tinha certeza que pelo menos o casal de amigos ia querer que o americano voltasse, ou que pelo menos mantivesse algum contato.

- Nós sentimos sua falta, Maxwell. – tentou quebrar o americano, puxando pela sua antiga curiosidade. – Quatre e Trowa estão casados.

Duo franziu o cenho e, com a expressão de incredulidade e surpresa, se voltou para Wufei.

- Casados? – indagou já com um sorriso se formando em seus lábios, quando o chinês confirmou assentindo com a cabeça. – O loirinho conseguiu mesmo encoleirar o franjinha?

Wufei riu ante ao comentário de Duo, que naquele momento fez com que ele parecesse o mesmo garoto que conhecera durante as guerras.

- É… tem seis anos. – confirmou mais uma vez. – Eles moveram mundos para tentar te encontrar a tempo para a cerimônia, mas nem depois disso nos conseguimos te localizar. Quatre ficou triste por sua ausência no casamento.

- Eu fico contente por eles. – falou de forma verdadeira, mas voltando a desviar o olhar para a janela e evitar entrar no assunto sobre seu afastamento.

Wufei parou por um segundo, temendo contar sobre Heero. Pelo que percebera, Duo ressentia coisas sobre o japonês, mas não sabia se o forte sentimento que sempre demonstrara ainda existia.

- Yui… ele também se casou. – arriscou, mas ao contrario do que pensava, não viu qualquer reação de surpresa, dor ou negatividade. Duo simplesmente não expressou nada.

- Eu fico feliz por ele também. – disse com um sorriso, mas logo desviou o assunto. – E você, Fei? Já tem alguma senhora Chang?

O chinês riu e Duo teve que se voltar para o amigo para admirar isso. Pelo visto não era só ele quem mudara durante os anos, ver Wufei rindo daquela maneira era mesmo uma novidade.

- Não, não existe Sra. Chang. – respondeu contendo o riso.

Duo ficou confuso.

- Eu pensei que você e a Sally fossem engajar. – confessou se lembrando do namoro dos dois. – Vocês pareciam tão perfeitos.

- Funcionou por um tempo, mas agora nós somos apenas amigos. – contou o relacionamento que não tinha dado certo, pelo simples motivo de ser perfeito demais. – E você, Maxwell? O que fez durante todos esses anos?

- Nada de mais. – respondeu dando de ombros. – Apenas vivendo como uma pessoa normal.

Wufei durante o percurso não conseguiu arrancar muito mais sobre Duo. O americano ainda estava na defensiva e não queria expor o que passara em sua vida durante aqueles anos, demonstrava não confiar bastante ou apenas não querer mais ter contato com o passado. Realmente Heero tinha feito um belo estrago, já que agora acreditava piamente ser do japonês toda a culpa pela partida de Duo.

Duo estava mais reservado, mais comedido em suas conversas, não era mais aquele tagarela. Podia ser só uma forma de defesa, um método para não ter que se abrir naquele momento, mas mesmo assim era estranho.

Quando a parada do transporte finalmente chegou, Duo se levantou para ir embora, mas antes de seguir, ele se voltou para o chinês ainda no corredor do transporte.

- Foi bom te reencontrar, Fei. – disse sincero com um sorriso. – Você realmente mudou… nem quis cortar a minha trança por eu te chamar pelo apelido.

Wufei riu e tentou arriscar mais uma vez fazer o americano mudar de idéia.

- Então vai me dar uma forma de entrar em contato? – indagou com esperança. – Você poderia voltar, mesmo que por pouco tempo, pelo menos pra visitar. Quatre ficaria feliz em ter o melhor amigo de volta.

Duo sorriu e ofereceu uma piscadela para o chinês.

- Pode deixar que quando eu quiser entrar em contato com você, sei como fazer. – disse virando de costas e acenando - Bye, Fei.

Wufei ficou um pouco abatido pelo comentário do americano. De nada adiantara ter usado o tempo que tinha sobrando antes do congresso, não conseguira fazer com que ele mudasse de idéia em relação a retomar a amizade com ele e os outros, mas pelo menos passara um tempo, mesmo que pouco, conversando com Duo. Viu os passageiros descerem no terminal e outros subirem e quando o transporte voltou a se movimentar fazendo o caminho de volta, deixou a cabeça reclinar de contra o encosto de seu assento e um sorriso leve surgir em seus lábios.

oOo

Heero estava na sala que dividia com Wufei, passando para outro agente alguns documentos que deveriam ser entregues para Une. Aquela tarde teria mais um encontro com seu advogado e sua esposa para acertarem mais alguns detalhes sobre o divórcio e esperava que o parceiro pudesse retornar a tempo para que o setor não ficasse sem o comando de um dos dois.

Ele sentiu um certo alívio ao ver Chang entrar na sala. Realmente não queria ter que deixar o setor sobre a supervisão de algum subalterno. Ele logo despachou o rapaz a quem entregou o restante dos documentos e este se retirou da sala, cumprimentando Wufei no processo.

Heero sabia que nem precisava perguntar, mas por educação assim o fez.

- Como foi no congresso?

- Como sempre. – respondeu, colocando a pasta por sobre a mesa e sentado-se em sua cadeira.

Wufei não podia deixar de pensar e repensar se deveria ou não contar ao parceiro sobre o encontro que tivera com Duo no caminho para o congresso. O japonês aqueles anos todos, poucas vezes tinha se preocupado em puxar assunto sobre o antigo amante, mas por algum motivo desconfiava que no fundo Heero ressentia ter escolhido seguir por um caminho sem ter tentado algo com o americano, afinal, o casamento não tinha dado certo. Ele era o único que por enquanto sabia que o japonês estava se separando, mas somente porque Heero precisara explicar suas ausências nos Preventers para ele, já que teria que lhe dar cobertura. De qualquer forma, resolveu por contar, afinal, não tinha motivos para esconder nem de Heero, nem dos outros, que tinha encontrado Duo. O próprio americano não lhe pedira descrição.

Ele deixou o computador carregando e voltou seu olhar para o parceiro, querendo observar a reação dele quando contasse. Viu o japonês digitando em constante ritmo no computador e decidiu que era o momento certo para falar.

- Eu encontrei o Maxwell durante a viagem.

Viu nitidamente Heero perder o rumo da digitação, parando imediatamente e deixando seu olhar ficar fixo na tela do monitor.

- Você o quê? – indagou parecendo não ter escutado direito o que o parceiro havia dito.

- Você escutou. Quando eu estava indo para o congresso encontrei o Maxwell por acaso na estação.

Heero não sabia como reagir, ou até mesmo se deveria perguntar algo mais. Tantos anos sem ter contato, ou saber noticias sobre o americano, e agora Wufei vinha lhe dizendo que o havia encontrado casualmente durante sua ida ao congresso. Sua mente por algum motivo era um grande branco e sentia-se afetado por aquela súbita notícia.

- Ele mudou bastante. – comentou, vendo que o japonês se resguardava em não perguntar mais alguma coisa. – Mas está muito bem. Infelizmente parece que ele não quer ter contato conosco.

Finalmente Heero conseguiu sair do estado de silêncio e participar da conversa.

- Como assim? Ele está fugindo de nós?

Wufei deixou escapar uma risada irônica, mas antes que pudesse responder o telefone começou a tocar.

oOo

Duo estava em seu apartamento, tentando encontrar ainda uma justificativa para o que estava fazendo. Lá estava ele, no meio da sua sala, andando de um lado para o outro com aquele telefone sem fio na orelha, prestes a estragar tudo pelo que lutara contra durante aqueles doze anos. Por algum impulso louco, decidira pegar o telefone e discar para os Preventers, onde sabia agora que Wufei e Heero trabalhavam. O chinês deixara claro que queria que ele voltasse a ter contato com os outros, que havia feito falta aos amigos e tudo mais. Na verdade Duo queria ter feito falta para apenas uma pessoa, e se essa pessoa realmente tivesse aquele sentimento, para ele já seria mais do que felicidade, apesar de toda mágoa que lhe fizera passar.

Mas era realista agora. Do sonhador Duo Maxwell havia restado pouco e tinha que se agarrar a realidade que o próprio Wufei confirmara ao dizer que nem todos expressavam sentir sua falta e essa única exclusão era o bastante. Mesmo assim ele sentira aquele impulso de ligar, de se aproximar mais uma vez. Era inevitável, por isso naqueles anos todos, não tinha procurado por eles. Sabia que qualquer contato o faria querer voltar e era mais ou menos com o que duelava em seu interior naquele momento.

O telefone chamou por alguns longos instantes e ele pensou seriamente em desistir e desligar de uma vez, até que ouviu o barulho do outro lado da linha. Uma atendente, com a voz suave, veio lhe perguntar para qual ramal deveria transferir a sua ligação. Ele realmente não sabia qual ramal, mas disse que queria falar com urgência com o agente Wufei Chang. Sorriu ao escutar o reconhecimento na voz da moça, que imediatamente pediu para que aguardasse na linha, pois iria transferir sua chamada diretamente para a sala do agente.

Ele escutou o barulho das chamadas de transferência feita pela moça e logo a linha voltou a tocar normalmente. Respirou fundo, tentando espantar o nervosismo que sentia por pensar que talvez devesse desligar aquela ligação e esquecer tudo aquilo, voltando para sua calma e pacata vida, mas logo sua chamada foi atendida. Não havia mais como voltar atrás.

A voz que lhe atendeu não era a que esperava. O tom sério e indiferente havia ficado mais grave, mas era impossível para ele não reconhecer aquela voz.

- Setor três, Yui falando.

Duo sentiu o ar faltar e seu chão sumir. Praguejava sua sorte pela peça que lhe passava naquele momento. Deixou-se cair sentado no sofá, não confiando muito ficar em pé, e rapidamente buscou controlar aquela adrenalina que lhe corria o corpo com tanta ansiedade, deixando sua voz sair firme.

_- Por favor, eu gostaria de falar com o agente Chang._ – falou, pedindo mentalmente para que Heero não reconhecesse a sua voz, mas ao mesmo tempo rezando para que isso acontecesse e indicasse que pelo menos não tinha sido esquecido por completo.

Não existiu qualquer momento de hesitação na voz do japonês.

- E a quem devo anunciar?

Duo internamente riu consigo mesmo. Afinal, que esperança tola era aquela que ele guardava, querendo que Heero reconhecesse sua voz depois de doze anos. Não era mais um adolescente de dezesseis anos, havia se tornado um homem, sua voz ficara ainda mais rouca do que era na época.

Ele resolveu não revelar quem era realmente. Não valia a pena mesmo criar expectativas.

_- Diga que é um amigo._

Heero estranhou, principalmente pelo fato da pessoa não querer dizer o nome, mas sabia existirem pessoas que não gostavam mesmo de se identificar para estranhos, só que algo naquela voz era familiar. Não querendo se ater a muitos detalhes e demorar a passar a ligação, ele resolveu ignorar a pequena curiosidade que surgira em querer saber a quem pertencia àquela voz.

Ele apertou o botão no aparelho transferindo a ligação para a mesa de Wufei, que imediatamente lhe lançou um olhar inquisidor.

- Pra você. Disse que é um amigo. – disse respondendo parcialmente a curiosidade do chinês.

Wufei franziu o cenho e, de repente, uma certa esperança lhe cruzou a mente. Poderia ser quem ele pensava que era? Ele apressou-se a pegar o fone do aparelho em sua mesa e atender a ligação.

Não precisou nem dizer uma palavra, pois a voz veio logo lhe falar.

_- Ele continua impessoal como sempre._ – falou Duo ao perceber que Wufei tinha atendido ao telefone e disfarçando o baque que fora escutar a voz de Heero em seu ouvido mais uma vez.

Wufei inconscientemente deixou um sorriso surgir; sorriso esse que não passou despercebido por Heero, que estranhou a reação.

- Maxwell? – perguntou como se não acreditasse que Duo realmente estava fazendo contato, como disse que faria se acaso quisesse.

Heero imediatamente arregalou os olhos, surpreso pelo que acabara de escutar de Wufei. Se não tivesse ouvido errado, ele acabara de atender um telefonema de Duo e sequer fora capaz de reconhecer sua voz. Como ele poderia reconhecê-la depois de tanto anos? Mesmo assim, naquele momento, aquela voz que lhe ficou ressoando em sua mente. Era a voz de Duo… um Duo que agora teria vinte e oito anos.

_- Eu mesmo, Fei! –_ confirmou Duo do outro lado da linha.

- Pensei que não ligaria. – confessou com a voz amena e sequer percebeu que o companheiro agora prestava atenção a sua conversa.

_- Nem eu, mas acho que, apesar dos pesares, continuo o mesmo incorrigível de sempre. – _sua voz e sua própria mente estavam refeitas do impacto de ter escutado a voz de Heero e agora falava com total firmeza. – _Eu pensei na sua proposta e acho que vou tentar._

Wufei não conseguiu esconder o contentamento em sua expressão ao escutar aquilo. Enquanto Duo se estapeava mentalmente por estar cedendo aos impulsos que há muito tempo pensara ter controlado.

- Isso é ótimo, Maxwell!

Duo sorriu pelo entusiasmo que notava na voz do chinês e era certo que fugir, dali para frente, não parecia mais certo.

_- Então você pode me buscar no aeroporto?_

- Claro. Quando e a que horas?

Heero observou Wufei anotar algo em seu bloco de notas e tinha que admitir que estava muito curioso para saber sobre o que fora toda aquela conversa que havia sido desenvolvida com o ex-amante. Quando viu o chinês finalmente se despedir e recolocar o fone no gancho, não precisou botar sua curiosidade em exposição, pois o próprio companheiro fez questão de comentar.

- Parece que o Shinigami está decidido a rever os amigos. – comentou olhando de forma a analisar mais uma vez as reações do japonês. – Ele mudou de idéia e quer passar alguns dias por aqui para rever a todos.

Heero tentava manter-se indiferente, mas se saber que Wufei havia encontrado com o americano já o tinha balançado, agora ter a confirmação de que veria Duo de novo só aumentara aquele sentimento em dimensões imensas. Por que tinha que se sentir assim depois de tanto tempo? Era fato que vinha pensando, recordando a época que passara com Duo a seu lado, das noites em que se amavam e que dividia a alegria e os sorrisos do americano, mas por que justo agora? Pensava se tudo não seria uma distorcida frustração por causa do casamento que não dera certo. Sabia que só teria certeza quando visse Duo de novo. Tiraria todas as suas dúvidas e se certificaria daquilo que vinha pressionando seu coração e sua mente quando pudesse estar cara a cara com ele.

- E quando ele vem? – perguntou se mantendo neutro em sua voz e atitude.

- Provavelmente amanhã. – respondeu satisfeito apenas por ter visto o interesse do japonês.

- Aposto que Quatre ficará eufórico quando souber. – comentou voltando sua atenção para o monitor e reiniciando digitação que parara antes da ligação de Duo.

Wufei sorriu irônico e baixinho murmurou para que somente ele escutasse.

- Acho que não é só o Quatre quem vai ficar eufórico com a volta do americano.

Wufei percebera como Heero ficara prestando atenção na conversa. De certo acharia muito interessante o reencontro daqueles dois. Muito interessante realmente.

oOo

Aquela tarde Heero deixou os Preventers para ir direto até o escritório de seu advogado onde já encontrou o homem e sua quase ex-mulher, já o esperando. Eles se reuniram na ampla sala do escritório e o próprio começou a falar sobre a documentação e os procedimentos que seriam levados a juízo. Mas Heero deixou de escutar aquela conversa burocrática por muito tempo. Não conseguia focar sua mente na reunião que estava tendo, seus pensamentos teimavam em querer se manter no fato de que Duo estava voltando, nas lembranças que tinha guardado e enterrado no fundo de sua alma e que pensou que jamais o afetariam de um modo como aquele. Pegava-se imaginando como Duo estaria agora; seus traços e o quanto teriam amadurecido… ou se continuava com aquela feição travessa e petulante.

Quando deixou a sala comercial, tendo assinado todos os documentos para o prosseguimento do processo, foi tirado de seus pensamentos pela voz suave da mulher que estava ao seu lado dentro do elevador que descia com destino ao estacionamento.

- Você está bem, Heero? – ela perguntou, tendo no olhar uma preocupação sincera.

Ele se voltou para encarar os belos olhos azuis da esposa e deixou um pequeno sorriso aparecer em seus lábios. Mesmo com a separação, a mulher continuava com todo aquele apego e preocupação. Eram amigos apesar de tudo.

- Estou sim. – disse ao mesmo em tempo que o elevador cessou o movimento e abriu a porta dando direto acesso para o estacionamento.

Depois de anos casados era difícil querer enganá-la. Enquanto caminhavam para seus carros, ela insistiu.

- Você esteve distraindo a reunião inteira. – comentou justificando sua preocupação. – O advogado teve que te chamar a atenção mais de duas vezes para que visse que tinha que assinar o documento. O que está acontecendo?

Ele suspirou desistindo logo de tentar evitar aquela conversa, senão ela o pestearia e o aborreceria até que finalmente cedesse.

- Não é nada com que deva se preocupar. – avisou logo, parando quando chegaram até o carro dela. Ele hesitou um momento, mas outra vez sendo pressionado pelo olhar inquisidor, contou: – Duo apareceu.

Ela arregalou os olhos, totalmente surpresa e riu.

- Duo? Duo Maxwell? – indagou ainda tentando certificar-se de que Heero não estava brincando e viu o marido confirmar assentindo com a cabeça. – Depois de doze anos ele resolveu aparecer? Já não era sem tempo!

Heero sabia que a notícia provavelmente a empolgaria. A mente de sua mulher há algum tempo vinha trabalhando em sandices que o assustavam. Amaldiçoava a hora em que fora contar todo seu passado para ela e isso fez com que ela encasquetasse na cabeça que pelo seu modo saudoso de falar sobre o americano, ele ainda guardaria algum sentimento por ele. Mas que sentimento? Atração? Tesão pelo corpo que sempre o saciara com tamanha volúpia? Ela dizia que nenhuma dessas respondia corretamente aquela pergunta e ele ainda queria entender o porquê dela achar que sentia algo por alguém que largara há doze anos e sequer tinha mais intimidade nenhuma. Por Duo Maxwell a única coisa que um dia sentira fora tesão, atração carnal, mais nada.

- Não comece com suas idéias loucas. – recriminou de imediato. – Duo e eu não temos nada a ver, nunca tivemos e nunca teremos. Você sabe muito bem disso.

Ela propositalmente fez uma feição displicente e implicou:

- Você está certo. Alguém do porte do Duo, bonito, atraente e cativante, provavelmente já deve ter arrumado alguém a essa altura. – ela deixou um leve sorriso delinear seus lábios tingidos pelo batom rosa, ao ver a expressão constringida no rosto do marido. – De certo ele deve estar casado… deve ter filhos lindos, não acha? Ou senão, deve ter como marido um homem maravilhoso que…

- Relena! – se alterou chamando alto o nome da esposa.

Ela riu com vontade. Tinha conseguido chegar onde queria.

- Você só engana a si mesmo, querido. – avisou abrindo a porta do carro. – Não agüenta nem que se coloque a idéia do seu ex-amante tendo uma vida com outra pessoa, e ainda quer me dizer que não sente nem um tico de nada por ele?

Heero a olhou com irritação e tentou trazer um pouco de juízo aquela cabecinha loira.

- Pare e pense, Relena. Se eu sentisse alguma coisa por aquele idiota eu teria ficado com ele e não com você.

Ela deu de ombros e entrou no carro ainda com aquele sorriso nos lábios, mas antes de bater a porta, deixou sua última justificativa no ar:

- Errar é humano, Heero. – ela girou a chave na ignição e olhando irônica para ele, finalizou: - Persistir no erro, é burrice. E isso, eu sei que você não é.

Ela bateu a porta e saiu deixando para trás um Heero irritado e inconformado. Ele detestava quando ela tinha a última palavra naquelas pequenas desavenças sobre qualquer assunto, principalmente quando era aquele assunto em particular.

Caminhou até seu carro, com as palavras e insinuações da esposa ainda em sua mente. Combatia aquela certeza que Relena tinha e queria embutir em sua cabeça. Mas estava certo de que pelo americano nunca existira sentimento algum que fosse além da cama. A volta de Duo mexia sim um pouco consigo, afinal, haviam sido doze anos e não era pouco tempo, desde que o vira pela última vez. Estava ansioso sim, mas como Quatre e Trowa provavelmente também ficariam. Tinham consideração e amizade por Duo e era mais do que normal aquele tipo de sentimento invadi-lo.

Ele entrou em seu carro e antes de dar partida e ir embora para seu apartamento ainda ficou por mais alguns momentos pensando sobre o assunto. Seria muita estupidez sua se apaixonar por aquele americano idiota.

oOo

Trowa estava recostado ao batente da porta do quarto de casal, onde ele e o marido dividiam suas noites. Admirava o belo loiro revirar o armário de roupas procurando por algo que lhe agradasse, mas o fato era que estava tão ansioso e nervoso que mal conseguia diferenciar o que seria apropriado ou não para aquele encontro. Wufei tinha telefonado na noite anterior e contara sobre Duo e seu retorno. Ele ficara feliz, mas nada comparado ao que o árabe demonstrara. Compreendia que para o marido saber que o americano estava bem, vivo e que se encontraria com o amigo de longa data, era por demais emocionante. Não o criticava por isso, pelo contrário, ver a felicidade de Quatre, tão aliviado e contente era algo que realmente lhe fazia bem. E era até divertido ver aquela confusão que ele fazia com as roupas, olhando-as com desgosto e jogando-as para cima da cama já fazendo uma pequena pilha de camisas e calças que lhe desagradavam.

Trowa riu, chamando atenção do marido, que o olhou intrigado com mais um cabide de camisa nas mãos.

- O que foi? – indagou com os belos olhos verdes. – Essa camisa também não está boa, não é?

Trowa riu mais uma vez, balançando a cabeça e caminhando até o loiro.

- A camisa é ótima, Quatre. – afirmou chegando bem perto e puxando-o para um abraço. – Só que até agora não entendi o porquê de tanto nervosismo para encontrar com o Duo.

Quatre suspirou e, com a mão que estava desocupada, retribuiu o abraço do marido.

- Eu não sei… - confessou com a voz calma. – Eu apenas estou ansioso, eu acho. Queria estar bem para reencontrá-lo… já faz tanto tempo.

Trowa fez um leve carinho nos cabelos loiros de Quatre, o afastando um pouco em seguida para poder olhar em seus olhos.

- Duo provavelmente não vai estar interessado na roupa que você estará vestindo, anjo. Aposto que ele vai estar feliz em ver o melhor amigo de novo e vai querer usar aquela tagarelice incessante dele. Vocês vão passar horas e mais horas colocando esses doze anos de conversa em dia.

- Eu… quando o Wufei ligou ontem e contou sobre o Duo, fiquei realmente aliviado por saber que ele estava bem. – confessou como se tirasse um peso do coração.

- Eu sei. Te conheço muito bem pra saber o quanto essa notícia trouxe paz ao seu coração e isso me deixou feliz também. Todos nós gostamos e sentimos muita falta daquele americano tagarela.

Quatre riu dessa vez. Trowa tinha razão. Havia muito de Duo que fazia falta aquele grupo de amigos. A conversa interminável, a alegria, o companheirismo sem limites… Parecia mesmo um sonho saber que teria de novo seu "irmãozinho" de volta.

- Agora vai, antes que se atrase e perca a chegada dele no aeroporto. – alertou Trowa deixando que Quatre voltasse para o armário. – Eu vou me encontrar com o Heero e nos reunimos depois.

Eles haviam combinado de se reunirem para passarem aquela primeira noite da chegada de Duo juntos. Seria apenas Wufei a buscar o americano, mas Quatre não se conteve em esperar no bar com os outros, queria ver o quanto antes o amigo. Por isso Trowa decidira que deixaria o marido se reencontrar em paz com Duo e ficaria esperando com Heero como havia sido combinado, mesmo porque ele próprio queria conversar com o japonês antes.

Quatre, seguindo o conselho do marido, não ficou mais perdendo tempo em escolher roupas adequadas. Optou por uma camisa esporte azul claro e calça de linho marfim. Não demorou a sair em seu carro na direção do aeroporto.

oOo

No aeroporto, Wufei já estava achando que o amigo árabe não viria como havia insistido e prometido que faria. O vôo que traria Duo estava para aterrissar e nada de Quatre chegar. Estava recostado numa parede próxima da área de desembarque e, pela quinta vez, olhava em seu relógio de pulso.

- Wufei!

Ele imediatamente levantou a cabeça procurando pela voz que chamara por seu nome e caminhando apressadamente em sua direção, vinha Quatre, que sorria e desviava das pessoas que estavam paradas em seu caminho.

Ele desencostou da parede e caminhou na direção do loiro, o encontrado no meio do saguão.

- Me atrasei demais? – perguntou tentando recuperar o fôlego que perdera na pressa de chegar a tempo.

- Não, mas foi por pouco. Veja! – respondeu sorrindo e meneando a cabeça indicando o portão de desembarque.

Quatre se voltou para a direção em que Wufei tinha indicado e viu as pessoas que chegavam e logo mais adiante vinha Duo, trazendo a mochila pendurada em um dos ombros e vestindo botas, um jeans, camiseta preta que era parcialmente coberta pela jaqueta também jeans.

Quatre ficou observando com olhos curiosos e emocionados aquela figura se aproximar deles. A longa trança pendia ainda maior do que se lembrava, balançado pelas costas do belo homem que, de um jeito tímido e surpreso, sorria para ele. Mal podia acreditar o que doze anos podiam modificar numa pessoa quando não se convivia diretamente com ela. Esse pensamento fez com que ficasse sério assim que o americano parou a sua frente.

Duo podia dizer que ficara surpreso em ver que o garoto com rostinho de anjo havia se transformado um homem amadurecido, com a expressão ainda suave em sua face, mas com postura firme e um olhar passava mais decisão e seriedade do que jamais vira na época em que estavam juntos. Seu "irmão" tinha crescido também, assim como ele e, naquele momento, ficou feliz por ter decidido voltar e rever os amigos, principalmente Quatre, que era o melhor entre eles… o amigo que nunca lhe faltara e sempre estivera ao seu lado para qualquer coisa que precisasse.

Um pouco sem jeito e sem saber ao certo como agir, ele sorriu para o loiro.

- Ei, Quat.

O cumprimento tímido foi interrompido por um soco certeiro na face direita, que fez Duo vacilar alguns passos para trás e quase perder o equilíbrio.

Wufei se assustou com a reação do árabe e pode ver a raiva incontida nos olhos antes calmos, que agora fitavam Duo de uma maneira estranha. Ele se prontificou em auxiliar o americano, que segurava a face e tentava ainda se recuperar do golpe, mas Quatre o impediu, levantado uma mão de contra seu peito. Resolveu parar e ver o que daquilo se daria.

O olhar de Quatre, de alguma forma, já não continha mais raiva. O semblante sério ainda persistia ao observar o melhor amigo corrigir a postura e ainda protegendo a face atingida olhá-lo com a expressão confusa.

Quatre ficou apenas alguns segundos encarando os olhos violetas do amigo, que oscilavam entre magoa e confusão. Até que avançou de contra ele, lhe puxando para um abraço forte.

- Desgraçado! Como você some durante esses anos todos e tem a coragem de voltar com essa cara mais deslavada e inocente? – as lágrimas já embargavam suas palavras e apertou ainda mais o americano contra si. – Eu me preocupei tanto com você…

Duo sorriu e finalmente retribuiu o abraço com carinho.

- Eu também senti sua falta, loirinho.

Vendo o abraço dos dois grandes amigos, novamente reunidos e emocionados, Wufei sorriu deixando-os por um momento que ele sabia que precisavam.

oOo

Continua...

* * *


	3. Chapter 2

**Autora: ****Blanxe**

**Beta:** **Sem Betagem**

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens de Gundam Wing não são meus, apenas o original Pietro Richelier.

**Casais:** 1+2 5x2

**Gênero: **Pós Endless Waltz,Yaoi,Romance, Ação e Angst.

_**

* * *

**_

Capítulo 2

Wufei dirigia o carro, enquanto escutava a conversa de Quatre e Duo, que mais parecia ser um interrogatório sem fim exigido pelo loiro sobre as andanças do americano. Em meio a sua atenção entre o trânsito e a conversa, escutava interessado Duo contar do dia em que Heero lhe descartara; de sua vontade de se afastar e perder todo o contato com tudo que o fizesse recordar-se do amante. Ele infelizmente já desconfiava do motivo do desaparecimento do americano. Internamente não poderia criticar Duo por querer se distanciar e esquecer, pois ele tinha lá seus momentos, mas era muito sensível a rejeição. Queria poder dar uma lição em Heero por magoar aquela pessoa tanto assim, mas também não poderia culpá-lo, pois ele apenas tinha agido como sempre o fizera e, mais do que ninguém, Duo sabia o jeito do Soldado Perfeito.

Quatre, que estava sentado ao lado do chinês, parecia sensibilizado com os motivos de Duo e a vida que o próprio contara – resumidamente - ter vivido até ali. O descontrole que fizera com que extravasasse no soco no rosto de Duo, havia lhe dado maior estabilidade emocional para lidar com o momento. Ainda sentia como se o amigo tivesse desprezado a amizade que tinham, não confiando nem mesmo nele para ajudá-lo. Mas escutar os motivos lhe trazia certa compreensão do sofrimento interno que seu "irmãozinho" havia passado e o importante mesmo é que ele estava bem.

Duo estava achando estranho estar com os velhos amigos, principalmente porque logo sabia que reencontraria Heero. Não deixava transparecer, mas estava agoniado, quase que sufocando, com aquela noção. Era um idiota mesmo. Depois de doze anos ainda alimentava sentimentos pelo japonês que o fizera sofrer tanto. Era mais idiota por ter se deixado influenciar e aceitar o convite de Wufei para rever os amigos. Se estivesse distante, se tivesse continuado vivendo sua vida como estava fazendo aquele tempo todo, não precisaria estar de novo com aqueles sentimentos pulsando desenfreados em seu peito. Esperava se convencer, de uma vez por todas, a Heero que tinha sua própria vida e que ele não faria parte dela.

oOo

No bar do restaurante, Trowa e Heero bebiam. Já esperavam ali há quinze minutos e o japonês se via incomodado. Várias vezes, se pegara dirigindo o olhar para a entrada do estabelecimento na vã esperança de ver os outros amigos chegarem trazendo Duo. Como era estranho pensar que o reencontraria. Naquele momento remoia o que Relena havia lhe dito. Será que o americano estaria casado, que tinha filhos, ou apenas alguém especial na vida dele? Era óbvio que não pensava em nada sério com o americano, mas eram questões que realmente sempre vagavam por sua mente, mesmo sem precisar a mulher ter que levantar esse tipo de coisa. De qualquer forma, descobriria tudo isso àquela noite, naquele jantar.

Trowa observava o amigo que conseguia disfarçar totalmente qualquer ansiedade, ou outro sentimento, que existisse pelo reencontro com o antigo amante. Ele próprio não sabia dizer o que se passava na mente de Heero, apesar dos anos de convivência. Os sentimentos do japonês continuavam uma incógnita. Até mesmo quando se casara com Relena, fora uma surpresa para todos saber que ele a amava. Havia tanta esperança entre eles de que Heero e Duo terminassem juntos; que algum dia o americano voltasse e o soldado perfeito o assumisse de vez… mas não foi o que aconteceu. Tão logo que completou sua maioridade, a primeira coisa que Heero fez foi se casar com a vice-ministra e todas as esperanças se acabaram ali. Com o retorno de Duo, não sabia como as coisas ficariam, na verdade, tinha quase plena certeza que não ficariam, dependendo do que tivesse se passado na vida do americano naqueles doze anos afastado deles.

- Relena não vai vir? – perguntou ao japonês, estranhando a falta da mulher do companheiro.

Heero gostaria de responder negativamente, mas não podia.

- Ela tinha uma reunião importante, mas prometeu que viria assim que terminasse. – eles estavam se separando, mas ainda saiam juntos e a volta de Duo não poderia ser diferente.

Trowa deu um último gole no copo de tônica e meneou com a cabeça na direção da entrada. Ele próprio estava admirado com o que via, mas conseguiu avisar ao companheiro.

- Eles chegaram.

Heero sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida com o que Trowa lhe alertava e instintivamente voltou seu olhar para a direção da entrada, onde pode reconhecer rapidamente seu parceiro e o árabe, mas quem os acompanhava podia dizer que era um estranho, se não fossem os longos cabelos castanhos presos na tão lembrada trança e o belo par de olhos violetas - que imediatamente fixaram-se nos dele. Era como receber o impacto de uma bala, tamanha intensidade do que sentiu em seu peito vendo aquele homem. Sim, agora Duo Maxwell era um homem e um belíssimo e atraente homem por sinal; e não mais o garoto de dezesseis anos que dispensara no final das guerras. Mesmo assim, havia algo no olhar dele, algo que oscilou rapidamente e pode perceber. Havia a princípio certa ternura; uma ternura que se lembrava do tempo em que eram amantes, mas num segundo seguinte não estava mais lá. O que restou depois disso foi apenas nada, não havia qualquer sentimento naqueles olhos que sempre expressaram tanto, que sempre mostraram a alma do americano como a mais cristalina água. Não havia mais nada para se ler ali.

Voltou a si quando os olhos de Duo se desviaram dos seus para Trowa e assim, junto com o amigo se levantou para poder ir ao encontro dos outros.

oOo

Duo conseguiu se controlar; pensou que não conseguiria, mas foi fato que quando seus olhos encontraram Heero Yui, seu mundo pareceu que ruía mais uma vez. Aquele sentimento arrebatador que tinha por ele do tempo das guerras, arruinava por inteiro toda a confiança em si que tentara construir durante aqueles anos. Ele estava lindo, muito mais do que quando jovem. O olhar frio, de um azul tão profundo, era o mesmo; mas as feições do rosto estavam mais maduras, distintas e davam a ele mais imposição e presença. Estava perfeito. Mas aquele era ao mesmo Heero que lhe desprezara, o mesmo que dissera com todas as letras que jamais poderia amar alguém como ele. Jamais se esqueceria disso e dos anos que sofrera por causa dele… Ainda sofria e, por isso mesmo, não o deixaria perceber que ainda tinha algum efeito sobre ele e sua vida. Colocou a velha máscara que construíra no dia em que deixara o Japão para trás e fora buscar o seu destino sozinho. Um destino que ele ainda não conseguira encontrar, mas ali, ele seria o Duo Maxwell que vinha fingindo ser durante doze anos, a pessoa impessoal e egoísta que criara para não se magoar mais.

Quando Trowa e Heero se aproximaram, nos lábios deixou delinear um sorriso cordial, mas nada comparado ou igual aos que costumava exibir quando era o Shinigami do Soldado Perfeito. Trowa, como pensava, não havia mudado muito, continuava sendo o mais alto entre eles, apesar de ter encorpado mais.

- Trowa, Heero, há quanto tempo, não é mesmo? – disse sem qualquer intenção de sarcasmo.

- Poderia ter sido menos, se você não tivesse se escondido da gente. – Trowa implicou, mas com tom brincalhão. – Você está muito bem, Duo.

- Não tão bem quanto eu gostaria, mas mesmo assim, obrigado pelo comentário. – disse de forma a espetar o soldado perfeito. – Você também está muito bem, Trowa, devo dizer, ambos… os anos te fizeram bem, Heero.

Heero não sabia dizer se aquilo era sincero, ou se Duo estava de sarcasmo. Definitivamente aquele não era o Duo que conhecera anos atrás.

- Igualmente, Duo. – agiu educadamente. – Por onde andou esse tempo todo?

A pergunta de um milhão que vinha lhe sendo feita desde que encontrara com Wufei, mas, desta vez, vindo diretamente do Sr. Cubo de Gelo Yui. Estaria ele mesmo interessado em saber sobre suas andanças, ou aquilo era apenas para se certificar de seu poder ao exigir uma reposta?

- Por que não pegamos uma mesa e depois o Duo pode contar tudo o que já me contou a vocês dois. – sugeriu Quatre com um sorriso.

Todos concordaram. Wufei observava bem as reações de Heero e, principalmente, as de Duo. O americano até então estava se comportando muito diferente do que poderia esperar. Uma conversa formal, sem qualquer tom de sofrimento, tristeza ou felicidade ao ver o ex-amante. Duo agia como se estivesse encontrando um colega qualquer que não via há algum tempo. A máscara que ele usava era perfeita e quase poderia enganá-lo, se não tivesse notado que em seu primeiro encontro, ainda havia mágoa ao falar de Heero. Poderia ser que Duo não o amasse mais, mas o ressentimento, ele vira estampado em sua face no transporte naquele dia. Talvez ele próprio não quisesse ter conhecimento de que Duo ainda amava Heero e que, talvez, tivesse alguma chance de se aproximar do belo Shinigami, como não tivera na época em que este estava com Heero. Se naquela época Duo não tivesse fugido, hoje as coisas poderiam ter sido diferentes para ambos.

Pouco depois que se ajeitaram à uma mesa e pediram algumas bebidas. Duo contou resumidamente sobre suas constantes viagens e transições, omitindo a parte de que tudo o que fizera fora por culpa de Heero. Não era necessário, Heero sabia e não precisavam criar um clima diferente daquele que pairava entre eles.

Heero tinha seus olhos indiferentes, mas buscava em Duo cada gesto, cada mover de lábios enquanto falava; como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais fascinante do mundo. E para ele era. Para si mesmo, naquele momento, podia admitir que o ex-amante ainda causava efeito, tão ou mais arrebatador do que antes no que dizia a aspecto sexual. Duo estava mais do que atraente e a única coisa que conseguia pensar, era como gostaria de estar sozinho com ele. Mas não demorou muito para sua esposa chegar e, de certa forma, ver uma pincelada de ironia no olhar do americano.

Relena, antes de cumprimentar a todos, teve que parar para respirar. Aquele ali era mesmo Duo Maxwell? Estava mesmo surpresa, porém, em sua mente já imaginava o efeito que o próprio não teria causado em seu ainda marido. Não podendo ser de outra forma, cumprimentou o americano com extrema gentileza.

- Duo, como vai? – seu sorriso era tão sincero que Duo se viu retribuindo, sem qualquer malícia. – Você está maravilhoso. – no último comentário fez questão de dar uma olhadela para Heero, que preferiu ignorar a insinuação.

- Digo o mesmo de você, princesa. – e era um comentário verdadeiro. Naquela mulher não tinha sequer um resquício daquela menina mimada e pedante que conhecera.

Ela cumprimentou a todos e, como o de costume, deu um pequeno selinho nos lábios de Heero, que não se importou com o ato, para ele era inocente, mas Relena se recriminou mentalmente em seguida, pois ao se sentar, deparou-se com o olhar de Duo. Era menos um ponto para Heero, se ele quisesse mesmo tentar reconquistar o americano, isso é, se ele pudesse ser reconquistado. Sabia que nenhum deles ali se atreveria aquele tipo de pergunta tão pessoal, mas ela, sendo mulher e também Relena Peacecraft Yui, não perdeu a oportunidade, já que tinha a atenção de Duo apara si.

- E então, Duo, esse tempo todo se passou… já está amarrado a alguém?

Relena sentiu os olhares dos outros pilotos lhe lançando farpas, mas ao mesmo tempo surpresos com a indiscrição. Duo não deu muita importância a pergunta e a encarou normalmente. Não tinha o que esconder.

- Não, ainda não. Duo Maxwell continua solteiro e pretende continuar assim por muito tempo ainda.

O comentário não passou despercebido nem por Heero, nem por Wufei.

- Quer dizer que está guardando o coração para alguém realmente especial? – soou até como se fosse uma insinuação.

Duo olhou de Relena para Heero, depois retornando o olhar para a loira e finalmente responder:

- Não, não estou. Gosto da minha vida do jeito que está, além do mais, aprendi a não esperar demais das pessoas.

Relena foi pega de surpresa com a tirada, mas resolveu não insistir mais no assunto. O que ela queria saber e deixar que Heero soubesse também, já havia conseguido: Duo Maxwell continuava livre e desimpedido. Apostava que Heero sentia alguma coisa pelo americano, mesmo que este negasse.

- E o que tem feito esses anos todos? – continuou puxando assunto, até mesmo por sua própria curiosidade.

- Vivendo. Viajando. – deu de ombros. Não havia muito que contar sobre seus anos amargurando a falta de Heero. - Me formei em computação e trabalho com isso desde então.

- E onde está morando agora? Provavelmente não é no Japão.

- Não, claro que não. – disse com um pequeno tom de sarcasmo. – Por enquanto moro na Inglaterra. O país tem me servido de casa durante alguns meses, mas logo estou de partida de novo.

Aquilo a deixou curiosa, mas já tinha então uma noção do porque de ninguém conseguir achar seu rastro.

- E por que de tanta mudança?

Ele deu de ombros:

- Não consigo me firmar num único lugar há muito tempo. Acho que necessito dessa constante mudança. É como um vício; comecei e agora não consigo mais parar. - ele sorriu irônico. – E até então evitava do passado me incomodar.

Quatre levou logo o assunto para outro território; um que não fosse perigoso.

- Estava pensando… já que o Duo vai passar alguns dias aqui, poderia ficar lá em casa e a gente poderia fazer alguma coisa lá.

- Sinto muito, Q-ball, mas eu vou ficar com o Fei. – disse com um sorriso.

Heero estranhou. Duo ficar no apartamento de Wufei? Por quê? Ele e o chinês nunca haviam se entrosado muito bem. Chang, em relação ao americano, era o mais distante dos quatro. Por que agora essa preferência, invés de querer ficar com Quatre que sempre fora seu melhor amigo?

- Ah, esse tempo todo longe e você prefere ficar com o Wufei? – o loiro reclamou brincando.

- É porque ele sabe que se for ficar na sua casa, você não vai lhe dar paz com esses seus acessos de mãe de todos. – explicou o chinês, sendo que na verdade, nem ele próprio sabia ao certo o motivo de Duo ter preferido ficar com ele.

Duo poderia dizer a verdade e confessar que, por incrível que pudesse parecer, estava se sentindo mais a vontade em ficar perto de Wufei, do que dos demais, mas não quis magoar Quatre. Além do que, fora Wufei quem o encontrara e o fizera voltar e estava sendo gentil com toda aquela atenção que dispensava a ele e porque não aproveitar um pouco daquela mudança inesperada do seu companheiro chinês, para poder assim criar um laço de amizade maior do que tinham antigamente.

Logo eles fizeram o pedido e jantaram. Heero ainda estava intrigado com a aproximação de Wufei com Duo. Porém, isso até que não o incomodava tanto; o que realmente o incomodava era aquele calor no peito que sentia toda vez que olhava o americano. Era terrível constatar a existência disso. Era o mesmo que dar o braço a torcer para Relena, mas ainda tinha esperanças de que fosse apenas o instinto, aquele magnetismo de possuir Duo como fazia antes. Poderia tentar se aproximar dele e conseguir isso; assim acabaria com todas as suas dúvidas de uma vez. E era o que faria, tendo a oportunidade certa.

Quando terminou o jantar, a única coisa que Duo queria era cair em algum canto e descansar. Estava exausto da viagem e da tensão que fora até aquele encontro. Agora que estava mais relaxado, podia sentir o estrago que toda a situação lhe causara.

Quatre pode perceber isso em Duo e, agindo com bom senso, resolveu finalizar a noite ali.

- Acho melhor deixarmos o Wufei levar o Duo para casa e deixarmos o resto da conversa para outro encontro.

- Ah, mas já? – foi o próprio Duo quem reclamou.

Quatre sorriu irônico.

- A viagem deve ter sido cansativa, não, Duo? Temos muito tempo para conversar ainda.

- Disse tudo, loirinho. Afinal amanhã vou conhecer a casa dos pombinhos. – brincou se referindo ao encontro na casa de Quatre e Trowa.

Eles finalizaram a conta e saindo do restaurante, depois de uma breve despedida, cada um seguiu seu caminho.

Relena deixou que Heero a levasse até em casa. Queria conversar com o marido a sois e saber sobre o que se passava naquela cabecinha de pensamentos não tão perfeitos.

Ainda no carro, enquanto Heero dirigia, ela o abordou.

- E aí… qual foi a sensação de vê-lo novamente? – perguntou olhando para expressão impassível do marido.

- Que sensação? – tentou inutilmente se fazer de desentendido.

- Ora vamos, Heero! O homem já era lindo quando garoto, agora volta parecendo um deus grego. Quero saber o que você está escondendo, afinal, como foi rever o ex-amante depois de tantos anos? – indagou ansiosa por uma resposta. – E nem me venha com outra tentativa de fuga.

Heero não tinha como fugir dos interrogatórios de Relena. Ela acabaria o infernizando até que batesse o carro em algum poste.

- Foi… estranho. – confessou ainda não sabendo se aquela era a palavra certa.

- Estranho? – indagou incrédula. – É só isso? Estranho? Ora Heero, nós já passamos dessa fase de respostas curtas.

Heero já estava começando a ficar sem paciência pela insistência da mulher.

- Ora você. O que quer que eu diga mais? – indagou quase saindo de seu tom indiferente.

Ela virou-se, sentando um pouco de lado no banco, ficando a encará-lo mais diretamente.

- Seria bom que fosse mais descritivo. Esse seu "estranho" parece até coisa que você saiu de uma convenção de ufologia e está ainda sob o efeito daqueles contos sem pé nem cabeça.

Pronto. Ela conseguira. Heero apertou as mãos no volante e acabou cedendo.

- Quer me fazer confessar que vê-lo novamente mexeu comigo? É isso? Quer que eu diga que se eu pudesse teria avançado sobre ele e o tomado ali mesmo se estivéssemos sozinhos? É isso? - indagou num tom irritadiço. – Pois foi exatamente isso que aconteceu! Satisfeita?

Relena o olhava com olhos arregalados, mas com a expressão de ironia e um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios.

- Que foi? – Heero perguntou um pouco mais controlado, dando uma olhadela para ela, sem perder totalmente a atenção no trânsito. – Que cara é essa?

Ela o olhava como se nada tivesse acontecido e, ao mesmo tempo, com uma expressão divertida.

- Eu sabia. – ela se vangloriou. – Eu sabia que você ainda ia confessar.

- Confessar o quê? Sentir vontade de levar alguém pra cama não é necessariamente chamado de amor.

- Mas você confessou que ele mexeu com você. – relembrou as palavras ditas a apenas instantes atrás. – Estamos juntos há anos, Heero querido, e eu sei muito bem que você não se abala por nada, nem ninguém, então eu ainda estou apostando alto que isso que você sentiu hoje, e que eu repito, sempre sentiu, é amor.

- Está querendo dizer que eu nunca te amei? – indagou querendo implicar com a loira.

Ela riu. Não cairia no jogo dele.

- Nos amamos sim, mas eu nunca vi seus olhos brilharem tanto, quanto vi na época em que vocês lutavam juntos, ou hoje enquanto você o secava durante o jantar.

Constrangido ele negou.

- Eu não sequei ninguém.

- Ah, secou sim. – afirmou rindo. – Não se acanhe Heero, mas eu acho realmente que você deveria pensar com seriedade nisso que você está sentindo.

Um breve silêncio se fez dentro do veículo, até que ele resolveu confessar.

- Eu não sei bem o que estou sentindo.

- Então é melhor você tratar de descobrir logo, antes que o perca de novo. Esse Duo Maxwell não é, nem em sombra, o mesmo garoto que andava atrás de você pra cima e pra baixo. Ele está independente e muito mudado.

Heero parou para pensar nas palavras de Relena. Era verdade, ele também percebera que Duo não era mais o mesmo. O menino brincalhão e aberto a todos não havia voltado; apenas um homem mais sério e com um sarcasmo que não condizia a sua bela imagem. Ele ainda não conseguira afastar a figura de Duo do pensamento, aqueles olhos violetas lhe traziam a dúvida, a desconfiança de que talvez Relena pudesse ter razão em algumas coisas.

oOo

Quatre e Trowa acabavam de entrar no quarto, mas o loiro parecia um pouco tenso, incomodado até; mesmo depois de ter acabado de reencontrar o melhor amigo. Trowa estranhou, pensou que Quatre ficaria mais feliz e provavelmente chegaria em casa falando pelos cotovelos, mas não. Estava quieto e concentrado demais em seus pensamentos - o que não era de seu feitio - isso fez com que ligasse imediatamente o fato ao encontro com Duo.

- O que houve, anjo? – perguntou, sentando-se na cama e olhando para o marido que parou perto da janela para admirar o jardim. – Não ficou feliz em ver o Duo? Pensei que estaria eufórico com a volta dele.

Quatre suspirou e virou apoiando-se no parapeito.

- Não é isso. – sua voz tinha um tom angustiado. – É claro que eu fiquei contente e estou contente que finalmente Duo tenha aparecido, mas é que… você não o achou um pouco estranho?

Trowa o olhou de forma divertida e lembrou:

- Quatre, foram doze anos. Não esperava reencontrar o mesmo menino que conheceu naquela época, não é mesmo?

O loiro suspirou e caminhou, sentando-se ao lado do marido na cama.

- Não, eu não esperava, mas… ele me contou que foi embora por causa do Heero.

- Disso todos nós já desconfiávamos, não é mesmo? – era fato que não haveria outro motivo para Duo ter partido da forma que partira.

Quatre não sabia explicar direito o porquê de estar tão agoniado com todo aquele encontro. Ele apenas sentia que algo ainda parecia estar fora de lugar. Gemeu frustrado e deixou-se cair de costas na cama, fitando o teto, querendo buscar as palavras certas para explicar para o marido, o porquê de ainda não estar totalmente satisfeito com os eventos.

- Ele não é mais o mesmo, mas ao mesmo tempo é. – podia até ver Trowa levantando uma das sobrancelhas de forma inquiridora, mas sem desviar o olhar do teto, Quatre continuou a explicar: – É como se ele estivesse forçando para ser uma coisa que não é.

- Tipo, querendo tapar o sol com a peneira? – indagou tentando compreender o que Quatre tentava lhe passar.

- Acho que seria mais certo dizer que ele está tapando o sol com uma placa de gundanium, mas não percebe que mesmo assim o sol não vai deixar de brilhar por causa disso.

Trowa ficou sério ante a comparação feita pelo marido e questionou, deitando-se de lado na cama, ao lado do corpo do loiro, com uma das mãos apoiando a cabeça.

- Acha que ele ainda sente alguma coisa por Heero?

- Eu arrisco dizer que sim. – Quatre opinou sentindo a mão de Trowa, com carinho, afastar a franja loira de sua testa. – Senão, por qual motivo ele continuaria se mantendo afastado e negando contato?

Trowa tinha que concordar naquele ponto, mas ainda tinha uma dúvida.

- Se for isso, então por que ele voltou agora?

Quatre não tinha a resposta dessa vez.

- Eu não sei… e isso que me aflige. – confessou, voltando-se para fitar os olhos verdes de Trowa. – Eu estou muito feliz e aliviado por tê-lo de volta, mas se esse retorno significar mais sofrimento para ele, eu preferiria que ele não tivesse voltado.

- Ele vai ficar bem. – disse Trowa confiante. – Afinal, parece que já arrumou alguém pra defendê-lo e esse alguém não é você.

- Wufei? – perguntou franzindo o cenho.

Trowa sorriu e assentiu com a cabeça.

- Eu pensei que a princípio você estaria magoado pelo fato do Duo ter preferido ficar com Wufei.

Quatre fez uma expressão pensativa e não contrariou.

- Nisso você pode ter certeza que eu fiquei um pouco. Depois de todo esse tempo, pensei que ele preferiria ficar comigo, mas o que me surpreendeu mais foi ele ter escolhido ficar com Wufei… justo ele.

- Quem sabe essas suas preocupações quanto ao Duo se magoar por causa do Heero, sejam sanadas muito antes de acontecerem.

Quatre lançou um olhar intrigado para o marido e sorriu duvidoso.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – Trowa riu e deitou-se completamente na cama, ignorando sua pergunta. Ele próprio sorriu e colocou-se de bruços para poder melhor encará-lo. – Você está sabendo de alguma coisa que eu não sei.

- Pode ser. – disse dando de ombros. – Veremos se estou certo ou errado mais tarde.

oOo

Entrando em seu apartamento com Duo, Wufei acendeu as luzes da sala e assim fechou a porta. Observou o americano caminhar até o meio da sala e olhar ao redor e logo se voltar para ele.

- Tem um belo lugar aqui, Fei. – cumprimentou pelo apartamento bem aconchegante e arrumado.

Realmente era um apartamento bem espaçoso para uma única pessoa, mas era do jeito que Wufei gostava. Porém, não estava com vontade de comentar sobre as suas opções por moradia ou coisas do tipo. Por incrível que pudesse parecer, ele ainda estava preocupado com aquele encontro com Heero. Não vira Duo demonstrar muita coisa em relação ao japonês, mas mesmo assim sentira que o americano havia se abalado um pouco quando Relena chegara ao restaurante, ainda que durante o jantar fossem os dois que mais conversassem à mesa, juntamente com Quatre.

- Foi tão difícil assim voltar? – perguntou querendo saber dos sentimentos de Duo.

Duo o olhou confuso por um instante, sem saber ao certo ao que se referia a pergunta, mas logo se orientou e deixou um leve sorriso aparecer nos lábios.

- Nem tanto. Pensei que seria pior. – confessou sem saber por que, mas sentia-se a vontade em conversar com o chinês, talvez porque ele se mostrava tão interessado e presente. – Quatre e Trowa realmente são almas gêmeas; e Heero e Relena fazem um belo casal… sempre fizeram.

Wufei se debateu internamente se deveria ou não revelar a Duo sobre o divórcio dos dois. Não sabia se Heero concordaria que falasse, mas também pensava pelo lado de estar criando uma esperança para o americano poder voltar a conquistar o japonês.

Duo viu a insegurança de Wufei em lhe dizer alguma coisa e tentou tranqüilizá-lo quanto a sua posição.

- Não precisa se preocupar, Fei. – disse sentando-se no sofá. – Eu não voltei com a intenção de correr atrás do Heero.

Sabia que não havia intenção, mas se existisse sentimento, sempre existiria esperança.

- Heero e Relena estão se separando. – revelou não querendo esconder o fato do americano. – Pensei que se você ainda quisesse tentar alguma coisa, não precisaria ficar se prendendo por causa da Relena.

Duo ficou olhando para Wufei, ainda absorvendo a informação. Era isso que Wufei pensava dele, provavelmente Quatre, Trowa e até mesmo Heero pensassem o mesmo… que ele só estava voltando porque ainda tinha alguma esperança de conseguir o que perdera anos atrás. Era tolo o bastante para dizer o contrário, sim era, porém, seria mentira confessar que esse fora seu único motivo para voltar e, de qualquer forma, não seria idiota o bastante para cair nos braços de Heero, mesmo que ele quisesse alguma coisa consigo. Caíra uma vez e não pretendia cair de novo. Eles desconheciam quem ele realmente se tornara, entretanto, mostraria que Duo Maxwell não era quem eles estavam esperando que fosse.

- Fei, não me importa se o Heero continua casado com a Relena ou não. – disse com a voz soando firme, mas indiferente. – Eu não voltei com a intenção de reatar qualquer relacionamento. Eu vim rever meus amigos, como você mesmo insistiu para que viesse e eu acho que só voltei porque você insistiu mesmo. Mas dentro de dois dias eu volto para minha casa e para minha vida e tudo vai voltar a ser como antes.

A possibilidade de Duo voltar a sumir mais uma vez, afligiu um pouco ao chinês, mas não deixou que transparecesse. Havia uma decisão nos olhos violetas que fez com que acreditasse que o americano dizia a verdade.

- Venha, vou te mostrar o quarto. – disse cortando aquele assunto e pegando a bolsa de viagem que Duo havia trazido, levando para dentro.

Duo se levantou num pulo e seguiu Wufei, que o levou até um dos quarto do apartamento, o qual já parecia ter sido previamente arrumado para recebê-lo. O amigo chinês era mesmo muito organizado, mas saber que ele havia se preocupado em arrumar tudo para sua chegada, o deixava com um sentimento de que sua volta era mesmo muito querida.

- Sinta-se em casa, Maxwell. – disse colocando a bolsa de viagem aos pés da cama do quarto. - Se precisar de qualquer coisa é só me chamar, meu quarto fica ao lado do seu e se precisar, o banheiro fica no final do corredor.

De repente Wufei pegou Duo o olhando de forma esquisita e ficou intrigado.

- O que foi?

Duo conseguiu quebrar o súbito transe em que se encontrava. Por algum motivo ficara preso aos belos e fortes traços do rosto do chinês, mas tentou disfarçar.

- Outra coisa que percebi. – respondeu sorrindo e isso acalentou o coração do chinês. – Você pode ter mudado em muitas coisas, mas ainda continua me chamando Maxwell.

- É uma forma de expressar respeito. – defendeu-se de forma séria.

- Somos amigos não somos, Fei? – perguntou caminhando até o chinês, um pouco atraído pela presença dele.

Sem entender direito o motivo da pergunta, ele respondeu.

- Acredito que sim. – apesar de querer no momento que fossem muito mais que isso. – Eu o considero uma pessoa especial.

Duo parou a respiração por um momento. O fato de Wufei ter revelado aquilo de uma forma tão séria e, ao mesmo tempo, tão amena, fez com que algo em si lhe pregasse uma peça. Só poderia ser uma peça, pois ele sentiu que seus batimentos se aceleraram pelo que havia sido dito e algo quente lhe percorria no sangue.

- Então já que me considera tanto, poderia me chamar pelo nome. – tentou continuar e fazer com que aquele sentimento se dissipasse. - Não é tão difícil é, Fei?

Wufei não conseguiria negar aquilo ao americano, ou qualquer que fosse o pedido vindo dele. Durante as guerras o chamava pelo sobrenome para se lembrar da proximidade que deveria manter dele, de que não poderia ultrapassar a linha do companheirismo, tanto por causa de Yui quanto pelo próprio respeito que mantinha pelo garoto, mas agora não via porque continuar daquela forma.

- Não… não é tão difícil, Duo.

De novo aquele aquecimento repentino em seu coração. Duo se viu ruborizando devido a intensidade e ternura que o chinês lhe dirigia o olhar e por seu primeiro nome ter sido pronunciado por aquela voz tão suavemente. Ficou confuso e a única coisa que quis foi sair daquela situação.

- Acho que vou tomar um banho antes de dormir. – adiantou-se em pegar algumas coisas dentro de sua bolsa. – Obrigado, Fei.

Com isso saiu rapidamente do quarto, indo na direção do banheiro como havia lhe sido indicado, deixando para trás os olhos negros, ainda com a mesma expressão, sem perceber o efeito que estava tendo no grande objeto de suas afeiçoes.

Wufei só esperava conseguir pelo menos sobreviver àqueles dois dias sem sucumbir aos sentimentos antigos. Estava sentindo tudo de novo e, desta vez, ainda mais intenso. Suspirou vencido e deixou o quarto de hospedes. Entrando no seu próprio, deixou-se cair na cama de casal de bruços, trazendo um travesseiro para seu abraço. Seria um tormento… um delicioso tormento ter aquele americano debaixo do seu teto durante aqueles dias, mas depois que esse período passasse, seu coração aceitaria viver sem ele novamente? Queria ter as respostas, mas, acima de tudo, queria Duo Maxwell para ele. Se pudesse ao menos conquistá-lo…

oOo

Duo arrancara as roupas do corpo e entrara rapidamente dentro do box, abrindo a água fria do chuveiro e se enfiando embaixo dela. Os longos cabelos já se desfazendo da trança solta, conforme o jato de água lhe corria pela cabeça; o corpo nu sofrendo o choque com o frio que escorria sem piedade, mas nem mesmo aquele gelo conseguia esfriar o calor que estava dentro de si. Em sua mente a imagem daquele olhar terno e o som daqueles lábios pronunciando seu nome. Estaria ficando louco, ou apenas confundindo as coisas? A carência e aquela vulnerabilidade por estar de volta, por ter estado de novo frente a frente com o grande amor da sua vida, estariam lhe fazendo ver e sentir coisas que não existiam? Wufei jamais se interessaria por ele, não poderia, afinal, ele sempre lhe repudiara. Mas era fato que o chinês havia mudado muito em sua personalidade, mas não poderia ter esse interesse repentino nele, isso seria improvável; não uma pessoa séria e centrada como Wufei Chang. Mas então por que de repente naquele quarto sentiu-se desejado e por que infernos sentiu vontade de retribuir aquele desejo? Será que aquele poderia ser o princípio para conseguir se livrar de uma vez de toda influência de Heero em seu coração? Se fosse, então por que ainda doía tanto se lembrar daquele par de olhos azuis tão lindos?

oOo

Continua...

* * *


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Os personagens não são meus… apenas_ **Pietro Richellier**…_

Pairing: Acho que os de sempre… num sei… sei lá… deixa a historia rolar.

_Esta fic é dedicada à Ophiuchus no Shaina… Thanks Fabi, essa fic é sua…_

* * *

__

**_Tell me a story _**

**_Where we all change _**

**_And we'd live our lives together _**

**_And not estranged _**

**_I didn't lose my mind it was _**

**_Mine to give away _**

**_Couldn't stay to watch me cry _**

**_You didn't have the time_**

**_So I softly slip away..._**

* * *

Capítulo 3 

Duo acordou pela manhã sem saber ao certo que horas eram. As cortinas de tonalidade acinzentada bloqueavam qualquer luminosidade exterior e na mesinha de cabeceira não havia relógio despertador. Sentia-se plenamente descansado, por isso, deduziu que poderia já ser bem tarde. Ainda curtindo aquela dormência gostosa do corpo, sentou-se na cama e, com uma certa manha, se espreguiçou com um bocejo escapando dos lábios. Finalmente parou para fitar tudo ao redor na meia penumbra do quarto e recordou-se que realmente não havia sonhado. Estava na casa de Wufei. Havia se reencontrado com Heero e naquele dia ainda teria que enfrentar aqueles olhos azuis, mais uma vez, no encontro que teriam na casa de Quatre e Trowa.

Levantou-se indo até a janela e afastando as cortinas, deixando que o belo sol clareasse o quarto. Pela intensidade daquele brilho, calculava que não deveria ter dormido muito então, duvidava que já tivesse passado das dez. Talvez o cansaço tivesse que deixado tão abalado que sequer percebera que o tempo que dormira tivesse sido suficiente para se recompor por completo. Ele suspirou e sua feição ganhou linhas sérias demais para quem estava acostumado a viver sorrindo.

Ele caminhou até o armário embutido do quarto e o abriu com intenção de mexer em sua bolsa. Abriu um dos compartimentos internos, dali retirando um disco. Nas mãos deixou-se admirar aquele compacto que brilhava dentro de uma caixa transparente. Ele poderia ter feito tudo que queria sem precisar se reencontrar com os antigos amigos, mas sua ânsia, sua dita saudade quando reencontrou Wufei, não permitiu. Já que teria mesmo que estar no Japão por alguns dias, resolveu optar por rever cada um deles. Teria que arrumar um tempo e desculpas no meio daquela visita para poder resolver aquele problema o quanto antes. Achava que ainda tinha tempo, que poderia despachar aquilo sem precisar se preocupar, mas o fato é que não estava com um bom pressentimento. Riu consigo mesmo. Talvez, depois de tanto tempo, estivesse virando sensitivo como Quatre.

Guardou outra vez o disco no mesmo lugar, fechando cuidadosamente a bolsa, depois de pegar uma roupa. Arrumou-se rápido, penteando e ajeitando os longos cabelos na trança de sempre, em seguida, deixando o quarto e seguindo a procura do amigo chinês.

Duo sorriu suavemente ao sentir o cheiro de café que vinha da cozinha e deixou que o olfato o guiasse até onde encontrou Wufei, que terminava de preparar a mesa. Pelo visto ele não acordara tarde mesmo, já que lembrava muito bem de Chang ser, juntamente com Heero, um dos que mais cedo madrugava quando estavam juntos no mesmo esconderijo.

Wufei escutou os passos se aproximando e se voltou da pia na direção da mesa, onde viu o americano se sentar.

- Bom dia. – cumprimentou notando as feições de Duo bem mais relaxadas. – Dormiu bem?

- Como uma pedra. – realmente tinha apagado assim que saiu do banho e deitou a cabeça no travesseiro macio. – Que horas são?

- Já passam das nove e meia. – informou colocando na mesa posta, o bule de vidro com o café. – Eu já ia mesmo te acordar. Me poupou trabalho.

Duo riu.

- Ninguém muda por completo, não é mesmo, Fei? – ironizou, sem querer dando duplicidade a frase.

Wufei achou seu jeito de interpretar aquelas palavras, principalmente porque passariam mais um dia na companhia de seus outros amigos.

- E você não foge a isso também, certo?

A insinuação chegou a percepção de Duo, que quase preferiu ignorá-la, mas não o fez.

- Você vai me irritar se continuar com isso. – a voz séria e num tom de alerta. - É o que quer?

Wufei não se intimidou e sentou-se de frente para o americano:

- Eu não estava me referindo a isso, mas se a carapuça serviu.

Duo não se conteve e pegando um pãozinho do cesto jogou na cabeça do amigo chinês.

- Ei! – reclamou Wufei, colocando a mão onde havia sido atingido.

- Tenha isso como um aviso. – alertou Duo numa falsa altivez e tentando conter o riso. – E não deboche de mim.

Wufei sentiu vontade de rir. No fundo, Duo continuava o mesmo menino bobo de sempre, apenas tentava evitar se mostrar desse jeito, talvez com medo de expor seu verdadeiro "eu" e se magoar novamente. Pelo menos queria acreditar nisso e não ter que encarar um Duo Maxwell sério e distante como vira no dia de seu primeiro encontro.

Teriam naquele dia mais um encontro com os outros e, em seu intimo, apesar de ter sido ele quem incentivara Duo a recuperar as relações com os outros, Wufei não estava tão confiante assim se seria isso o que queria no momento, principalmente porque mais um encontro com Heero se daria. Aquela proximidade com Duo não estava lhe fazendo bem, de certo estava despertando sentimentos que pensava ter afastado há muito tempo. As palavras de Duo mais uma vez vagaram em sua mente: Ninguém muda por completo. Seus sentimentos não haviam mudado.

-

Heero podia dizer que estava chateado e ansioso. Chateado por estar atrasado para o encontro com os amigos e ansioso para rever Duo. Tinha ido até os Preventers finalizar um relatório importante para entregar a Une naquela manhã bem cedo, mas acabara se pegando no meio de uma inspeção cansativa por parte da comandante, já que no mesmo dia, ele e Chang estariam ausentes. Reafirmava que não gostava de deixar o setor na mão de subalternos, mas como Chang estava acompanhando Duo e ele não queria deixar de estar perto, faria o sacrifício de tirar folga no mesmo dia que o parceiro. Podia se dar ao luxo porque não havia nenhum grande caso na mão de seu setor, então, na verdade, não tinha com o que se preocupar.

Relena não poderia comparecer naquele dia, pois mais uma vez estava ocupada demais exercendo seu posto como vice-ministra, mas telefonara antes que ele saísse dos Preventers com um irônico 'boa sorte'. Tivera gana de soltar um palavrão para a ex-mulher, mas não perderia a compostura para os jogos psicológicos dela. Agradecia por não ter mais que conviver no mesmo teto com ela. De mulher apaixonada, Relena tinha se tornado uma 'psica' em atazanar a sua vida e, momentos como aquele, só lhe provavam que aquele divórcio era realmente abençoado.

Ele, como previra, chegou a casa de Quatre e Trowa atrasado, mas não importava, pois o único a se repreender pelo fato era ele mesmo.

Entrou na mansão guiado por um dos empregados até a sala de estar onde os quatro companheiros estavam conversando. Antes de entrar na sala, do corredor já podia escutar a voz alta de Duo. Parecia que da noite anterior, até o presente momento, o americano ficara menos na defensiva e agora se abria mais.

Quando entrou na sala, as atenções imediatamente se voltaram para ele e, por um segundo, o silencio se fez presente. Foi tão rápido, mas ele viu o sorriso nos lábios de Duo morrer. Ele incomodava mesmo o americano, mas isso não o abalava, afinal, se causava algum efeito nele era porque sentimentos ainda existiam. Intimamente não sabia se encarava aquilo como um bom sinal.

- Está atrasado, Heero. – comentou Quatre brincalhão. – Isso não é típico seu.

Aproximando-se um pouco mais, ele explicou:

- Tive que resolver algumas coisas nos Preventers antes de vir.

Duo deu um riso irônico e provocou:

- Sempre o mesmo. Trabalho em primeiro lugar, não é mesmo, Heero?

Ele preferia como Duo o chamava antigamente: Hee-chan. O apelido sempre o irritara, mas agora, achava muito formal ser chamado de Heero pelo americano. Era como existisse mesmo uma grande barreira entre os dois.

- Nem tanto. Afinal estou aqui quando era para continuar lá. – replicou.

Duo se calou frustrado. Quatre pode sentir clima entre os dois. O que deveria estar resolvido, parecia que realmente não estava. Decidiu dissipar a conversa e puxar outra, mas ainda esperava que Duo pudesse conversar com Heero e finalizar de uma vez por todas aquelas diferenças que estavam pendentes.

- Acho que podemos pedir para servirem o almoço. – falou já se levantando. – Duo já conheceu a casa, então nada melhor do que comermos e conversamos um pouco mais.

Quatre saiu em direção a sala de jantar, seguido por Heero e um indiferente Duo Maxwell. Trowa e Wufei trocaram um breve olhar e, ambos temerosos, já que não confiavam tanto no quanto o americano teria mudado para sustentar a situação de modo civilizado, afinal, no passado ele nunca conseguira conter seus rompantes quando se tratava de Heero Yui.

-

O almoço correu de forma tranqüila, sendo sustentado por conversas banais. Contudo, Todos ali perceberam a forma com que Duo evitava conversar com Heero, já o japonês fazia questão de fazer exatamente o contrário. No final da refeição, eles conversaram mais um pouco na sala de estar, mas o americano logo se dispersou, querendo apenas ficar um pouco sozinho para pensar.

-

Não demorou muito para que Heero se afastasse também e fosse a procurar pelo americano. Queria aproveitar que poderia encontra-lo isolado dos outros para conversar a sois. Achou Duo no segundo andar da mansão, num balcão da biblioteca que dava para os jardins. Olhava distraído para as flores, com o pensamento distante, mas não tanto que não percebesse que alguém se aproximava.

- Fei? – indagou sem se voltar para trás.

Escutar o americano sugerir o nome do chinês como primeira opção na mente de Duo incomodou-o e não se conteve em seu sarcasmo.

- Parece que você está bem ligado ao Chang desde que voltou? – se aproximou e viu o leve sobressalto que o tom de sua voz causou no outro, mas este não se virou para encará-lo.

- Ele está me recebendo na casa dele, foi ele que me trouxe de volta, nada mais coerente do que tê-lo como a pessoa mais próxima a mim nesse momento, não acha?

Heero se colocou do lado de Duo no galpão e, apesar de querer olhar para a mesma direção que ele, acabou ficando preso as feições amadurecidas do americano. Estava mesmo muito mais bonito e atraente que há doze anos atrás.

- Estranho… Chang sempre pareceu te achar um incomodo e agora, de repente, te trata como um grande amigo. – disse num tom malicioso.

- As pessoas mudam, Heero. – olhou diretamente para ele, os olhos frios como jamais o japonês os vira. – Apesar de que… algumas não.

Ok… Ele havia entendido muito bem aquela insinuação. Duo com certeza ainda ressentia pelo que fizera no passado. A forma como quebrou o relacionamento deles quando o americano confessava seu amor… Mesmo assim, não achava errado, nunca prometera nada a Duo, nem mesmo seu amor, sentimento que jamais tivera por ele na verdade.

- Depois desses anos todos, você ainda guarda magoa por eu não poder corresponder aos seus sentimentos?

Duo estreitou os olhos, fazendo uma careta de desdém.

- Você acha mesmo que eu guardo qualquer coisa que se relacione a você, Heero? Acha mesmo que nesses anos todos, eu ainda tenho, mesmo que seja magoa, ressentimento, ou qualquer coisa que me recorde de você? Você é mesmo muito convencido.

Heero balançou a cabeça displicente.

- Suas atitudes ainda te condenam. – fez questão de manter os olhos presos aos de Duo, como se quisesse enfrentá-los.

- Você é mesmo patético, Heero. – disse debochado, deixando a sacada. – Com licença, mas eu não tenho que ficar escutando os seus devaneios.

Ele não conseguiu ir muito longe, pois logo sentiu seu braço ser puxado e bruscamente ser jogado de contra a uma das estantes de livros. Sem tempo para reagir, sentiu seus lábios serem tomados vorazmente pelo do japonês.

Heero simplesmente agiu como sempre fora seu feitio fazer. Desta vez estavam sozinhos e não deixaria que Duo escapasse daquela forma. Desejava beijar aquela boca de novo e provar ao americano que poderia enganar a qualquer um… menos a ele. Sentiu-se vibrar quando aquela boca tão macia começou a corresponder e da mesma forma passiva e entregue de sempre. O sentiu entreabrir os lábios para que pudesse penetrar com sua língua. O fez imediatamente, buscando dominar a do americano. Podia sentir a ânsia e a saudade impressas em toda a urgência que colocavam naquele beijo. Ele próprio se via perdido nas sensações. Sim, ele sentira saudades daquela boca, e como sentira… não podia negar que precisava também daquele corpo, mas acima de tudo, precisava de Duo. Seu coração, que batia de forma desesperada, lhe dizia isso. Percebia isso agora, mas fora tolo por ter perdido tanto tempo.

Heero apartou o beijo por um breve momento e pode ver os olhos violetas cheios de desejo também.

- Quem é que está tendo devaneios aqui, Duo?

Duo inclinou um pouco a cabeça para o lado e sorriu levemente de forma inocente. Um único movimento, forte e preciso no meio das pernas do soldado perfeito foi o suficiente para uma resposta direta e fazer com que este caísse no chão se contorcendo de dor.

- Você. Respondida a sua pergunta? – disse Duo num tom sarcástico. – Agora se me dá licença…

- Filho da mãe. – gemeu ainda tentando se recuperar.

Duo saiu a biblioteca, passando por cima do corpo de Heero.

-

Duo apressado deixou a biblioteca, procurando pelo banheiro mais próximo, tentando se lembrar onde ficava no labirinto que era aquela mansão. Para que diabos Quatre e Trowa tinha uma casa daquele tamanho? Onde estava o maldito banheiro?

Quando finalmente o encontrou, se trancou lá dentro. Abriu a torneira da pia de granito escuro e pegou água com a mão, enchendo a boca. Fazendo bochecho e cuspindo de volta na pia, repetiu o processo algumas vezes até que se viu satisfeito. Ainda deixando a água correr, apoiou as duas mãos no tampo e abaixou a cabeça, procurando acalmar a respiração e o corpo que tremia. Fechou os olhos e gritou mentalmente todos palavrões de baixo calão que conhecia contra o japonês. Quem Heero pensava que ele era pra achar que podia ter feito o que fez? O usara durante as guerras, se desfizera de seus sentimentos e agora se achava no direito de vir e querer se divertir de novo? Estava muito enganado se pensava que ainda estava lidando com o Duo bobalhão de dezesseis anos, que seria capaz de se ajoelhar aos pés dele por uma demonstração de carinho.

Ele levantou o rosto, fechando a torneira e olhou seu reflexo no espelho. Estava corado e seus lábios avermelhados e um pouco inchados por causa do beijo. Levantou a mão até tocá-los com os dedos e sentiu raiva de si mesmo. Maldito fosse Heero Yui que ainda tinha aquele tipo de reação sobre ele. Malditos sentimentos, maldita fora sua idéia de reencontrar com seus amigos. Poderia ter simplesmente vindo até o Japão, fazer o que tinha que fazer e retornar a sua vidinha de sempre, sem precisar ter que estar passando por aquilo. Era mesmo idiota. Sua imagem refletia exatamente isso: um idiota.

-

Quatre encontrou Heero ainda tentando se levantar do chão da biblioteca e achou estranha a expressão de raiva que o japonês tinha no rosto. Na verdade estava ali procurando por Duo, já que Wufei indicara que era onde o americano estaria. Um tanto curioso achar Heero justamente ali, mas não havia qualquer sinal do outro amigo.

- O que aconteceu, Heero? – perguntou com um fundo de preocupação. – Que cara é essa?

Heero ajeitou brevemente as roupas e falou:

- Nada.

Sabia que ganharia uma resposta daquela.

- Wufei disse que o Duo estava aqui. Você o viu?

- Vi, mas não sei pra onde ele foi.

Quatre desconfiou. Duo estivera ali sozinho com Heero. Duo não estava mais e Heero tinha aquela expressão raivosa de quem queria matar alguém. Não queria nem se precipitar em deduzir algo, ao invés disso, abordou de novo o japonês com a mesma pergunta.

- Heero, vai me dizer o que aconteceu aqui?

Heero o olhou com a feição realmente fechada e, como uma criança embirrada que tinha que responder ao pai, contou o que havia se passado.

- Eu o beijei e ele não reagiu muito bem.

A voz indignada de Quatre morreu na garganta antes mesmo de se pronunciar, pois outra mais forte se adiantou-se a sua.

- Você o quê!

Ambos, Heero e Quatre, voltaram-se para o recém chegado e se depararam com o semblante irritado de Wufei.

O chinês estava mesmo indignado com o que acabara escutando, sem querer, ao entrar na biblioteca. Era bem típico mesmo do japonês um tipo de atitude daquelas, impensada e egoísta.

- Eu o beijei. – repetiu Heero indiferente, mas por dentro já estava saturando daquela forma que via desenvolver o instinto de proteção do chinês em relação a Duo.

- Você é um desonrado mesmo, Yui. – disse com nojo.

- Como faz uma coisa dessas, Heero? – foi a vez de Quatre o censurar. - Está querendo que ele desapareça de novo, é isso? Afastar ele da gente mais uma vez? Já não bastaram esses doze anos, que por causa da sua imaturidade, nos privado da presença do nosso amigo?

- Hey, vamos com calma aí! – interrompeu até se sentindo ofendido. - Se ele fugiu foi por que quis. Vocês não podem me culpar por não corresponder aos sentimentos dele. Não sou obrigado a amar ninguém.

- Não é. – concordou Wufei. – Mas também não vamos tolerar que existam outros mal-entendidos como o primeiro.

Heero estava ficando cada vez mais irritado. O que era aquilo? Um complô contra ele? Seria por acaso algum crime o que fez há anos atrás? Não poderia ser falso e dizer que amava Duo há doze anos atrás. Era impossível e isso sim teria sido desumano. Agora podia dizer que era diferente. Quando vira o americano depois de tanto tempo e mesmo depois do beijo, algo lhe dizia que era diferente de quando estavam juntos nas guerras. Durante as batalhas estava com ele por uma conveniência, era bom e prazeroso ter Duo, mas era só isso. Agora ele o queria, talvez até tivesse que dar o braço a torcer para Relena, mas o que sentia era diferente sim.

- Não existirão outros, Chang. – disse num tom firme.

Quatre não deixou que Wufei o ameaçasse, fez isso ele mesmo.

- Heero, olhe bem o que está fazendo, porque se você magoar de novo o Duo, terá que se ver comigo, entendeu?

Definitivamente aquilo era um complô.

- Pode abaixar a crista, Quatre. – alertou cansado de assumirem coisas sobre sua pessoa. - Eu não sou nenhuma criança.

- Mas age como uma. – retrucou, dando um último olhar para o japonês e caminhando em direção a saída da biblioteca.

Quatre passou por Wufei e o puxou pelas costas da jaqueta preta. O chinês resistiu um pouco, ainda queria dizer umas verdades para Heero, mas o bom senso de Quatre não permitiria, então apenas lhe lançou um último olhar de desgosto e deixou a biblioteca junto com o árabe.

Heero ainda ficou por mais um tempo ali pensando. Julgando suas próprias ações e ponderando se estaria mesmo tão errado a ponto daqueles dois lhe ameaçarem daquele jeito. Quatre era comum, afinal, este sempre tivera um enorme amor fraternal por Duo e qualquer um que ousasse dar um peteleco nele tinha que agüentar a ira do árabe ensandecido. Agora Wufei, esse sim lhe causava desconfiança. O chinês estava chegado demais em Duo. Não acreditava naquela desculpa esfarrapada que o americano lhe dera. Pessoas mudavam sim, mas Wufei não tinha mudado tanto assim durante aqueles anos. Convivia diariamente com o chinês nos preventers, era seu parceiro, poderia estar mais sociável, assim como ele, mas a ponto de ser tão espontâneo com uma pessoa que sempre quisera distancia quando estavam juntos. Era estranho… tão estranho que até já começava a achar que ele estaria interessado em Duo mais do que deveria, mais do que ele toleraria.

Deixou a biblioteca e se juntou aos outros na sala de jogos, onde Duo se via como se nada tivesse acontecido e jogava xadrez com Trowa em uma das mesas. Apesar de demonstrar a mesma personalidade desprendida, Duo não evitou lhe lançar, uma ou duas vezes, um olhar de ironia.

-

No final da tarde, eles decidiram sair um pouco. Duo queria se divertir. Sempre fora uma pessoa noturna e adorava a agitação de uma boa danceteria e isso, em Tóquio, ele poderia encontrar muitas que lhe agradassem.

Encontraram-se mais à noite num local que Trowa e Quatre conheciam bem. Era bem movimentada e trazia os ritmos que Duo apreciava.

Estavam sentados a uma mesa e Trowa havia ido buscar no bar algumas bebidas, mas Duo estava impaciente. Vestia-se com botas, uma calça jeans justa com alguns rasgos ao longo da perna, um blusa preta justa semi-transparente e sem mangas, que delineavam os músculos bem trabalhados de seu abdômen. Ele estava se coçando para ir para a pista de dança. Uma coisa que jamais conseguira se livrar era o gosto por aqueles lugares, onde podia dançar e perder um pouco sua mente dos problemas e de sua desolação. Vez por outra sempre acabava arrumando um amante quando deixava o local. Era uma pena que ali teria que se conter, afinal estava no apartamento de Wufei e seria muito estranho se fosse passar uma noitada num motel quando sua intenção era se reaproximar dos amigos.

A música trocou e ele não pode mais se conter. Trowa estava no bar ainda e não se importaria para o que iria fazer.

Colocou a mão sobre a de Quatre e o olhou.

- Loiro, eu não agüento mais ficar aqui parado. – Quatre o olhou de forma intrigada. – Vamos dançar.

Quatre riu e deixou ser puxado por Duo para fora da mesa. Antes de ser praticamente arrastado para pista, o loiro olhou sorrindo e mostrou a língua de forma infantil para os dois orientais que tinham ambos uma feição nos rostos.

- Digam ao Trowa que não demoro… eu acho. – riu sabendo que Duo podia querer ficar horas ali dançando, mas não se importava. Era bom ter aquele contato com o melhor amigo de novo.

-

Quando Trowa retornou com as bebidas e as descansou sobre a mesa, olhou intrigado para os dois amigos que haviam restado na mesa. Wufei e Heero pareciam ter as atenções presas em algo distante, que nem notaram sua chegada. Inconformado ele se colocou na frente dos dois.

- O que houve com vocês?

O que recebeu foi um leve empurrão para o lado de um contrariado Heero e um olhar reprovador de Wufei.

- Tudo bem, isso foi estranho. – disse, ainda sem entender e resolveu seguir o olhar dos dois.

Aquilo também era estranho. Na pista, Quatre dançava com Duo. Seu Quatre estava sensualmente de costas se esfregando colado em Duo, que lhe segurava a cintura de uma forma possessiva. Ele levantou uma de suas sobrancelhas e sorriu. Se não soubesse que aqueles dois eram tão platônicos, já teria ido arrancar aquela trança de Duo.

Virou-se e deixou-se sentar numa das cadeiras, de forma a não atrapalhar a vista dos dois companheiros.

- Eu espero que essa baba toda seja só pelo Duo. – ironizou num tom brincalhão.

Conseguiu a atenção dos dois, que voltaram suas atenções imediatamente para o moreno.

- O quê! – indagaram em união.

Trowa riu. Aqueles dois podiam mesmo divertir num momento daqueles.

- Eu disse que espero que essa baba que está escorrendo aí, seja apenas pelo Duo, afinal, o loiro tem dono.

Wufei e Heero se entreolharam e ambos finalmente se apercebiam da mesma coisa. Tanto um, quanto o outro, estavam enfeitiçados pelo americano.

- Não seja idiota, Barton! – Wufei o repreendeu. – Eu não estava babando por ninguém! Quanto ao Yui… isso eu já não posso garantir a mesma coisa.

- Ah, mas estava sim. – insistiu Trowa ainda risonho, gostando de ver a expressão no rosto de Heero. – Tanto você, quanto Heero estavam se deleitando com aquela visão ali na pista.

Heero estreitou os olhos para Wufei, caindo finalmente em si. Era isso que falhara em perceber nas intenções do chinês, ele realmente tinha muito mais interesse em Duo, do que um amigo deveria ter. Um sentimento de raiva veio lhe consumindo e se não fosse sua personalidade controlada, teria pulado ali mesmo para acabar com aquele chinês. Como ele ousava a ter qualquer tipo de intenção com o americano?

Wufei enfrentava o olhar de Heero sem medo algum. Não se importava de ter deixado transparecer e o japonês ter descoberto seus verdadeiros sentimentos em relação a Duo. Era até bom que Heero soubesse e entendesse que, por isso mesmo, jamais deixaria que ele brincasse com Duo novamente.

- Err… eu acho que ambos vão perder o grande premio da noite. – a voz de Trowa os trouxe de volta daquela guerra declarada que mantinham com o olhar.

Quatre voltava com um sorriso enorme para a mesa, enquanto Trowa o recebia com um abraço e o colocando em seu colo.

- Cadê o Duo? – perguntou Heero num tom preocupado.

Quatre olhou com estranheza para o japonês, mas se virou um pouco e meneou com a cabeça.

- Serve aquele ali? – ironizou.

Heero e Wufei olharam para a pista de dança e viram o que fez seu sangue ferver. Duo estava dançando com outro homem, um que não era Quatre e que era totalmente estranho a eles. O americano parecia ter alguma intimidade com o tal, pois este dançava bem junto, lhe fazendo carinho com a mão em seu pescoço, enquanto falava em seu ouvido.

- Parece que é amigo do Duo, chama-se Pietro. – olhou para Heero e debochou. – Bonitão ele, não?

Trowa riu baixo, encostando a cabeça no ombro do loiro e indicando na direção de Wufei.

- Acho que temos dois perdedores hoje, anjo.

Quatre olhou para o chinês e realmente viu o que o marido queria dizer. Para ele era mesmo uma surpresa ver aquele ciúme estampado tão claramente no rosto de Wufei, enquanto este, juntamente com Heero, não conseguia mais desprender o olhar da pista de dança.

- Era isso que você estava fazendo segredo? – se virou um pouco para encarar o marido.

- Só confirmei hoje, mas era isso sim. – disse com um sorriso.

- Confusão. – previu Quatre displicente. – Isso vai dar confusão.

-

Na pista, assim que Quatre deixou-o a sóis com o belo homem, este se aproximou e começou a dançar com ele, como se dança uma música lenta, mesmo que o ritmo tocado fosse um pouco agitado. Pietro era bonito sim, tinha seus trinta e sete anos, cabelos curtos e lisos num tom de loiro acinzentado. Trajava roupas bem sociais para o ambiente descontraído, mas este sempre fora seu estilo qual fosse a ocasião. Vestia calça de linho bege, uma blusa branca e sobreposto a essa, um blazer cinza. Era alto e tinha traços aristocráticos. Os olhos num tom azul muito claro, eram encantadores. Duo conhecia Pietro muito bem, tanto em sua vida social, quanto completamente nu sobre ele embaixo dos lençóis. Fora o seu último amante, mas como sempre, jamais envolvera sentimentos quando se dava a alguém, e com Pietro não fora diferente. Mal podia acreditar que ele estava mesmo ali, mas desconfiava que o encontro não era uma obra do acaso.

- O que está fazendo aqui, Pietro? – perguntou aproveitando a vantagem que proximidade lhes dava.

- Senti sua falta. – ele confessou deslizando a mão por sua cintura.

Duo soltou uma rápida risada.

- Corta essa. Agora me diz, o que você veio fazer aqui?

- Assim você magoa meus sentimentos Duo. – disse parecendo ofendido. - Porque tem que haver um motivo?

- Por que eu sei pra quem você trabalha. – fez uma pausa, mas não mediu as palavras. - Veio me matar foi?

- Você sabe muito bem que eu não faria isso. – disse acariciando a linha do pescoço do jovem. – Mas não medirei esforços até que você devolva o que Marshall lhe entregou.

- Ele não me entregou nada. – disse um pouco nervoso, não sabia se com a ameaça, ou pela forma que o homem se impunha contra ele.

Pietro abaixou o rosto chegando os lábios bem perto da orelha de Duo e falou.

- Não precisa mentir, Duo. Você nunca foi bom nisso mesmo. Sabemos que ele lhe entregou o disco. Por que não nos poupa aborrecimento e trabalho e devolve logo.

- Que malandro eu seria, se devolvesse algo que me foi confiado assim de mão beijada?

- O que você quer então? Diga. Se for dinheiro sabe que isso não é problema.

Duo pensou. Poderia mesmo ganhar algum tempo se exigisse uma quantia alta de dinheiro, mas sabia que Pietro teria qualquer quantia rapidamente se solicitasse. Mesmo assim daria tempo para que fugisse.

- Tudo bem, Pìetro. Consegue arrumar um milhão? – jogou alto esperando uma barganha que não veio.

- Sem problemas. – disse quase aliviado. - Posso te dar essa quantia amanhã mesmo em dinheiro se você quiser.

Pouco tempo. Muito pouco tempo… mas teria que se virar com aquilo.

- Perfeito. Amanhã você me trás o dinheiro e vai ter seu disco de volta.

Pietro se afastou o suficiente para olhar diretamente nos olhos de Duo e sorriu.

- Sabia que era ambicioso… Marshall se enganou quando pensou que poderia confiar em você.

Duo retribuiu o sorriso de forma displicente.

- Todo mundo tem seu preço, não é mesmo?

Pietro olhou para os lábios de Duo e se aproximou, deixando os seus roçar nos deles enquanto falava.

- Poderia ter bem mais que isso se voltasse comigo hoje, sabe disso.

Pietro não esperou resposta e tomou delicadamente aquela boca num beijo. Duo não teve qualquer outra reação a não ser corresponder, ele próprio buscando mais contato, deixando que a língua buscasse a do outro. Tudo era um motivo para ganhar mais tempo. Sabia bem que o homem era louco por ele, infelizmente nunca correspondera aos seus sentimentos, mas não podia dizer o mesmo de sua libido.

-

Na mesa, Quatre e Trowa estavam vendo a forma que tudo se dava até aquele beijo acontecer. Heero estava pronto para matar o tal homem, que além de beijar Duo, agora passava uma das mãos atrevidamente por suas nádegas. Wufei parecia imune, mantinha a máscara, mas no fundo, um pouco de mágoa existia. Ambos se negariam a fazer qualquer escândalo que fosse, afinal, nenhum dele tinha nada a ver com a vida de Duo, mas não impedia de sentirem daquela forma.

-

Quando Pietro apartou o beijo, Duo sabia que teria que dar a sua resposta. Maldito homem por ser tão sensual, que o fazia ficar excitado daquele jeito. Tinha que pensar no disco e na importância de entregá-lo em seu destino. Sua vida dependia disso.

- Eu sinto muito, Pietro, mas você sabe que não sou de me apegar a um só lugar e a uma só pessoa.

- Aquela velha história do seu amor não correspondido? – perguntou num tom mágoa e, ao mesmo tempo, irônico. – Por acaso é um daqueles naquela mesa? – meneou a cabeça na direção onde estavam os amigos e Duo se viu encarando o local também.

Duo pode ver que Heero estava irritado, muito irritado. Aquilo o agradava, principalmente para mostrar que não tinha apego nenhum a ele. Mas quando seus olhos encontraram os de Wufei, um sentimento de culpa lhe abateu. O chinês parecia indiferente demais, talvez quisesse ver uma reação ali também. Amaldiçoou mais uma vez seus confusos sentimentos.

- Não, ele não é nenhum daqueles naquela mesa. – respondeu com um tom pesaroso.

- Duo… - pensou em insistir, mas foi cortado.

- Amanhã a gente se encontra. – finalizou o breve encontro e o olhou firme. – Não esqueça do meu dinheiro.

Pietro pensou duas vezes em deixar aquilo mal resolvido ali, mas teria um novo encontro com Duo e poderia tentar convencer ele longe dos amigos.

- Como quiser, na estação de Tóquio, as duas da tarde. – beijou os lábios mais uma vez de forma leve, numa demonstração de carinho. – O disco intacto, Duo, nada de truques.

- Nada de truques. - sorriu divertido.

Pietro se afastou e partiu, logicamente confiando na palavra de seu ex-amante. Duo, por sua vez, não tinha intenção alguma de devolver aquele disco para o homem. Parecia que sua estadia com os amigos seria bem mais curta do que tinha pensado. Era uma pena. Não podia se lamentar. Escolhera ver os amigos sabendo que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, teria que se despedir. Infelizmente, nem a despedida poderia fazer, pois exigiriam saber de seu paradeiro e isso não poderia dar. Respirou fundo para enfrentar voltar a mesa.

-

Os quatro viram Pietro partir e Duo retornar a mesa como se nada tivesse acontecido. O sorriso que tinha no rosto não tinha nada de constrangido.

Heero estava louco para perguntar sobre o cafajeste, mas Quatre lhe poupou o trabalho.

- Amigo é Duo? – o loiro zombou da forma com que Duo lhe tinha apresentado o homem.

Duo deu de ombros e riu.

- Não deixa de ser. Amigo íntimo. Ex-íntimo e agora só amigo.

- Percebemos o ex-íntimo que você exibiu no meio da pista. – implicou Heero, doido para arrancar o americano dali e faze-lo explicar muito bem a situação.

- Foi só um beijo, nada demais. Relembrar os velhos tempos não mata, Heero. – implicou querendo irritar ainda mais o japonês.

- Vou me lembrar dessa sua frase quando te beijar de novo. – replicou relembrando do acontecido na mansão de Quatre.

O semblante e sorriso de Duo se fecharam no mesmo instante e ele o olhou de forma fria.

- Eu acho que essa noite já deu. – ele se levantou determinado. – To indo nessa.

Quatre olhou para Heero com raiva e depois voltou-se para Duo e tentou argumentar.

- Duo, por favor…

- Desculpa loirinho, mas eu já estou farto. – beijou a testa do amigo. – A gente se esbarra.

Wufei se levantou. Não estava satisfeito com o que vira na pista, mas também não queria que Duo fosse embora daquela maneira, nem muito menos sozinho.

- Eu vou com você.

Duo não contrariou, nem tinha como, pois estava hospedado na casa de Wufei. Teria então que arrumar um jeito ir embora de lá sem criar alarde no chinês. Pensaria em algo no caminho.

Quando os dois foram embora, Quatre e Trowa olharam para o japonês de repreensivos.

- Você não tem jeito mesmo, Heero. – falou Quatre.

- É quase não fala e agora que resolveu falar só sai besteira. – concordou Trowa.

- Eu não vou desistir, tenham certeza disso. – limitou-se a dizer convicto.

-

Wufei dirigiu em silêncio até o prédio onde morava. Estranhamente Duo também não dera uma palavra para puxar assunto. Não sabia se o americano estava irritado pelo comentário de Heero, ou vergonha pelo beijo que deixara a todos presenciar na danceteria. De qualquer forma, sabia que ele estava chateado. Não tinha o direito, mas estava. Estava morrendo de ciúmes de Duo, primeiramente fora com Heero, o desonrado do japonês forçara um beijo no belo americano, e agora aquele desconhecido que sabia que havia sido um ex-amante, que tinha beijado e Duo havia correspondido. Como lidar com aqueles sentimentos que tinha por aquele lindo homem de olhos violetas? Que inveja por não ser ele a beijar e sentir o gosto daqueles lábios.

Quando entrou no apartamento, Wufei tinha a pura intenção de ir para seu quarto e meditar um pouco, talvez assim conseguir colocar as idéias em ordem, mas quando começou a rumar para dentro, a voz de Duo lhe impediu de dar mais qualquer passo que fosse.

Duo estava achando irritante o silêncio de Wufei. Desde que havia deixado a danceteria que ele nem lhe olhava nos olhos. Por que ele simplesmente não lhe dava um sermão como sempre fazia nas guerras? Era só recriminar com firmeza a sua atitude que tudo ficaria bem, acabaria com aquela tensão. Mas não, o chinês resolvera lhe ignorar. Não queria partir e deixar aquela má impressão com o amigo. Talvez não se vissem nunca mais mesmo e era terrível pensar que Wufei ainda estaria magoado por algum motivo.

- Fei… aonde vai?

Wufei parou e se virou ainda muito sério.

- Para o meu quarto descansar.

Duo achou melhor se conter então. Talvez não fosse uma boa idéia mesmo querer conversar com Wufei. Sem mais nada dizer, viu o chinês entrar para seu quarto e fechar a porta. Definitivamente não tinha sido uma boa idéia voltar a vida dos amigos. Tarde para se lamentar. Suspirou vencido e procurou na geladeira algo pra beber, voltando a sala com uma lata de cerveja, olhou para o som e deu de ombros. Sua noite já fora um fiasco mesmo, porque não finalizara mais tranqüilamente.

Buscou na pilha de cds ali expostos algum que lhe agradasse. Muitos títulos em chinês e de todos só conhecia bem poucos. Tirou um que escolheu e colocou no som. Deixou o volume baixo para não incomodar Wufei e apertou o repeat na que mais gostava. O cantor era chinês, mas cantava em inglês, conhecia aquela musica, depressiva, mas bonita. Era como estaria se sentindo naquele momento? Não sabia dizer ao certo. Situação difícil em que se metera e, ainda por cima, não conseguia tirar a angustia que tinha em seu peito em relação ao comportamento de Wufei.

-

Wufei trocou de roupas e conseguiu descansar um pouco. Sua meditação fora um completo fracasso, já que sua mente não conseguia se concentrar de jeito nenhum. Acabou adormecendo sem perceber. Duo era a única coisa que tinha na cabeça. Ironicamente concluiu que a presença daquela pessoa ali estava começando a afeta-lo demais.

Acordara assustado algum tempo depois. Um pesadelo que ele não sabia se era mesmo real, ou não. Passou a mão pelos cabelos negros trazendo as mechas que caiam no rosto para traz e confirmou que estava mesmo em seu quarto e que cochilara. Olhando para o relógio digital vira que passava um pouco da meia noite, mas a angustia do pesadelo não cessava. Era difícil ter um daquele tipo que o deixasse impressionado de tal maneira. Levantou-se da cama e nem se preocupou em calçar nada, apenas com o short preto que vestia saiu do quarto. Do lado de fora percebeu o som baixo da música que vinha da sala. A iluminação que provinha das luminárias, quase não chegava ao corredor. Tinha que ir até lá conferir, apenas para ter certeza que estava tudo bem.

Chegou no cômodo e não viu ninguém. Seu coração chegou a descompassar e seu primeiro pensamento foi correr até o outro quarto e averiguar, mas um pequeno ruído de movimento no sofá lhe atraiu a atenção e ele caminhou até o centro da sala.

Como o sofá ficava se costas para o corredor não vira, mas Duo estava ali, deitado. Parecia estar dormindo. Os olhos fechados e o corpo encolhido. A música que tocava no som parecia estar repetindo. Não fez menção de ir desligar o som, mas aproveitou a oportunidade para admirar mais o belo americano. Ainda vestia as roupas com que saíra e tinha a expressão tão relaxada.

Wufei pode também respirar aliviado. Ele realmente ainda estava ali. Vagamente se lembrava sobre o que sonhara, mas sabia que nele Duo tinha ido embora. Apenas um sonho. Mesmo assim sabia que logo o americano estaria realmente indo embora e o que ele faria então? Sabia que Yui queria reconquistá-lo, mas não sabia os verdadeiros sentimentos de Duo em relação a isso. Ele negava que seus sentimentos por Heero ainda existiam, mas ele ainda tinha duvidas.

- O que você tanto pensa parado aí, Fei?

Ele teve um pequeno sobressalto, assustado com a pergunta vinda de Duo. Ele não estava dormindo, mas continuava com os olhos fechados.

- Vim ver o que você ainda fazia. – respondeu tentando acalmar-se do susto. – Não é tarde pra ficar curvado aí no sofá? Vai acordar dolorido amanhã.

Duo finalmente abriu os olhos e achou o chinês logo a frente. Uma bela visão, diga-se de passagem. Afinal o homem que estava logo ali, vestia apenas um short, deixando seu dorso e pernas fortes a mostra.

- Não estava com sono. – Duo fez uma pausa observando o rosto do chinês e comentou. – Você deveria deixar os cabelos soltos com mais freqüência, Fei. Você fica bem com eles assim.

Wufei sorriu ante ao elogio e viu Duo se sentar na poltrona, ainda com as pernas encolhidas para o lado. Ele chamou batendo no estofado para que senta-se a seu lado.

- Ainda pensando no acontecido na danceteria? – perguntou caminhando até Duo e sentando-se no sofá.

- Você se refere ao que aconteceu na pista, ou a cretinice do seu parceiro?

Wufei preferia que Duo não tivesse levantado a questão do beijo, mas não podia dizer nada.

- Ambos. – respondeu um pouco incomodado e não conseguindo esconder isso no tom de sua voz.

Duo o olhou atentamente e perguntou curioso.

- Por que está tão chateado desde que deixamos a danceteria, Fei?

Wufei desviou o olhar e tentou buscar uma desculpa, que não existia.

- É impressão sua. Deve estar interpretando meu cansaço de forma errada.

Duo apesar de analisar a expressão do chinês, não podia deixar de admirar a masculinidade dele. Wufei se tornara um homem feito e, porque não dizer, um belo e tentador homem feito. Não conseguiu conter o olhar de vagar pelo corpo do chinês. Era forte, mas sem exageros, e muito bem definido. Era estranho, mas sempre admirara Wufei, mas quando mais jovens, o mesmo jamais lhe dera chances de se aproximar. Acabara também encantado com Heero e, naquele tempo, aprendera a conviver com o desprezo do companheiro. Mas agora, naquele reencontro, ele se mostrava tão amigo, tão gentil e complacente com tudo. Como não fazer com que seu coração batesse de uma forma diferente por aquele homem?

- Você sentiu ciúmes, Fei? – perguntou talvez tentando ganhar uma resposta para sua imaginação fértil. Na verdade ele gostaria de ouvir o chinês confirmar.

Wufei piscou algumas vezes e voltou-se para encarar o rosto a seu lado.

- Como? – não podia mesmo acreditar que Duo havia lhe feito àquela pergunta. Não pensava ser tão transparente assim.

Duo queria arriscar, mas por algum motivo tinha medo, medo de que pudesse se envolver com o amigo muito mais do que deveria. Não queria perder a amizade de Wufei, mas o que estava sentindo parecia ser mais forte.

- Eu perguntei se você sentiu ciúmes lá na danceteria. – repetiu, já tentando evitar transparecer sua própria ansiedade.

Wufei negaria. Era essa sua intenção, mas consigo mesmo refletiu do porque faria aquilo. Por que mentiria, quando era verdade que havia se contorcido internamente ao ver Duo beijando aquele homem? Por que se negaria aquela chance de expor o que sentia pelo americano, já que a cada minuto que passava a seu lado, só reafirmava a intensidade do que guardava consigo, talvez não só durante aquele breve reencontro, mas também ao longo de tantos anos, desde que o conhecera.

- Eu sei que não tenho esse direito, mas foi o que eu senti sim. – pronto, finalmente tinha confirmado.

Duo ficou sem fala. Não sabia se tinha expressado alguma reação estranha com a confissão, mas a verdade era que, mesmo arriscando perguntar sobre aquela simples desconfiança, ainda sim tinha quase certeza de que seria negada. Sentiu algo em seu âmago se contrair. Então era mesmo verdade que Wufei tinha algum interesse nele, além da pura e simples amizade. Só a realização daquele fato o acalentava de uma forma incompreensível.

Wufei não esperava o gesto que se seguiu. Duo se movimentou no sofá, apoiado-se nos joelhos e ficando próximo. Seus olhos travessos, naquele momento, num misto de ternura e receio, buscaram os seus como se pedissem permissão para aquele contato que se seguiu. A mão tocou carinhosamente sua face e o calor que ela emitiu, se espalhou por todo seu corpo, fazendo seus batimentos ganharem um ritmo descontrolado. Uma vontade enorme de fechar os olhos e deixar se perder na sensação daquele toque surgiu, mas não o fez, não se atreveu a quebrar o contato com o olhar de Duo, não até que este desceu seus lábios sobre os dele, deixando que as orbes violetas se fechassem lentamente.

Uma onda de calor invadiu o corpo de Wufei. Os lábios tão macios e suaves nos seus, se movimentando de uma forma que só sentira em seus sonhos, fez com que finalmente deixasse os próprios olhos negros se fecharem. Levou uma das mãos até a nuca do americano e sua boca começou a corresponder ao beijo com a mesma suavidade com que era beijado, aproveitando lentamente o que lhe era oferecido ali.

Duo vibrou internamente ao sentir Wufei corresponder ao seu beijo. Estava inseguro, até mesmo com medo de ser rejeitado, mas felizmente não fora. Queria poder fazer tantas perguntas, poder conversar sobre o que estava sentindo, saber se era loucura ou não pensar que sentiam o mesmo e que não era apenas uma simples atração, mas a verdade era que não tinha tempo. Estava sob a fina linha entre a vida e a morte e queria aproveitar, caso a última opção lhe fosse apresentada nos dias que se seguiriam.

Sem perder o contato da boca, ele levou o corpo à frente, posicionando e colocando-se sentado de frente sobre o colo do chinês. Com uma perna de cada lado do quadril dele, enlaçou o pescoço com ambos os braços, sentindo as mãos do outro se colocarem em sua cintura.

Wufei sentiu seu membro despertar ante a proximidade do corpo de Duo tão junto ao seu. Era mesmo um sonho virando realidade, mas precipitado demais para que não desconfiasse e interrompesse tudo.

Duo ficou confuso quando o chinês apartou o beijo e o olhou de forma estranha. Estava tão excitado e ainda tinha aquele turbilhão de emoções que queria decifrar dentro de si, mas não podia. Não queria que aquele momento fosse quebrado.

- Duo… porque isso agora?

- Porque eu quero, Fei. – respondeu com a voz rouca - Eu quero você.

- Mas eu não queria que isso acontecesse apenas porque você quer saciar a sua libido.

- Não é só tesão, Fei. – confessou aproximando as bocas outra vez, delineando os lábios do chinês com a ponta da língua.

Wufei entreabriu os lábios e Duo não perdeu tempo em deslizar sua língua para dentro da boca dele. O beijo que se seguiu, as línguas se acariciando em movimentos sensuais, inebriaram ambas as partes. Chang deixou de pensar em por quês. Uma grande esperança em ser correspondido em relação aos seus sentimentos surgiu e quando o corpo que tanto desejara começou a projetar os quadris para frente, esfregando o sexo duro, que estava contido dentro da calça jeans, de contra o seu, foi praticamente o estopim para agir apenas por aquele momento.

Duo gemeu quando as mãos do chinês desceram até suas nádegas, apertando-as e em seguida puxando-o mais para junto de si, fazendo o atrito entre eles ser maior. As mãos atrevidas então deslizaram para frente de seu jeans, habilmente abrindo o botão e fazendo o zíper ser baixado. O gemido se intensificou quando sua ereção foi liberta e tomada pela mão forte, que ganhou movimentos agoniantemente deliciosos.

Wufei o beijava e o tocava sem qualquer restrição. Fazia tudo da forma que desejava e tinha a resposta que jamais um dia pensou que teria. Duo gemia, se contraia em desejo ante aos seus toques, correspondendo as suas ministrações completamente. Apartou o beijo para tirar a blusa do corpo delgado e jogou-a para um canto qualquer da sala, preocupado apenas em se deliciar com aqueles mamilos rosados.

Duo estremeceu ante a sensação da língua de Wufei tocando o bico de um de seus mamilos, para logo em seguida chupá-lo, enquanto dedos torturavam o outro. Estava quase explodindo ali mesmo só com aqueles toques.

Wufei estava extasiado com o corpo de Duo, mas ele queria mais. Ouviu um pequeno gemido de protesto quando abandonou as caricias no sexo rijo e nos mamilos. Mas foi perfeitamente compreendido quando fez o americano abandonar o seu colo e ficar de pé a sua frente. Sem constrangimento algum fez a calça que Duo vestia descer pelo contorno das pernas e logo tinha a sua frente, completamente nu, o belíssimo corpo do americano. O sexo completamente duro pulsava livre e Wufei não demorou a tomá-lo em sua boca, provando com vontade como sempre quisera.

Em pé, sentindo seu membro ser sugado pela boca do chinês, Duo ofegava. A intensidade do que sentia o fazia ter a plena certeza de que se não parasse Wufei ali mesmo, não agüentaria.

- Fei… pare. – estava difícil até formular as palavras. – S-se continuar e-eu…

Era isso mesmo que Wufei queria. Queria fazer Duo gozar ali mesmo e provar de sua essência. Intensificando os movimentos, não demorou mais que alguns segundos para obter a resposta que queria. Fortes jatos fluíram em sua boca, acompanhados pelo gemido de prazer do americano ao alcançar aquele gozo.

Duo sentiu seu corpo entorpecer, mas não teve tempo para contemplar nada, pois logo o chinês estava de pé junto a si, o beijando mais uma vez. Pode sentir seu gosto na boca dele, enquanto as mãos vagavam por seus contornos. Os toques chegaram as suas nádegas, apertando e tocando-o mais intimamente. Aprofundando-se mais no beijo, aproveitou para deixar suas próprias mãos se deleitarem pelo corpo de Wufei e atrevidamente começou a tirar o short que ele ainda usava. Logo deixou o outro graciosamente no mesmo estado que ele.

Wufei sentiu aos poucos ser levado a deitar no chão por sobre o tapete macio que cobria o piso da sala. Duo por sobre seu corpo atacava-lhe o pescoço, chupando, lambendo, mordendo. O abandono daquelas caricias logo se deu quando o americano se endireitou montando em seus quadris e deslizando lentamente seu membro, até então negligenciado, para dentro de seu corpo. Com os olhos nublados de desejo ele podia ver o belo rosto do americano se contrair num misto de dor e prazer, já que se deixava penetrar sem qualquer lubrificação. Wufei não conseguiu conter o suave gemido rouco que escapou de seus próprios lábios, resultado da visão que tinha a sobre si daquele belo homem e também pelo fato de sua ereção estar sendo envolvida naquele canal quente e apertado.

Quando Duo sentiu Wufei completamente enterrado dentro de si, esperou apenas alguns segundos para deixar se ajustar. Era deliciosa a sensação de ter o chinês dentro de si. Jamais imaginara que um dia se daria justamente para ele, que sempre achara que lhe odiasse. Queria poder perguntar a ele quando fora que seus sentimentos haviam mudado daquela forma.

Wufei se viu tomado numa onda de puro prazer, quando Duo começou a se mover vagarosamente sobre seu corpo. A sensação quente que aquelas paredes que lhe envolviam transmitiam, em conjunto com os movimentos lentos, que investida após investida iam se intensificando, o faziam quase delirar de prazer. Ainda observava Duo, que tinha os olhos fechados, nitidamente se deleitando a cada vez que se empalava de contra seu corpo. Era inebriante.

Segurou firme o quadril do americano e começou ele próprio a ditar o ritmo daquelas investidas. Duo se viu entregue, deixando-se embalar num entre e sai mais vigoroso. Logo as estocadas que lhe violavam eram tão profundas que sua próstata era atingida a cada nova reentrada. Seu sexo pulsava por atenção, querendo mais uma vez explodir de prazer. Ele prontamente se atendeu e começou a se masturbar.

Era a visa mais excitante que Wufei poderia ver em toda sua vida. Duo ainda se empalando contra seu corpo, ofegante e se tocando sensualmente, enquanto gemia repetindo seu nome como se fosse um mantra para alcançar o clímax mais uma vez. Era um estimulo único para ele não conseguir segurar mais e deixar explodir seu sêmen dentro do corpo de Duo num gozo extremamente intenso. Assim como Duo clamava por seu nome, ele o fez naquele instante chamando pelo do americano.

Duo gozou mais uma vez ao sentir o liquido morno o preencher e principalmente ao escutar Wufei gemer seu nome naquele exato instante. Deixou-se deitar por sobre o corpo do chinês e este o abraçou carinhosamente.

-

Era realmente muito cedo, mas Duo não fechara seus olhos durante a noite toda. Ficara aninhado no peito de Wufei pensando, trazendo tudo o que estava passando até aquele momento para poder analisar o que estava sentindo. Detestava aquele sentimento que o consumia. Culpava-se por ter se envolvido com o amigo e principalmente porque o magoaria com sua partida desavisada. No fundo ele gostaria de ficar, mas era impossível. Estava tão confuso. Mas sua prioridade deveria ser cumprida.

Assim cuidadosamente levantou-se da cama, deixando para trás o calor acolhedor do amante e seguiu para o banheiro, onde tomou um banho rápido e se arrumou. Em seu quarto catou todos os seus pertences, tirando mais uma vez o disco de dentro da bolsa para encará-lo. Aquele disco era a única garantia de que poderia sobreviver e precisava levá-lo para seu destino antes que fosse pego e caísse nas mãos de quem não deveria.

Andando até a sala com o disco na mão, ele pode escutar que a música que deixara no repeat do som ainda tocava. Em meio a tanto frenesi e torpor, nem ele nem Wufei haviam se importado em desligar. A música ainda nostálgica, o fez lembrar de imediato de cada momento que passara naquela noite com o chinês. Ficou se sentindo pior ainda. Não poderia partir sem pelo menos deixar uma nota, apenas uma despedida para que Wufei soubesse que aquela noite realmente significara algo para ele. Foi o que decidiu fazer.

Tirou o cd do som e procurou por um papel e caneta. Escreveu rapidamente o que queria e pensou em ir dar uma última olhada em Wufei, mas decidiu que não. Ele continuava dormindo sossegado e não queria se arriscar a desapertá-lo com ruídos. Duo queria poder beija-lo, apenas um leve beijo de despedida. Suspirou entristecido. Pegou a nota que tinha escrito e o cd de música que trazia na mão com o intuito de colocar no balcão da copa, mas a sorte parecia que estava contra seu favor e acabou deixando escapulir e o que trazia nas mãos caiu no chão, fazendo um barulho chato, quando principalmente a caixa do seu disco caiu no chão, junto com o resto.

Arregalou os olhos, temeroso de ter acordado Wufei. Agiu rápido, prestando atenção a qualquer ruído ou movimento que indicasse que o chinês despertara. Apressado pegou a nota e o cd colocando-os em cima do balcão, catou o seu disco e guardou-o novamente dentro da bolsa. Deixou o apartamento imediatamente para não dar chance ao acaso, lutando para que o marejado em seus olhos não caíssem em lágrimas por sua face.

Na nota, que se encontrava junto com o cd, em cima do balcão, um trecho se destacava:

_Anytime at all _

_Just hear this song _

_When the day is too long _

_Just turn it on _

_With or without me holding you at all_

* * *

Termineeeiiii! Oh capítulo cabuloso de finalizar… Espero que gostem… Ah! O trecho aí de cima é do refrão da música que o Duo tava escutando, pertence mesmo a um cantor chinês chamado Nicholas Tse e é linda… See Ya!

_Agradecimentos eternos a Litha-Chan, que online, via msn, além de me ajudar com o trecho difícil desse, dá ou não dá, do lemon entre Fei e Duito, também me fez gargalhar horrores com seus surtos, tentando descobrir o que tem no disco que o americano doido tava protegendo… Lithaaaa, é SE-CRE-TO! E valeu pela ajuda!_


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens não são meus…apenas **_Pietro Richellier_**

**Pairing:** Acho que os de sempre… num sei… sei lá… deixa a historia rolar.

**_Esta fic é dedicada à Ophiuchus no Shaina…Thanks Fabi, essa fic é sua…_**

* * *

_Me faltarás se for embora…_

_Me faltará a sua serenidade_

_As tuas palavras como canções ao vento_

_E o amor que agora levas embora…_

_Me faltarás se for embora…_

_Agora e para sempre não sei como viverei_

_E a alegria que era minha amiga_

_Vai embora com você…_

* * *

Capitulo 4 

Wufei despertou sentindo um incomodo, um vazio em seu peito. Lentamente abriu os olhos e virou-se na cama. O apartamento se encontrava num silêncio reconfortante. Silêncio? Lembranças quentes da noite anterior lhe invadiram a mente e finalmente caia em si. Não havia sido um sonho. Um sorriso brincou momentaneamente em seus lábios, mas desapareceu quando aquele sentimento de vazio lhe incomodou mais uma vez.

Sentou-se na cama, fazendo com que o lençol branco escorregasse para seu colo e notasse que continuava nu. O quarto estava vazio, o lugar que deveria estar sendo ocupado ao seu lado por Duo também, mas o cheiro do americano ainda estava impresso em sua pele. Estranho porque se lembrava de tê-lo aninhado junto de si. Era um calor tão bom que já sentia falta. Levantou e vestiu-se com um short, deixando o cômodo em seguida com a intenção de procurar por Duo.

Assim que colocou os pés para fora do quarto, escutou as batidas fortes na porta de entrada de seu apartamento. Intrigado, frisou o cenho. Não esperava por visitas. Desviando seu curso que seria ter seguido para o quarto onde Duo estava hospedado, ele foi direto atender quem quer que fosse que batia insistentemente e já começava a irritá-lo.

Qual não foi sua surpresa quando abriu a porta e deu-se de frente com ninguém menos que Heero Yui parado e com a mesma expressão impassível de sempre.

Heero olhou para o estado do parceiro de cima abaixo e levantou uma das sobrancelhas, não se contendo em comentar.

- Não tem vergonha de atender a porta assim não?

Wufei olhou para o próprio corpo, vendo que só vestia o short preto e ficou tentado em bater a porta na cara do japonês, mas não o fez.

- O que você quer aqui, Yui? – perguntou chateado, abrindo mais a porta para que Heero entrasse. – Provavelmente não veio pra ficar analisando se estou vestido ou não.

Heero entrou no apartamento e num tom indiferente respondeu:

- Pode ter certeza que não. Vim falar com o Duo. Pode chamá-lo?

Wufei fechou a porta sentindo-se frustrado pelo motivo que Heero lhe apresentava.

- Yui, você não acha que já extrapolou ontem, não? – a vontade que tinha era de enxotar o parceiro de seu apartamento. A verdade é que não queria Heero se aproximando de Duo. Não depois da noite que tinha passado junto com o americano. – Por que não o deixa em paz? Não percebeu ainda que ele não quer nada com você?

- Eu não vim aqui pra falar com você, ou pedir seus conselhos, Chang. – cortou de forma ríspida. – Pode ir chamá-lo, ou quer que eu vá?

Mais uma vez Wufei foi tomado por aquele sentimento mesquinho chamado ciúme. Mas como ele poderia negar o pedido do japonês? Nem mesmo clamar Duo como seu poderia, quando ainda nem tinham conversado sobre o que tinham vivido na noite anterior. Queria ter podido falar com calma com Duo antes de Heero.

- Espere aqui. – ordenou, enquanto adentrava mais no apartamento, indo diretamente até o quarto de Duo.

Uma coisa era certa, agora que tivera Duo para si não desistiria tão fácil e se Heero quisesse briga por causa disso, briga era o que teria.

Quando ele entrou no quarto de hospedes, primeiro teve o baque de confusão ao ver que Duo não estava ali. Sua cama estava arrumada e o cômodo estava praticamente sem qualquer sinal que alguém o estaria ocupando. Uma desconfiança, misturada com principio de desespero, tomou conta dele naquele instante. Apressou em abrir o armário onde Duo estava guardando as suas coisas, apenas para dar-se com o vão vazio. Ele fechou o armário bruscamente e parou assim por um instante. Tentava assimilar a situação, tentava em vão achar uma explicação e se convencer que ainda estava sonhando, que acordaria como acontecera na noite anterior, mas sabia que isso não seria possível. Estava acordado, a noite de amor que passara com Duo realmente acontecera e agora ele simplesmente havia ido embora.

Estava perplexo. Ele tinha partido sem sequer se despedir… mas por que?

Mil coisas se passavam na cabeça de Wufei e quando ele voltou para a sala, Heero o esperava com uma feição de poucos amigos, perto do balcão da copa.

- Cadê o Duo, Chang? – perguntou.

Conseguindo esconder o quanto estava abalado, Wufei com a expressão séria lhe respondeu. A partida de Duo talvez tivesse sido por causa daquele japonês idiota e só de pensar naquela probabilidade, magoava-se.

- Ele não está no quarto, as coisas dele também sumiram. – informou tentando não transparecer o desanimo da voz.

- E o que significa isso aqui? – com a voz no limiar da explosão, Heero estendeu um pedaço de papel e um cd para o chinês. – Vocês treparam, foi?

Heero podia afirmar para si mesmo que faltava bem pouco para voar no pescoço de Chang e quebrá-lo. Estava ficando cego de ciúme. Já não bastara a noite em claro que passara remoendo aquele beijo nojento que vira entre Duo e o tal de Pietro na danceteria, agora tinha que se confrontar com aquele bilhete, que dava todas as indicações de que o chinês teria colocado suas mãos no corpo do americano. Era obvio que sabia que não tinha qualquer direito sobre Duo, mas Wufei sabia de suas intenções de tentar se reaproximar dele e mesmo assim ousara a fazer aquilo. Onde estava a honra que ele sempre cobrava ante aquele ato? E o pior era que Duo parecia ter fugido mais uma vez.

Wufei não entendeu a acusação. Afinal, como Heero poderia saber que ele e Duo tinham dormido juntos? Não que estivesse muito preocupado se o japonês soubesse ou não, para ele era indiferente, já que se cansara de ficar a margem enquanto o soldado perfeito agia. Não respondeu a pergunta, apenas limitou-se a pegar o cd e o bilhete que Heero lhe estendia. Desviando seu olhar dos olhos azuis frios do parceiro, olhou o que tinha na mão e viu no bilhete a clara caligrafia de Duo. Um leve sorriso surgiu em seus lábios, pelo simples fato do americano não ter fugido sem deixar pelo menos uma explicação.

Ele leu aquelas linhas atentamente, mas ao final delas não pode disfarçar a tristeza. Decepção, pois ali estava implícito que Duo provavelmente não voltaria. O americano pedia desculpas por estar indo embora sem se despedir e que a noite que tinham feito amor, havia sido a coisa mais especial que lhe acontecera em todos aqueles doze anos. Que se pudesse ficar, ficaria, mas que tinha medo de prejudicá-lo e por isso estava indo embora. Pedia para que não tentasse procurá-lo e que dissesse adeus aos outros por ele. O trecho da música que veio abaixo agora era especial para ele, principalmente por seu significado:_ A qualquer momento, apenas escute essa canção, quando o dia estiver muito longo, apenas a coloque para tocar, me tendo ou não para te abraçar._

Sua atenção foi quebrada quando Heero lhe exigiu uma explicação mais uma vez.

- Responda, Chang.

- Eu não tenho que lhe responder nada, Yui. O que aconteceu entre eu e Duo só diz respeito a nós dois. Se você está frustrado porque ele não caiu nos seus braços como você pensava, eu sinto muito dizer isso, mas foi muito bem feito.

Heero fechou os punhos, tentando conter uma reação mais violenta e recuperando um pouco da frieza em sua voz, indagou:

- Você tem idéia de onde ele possa ter ido?

Vencido, Wufei puxou uma das cadeiras do balcão e se sentou.

- Não. Ele sequer disse onde morava.

Analisando tudo, Heero logo colocou a mente no lugar e informou:

- Pode ter certeza que ele não voltou para qualquer que seja o buraco em que estava enfiado antes. Eu vou sair para procurá-lo.

- Vai procura-lo onde, Yui? Não sabemos pra onde ele foi.

- Não deve estar muito distante. – se encaminhando para a porta. - Provavelmente em alguma estação de embarque.

Wufei estava vendo Heero disposto a ir atrás de Duo e ele próprio não poderia desistir também. Duo demonstrara algum tipo de afeto por ele e a preocupação de ter lhe deixado àquela mensagem era prova de que se importava. E quanto a ele, já sabia, mesmo querendo reprimir os sentimentos a favor de não prejudicar as decisões do americano, tinha plena certeza que o amava.

- Eu vou procurar também. – informou, vendo Heero parar a meio caminho da porta e se voltar para ele com um olhar desgostoso. – Vamos deixar nossas pendências pra depois, Yui. Primeiro, nós temos que ver se conseguimos localizar o Duo.

Heero teve que dar o braço a torcer e aceitar a ajuda de Chang. Seria mais fácil de tentar encontrar Duo se conseguissem procurar por lugares diferentes.

- Vá se compor. Eu vou ligar para Quatre e Trowa e avisar. Acho que poderemos cobrir uma área maior e mais rápido se tivermos mais gente. – informou pegando o celular.

Wufei assentiu e se apressou até o quarto para poder se arrumar. Heero, por sua vez, ao invés de ligar para Quatre e Trowa, primeiro ligou para os Preventers e pediu para que expedisse um mandato para os aeroportos e estações de transporte e que detivesses Duo, se por acaso este chegasse até um desses lugares. Só depois telefonou para os outros amigos.

Se Duo Maxwell pensava que poderia fugir daquela forma de Heero Yui, ele estava redondamente enganado.

Wufei colocou o bilhete e o cd em cima da sua mesinha de cabeceira e pegou rapidamente peças de roupa em seu armário para se vestir. Sua cabeça estava a mil. Tudo estava acontecendo rápido demais, mas assim como Heero, não estava disposto a perder o americano outra uma vez. Deixara de lutar por ele durante a guerra, pensando na felicidade dele com Yui, mas o japonês simplesmente desperdiçara essa chance. Agora não recuaria. Queria reencontrar Duo e acertar as coisas entre eles.

-

Duo tentava escapar de dois homens que o perseguiam. Quando saíra do prédio de Wufei naquela manhã, notou que estava sendo seguido. Tentara inutilmente despistá-los e agora se encontrava naquela corrida para fugir de ser pego por eles. Subestimara Pietro mais uma vez. O ex-amante de bobo não tinha nada. Ele o tinha localizado, não se contentando com aquele simples acordo de boca.

Pietro sempre gostou das rédeas das coisas seguras em suas mãos e colocar seus homens para certificar-se de que ele não fugiria, era o mínimo que Duo poderia esperar.

Estava tão perto de acabar com todo aquele pesadelo. Vacilara em não ter ido diretamente resolver o problema do disco. Havia ficado um pouco empolgado com o reencontro com seus amigos, por isso, acabou deixando sua meta primordial em segundo lugar.

Enquanto corria o mais rápido que podia em direção a estação, praguejava amaldiçoando Carl Marshall. Tudo culpa dele. Tinha trabalhado na companhia daquele homem durante pouco tempo, mas nesse curto período, não sabia como, ele descobrira seu passado como piloto gundam e não hesitara em se usar desse fato, sem seu consentimento.

Dentre os investidores de Marshall, estava o chefe de Pietro. Eles haviam atentado contra a vida do pesquisador e este conseguiu apenas lhe confiar o disco e contar o que realmente tinha feito, antes de ser assassinado.

Só tinha que chegar até Kioto e entrar em contato com o parceiro de Marshall em toda aquela loucura.

Conseguira chegar. Os capangas de Pietro não mais o seguiam. De certo os despistara momentaneamente na confusão da entrada da estação. Ainda estava ofegante por causa da corrida e agora andava normalmente, apesar de seus passos serem rápidos. Faltava bem pouco para chegar até a plataforma, mas parou imediatamente quando viu alguns agentes dos Preventers junto a área de embarque.

Não queria acreditar naquilo, mas a desconfiança se tornou clara em sua mente. Aquilo só poderia ser obra de seus amigos. Não havia outra explicação. Com certeza já sabiam de sua fuga e não pretendiam deixar que partisse tão fácil dessa vez. Tinha certeza disso. Provavelmente mobilizar os Preventers para aquele assunto pessoal teria sido idéia de Heero. Típico do egoísta mesmo e apostava que era. Teria que arrumar uma forma de passar sem ser reconhecido.

Recuou alguns passos, logo se virando para seguir até o banheiro, com intuito de pensar num meio de mudar o visual para passar por aqueles agentes. Mas no brusco movimento, acabou esbarrando forte de frente com alguém.

Dando alguns passos para trás para se desculpar, sua voz morreu em sua garganta. Não conseguiu fugir, argumentar, ou qualquer outra coisa. Algo foi encostado de contra seu abdômen e teve seu corpo fortemente abalado pela carga de eltro-choque daquela arma.

Seu corpo falhou, sua mente simplesmente entrou em black-out e a única coisa que sentiu foi ser sustentado antes de desfalecer completamente.

Pietro apenas olhou de forma muito séria para o rosto de Duo, a quem mantinha junto de seu peito, enquanto escondia dentro do blazer o teaser que usara nele.

-

Duo abriu os olhos assustados. A lembrança da fuga e do esbarrão com Pietro estavam vivas em sua mente.

Tinha mesmo sido capturado. Seu corpo estava dolorido graças à carga elétrica que recebera e, ao tentar se mexer, percebeu que tinha os pulsos presos para trás, assim como seus tornozelos bem amarrados. Havia sido colocado sentado numa cadeira e a sua frente, em pé, estava o paciente e, estranhamente muito sério Pietro.

O belo homem não estava com cara de bons amigos.

- Pensei que demoraria mais a acordar. Estava adorando apenas te admirar. – sua voz era amena e seu olhar se enterneceu por um segundo, mas logo desapareceu. – Pensou que poderia fugir?

Duo riu de forma irônica.

- Não pode culpar um homem por tentar. – brincou mantendo o sorriso.

Pietro não esperava que Duo o temesse. Nunca vira medo naqueles olhos violetas, talvez por isso tivesse se apaixonado por aquele homem. Ele provocava, era audacioso e determinado, mas sabia também como se entregar. Infelizmente não poderia protegê-lo contra a situação em que estava.

- Já que despertou, poderia começar me contando onde está o disco.

Como assim onde estava o disco? Seria possível que Pietro não tivesse revistado em suas coisas?

- Onde está o disco? – Duo ecoou a pergunta de Pietro, num tom de confusão.

- Sim, Duo. Onde foi que você deixou o disco? – perguntou paciente. – Onde foi que o escondeu?

Pietro tirou o cd do bolso do blazer e o jogou junto aos pés de Duo.

- Pensou que conseguiria ganhar tempo com isso aí?

Duo olhou incrédulo para o chão. A seus pés estava o disco que trouxera consigo do apartamento de Wufei. Mas aquele não era o seu disco e sim o cd que tinha separado para deixar com sua nota para o chinês. O raciocínio veio rápido. Quando deixara as coisas caírem no chão, devia ter pegado o cd errado por causa de sua pressa e nervosismo em fugir antes que Wufei acordasse. Como pudera ser tão desatento? Sua viagem até Kioto seria em vão se perdesse aquele disco. Pelo menos, agora Pietro também não teria o teria, mesmo que acabasse morrendo por isso.

- Onde está o disco, Duo? – insistiu, um pouco impaciente agora.

- Eu o destruí. – mentiu, mas por algum motivo Pietro sempre sabia quando ele o fazia.

- Não, você não o destruiu. Se tivesse que ter feito isso, tinha feito quando Marshall te entregou e não fugido meio mundo só para chegar até Kioto.

- Você me conhece muito bem, não é mesmo?

- Mais do que você gostaria de imaginar. Vou ser honesto com você e acabar com essa sua brincadeira boba de moral e querer levar esse disco até o parceiro de Marshall. – Duo não gostou do tom com que Pietro falava. – Eu te poupei trabalho. Sua ida até Kioto seria inútil já que o parceiro de Marshall está morto.

Duo ficou chocado. Não queria acreditar no que tinha acontecido. A única chance que ele tinha de entregar aquele disco e sair daquela confusão, e está chance havia sido eliminada. Era o fim de tudo mesmo, não havia como escapar de seu destino.

- Apesar de Sakamoto ser um dos responsáveis como Marshall, ele não tinha qualquer valor para nós e, nada mais fácil de acabar com essa sua atitude, do que destruir sua fonte de motivação.

Duo não tinha o que responder, para ele então o disco perdera o valor. Não existia mais qualquer esperança, mas também não deixaria que o disco caísse nas mãos do chefe de Pietro.

- Vocês o mataram. – não era uma pergunta, apenas uma constatação irônica.

- Sim, agora você não tem mais responsabilidade nenhuma em entregar o disco. Pode dizer onde colocou-o para irmos buscar e acabarmos de uma vez com essa palhaçada?

Duo riu, não um riso contente, não um riso triste, mas sim um quase insano.

- Você realmente não sabe o que fez, Pietro. – disse com o olhar desolado. – Pode fazer o que quiser. Se quiser abreviar a minha morte, eu não ligo também, mas não vai conseguir saber nunca onde eu coloquei o disco.

Pietro não gostou do tom, nem do olhar de Duo. Era como se estivesse perdendo alguma parte daquela situação que ainda não lhe fora esclarecida. O sentimento de desconfiança passou assim como veio. Tinha que cumprir com seu trabalho, mesmo que tivesse que machucar Duo para isso.

- Eu sinto muito, mas você não está ajudando muito, Duo. Vamos ver se vai falar, ou não.

-

Quatre estava à beira de um ataque de nervos. Furioso seria uma palavra sutil para o que o loiro estava demonstrando diante dos amigos. Estavam reunidos no apartamento de Wufei, depois de terem passado um dia inutilmente tentando interceptar Duo. Toda a mobilização fora em vão e, no fundo, sabiam que seria, afinal, o americano era mestre em desaparecer e não deixar rastros. Só que Heero havia tido a certeza de que desta vez conseguiria quebrar isso, que poderia trazer Duo de volta.

Ele se enganara, principalmente agora que Duo tinha se envolvido com Chang de uma maneira que, só de pensar, o fazia ter ganas de matar alguém. Estava assustando consigo mesmo pelas reações e sentimentos que estavam lhe abalando durante aquele curto reencontro que tivera com Duo. A única coisa que queria mesmo, era trazer o americano de volta, tentar conversar, mudar as coisas entre eles.

A voz de Quatre chamou sua atenção, tirando-o de seus pensamentos.

- Isso não teria acontecido se o Heero não tivesse se imposto daquela forma pro Duo. – o loiro andava de um lado para o outro no meio da sala, enquanto os outros três o observavam, certos de que ele abriria um buraco no chão. – Eu sabia que você acabaria estragando tudo de novo, Heero.

O japonês, que estava sentado no sofá ao lado de Trowa, lhe lançou um olhar frio e se defendeu.

- Não venha me acusar da fuga dele. Ele estava no bem bom ontem com o Chang, não acha estranho ele ter fugido por minha causa?

Wufei nesse ponto tinha que concordar com Heero. Havia algo fora do lugar ali.

- Heero tem razão, Winner. – sentado em uma das poltronas, apoiou o parceiro. – Não acho que Heero tenha sido a causa da fuga dele.

Quatre parou e lançou um olhar critico para o chinês.

- Está defendendo ele, Wufei? – estava mesmo incrédulo de justo Chang estar dando cobertura para as presepadas do japonês. – Você sabe muito bem como ele chateou o Duo querendo forçar-se pra cima dele, quando ele não queria aproximação desse tipo.

Trowa estava quieto, apenas olhando para o marido furioso querendo achar um culpado para ter mais uma vez perdido o melhor amigo. Não se pronunciou, mas assim como Heero, achava que estavam perdendo algum ponto vital ali.

- Mas não acho que seja motivo suficiente para ele pegar as coisas dele e ir embora depois de… de… - deu uma engasgada, afinal, estava inconscientemente admitindo claramente que tinha dormido com Duo.

Quatre sabendo muito bem o que Wufei queria dizer, já que o próprio Heero fizera questão de levantar a questão, não poupou o chinês também.

- Ta Wufei, vocês dormiram juntos. – no fundo até ficava contente por saber daquilo, mas estava com muita raiva para poder levar o fato a tona e expressar os motivos. - Já que tudo isso aconteceu, imagino que como você tenha sido o último a ter qualquer contato com ele, talvez desconfie do motivo, ou talvez seja você o próprio motivo.

Pronto! Agora a culpa era dele. Wufei respirou fundo tentando compreender o nervosismo do loiro, afinal, Duo era importante para Quatre, mas não menos importante para ele.

- Winner, acredito que eu também não seja o motivo. Estava tudo bem, nós não conversamos muito depois que voltamos para cá. Ele parecia chateado, mas não havia nada que indicasse que iria embora.

- Da última vez que ele sumiu também não tivemos indicações, Wufei. – replicou o loiro ainda com raiva.

Trowa após pensar e analisar tudo como sempre fazia, achou que poderia solucionar aquele mistério.

- Acho que vocês se esquecem dos detalhes quando querem ficar acusando uns aos outros de quem é a culpa ou não. – sua voz era calma e assim conseguiu a atenção dos outros três. – A questão é que toda a confusão começou depois que Duo encontrou com aquele homem na danceteria. Ex-amante, amigo, o que seja, acho que se queremos uma pista do paradeiro de Duo poderíamos começar com ele.

Quatre ponderou. Seu marido tinha razão. Aquele Pietro poderia ser uma ponte para poderem encontrarem Duo e, pelo que Trowa desconfiava, talvez o motivo de sua fuga.

- Mas porque ele fugiria por causa daquele homem, depois do que vimos e principalmente depois de ter ficado com Wufei?

- Isso, anjo, só saberemos quando encontrarmos o americano fujão. Acho que já é uma base pra podermos começar a procurar por ele, não acha?

- Trowa tem razão. – Heero concordou, se levantando. – Podemos começar algo por aí.

Heero começou a se encaminhar para a porta e foi abordado mais uma vez por Quatre.

- Aonde vai? – apesar de já ser final do dia, Quatre não estava bem certo se Heero iria mesmo para casa.

Sem se voltar para trás e já abrindo a porta, Heero respondeu:

- Trabalhar. Quanto antes começarmos a investigar quem possa ser aquele homem, mais rápido poderemos encontrar o Duo.

Os três tiveram certeza então que o japonês seguia para os Preventers. Quando ele se determinava a fazer alguma coisa, não havia quem lhe impedisse do contrário.

Quatre estava estranhando o comportamento de Wufei. Quando Heero informou que estava provavelmente retornando para os Preventers para proceder algumas investigações, pensou que o chinês seria o primeiro a se levantar e a querer ir junto, mas isso não aconteceu.

- O que foi, Wufei? – podia perceber que até mesmo o semblante do chinês estava um pouco diferente.

Wufei não tinha certeza, mas falou o que realmente achava.

- Não sei se é certo estarmos caçando o Duo como estamos fazendo. – sua voz carregava a mesma firmeza de sempre. – Foi uma escolha dele partir e nós estamos aqui querendo passar por cima dessa decisão.

Quatre não entendia o por que daquela simples desistência que estava vendo Wufei apresentar. Por um momento achou que talvez o chinês amasse Duo, mas talvez o que tivera se passado entre eles, para Chang fosse somente atração e sexo. Heero parecia mais interessado em trazer Duo de volta do que o chinês.

- Está desistindo de procurar pelo Duo? – perguntou um pouco inconformado.

- Não estou desistindo. – negou rapidamente, afinal, isso nunca faria. – Mas é que… eu penso que deveríamos respeitar a decisão dele, seja lá qual motivo que tenha pra partir sem se despedir.

Trowa, pela segunda vez aquela noite, se manifestou.

- Está ressentido, Chang? – era o que via no momento. – Por Duo partir dessa forma.

Wufei olhou para Trowa e, por um momento, não soube o que responder. Seria tão mesquinho a ponto de estar ressentido com Duo por ele ter partido, depois de terem passado aquela noite juntos? Depois do americano ter lhe dado esperanças de que poderia ter seus sentimentos correspondidos e esquecer de uma vez por todas Heero Yui… era triste pensar daquela forma tão egoísta, mas era o que provavelmente acontecia. Aquela simples e maravilhosa noite o fizera criar expectativas enormes e a partida de Duo fora um grande balde de água fria.

- Acho que eu esperava mais dele, mas me enganei. – confessou, recostando-se mais na poltrona e deixando a cabeça descansar para trás no encosto.

A raiva de Quatre parecia ter ido embora completamente e compadecia-se da situação.

- Não desista dele, Wufei. – pediu se aproximando do chinês e se ajoelhando no chão ao seu lado. – Você mesmo disse que ele deve ter motivos. Não fique pensando que foi leviandade dele ter ficado com você.

- Eu não sei o que pensar. – disse, olhando o loiro nos olhos.

- Ele não brincaria com você, acredite no que estou te falando. Não é o meu lugar te dizer certas coisas, mas espero que consigamos trazer o Duo de volta e este lhe possa esclarecer tudo. Você mesmo leu na nota que ele te deixou.

- Eu sei… mas tem o Yui e ainda tudo aconteceu tão inesperadamente, tão rápido.

- Uma coisa de cada vez, Chang. Vamos encontrar o Duo primeiro, depois ele vai resolver o que faz, ou não faz com o que tem nas mãos. – cortou Trowa.

Wufei sabia que tinha o apoio dos dois, mas isso não seria consolo se por acaso Duo voltasse e decidisse ficar com Heero. Só que como havia decidido desde o principio, não deixaria de lutar por ele agora.

- Vocês têm razão. – concordou finalmente, mais determinado. - É necessário que certas coisas sejam resolvidas. Depois que ele nos esclarecer suas atitudes, o caminho que ele escolher não deveremos mais interferir.

Trowa concordava com Wufei. Se depois que conseguissem encontrar Duo, ele quisesse seguir distante deles, deveriam respeitar sua decisão, mas via no olhar de seu marido que ele não aceitaria tão facilmente outro afastamento, se isso viesse acontecer. Ele já não estava aceitando e todo o nervoso que Quatre tinha exposto naquele dia era reflexo disso. Esperava que Duo tivesse um bom motivo se quisesse mesmo continuar distante, pois o loiro não daria o braço a torcer em deixá-lo partir.

-

Heero finalizou a sua busca nos Preventers sobre o tal homem que tinha visto com Duo na danceteria. Não fora difícil conseguir encontrar o que precisava. Pietro Richellier era estrangeiro e com sua entrada no Japão, conseguira buscar suas principais informações com o visto de entrada do aeroporto. Agora com as informações básicas em suas mãos, ele só teria que descobrir onde o maldito estava hospedado e caçá-lo. Sim caçá-lo, porque ainda não se esquecera do beijo que este dera em Duo. Claro que o fato de Chang ter dormido com o americano o perturbava muito mais, só que no momento não poderia retaliar contra ele.

Enfrente ao computador, esperando que este processasse o pedido de busca pelo nome de Pietro em hotéis, motéis, hospedarias em toda Tóquio. Se não conseguisse encontrar nada, partiria para outras regiões. Tinha a confirmação de que este ainda não deixara o país e um alerta para que os Preventers fossem acionados caso tentasse. Sabia que estava abusando da organização por assuntos pessoais, mas não descansaria enquanto Duo não fosse encontrado.

Suspirou cansando-se já de esperar pela resposta da busca e recostou-se na cadeira giratória. Fechou os olhos por um instante e conseguiu ver nitidamente os olhos violetas e o rosto do americano. A única coisa que queria era poder se redimir, poder mais uma vez ter a chance de ficar com Duo e fazer parte da vida dele. Muitos sentimentos lhe invadiam quando pensava no ex-amante naquele momento, raiva, ternura, tesão, alegria, magoa e amor. Não tinha mais como negar aquele sentimento, mesmo que quisesse. Tão pouco tempo do retorno do lindo americano e ele já se via confessando o mais intenso sentimento que poderia existir por outra pessoa. Relena tinha razão, talvez fosse fato que sempre o tivesse amado, apenas havia sido estúpido o bastante para não perceber isso na época certa. Tinha apenas dezesseis anos, era imaturo, impulsivo… jamais teria se dado conta naquela época. Mas agora tinha certeza e com isso, tentaria fazer as coisas funcionarem. Era fato: não desistiria de Duo e não existiria Chang, ou Pietro que mudassem isso.

- Pensando na besteira que você fez.

A voz irônica da mulher fez com que abrisse os olhos imediatamente. Logo a seu lado estava Relena. Impecavelmente bem vestida como sempre e uma expressão que variava do irônico ao pesaroso.

- Já ficou sabendo de Duo?

Relena puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se perto do marido.

- Quatre me contou.

- Se foi Quatre que te contou, deve ter feito a minha caveira, não foi?

- Um pouco. Mas convenhamos Heero, você agiu de forma impulsiva e insensata.

- Eu o amo.

Relena ficou atônita por segundos pelo baque do que tinha acabado de escutar do marido.

- Repete, porque eu acho que distorci as palavras.

Heero suspirou mais uma vez. Não era fácil para ele admitir aquilo, mas precisava, se quisesse mesmo fazer as coisas diferentes daquela vez.

- Eu amo o Duo. Acho que… você tinha razão. Sempre senti alguma coisa por ele, mas nunca fui capaz de admitir.

- Ou era idiota o bastante para não saber o que era esse sentimento. – a loira debochou com um sorriso triste. – Você nunca soube lidar muito bem com suas emoções, mas admitir isso agora é uma grande passo.

- Talvez um passo dado tarde demais, não acha? – disse indiferente olhando para a mulher. Ele realmente se enganara muito quando pensou que amava Relena e se casara com ela. – Ele dormiu com Chang antes de sumir.

Relena olhou atônita, sendo pega de surpresa por aquela revelação.

- Wufei e Duo? – ela sorriu acostumando-se com a idéia. – Essa é uma grande surpresa mesmo, mas até que eles formam um par bonito.

Heero a olhou atravessado e ela riu.

- Brincando, querido, só brincando. – estava mesmo só debochando um pouco do marido, mas sabia o quão séria a situação era. – Eu fico contente que tenha conseguido admitir o que sente, mas não acho que deva desistir do Duo.

- E quem disse que eu vou desistir?

Ela balançou a cabeça de forma displicente.

- Ingênua eu que cogitei essa possibilidade. Heero Yui não desiste de seus objetivos. – disse voltando logo a ficar séria. - Mas ponha uma coisa na sua cabecinha perfeita, não trate Duo como uma missão, se fizer isso, vai perdê-lo pro Chang.

- Não preciso de seus conselhos amorosos, Relena.

- Ta bem. – disse levantando as mãos em sinal de rendição. – Depois não venha chorar na minha cama.

Finalmente o computador terminou a busca com a listagem. Sobressaltou-se um pouco para frete quando a página com os nomes se abriu. Um leve sorriso formou-se no canto de seus lábios. Conseguira encontrar exatamente quem queria.

-

Duo não pensou que conseguiria sair vivo daquela sessão de tortura que Pietro ordenara para conseguir tirar dele onde estava o disco. Mal sabia ele que para as guerras havia sido treinado para agüentar qualquer tipo de sofrimento imposto por inimigos e até mesmo a morte, sem revelar qualquer que fossem seus segredos. Desta vez não fora diferente. Suportou firme sem esmorecer. Jamais entregaria o paradeiro daquele disco.

Havia sido jogado de volta e trancado lá naquele quarto, onde havia apenas uma cama de solteiro. Com as poucas forças que lhe restavam, se arrastou até o móvel e subiu, encolhendo-se no colchão, trazendo a coberta para cima de si o máximo que podia. Além do corpo dolorido pela surra que levara, estava com um frio enorme e não duvidava que febre também. Seria o principio? Não podia dizer ao certo, mas era assim que começava. Ali, enfim sozinho, pode repensar em todo seu trajeto e, apesar de tudo, acima até mesmo da preocupação com seu bem estar, ele só conseguia pensar no que acabara deixando para trás. Nas pessoas que mesmo que quisesse afastar de suas lembranças, não conseguia.

Seus amigos. Lamentava-se não ter podido se despedir de Quatre, Trowa, Wufei e Heero, principalmente de Heero, mas não reclamaria, tinha ao menos os visto por um curto espaço de tempo e já era o suficiente. Estavam todos bem era o que importava.

Wufei… indagava-se se ele estaria muito chateado com sua partida, a forma com que o deixara, sem falar nada depois de terem passado uma noite de amor e ter dito que não estaria usando-o, que não estava agindo apenas por vontade de ter sexo. Esperava que ele tivesse compreendido e que pudesse ao menos acreditar naquilo que dissera naquela noite. Não o usara, não agira apenas por querer ter sexo, sua confusão de sentimentos ainda se fazia presente, mas nunca se esquecera de sua rejeição por parte dele também. De como sempre que tentava se aproximar, ele o repelia como se fosse uma doença contagiosa. Heero estivera lá para preencher aquele vazio e fizera um belo de um trabalho bem feito. Como o soldado perfeito até nisso fora impecável, apaixonara-se perdidamente pelo japonês e a este jamais esquecera, seu coração até mesmo naquele momento ao pensar nele, se aquecia assustadoramente. Ambos: Heero e Wufei haviam amadurecido cada um a seu jeito. Heero estava mais ousado, expondo mais o que sentia, enquanto Wufei se tornara mais maleável e afetuoso. Era difícil não se perder por aqueles dois. O beijo eloqüente de Heero naquela biblioteca, a noite que passara nos braços de Wufei, eram dois fatos que gostaria de ter tido tempo de resolver.

Será que conseguiria conquistar o amor de Heero se não estivesse à beira de morte? Ou de aproveitar a chance de estar com Wufei? Perguntas cruelmente sem respostas. Morreria sem saber.

Uma forte onda de tosse lhe tomou conta e fez que seu corpo se contraísse completamente devido a dor que tinha por causa das escoriações causadas pela tortura. Fechou os olhos fortemente e finalmente se rendeu a tonteira que fez o quarto girar. Dormiu esperando que não demorasse muito para que o verdadeiro Shinigami viesse buscá-lo.

* * *

Nota: 

- Méritos a senhorita Litha-Chan pela idéia da mistura acidental dos cd's…


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens não são meus…apenas _**Pietro Richellier**_...

**Pairing:** Acho que os de sempre… num sei… sei lá… deixa a historia rolar.

_**Esta fic é dedicada à Ophiuchus no Shaina…Thanks Fabi, essa fic é sua…**_

* * *

_**Mas tudo muda**_

_**Se eu pudesse voltar os anos**_

_**Se você pudesse aprender a me perdoar**_

_**Então eu poderia aprender a sentir…**_

* * *

Capítulo 5 

Duo acordou sentindo como se um trator tivessem passado por cima de seu corpo. Ainda sentia frio, mesmo estando protegido por um cobertor. Ele sabia que aquele estado era passageiro. Eram os altos e baixos, as conseqüências, o principio, mas podia dizer que era uma droga se sentir daquele jeito, ainda mais tão impotente. Não havia o que pudesse fazer, só que Pietro ainda queria a localização do disco. Como poderia confessar que deixara o compacto na casa de Wufei? Nunca faria isso.

Não tinha noção se era dia ou noite. O quarto onde estava sendo mantido trancado não tinha janelas. Ele vasculhou com o olhar todo o ambiente e sorriu displicente, vendo que nem mesmo passagem de ar existia. Pietro pensara em tudo e certificara-se para que não existisse qualquer meio em que ele pudesse tentar escapar dali.

Levantou o corpo lentamente, sentindo todos os seus músculos protestarem, mas trincou os dentes e conseguiu colocar-se sentando, tendo que se recostar na cabeceira para não desmaiar de novo, graças a súbita tonteira que lhe tomou pelo esforço. Fechou os olhos momentaneamente para estabilizar a respiração e concentrar-se naquela onda de mal estar que se apossava de si. Ele jamais imaginou que chegaria naquele estado e se chegasse, nunca pensou que as conseqüências seriam tão ruins.

- Você não me parece bem.

Duo assustado abriu os olhos, deparando-se com Pietro sentado a beira da cama o observando com um olhar preocupado. Duo não perdeu a chance de ironizar para tentar assim camuflar sua real situação. Jamais admitiria o quão ruim estava.

- Depois de ser espancado pelos seus homens, esperava que eu estivesse sorridente e soltando fogos?

Duo viu pelos olhos de seu ex-amante que ele desconfiava de algo. Quando ele levantou a mão para tentar tocar sua face, imediatamente se esquivou, causando uma certa surpresa em Pietro. O americano jamais evitara o seu toque, mesmo que não estivessem mais juntos. De certa forma aquilo o magoava, porque sabia que fora ele quem causara aquela reação quando ordenara que batessem em Duo para conseguir as informações sobre o disco. Aquele americano era mesmo um homem admirável, já que mesmo com toda a tortura, sequer cogitara a idéia de contar o paradeiro do que procurava.

- Você não me deixou outra escolha, Duo. – disse com um certo pesar. – Seria tão mais fácil se apenas cooperasse e nos devolvesse o disco.

Mantendo a feição séria, ele mais uma vez negou.

- Devolver o disco? Pra começo de conversa o disco nunca pertenceu a vocês e segundo, eu jamais vou entregá-lo. – lutava para sua voz não sair tremula. – Aquelas informações são perigosas demais para estarem nas mãos de gente como o seu patrão. Pode me matar se quiser, faça agora, porque não vai conseguir nada de mim.

Pietro virou momentaneamente o rosto para encarar a parede e suspirou. Não esperava menos de Duo. Aquela força e desafio que sempre mantinha no olhar, era o que o haviam fascinado. Queria poder agir de forma diferente com o americano, mas ele não lhe deixava outra opção. Queria tanto poder abraçá-lo e tirá-lo dali, só que primeiro precisava saber onde estava o maldito disco que Marshall havia confiado a ele. Pietro desconfiava que o pesquisador havia dado o compacto a Duo por querer ter a garantia de que este seria entregue ao seu destino, afinal, o americano fora um piloto Gundam e teria mais probabilidades de chegar até o destino, do que uma pessoa comum. Em parte ele estava certo, mas havia bem mais por trás dos motivos de Marshall do que ele poderia imaginar, pois se soubesse, não teria tido a coragem de fazer metade do que estava fazendo.

- Duo, você sabe muito bem que eu não vou te matar. Eu quero aquele disco, e você vai dizer onde ele está, nem que eu tenha que começar a eliminar um a um os seus amigos até que decida falar… - ele virou-se para admirar a expressão de pânico no rosto de Duo. Era um trunfo que agora ele tinha e que o americano sequer cogitara. Duo poderia não se importar com a própria vida, mas e se os ameaçados fossem os amigos que ele viajara para rever?

Duo não conseguiu evitar demonstrar sua fraqueza. Pietro o pegara desprevenido com aquela ameaça. Seus amigos… o maldito estava usando a vida de seus amigos contra ele. Isso era covardia. Ele realmente não se importava de morrer naquele momento, ou daqui mais alguns dias, mas seus amigos eram preciosos para ele, mesmo depois de tantos anos, não poderia permitir que eles se ferissem por sua culpa. Outra vez se amaldiçoava por ter ligado para Wufei e não ter ido somente até Kyoto e só então, depois de tudo resolvido, voltado para sua vida de sempre. Tinha que ter esquecido aquele encontro com o chinês e seguido seu caminho com sempre: sozinho.

- Apenas tente fazer mal a eles, que você vai saber muito bem quem eu sou. – Duo não teve medo de ameaçar. Não tinha mais nada a perder.

Pietro riu divertindo-se um pouco com a atitude de Duo.

- Quer dizer que eles valem muito mesmo pra você? – Duo percebia seu erro, ao escutar aquelas palavras do ex-amante. – Bom confirmar isso… vai pensar na vida deles e me dizer onde está o disco, ou vai querer que eu traga a cabeça de um deles para tentar te convencer de que não estou brincando?

- Isso é golpe sujo, Pietro. – grunhiu inconformado.

- Os fins justificam os meios. – olhou-o determinado e perguntou outra vez: - E agora? Vai colaborar?

Duo lançou um olhar de ódio para Pietro. Era o que sentia, puro e simplesmente, naquele momento. Como ele tinha coragem de lhe fazer chantagem de maneira tão baixa? E como ele poderia não sucumbir diante daquela ameaça? Uma conscientização lhe batia instantaneamente. Ele infelizmente envolvera seus amigos em um problema em que não deveria. Como fora burro. Mais uma vez se recriminou por ter voltado à vida deles. Se ele morresse naquele momento seria bem mais fácil, afinal, Pietro não teria a quem pressionar, mas não teria aquela sorte e também não teria tempo. A resposta era imediata e a verdade era que não sabia o que fazer. Duo Maxwell desta vez estava de mãos atadas.

-

Heero estava mais do que frustrado. Ele havia conseguido na noite anterior o nome do hotel onde o tal ex-amante de Duo estaria hospedado e depois de se despedir da esposa, a primeira coisa que fez foi ir até o local para tentar falar com o homem. Não se incomodou em avisar aos outros companheiros. Havia sido um dia estressante para todos e podia fazer aquilo sozinho. O local era mesmo aquele e Pietro estava mesmo hospedado ali, mas este não se encontrava. Segundo o recepcionista que abordara, o estrangeiro não passava muito tempo no hotel. Heero praguejou consigo mesmo. Identificou-se como agente dos Preventers e conversou com o gerente do local, fazendo-o garantir que o avisaria com um telefonema quando Pietro retornasse ao hotel. Não tendo mais o que fazer ali, retornou para o seu apartamento. Estava determinado a encontrar Duo de qualquer maneira e assim o faria.

-

Wufei acordou pela manhã sentindo o maior vazio que já vivenciara em sua vida. Era ridículo pensar que uma noite com aquela pessoa, uma noite que o amara e passara a seu lado, pudesse fazer tanta diferença, mas fazia… e como fazia. Estava mais envolvido e apaixonado pelo americano do que estivera na época das guerras. Não havia um pingo de confusão em seus sentimentos, era puro e simples assim: o amava. Ainda refletia até mesmo sobre as reações de Heero. O japonês, apesar dos pesares, estava mesmo empenhado em encontrar o paradeiro de Duo, mas não saia de sua cabeça que as intenções do parceiro não passavam de puro capricho. Durante anos Heero nunca quisera saber do americano, era estranho que somente agora, quando ele finalmente reapareceu, que despertasse interesse e tão repentinamente. Também, olhando Duo depois de doze anos, como não sentir o mínimo de atração por ele? Ele estava mais bonito e atraente, inteligente e extrovertido, apesar de suas conversas quase sempre desenvolverem um tom sarcástico e debochado. Era normal, afinal, ele havia sido magoado e parecia que o tempo ainda não curara aquelas feridas.

Wufei queria mesmo acreditar que tinha uma chance com Duo se por acaso ele voltasse as suas vidas, mas no fundo, não via as coisas tão simples assim. Para ele ainda soava que a noite de amor havia sido reflexo de um impulso. Aquela noite, os momentos, os toques, tudo não lhe saia da memória e lhe castigavam tão vividamente, que chegava a sentir o perfume dos cabelos castanhos do americano. E a verdade era que temia que se Heero decidisse mesmo investir, como estava claro que pretendia, que Duo o perdoasse e tudo o que haviam vivido se tornaria apenas mais uma ilusão.

Levantando-se e sentando com os pés para fora da cama, Wufei suspirou. De nada adiantava se martirizar antecipadamente. Tentaria controlar toda a ansiedade e angustia em relação a Duo, até que conseguisse reencontrá-lo.

Ele virou a cabeça para olhar a hora no rádio despertador, que ficava em cima da mesinha de cabeceira, e acabou desviando sua atenção para o bilhete e o cd que ali estavam. Ele estendeu a mão e os trouxe para si. Com nostalgia releu o bilhete que explicava tão pouco, mas que tinha aquele pequeno trecho da musica que Duo escutara tão insistentemente naquela noite. Ele trouxe então o cd à frente do bilhete e franziu o cenho. Podia jurar que Duo teria separado aquele cd de música para poder colocar junto com o bilhete, mas aquele compacto ali não parecia em nada com um disco de áudio. Nenhum dos lados tinha qualquer prensagem e pela linha de gravação, o que quer que fosse que tivesse ali não era muito grande como um cd de música seria.

Ele teve um pequeno sobressalto quando o telefone começou a tocar. Ainda com o disco e o bilhete na mão, apressou-se até a sala para atender o aparelho que ficava numa mesinha junto ao sofá.

- Alô.

Houve um breve silêncio na linha e Wufei se chateou por não ter uma resposta imediata, mas quando ia questionar de novo, sofreu um baque pela voz que se dirigiu a ele do outro lado da linha.

- Fei.

O seu coração simplesmente perdeu o compasso dos batimentos e uma confusão de tantos sentimentos o invadiram que sequer conseguia formular um pensamento coerente, justo quando mais precisava. Quando escutou mais uma vez a voz lhe chamando, foi que saiu daquele estado e finalmente perguntou o que precisava tão urgentemente saber.

- Duo, onde você se meteu? O que foi que aconteceu pra sumir desse jeito?

A voz de Duo parecia estranha, soava um pouco fraca, poderia dizer desanimada e hesitante, mas mesmo assim forte o suficiente para cortá-lo em seu rompante por informações.

- Fei, eu esqueci uma coisa no seu apartamento. Um disco.

Wufei olhou para o cd em sua mão e finalmente entendeu. Duo havia esquecido aquele objeto ali. O que o fazia estranhar era o que poderia haver de tão importante naquele compacto para fazer com que Duo lhe telefonasse a procura dele. Mais estranho ainda era a forma direta e impessoal como o americano estava lhe dirigindo a palavra. Teriam mesmo razão em desconfiar que havia algo por trás daquela fuga de Duo?

- Sim, eu estou com ele aqui. – respondeu e logo quis saber. – Duo, onde você está? Você fugiu sem qualquer explicação depois de…

Duo o cortou bruscamente.

- Fei, eu preciso desse disco, preciso que traga ele pra mim. Pode fazer isso?

Wufei angustiou-se. Por que Duo estava agindo daquela maneira? Mas se ele estava querendo que levasse o disco, isso significava que poderia reencontrá-lo. Se fosse assim conversaria sobre tudo pessoalmente com ele.

- Você sabe que sim. Onde e quando?

Outro silêncio estranho tomou conta da linha, mas podia escutar a respiração de Duo. Por que a respiração do americano parecia tão pesada? Aquilo estava realmente preocupando Wufei e, mais uma vez, quando questionaria sobre aquilo, Duo respondeu:

- Hoje as onze no parque perto da estação.

- Estarei lá… Duo, você está bem? – ele não conseguiu conter aquela pergunta de ser feita. Algo estava muito errado ali.

- Chang, não se preocupe comigo, mas com o cd. Não se atrase.

A linha ficou muda então e ele estarrecido, com o telefone ainda na orelha. Era um choque, mas percebeu que foi o meio de Duo passar a mensagem que queria. Agora tinha certeza. O americano estava mesmo com algum problema. Ele jamais, nunca, fosse a ocasião que fosse, havia lhe chamado pelo sobrenome. E ainda lhe disse para não se preocupar com ele e sim com o cd. Estava certo em suas desconfianças mais uma vez. Aquele cd deveria guardar alguma coisa de muita importância.

Wufei não hesitou em agilizar as coisas. Primeiramente telefonou para Quatre, Trowa e Heero, solicitando que viessem a seu apartamento. Não explicou muito, mas deixou claro que tinha a ver com Duo, e isso foi o bastante para mobilizar os três.

No tempo que esperou a chegada dos companheiros, não se conteve em ligar o computador na sala e verificar o conteúdo daquele disco. Pura ilusão pensar que seria tão fácil. A primeira tela que surgiu ao rodar o compacto, foi a proteção exigindo um código serial para que fosse garantido o aceso.

Praguejou. Aquilo não era sua especialidade, mas resolveu tentar assim mesmo.

Estava quase quebrando literalmente aquela máquina, quando ouviu a campainha. Bufou estressado e se levantou para abrir a porta. De frente foi presenteado com um olhar mortal de Heero. Wufei desconfiava que o japonês não estaria muito satisfeito, já que quando telefonara pedindo para que viesse ao seu apartamento e não quisera entrar em detalhes sobre o que envolveria Duo, desligara o telefone na cara do parceiro.

Logo atrás de Heero também estavam Quatre e Trowa, esses com olhares mais de preocupação por saber o que se passava de tão importante para chamá-los de forma tão urgente até ali.

Wufei abriu passagem convidando-se a entrar e antes mesmo que conseguisse fechar a porta, Heero impaciente o questionou:

- Qual o motivo da reunião? O que descobriu sobre Duo?

_Exigente, como sempre_. – pensou o chinês ao escutar as perguntas de Heero, mas ali já não existiam mais motivos para rodeios. Sendo assim foi direto ao assunto.

- Duo telefonou.

Quatre ficou surpreso, mas não demorou a processar a informação. Wufei sabia exatamente a chuvarada de perguntas que recairiam sobre ele vindas diretamente do loiro, por isso, se antecipou.

- Calminha, Winner. Antes que descarregue suas centenas de perguntas, eu não conversei muito com ele, não sei onde ele está e nem o por que de sua partida.

- Que telefonema foi esse então? – Trowa se manifestou intrigado.

- Ele quer uma coisa que esqueceu aqui. – revelou o chinês, revezando o olhar entre os amigos. – Mais especificamente um disco de dados.

Heero arqueou uma de suas sobrancelhas, raciocinando o mesmo que Wufei quando este atendera aquele telefonema de Duo.

- Já verificou esse disco?

Wufei assentiu positivamente.

- Tentei pelo menos. O disco tem um sistema de segurança que precisa ser quebrado para ser acessado.

- Então esse não é mesmo um disco qualquer. – afirmou Quatre.

Wufei concordou imediatamente.

- Exatamente. Eu sinceramente acredito que o Duo está metido em alguma confusão.

Heero franziu o cenho. O que o chinês dizia fazia certo sentido, até explicaria o fato do americano ter fugido deles daquela maneira. Duo sempre fora mestre em se meter nas mais perigosas situações, mas também sempre fora auto-suficiente para sair delas sozinho. Infelizmente isso não o impedia de se preocupar.

- Como chegou a essa conclusão? - Heero perguntou, querendo mais informações da conversa que o parceiro tivera com o americano.

- Palpite. Ele não parecia estar bem, a voz no telefone não parecia normal e no final da conversa ele disse que eu deveria me preocupar mais com o disco do que com ele, sem contar que ele me chamou de Chang. Duo jamais me chamou direito pelo primeiro nome, o que dizer justamente do último numa conversa como aquelas.

Trowa sabia que Wufei tinha razão. Duo jamais chamava nenhum deles pelo último nome, a não ser Heero, mas isso se estivesse muito enfezado com o japonês.

- Definitivamente foi uma mensagem. – Trowa concluiu. – Temos que decodificar esse disco e descobrir o que tem nele de tão importante.

Wufei olhou para o relógio na estante e lembrou:

- Temos que fazer isso rápido então. Duo quer esse disco às onze.

Heero sentou-se à frente do computador. Ele era o que, entre os quatro, mais entedia sobre quebra de códigos e sistemas. Achar aquela senha talvez não fosse difícil para ele.

O japonês trabalhou por quase uma hora em cima daquela senha. Enquanto os outros nada podiam fazer além de esperar. Wufei serviu café para todos, enquanto os minutos passavam rapidamente. Logo era quase chegado o momento de ir ao encontro com Duo. Foi quando finalmente Heero foi recompensado por seu trabalho com a quebra da senha. Infelizmente não teve nem tempo de se vangloriar, pois no disco existiam vários arquivos e, ao tentar abrir um deles, uma nova caixa de pedindo senha pulou na tela do monitor.

- Kuso! – Heero praguejou, batendo o punho fechado no apoio do teclado.

Quatre se aproximou junto com os outros e viu o motivo da frustração do japonês.

- Se todos os arquivos estiverem protegidos, vamos levar horas só quebrando as senhas. – constatou, vendo a quantidade de pastas que existiam no disco.

Wufei olhou mais uma vez para o relógio na estante e não viu outra solução.

- Nós não temos mais tempo. Eu vou me arrumar para poder levar o disco. Façam uma cópia enquanto isso.

Wufei deixou a sala e Heero fez exatamente o que havia sido sugerido pelo parceiro. Realmente não havia mais tempo para perder ali, só que, se o chinês pensava em sair sozinho para se encontrar com Duo, nisso ele estava muitíssimo enganado.

Quando voltou a sala, terminando apenas de ajustar a arma no coldre dentro da jaqueta preta, Wufei viu que Quatre já estava sentado ao computador ao lado de Trowa, ambos verificando a cópia feita por Heero. O japonês esperava encostado a bancada da copa, com o disco original em sua mão.

- Chang, nós vamos continuar aqui tentando decodificar o resto do disco. – Trowa informou, vendo que o chinês estava pronto para partir.

- Sem problemas. – ele se voltou para Heero e pediu: - O disco, Yui.

- Eu também vou.

- Ah, não vai não. – disse indignado e logo exigiu. – O disco agora.

- Você não vai sozinho se encontrar com o Duo. – afirmou de maneira decidida.

Wufei não estava acreditando que o japonês estava querendo ter ataques de ciúmes num momento como aquele.

- Isso não é um joguinho de quem pode mais, Heero. O Duo pediu para que eu levasse o disco e, se tiver alguma coisa perigosa por trás disso tudo, você pode atrapalhar.

Quatre, mais uma vez, se estressou com aqueles dois. O loiro via que o tempo estava sendo perdido em vão ali e não se deteve em se manifestar.

- Acho que essa discussão inútil não vai levar a lugar nenhum. – o árabe não queria tomar partido por nenhum deles, apesar de seus créditos serem todos para o chinês. Foi imparcial. – Porque não vão juntos? Wufei pode ir como o combinado, e Heero ficaria em background para ver se existe mesmo alguma coisa de errado.

Os dois orientais se encararam com a expressão desgostosa e insatisfeita, mas concordaram com a propósta feita pelo amigo árabe.

- Tudo bem, mas você fica distante, Yui.

- Não sou idiota, Chang. – o japonês replicou, entregando o disco para o parceiro. – Pode deixar que estarei de olho em vocês.

- Que seja. – Wufei, indiferente, finalizou.

Os dois deixaram o apartamento e assim Quatre e Trowa se entreolharam.

- Duo tem mesmo uma tara estranha por orientais imaturos. – Trowa ironizou.

- Concordo em gênero, número e grau. – Quatre falou apoiando o marido.

Os dois voltaram as atenções para a decodificação da cópia do disco.

-

Duo estava sentado no banco do carona do carro de luxo e vidros filmados, com Pietro a seu lado. Esperavam pela chegada de Wufei, que estava atrasado alguns minutos. O americano estava receoso tanto pela integridade física do chinês, quanto por sua própria ansiedade em revê-lo. Ele fora obrigado a entrar em contato com o amigo para pedir o disco, não havia outro jeito se não quisesse que um deles se machucasse gravemente. Durante o telefonema fora difícil conter qualquer emoção que viesse inconscientemente a demonstrar, pois Pietro estivera a seu lado durante toda a ligação. Não queria que o ex-amante percebesse que tinha sentimentos por Wufei além da antiga amizade. Se Pietro desconfiasse que guardava algo especial pelo chinês, tinha certeza que todas as ameaças se voltariam para ele. E ainda tinha que se manter estável, camuflando seu estado debilitado, pois se até isso fosse descoberto, também estaria mais do que em maus lençóis. Pietro ainda não percebera sua condição. Duo estava fazendo o possível para que não chegasse ao conhecimento do ex-amante até que não tivesse mais volta, pois ele tinha planos para aquele maldito disco.

Assim que viu Wufei vir caminhando para o local do encontro, Duo sentiu o coração em disparada. Havia pensado que jamais veria o belo chinês outra vez. Pelo menos, por uma última vez, lhe era garantido se despedir do homem que estava fazendo seu coração bater mais forte, alguém que depois de anos, não se chamava Heero Yui.

Foi tirado de seu transe de pensamentos pela voz firme de Pietro.

- Já sabe, Duo. Nada de conversa fiada, nada de encontros emocionado. – olhou para o homem de olhos violetas a seu lado, reparando no quão abatido este estava. – Pegue o disco e volte.

- Não força, Pietro. – irritou-se com as ordens e virou-se abrindo a porta do carro para sair, mas foi detido quando a mão forte do outro homem lhe segurou pelo braço da jaqueta jeans que usava, obrigando-o a encará-lo mais uma vez.

- Eu estou falando sério. – a ameaça era verdadeira no fundo daqueles olhos azuis tão claros. – Se atreva a desobedecer a uma dessas ordens e vai pagar caro. Estou te dando a oportunidade de fazer isso sem que seus amigos sejam envolvidos.

Duo nada respondeu, apenas livrou seu braço bruscamente e saiu do carro tentando não deixar transparecer o quanto estava machucado pela surra que levara no dia anterior. Mas era uma coisa inútil de se fazer, pois seria impossível impedir Wufei de questionar qualquer coisa quando este visse os hematomas em seu rosto. A febre por algum motivo estava se mantendo controlada, não muito alta, mas desconfiava que era apenas um beneficio de ter um sistema imunológico mais resistente, sendo assim, seu processo provavelmente seria bem mais demorado até chegar a fase final.

Duo respirou fundo e começou a caminhar lentamente, mas em passos seguros, na direção onde Wufei o esperava.

-

Heero, que havia se posicionado distante e escondido do campo de visão dele. Viu exatamente quando Duo saíra do carro. Podia estar longe, mas não o suficiente para não ver e perceber que o americano estava ferido. Alguém o havia machucado e isso só vinha confirmar que era certo acreditar que Duo estava metido em alguma confusão. De qualquer forma, estava atento a tudo o que poderia acontecer ali e não tinha um bom pressentimento quanto aquele encontro.

-

O sorriso de Wufei morreu antes mesmo de surgir em seus lábios. A medida em que Duo se aproximava, ele podia ver com mais clareza e horror os hematomas no lindo rosto do americano. Ficou estático.

Quando Duo finalmente parou a alguns passos e ficando frente a frente a ele, além do ódio que crescia em seu ser por quem quer que tivesse ferido Duo daquela maneira, Wufei também não queria nada além do que abraçá-lo e não permitir que se afastasse nunca mais. Era a primeira vez que se encontravam depois da noite que haviam passado juntos.

- O disco, Chang. – Duo pediu tentando fingir indiferença do melhor jeito que podia. Não sabia por quanto tempo conseguiria manter aquela fachada e não abraçar o outro ali mesmo.

Sabia que havia muito mais por trás daquela atitude de Duo, mas Wufei não gostou da demanda lhe feita, principalmente depois do que haviam dividido juntos naquela noite.

- Nada de disco enquanto você não me disser o que está acontecendo. – exigiu com a mesma determinação que o americano lhe dirigira a palavra. – Em que confusão você está envolvido?

Duo não podia e nem tinha tempo para poder explicar tudo o que se passava. Ele acreditava nas ameaças de Pietro e não queria arriscar a vida de Wufei por aquele disco.

- O que acontece na minha vida não lhe diz respeito. – rebateu com a mesma postura decidida, mas por dentro quebrando ao perceber a magoa que foi impressa no semblante do chinês, quando proferia aquelas palavras. – Doze anos se passaram e uma noite de sacanagem não lhe dão o direito de que querer se impor e exigir nada.

Wufei, por um momento, entristeceu e magoou-se com tudo o que Duo lhe dizia.

- Então isso foi tudo o que significou pra você? Uma noite de sacanagem?

Duo recuou um pouco ao escutar aquela acusação. Era obvio que para ele não havia sido somente isso, mas não poderia deixar que aquela conversa seguisse adiante.

- Pensei que você fosse mais esperto que isso, Fei. – na verdade se fosse, teria percebido algo no inicio das guerras e não foi o que aconteceu.

Wufei abrandou a raiva que começava a sentir de Duo ao escutar suas últimas palavras. Havia tristeza e ressentimento nelas e, finalmente, o americano voltara a lhe chamar pelo apelido carinhoso. Algo logo estalou em sua mente. Era lógico que Duo estava representando e, ele envolvido demais por seus próprios sentimentos, deixara se levar facilmente.

- Duo, nós não podemos te ajudar se…

- Eu preciso do disco, Fei. Agora. – ele esperava que Wufei tivesse entendido a sua mensagem pelo telefone e verificado o disco, mas pela forma que agia ali, não parecia ter descoberto o conteúdo que nele havia.

Wufei deduziu que aquela urgência de Duo só poderia significar uma coisa. Que certamente ele estaria sendo vigiado. Esperava que Heero pudesse observar melhor que ele, pois temia tentar procurar a fonte que ameaçava Duo e acabar prejudicando a situação.

O americano queria o disco, mas se o desse, o que aconteceria depois? Duo desapareceria mais uma vez sem olhar para trás? Ele ficaria bem quando entregasse aquele disco a quem o estivesse exigindo? Eram perguntas que ele sabia que não teriam respostas, mesmo se as fizesse ao maior envolvido na questão. Conseguiria então ver Duo partir mais uma vez e não fazer nada para impedir?

Duo estava vendo tempo demais ser perdido ali, provavelmente Pietro não estaria nada satisfeito com aquela demora toda e a conversa que estava tendo com Wufei. Precisava do disco naquele momento e sair o quanto antes dali.

- Não tenho tempo pra toda a conversa fiada que você quer. – insistiu quase em desespero e, finalmente, cedeu a suplica. Não queria que nada acontecesse a Wufei. – Por favor, Fei… me dê o disco.

Chang queria respostas, queria tanta coisa. Estava mesmo hesitando em entregar o maldito disco e era proposital, não queria que tudo terminasse ali.

-

No carro, Pietro já tinha se cansado da protelação de Duo. Imediatamente pegou o celular e discou o número privado e deixou apenas dar um toque, em seguida desligando sem precisar se preocupar com mais nada.

Se o americano não tinha dado valor a suas palavras, as faria valer então.

-

Sem se importar se seria repelido ou não, se estariam sobre vigia e que o próprio Heero viesse lhe ameaçando com seu famoso "Omae o Korosu", Wufei antecipou-se abraçando Duo. Mas sentiu o americano sobressaltar-se e gemer. Mesmo assim não se afastou. Precisava dizer, precisava confessar antes que Duo resolvesse sumir de sua vida outra vez e não voltasse mais.

Duo foi abalado pela repentina demonstração de carinho do chinês e, apesar da pressão que o abraço fazia de contra seu corpo machucado e dolorido, não tentou afastá-lo, pelo contrário, deixou ser envolvido no calor daqueles braços. Não conseguia mais fingir indiferença e, envolvido por aquele momento, até se esqueceu da eminente ameaça.

Wufei aproximou os lábios do ouvido de Duo e sussurrou:

- Wo ai ni…

-

Heero estava agüentando quieto a demora toda na conversa de Wufei com Duo, mas quando viu o chinês de aproximar e abraçar o americano, sussurrando qualquer coisa em seu ouvido, só não surtou pegando sua arma e atirando naquele desonrado, porque algo mais importante pegou seu campo de visão.

Heero viu perfeitamente o brilho estranho vindo de cima de um dos prédios. Era um atirador de elite.

Ele apenas agiu o mais rápido que pode.

-

Escutando aquelas palavras sussurradas por Wufei, Duo se desarmou de vez e se viu retribuindo o abraço com imenso carinho, escondendo o rosto no ombro do chinês. Estava emocionado pela declaração que acabara de lhe ter sido feita e como lamentava por esta não ter vindo a anos atrás, pois naquele momento era tarde demais. Não havia futuro mesmo que quisesse retribuir aquelas simples e tão significativas palavras e faria sofrer aquela pessoa se o fizesse. Não queria ver Wufei sofrendo por ele, sofrendo por algo que nunca mais poderiam ter. Seus olhos marejaram de tristeza por Chang e por ele próprio. Habilmente pegou o disco que estava no bolso da jaqueta de Wufei e transferiu para o seu, sem que o outro percebesse nada. Era isso que precisava, tinha apenas que se livrar daquela situação e ir embora, poupando o sofrimento de ambos.

Wufei delicadamente afastou Duo do abraço. Queria ver o rosto do americano, ver sua reação verdadeira ante sua confissão. Tinha tanta esperança de poder ver uma chance para eles naqueles olhos ametistas. E ele viu algo que o intrigou. Haviam lágrimas contidas nos olhos de Duo e um semblante de puro desalento que para ele era indecifrável.

Ele levou a mão até o rosto alvo e manchado pelos hematomas, apenas tocando de leve, para fazer um carinho, mas foi pego de surpresa pela quentura anormal que emanava do local.

Duo percebeu o erro que cometera ao ver nos olhos preocupados e assustados de Wufei. Havia sido descoberto algo que ele não queria que viesse a ser conhecimento de ninguém. Duo imediatamente recuou, escapando do abraço e do toque em seu rosto. Era hora de fugir, de definitivamente deixar tudo que conhecia para trás… seu fim de linha.

- Duo… - Wufei estava assustado com o que constatara e agora via que o americano estava pronto para deixá-lo e ir embora.

Não houve mais tempo para qualquer palavra de nenhum dos dois. A voz de Heero rompeu entre eles num grito aflito.

- Chang! Duo!

Duo ficou confuso e olhou para Wufei de forma acusadora. Heero estava escondido em algum lugar o tempo todo e agora corria na direção deles. Erroneamente interpretou que seria algum surto do japonês por tê-los visto juntos. Não era. Havia pressa, havia urgência do japonês em chegar até eles. O estampido não foi escutado por ninguém. A distancia e o tipo de arma, impedia que qualquer barulho fosse audível a eles, mas Heero sabia do perigo e esperava evitar o pior.

Ele fora rápido o suficiente para chegar até os dois e empurrá-los para o chão, mas não para escapar do curso da bala, que havia sido intencionada para o parceiro chinês. Sentiu a parte posterior de seu ombro esquerdo queimar insanamente. Ele conhecia muito bem aquele tipo de dor, já a vivenciara através de dois tiros disparados por Duo quando haviam se encontrado pela primeira vez.

Ele deixou-se cair ajoelhado no chão, amparando o ombro ferido com a mão direita, enquanto o sangue rapidamente manchava o blusão azul que usava por dentro da jaqueta. Ele olhou na direção do prédio, temendo que o atirador tentasse um novo disparo, mas já não avistava mais o brilho da arma. Era provável que com todo alarde criado pelo primeiro disparo, o assassino tivesse retroagido e fugido. Ouviu alguém, um civil, gritar para que chamassem a policia e uma ambulância, enquanto Wufei imediatamente se recuperou do tombo provocado e se apressou até ele.

Duo, ainda ajoelhado no chão, estava estático com a realização do que havia acontecido. Pietro cumprira com a ameaça. Aquele tiro era para ter atingido Wufei e se não fosse por Heero, o chinês estaria provavelmente gravemente ferido, ou morto. Ele percebeu que o japonês, apesar do ferimento, o olhava com uma certa intensidade, que com todos os acontecimentos fazia com que seu coração disparasse sem qualquer controle. Era sua culpa Heero estar ferido. Não sabia se era grave, mas pela forma que o japonês segurava o ombro, esperava que não fosse, pois não poderia ficar e arriscar que algum outro assassino atentasse contra a vida daqueles dois. Ele desviou o olhar assustado de Heero para Wufei, que tentava saber deste se estava tudo bem, e mentalmente se despediu. Num único movimento, reuniu forças que nem sabia que tinha. Se levantou e correu para longe deles, longe dali.

Vendo a súbita escapada do americano, Heero quase se desesperou.

- Duo! – gritou, tentando chamar a atenção do trançado de volta para eles, só que inutilmente, pois este continuou a correr.

Wufei percebeu então que Duo fugia. Assim como o parceiro sentiu o mesmo desespero em ver o objeto de suas afeiçoes partir daquela forma, mas não poderia abandonar Heero ferido ali, enquanto uma equipe medica não chegasse. Foi quando sentiu a mão do japonês segurar forte em seu braço, conseguindo sua total atenção.

- Vá atrás dele, Chang. – pediu, tentando manter a voz firme ante a dor do ferimento no ombro.

Wufei estava tentado mesmo, mas hesitava.

- Eu não posso te deixar desse jeito.

- Droga, Wufei! Ele vai sumir e você sabe que não vamos conseguir mais encontrá-lo se o perdermos de novo! – bradou inconformado. – Eu vou ficar bem! Vá logo!

O chinês podia ver refletido nos olhos azuis de Heero o mesmo medo que ele próprio exibia em seus olhos. Era um reconhecimento entre eles naquele momento, que ambos sentiam o mesmo por aquele homem chamado Duo Maxwell.

Wufei assentiu, se levantando rapidamente e correndo atrás do americano, sendo observado pelo olhar apreensivo de Heero.

* * *

_- **Wo ai ni**, _significa _eu te amo_ em chinês. 

- Queria citar a senhorita Thoru, que leu o capítulo anterior e pegou todos as deixas e simplesmente desvendou o que havia no disquinho do Duo. Não podia deixar de citá-la, já que foi a única que chegou até mim e disse certinho tudo o que se passava, (Litha… nessa chegaram na tua frente… tee-hee!)


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens não são meus…apenas _**Pietro Richellier**_...

**Pairing:** Acho que os de sempre… num sei… sei lá… deixa a historia rolar.

**_Esta fic é dedicada à Ophiuchus no Shaina…Thanks Fabi, essa fic é sua…_**

* * *

_**Quando eu parti essa manhã**_

_**Eu chorei quando sai pela porta**_

_**Eu chorei pelo tempo em que estive afastado**_

_**Eu chorei por te deixar completamente sozinho…**_

* * *

Capítulo 6 

Wufei correu atrás de Duo seguindo o pedido de Heero e também uma ânsia que ele próprio guardava de alcançar o americano a tempo. Ainda estava preocupado com o japonês, não achava nada honrado deixá-lo para trás ferido antes de uma ambulância ter chegado, mas como o próprio Heero havia exposto em total desespero, se ele não conseguisse evitar a fuga de Duo, talvez nunca mais pudessem vê-lo novamente.

O americano estava envolvido com algo perigoso e pelo que notara, haviam sido envolvidos naquela arapuca. Wufei tocou o bolso de sua jaqueta e sentiu que este já não mais guardava o disco que havia trazido para Duo. Praguejou. Agora sabia o porque do trançado estar fugindo daquela forma. O danado tinha furtado o cd de seu bolso e sem que ele percebesse. Isso fazia com que repensasse no que poderia existir de tão importante no conteúdo daquele disco para fazer com que Duo agisse daquela forma, e para que existissem pessoas ameaçando suas vidas sem qualquer restrição.

Ainda havia uma preocupação. Quando tocara Duo, alem de já saber que este estava machucado, tinha sentido a quentura anormal em sua pele e não era pouca. Não queria nem imaginar como ele estava conseguindo correr daquela maneira, a ponto de não estar alcançando-o. Em sua mente já imaginava que Duo poderia ter algum ferimento interno que ele não estava ciente. Vira pelo olhar do americano que quando tinha notado sua febre alta, este ficara assustado, como se não quisesse que tivesse tomado ciência daquele fato. Aquilo o incomodava também. Tinha que pegar aquele americano de qualquer jeito e acabar com todas aquelas duvidas.

As pessoas por quem Duo e ele esbarravam na corrida, às vezes xingavam, ou paravam para olhá-los de forma assustada. Wufei quase sentiu seu coração sair pela boca quando viu o americano atravessar a avenida movimentada de carros, sem se quer se importar de olhar os carros. Duo apenas correu de uma só vez.

Ele perdeu o fôlego e quase fechou os olhos quando começou a escutar o barulho dos freios e vendo os carros parando bruscamente para não atropelarem Duo, mas este não parou nem deu trela aos xingamentos que se seguiram por sua imprudência. Wufei respirou aliviado ao ver que o outro havia chegado a outra calçada inteiro e só então, seguiu o mesmo caminho e aproveitando o momento em que os carros ainda estavam inertes, para poder continuar sua perseguição.

Duo estava começando a ficar sem fôlego e sua visão por mais que forçasse, teimava em embaçar. Ele iria acabar desmaiando a qualquer momento se não parasse, mas sabia que Wufei estava na sua cola e não podia permitir que este lhe pegasse. Temia que Pietro também estivesse a sua caça, o homem fora explicitamente claro quando mandou que retornasse ao carro assim que conseguisse o disco, mas não o fez. Isso não diminuía a sua preocupação para com seus amigos. Pietro mostrara seu ponto quando aquele tiro que fora direcionado para Wufei, acertara Heero. Ele rezava para que tudo ficasse bem com o japonês, pelo pouco que percebera, o tiro não o atingira de forma a ameaçar sua vida, mas mesmo assim não conseguia parar de pensar nele. Não queria que nada de mal lhe acontecesse e não tinha como esconder de si mesmo, que naquele momento em que se encararam olho no olho pouco antes de fugir, confirmara que seus sentimentos por aquele japonês ainda existiam tão intensos quanto há doze anos atrás. Aquele olhar quase o fizera ficar a seu lado e não fugir, mas ele tinha consciência de que não poderia impor nem a ele, nem aos outros, o sofrimento que provavelmente se seguiria se ficasse.

Tropeçou numa pequena depressão que havia na calçada e quase caiu. Não agüentaria por muito mais tempo, isso era certo. Wufei ainda corria em seu encalço. Estabilizou as passadas novamente e continuou a corrida. Precisava despistar o chinês. Wufei não podia pegá-lo de jeito nenhum. Virou uma das esquinas e viu o que precisava para despistar o amigo. Logo mais adiante estava um shopping. Ele não hesitou e entrou a toda pelas portas giratórias do grande estabelecimento.

Sem parar, ele procurou por uma melhor rota a seguir e escolheu sem duvidas a mais movimentada. Naquele momento agradeceu pelas grandes liquidações das lojas de departamentos que faziam com que o shopping lotasse de forma irritante.

Saiu mais uma vez esbarrando e tropeçando durante a fuga. As pessoas não se incomodavam e ele muito menos, a não ser pela vertigem.

-

Wufei tentava ganhar mais proximidade de Duo, mas não conseguia. Pessoas entravam em seu caminho, uma confusão sem fim que fazia com que se retardasse ainda mais. Estava mais do preocupado. Durante a fuga e agora quando perseguia Duo pelo shopping, vira o americano perder a passada por mais de uma vez e cambalear. Tentou aproveitar desses momentos para alcançá-lo, mas sempre acabava esbarrando em alguém e pessoas se metiam na sua frente só para atrapalhar. Duo não estava bem e a angustia por constatar isso só crescia. E foi quando aconteceu, logo mais a frente o americano caiu. Wufei aplicou mais pressa para chegar até ele, mas por estarem numa loja de departamentos e ter tantas pessoas, não se ligou que caía em mais uma armação do shinigami. Ao chegar no local onde tinha a certeza de tê-lo visto cair, não havia ninguém. Parado no meio do local, olhou ao redor, num misto de raiva e desolação. Ele não podia acreditar que tinha perdido o americano. Ele não estava em nenhum lugar que pudesse ver.

Duo havia mesmo caído, não propositalmente, mas porque estava no seu limite, só que sua consciência não se deixou ficar parado e aproveitou a oportunidade para se recuperar rápido e abaixado se esgueirar para outra seção da loja de departamentos. Quando se levantou novamente, distante de onde poderia ser avistado, usou uma pilastra como proteção e espiou o chinês de longe. Partiu-lhe o coração ver que Wufei ainda tinha esperanças de encontra-lo ali e que tentara a esmo continuar procurando-o pelo local. Duo sabia que era o certo a se fazer, era o melhor que podia oferecer para ambos, sumir sem despedidas dolorosas e sem a mágoa de viver pelo que poderia ter sido.

Com um pesar crescente na alma, virou-se para sair dali.

- Sinto muito, Fei. – murmurou e mais uma vez saiu apressado do local.

-

Duo deixou o shopping na mesma pressa que entrara e escolhera seguir o caminho que já pensava desde que conseguira pegar o disco e fugir. Iria para algum lugar bem distante do centro, mas primeiro queria destruí aquele maldito cd, o motivo de toda aquela confusão e também por sua vida não ter mais sentido nenhum.

Infelizmente se esquecera de um porém.

Quando estava ritmando os passos para andar mais calmo e recuperar um pouco da estabilidade, se assustou ao ser pego bruscamente por um dos braços e ser jogado de contra a parede de um dos prédios comerciais da viela por onde passava.

Por segundos o mundo girou e com muito esforço, domando a dor e seu estado precário, abriu os olhos para dar de cara com um nada contente Pietro. Como pudera pensar que seria fácil escapar dele? O homem encarava com raiva, mas havia algo mais, algo que se modificou ao ver que ele reparava em seu rosto de forma intensa.

- Você pensou que conseguiria o que com essa tentativa de fuga patética? – perguntou ainda analisando-o.

Duo não gostou da forma como Pietro o estava olhando. Sabia o que aquilo poderia significar.

- Eu não… pensei, eu… consegui. – disse com a voz entrecortada. Não sabia que estava tão sem fôlego assim.

Não hesitou em rapidamente tirar o disco do bolso da jaqueta e jogar no chão, pisando em cima repetidas vezes com um dos pés e inutilizando-o completamente. Sorriu vitorioso quando viu a expressão de surpresa no semblante do ex-amante. Havia acabado. Não existia mais disco, não havia nada que pudesse servir para ameaçá-lo contra seus amigos e para ele não existia mais salvação.

Num momento de raiva Pietro agarrou-o pela gola da camisa cinza que vestia e o pressionou contra a parede fazendo com que seu corpo se chocasse, causando reações dolorosas por todo o seu corpo.

- Você sabe o que acabou de fazer, Duo? – grunhiu ameaçadoramente. - Sabe o quanto de tempo e dinheiro foi gasto nessa pesquisa para esse disco ser destruído por você?

Duo sentiu vontade de rir, de gargalhar bem alto e insanamente, assim como Heero costumava fazer durante as guerras em seus momentos de Soldado Perfeito que pode tudo. Naquele momento ele se sentia assim, um pouco senhor de tudo, um pouco insano e extremamente fraco para poder concretizar aquilo. Mas sorriu irônico, tentando manter a visão firme, enquanto estava teimava em embaçar.

- Eu sei exatamente o que fiz, Pietro. E o dinheiro que seu chefe investiu, não é nem a metade do que o governo gastaria se esse disco fosse usado de forma errada.

Pietro de certo queria sacudir Duo e trazer um pouco de senso aquela cabeça paranóica dele, mas algo que já pegara sua visão o impediu de fazer aquilo. Duo estava extremamente pálido, suava frio e aparentemente respirava com dificuldade. Pensou se os ferimentos causados pela surra dada por seus homens o havia deixado tão debilitado que a corrida que fizera durante aquela fuga, tivesse sido demais para ele.

Naquele instante esqueceu-se por um momento que todo seu trabalho fora em vão e que o disco que seu chefe queria estava perdido para sempre.

- Duo, você está bem? – disse afrouxando a pegada na gola da blusa do americano e com a outra mão tentou tocar sua face.

Duo bateu a mão de Pietro para longe, mais uma vez, antes que este pudesse encostar em seu rosto.

- Está acabado, Pietro. – a única coisa que queria era ir para bem longe de qualquer um que o conhecesse e mesmo Pietro sendo quem era, sabia que sofreria também se ficasse perto dele. - Não existe mais disco, agora pode me deixar em paz.

Pietro estranhava a atitude tão ríspida de Duo ante a seu toque. Talvez merece aquilo, talvez o americano o odiasse por ter permitido sua tortura e por ter ameaçado seus amigos, mas era seu trabalho e Duo também não havia colaborado da maneira que deveria. De qualquer forma, tudo fora em vão, perda de tempo, perda de dinheiro, perda de vidas. O disco estava destruído. Seu chefe provavelmente ficaria furioso, mas não havia mais o que ele pudesse fazer. Quanto a Duo, queria que ele entendesse sua posição e, mais do que tudo, se afastar dele era o que não queria.

Duo sentiu Pietro soltá-lo e retroagir alguns passos para trás e só então percebeu que o que o estava sustentando em pé era a pressão que este fazia nele contra a parede. Seu corpo apenas pendeu para frente e caiu. Qualquer determinação ou força que lhe mantinha de pé e consciente o abandonou e sentiu-se apenas ser amparado pelos braços seguros do homem a sua frente. De longe ainda pode distinguir os chamados e o tom preocupado com que era tentado a voltar a abrir os olhos, mas por mais que quisesse, a única coisa que enxergava era a escuridão. Uma calma e convidativa escuridão que deixou que lhe consumisse.

-

Heero estava deitado na cama do hospital, ainda com Sally Po checando as bandagens de seu mais novo ferimento. Havia passado por uma pequena cirurgia para a extração da bala, mas não havia muito com que se preocupar, pois o tiro não fizera estrago permanente a seu ombro. Fora transferido para o hospital conveniado ao Preventers e como não podia ser diferente, o tratamento que recebeu lá, não deixou de passar por questionamento e um aviso de que a Comandante Une estaria ciente de todo o acontecido e que esperava que ambos, ele e Wufei, reportassem a ela os acontecimentos e o motivo de não terem comparecido ao trabalho naquela manhã de segunda-feira. Tudo podia se resumir a Duo Maxwell, e, Heero estava mais do que irritado pela demora em receber alguma noticia do parceiro chinês.

Já havia se passado tempo suficiente para que Wufei pudesse entrar em contato e dizer se tinha ou não conseguido pegar Duo. Estava já disposto a largar aquela cama de hospital e a ordem de repouso de pelo menos alguns dias dadas pela médica, e ir atrás de Chang ele mesmo.

Quando Sally deixou o quarto, ele esperou. Recostou a cabeça nos travesseiros e olhou para a janela fechada, mas que mostrava a ele a noite em seu auge. E a única coisa em que conseguia pensar era Duo. Nos olhos violetas que se prenderam nos seus por questão de segundos, mas que foram o suficiente para ver o quanto temia. Viu clara a despedida que ele passou naquele simples contato, principalmente quando voltou os olhos para Wufei. Seu ciúme foi massacrado pela preocupação de ver o americano fugir, mas ali, quando podia analisar tudo mais calmamente, sem a adrenalina do momento, aquele sentimento lhe invadia.

Era infantil de sua parte pensar daquela forma, mas não se continha. Ainda mais por saber que Duo tinha transado com Chang. Não engolira aquilo também e ainda o corroia de forma insana. Perguntava-se se o americano tinha mesmo sentimentos pelo chinês, se havia algo além de uma noite de prazer, e não gostava nada de pensar numa resposta positiva para aquilo. No fundo acreditava que Duo ainda tinha por ele o mesmo sentimento de quando havia terminado o relacionamento. Simples. Quando o havia beijado na biblioteca da casa de Quatre, sentira a paixão na boca que lhe correspondera a principio. Era a mesma intensidade que se lembrava de ter quando tinham apenas 16 anos. Duo não era tão bom em esconder sentimentos quanto a ele.

Virou a cabeça rapidamente na direção da porta do quarto, quando a escutou abrir. Endireitou-se na cama, mas pela feição de Wufei, não teria a noticia que esperava escutar. O chinês parecia cansado e decepcionado demais para ter uma resposta positiva a sua pergunta, mas mesmo assim a fez.

- E o Duo?

Wufei sabia bem das expectativas de Heero, infelizmente, não tinha como supri-las.

- Escapou. – disse num desabafo, deixando-se cair pesadamente no sofá creme do quarto, segurando a cabeça entre as mãos. – Eu o perdi no meio de um maldito shopping… Eu ainda tentei rodar a área toda, ver se conseguia pegar sua trilha novamente, mas foi inútil.

Heero não tinha o que falar perante aquela falha, afinal, era até compreensível.

- Ele é imbatível em fugas mesmo. – tentou mesmo assim apaziguar a situação para o parceiro.

Wufei levantou o olhar rapidamente para encarar o olhar do japonês e contrariou aquela calma.

- Ele não está bem, Yui. – contou rispidamente. - Não venha querer analisar tudo friamente agora porque não dá.

- Eu percebi, Chang. Eu vi os hematomas.

- Não é só isso. Ele estava com febre e estranho, ele simplesmente me repeliu quando eu constatei isso. Durante a fuga, eu vi perfeitamente o quanto ele oscilava… - Wufei então desviou o olhar para o chão do quarto, sentindo-se envergonhado por sua falha. – Eu deveria ter sido mais atento e não deixado que ele escapasse…

Heero olhou para Wufei ainda um pouco confuso com o que havia sido dito por ele. Duo estava mesmo tão ferido assim? Aquilo o preocupou de imediato.

- Eu ainda tenho uma pista que pode nos levar ao Duo. – lembrou-se de imediato. – Aquele desgraçado da boate, Chang. Eu o localizei ontem, o hotel onde ele está hospedado.

Wufei novamente levantou o olhar e intrigado indagou:

- Você ainda está seguindo o raciocínio do Barton em relação a esse cara?

- Porque não? – disse indiferente.- Trowa tem razão. Essa confusão começou depois que Duo se encontrou com esse homem naquela noite. Eu vou atrás desse pilantra.

Wufei olhou para a bandagem no ombro do japonês e meneou a cabeça na direção do ferimento.

- Você não está em condição de ir averiguar nada, nem ninguém. – constatou ganhando um olhar mortal de Heero.

- Você não acha que eu vou ficar aqui olhando pro teto, enquanto você vai atrás do Duo sozinho, acha?

Wufei percebeu pelo tom de Heero que havia algo por trás de todo aquele empenho.

- Não seja idiota, Yui. Não estamos em nenhuma competição ridícula. – o criticou de imediato.

Heero estreitou os olhos e replicou no mesmo instante.

- Eu não penso em competição nenhuma! – aumentou o tom de voz e Wufei estranhou, pois era difícil de ver o japonês se alterar daquela forma. – Pensa que estou levando isso como algum jogo de quem chega primeiro e fica com o Duo? Droga! Você acha que eu não estou preocupado com ele?

Wufei, realmente intrigado, levantou uma de suas sobrancelhas e cruzou os braços sobre e peito.

- Acho. – confirmou sendo sincero. - E por acaso não está?

Heero contou até dez reunindo toda a frieza que tinha para não avançar ali mesmo e quebrar o pescoço de Wufei. Finalmente respirou fundo e determinado expôs a sua posição.

- Vamos deixar as coisas claras aqui, Chang. Eu não sei que cargas d'água deu em você pra se aproximar do Duo e querer ele na sua cama assim tão de repente, mas eu o quero de volta. – ele pode ver uma interrogação irônica no semblante do chinês e fez questão de responde-la. – Eu não errei em nenhum momento e você sabe disso. Duo foi quem na época criou expectativas demais.

- Duo foi ingênuo e, analisando desse ponto de vista, sua "culpa" é anulada. Mas rebato a sua frase: e você agora resolveu do nada que o quer de volta? – indagou com sarcasmo.

Heero ficou em silêncio apenas encarando o ônix dos olhos do chinês. Chegava a conclusão de que nada que dissesse faria com que suas palavras fossem levadas a sério enquanto não levasse as do outro também.

O impasse foi quebrado quando o celular de Wufei começou a tocar.

Rapidamente ele vendo que se tratava de Trowa, atendeu-o sob o olhar atento de Heero.

- Wufei, onde foi que vocês se meteram? Estamos tentando ligar para o celular do Heero, mas eu acho que ele desligou o aparelho e o seu só consegui completar a ligação agora.

- Tivemos problemas aqui, Barton. – respondeu sem ser especifico com nada. Não precisavam de um Quatre desesperado vindo para o hospital, quando o problema não era tão sério assim. - O que aconteceu?

Trowa primeiro lhe abordou com outra pergunta.

- E o Duo? Estão com ele?

- É uma longa historia, mas ele não está conosco. Fugiu com o disco.

Wufei não gostou do silêncio que Trowa fez do outro lado da linha. Ou estava lhe xingando mentalmente, ou arrumando uma forma de lhe contar alguma coisa que não iria gostar.

- O que houve, Barton?

- Nós conseguimos abrir parcialmente alguns arquivos do disco.

- E…? – falou querendo saber o que era.

- E é melhor você voltar pro seu apartamento junto com o Heero para ver isso aqui.

Wufei entendeu que deveria ser algo importante para que Trowa quisesse evitar falar pelo celular e mesmo estando curioso, resolveu seguir o pedido do amigo.

- Estou a caminho.- Desligou o celular e se levantou do sofá, logo respondendo ao olhar inquiridor de Heero. – Parece que Barton e o Winner conseguiram abrir alguns arquivos do disco e encontraram alguma coisa importante.

Heero imediatamente se colocou sentado, com os pés para fora da cama.

- Pegue as minhas roupas, Chang.

Wufei franziu o cenho e discordou

- Não mesmo, a Sally me disse que você teria que ficar aqui por mais alguns dias.

Heero o olhou indiferente e pulou da cama, indo em direção ao pequeno guarda roupas do quarto. Wufei levou displicente a mão a testa e balançou a cabeça em negativa, pela falta de vergonha do japonês que, graças a roupa do hospital, podia ser vista toda sua retaguarda. Não que Heero não tivesse um corpo que não fosse admirável, pelo contrario, era um homem com músculos bem definidos e distinta masculinidade, mas jamais conseguira olhar para o japonês com outros olhos que não fosse do parceiro de trabalho a quem sempre invejara por ter tido a oportunidade de estar com Duo Maxwell e este a desperdiçara de modo patético.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo, Yui?

Heero se voltou para o chinês enquanto terminava de subir a calça jeans e o olhou com ironia.

- Não está obvio pra você? – disse tirando a camisola do hospital e jogando para cima da cama, e logo depois fechou o zíper e o botão da calça. - Eu vou com você.

Wufei resolveu não gastar saliva com o japonês cabeça-dura. Heero era a pessoa mais teimosa e persistente que já conhecera e se havia encasquetado que não iria ficar no hospital, ninguém o faria. Alem do mais, não tinha muito com o que se preocupar com o ferimento no ombro, já que este havia sido tratado e o parceiro só precisaria seguir os horários dos antibióticos, enfim, já vira Heero agüentar bem mais do que um simples tiro no ombro e sabia que sair do hospital não o afetaria em muita coisa mesmo.

Havia tanto o que se preocupar relacionado a Duo que não tinha porque ficar se martirizando pela teimosia do japonês. Sentia-se impotente por saber que Duo estava numa situação perigosa, de certa forma, enfrentado-a sozinho e ele estava de mãos atadas, completamente cego, sem ter como ajudar. Se pelo menos Duo tivesse ficado com ele e não fugido daquela forma. Para que fugir? Ele queria entender e, principalmente, ter o americano de volta.

-

Duo mais uma vez voltava a abrir os olhos. A principio ficou um pouco desorientado, não se lembrava bem do que tinha acontecido. Virou a cabeça para o lado e vagou com o olhar pelo cômodo bem mobiliado e limpo. Seu corpo protestou um pouco ao tentar virar o corpo e finalmente se lembrou. Estava discutindo com Pietro numa viela depois de ter destruído o disco que tivera tanto trabalho para proteger.

A questão era que se tinha apagado durante a discussão com Pietro, aquele lugar não era o quarto em que antes estava sendo mantido preso. E mais, já não se sentia tão ruim como antes, podia até arriscar dizer que sua febre tinha abaixado. Pela luz artificial das luminárias que davam ao quarto uma iluminação parcial, era certo afirmar que já era noite. A porta do cômodo estava entreaberta e podia ver a luz mais intensa que vinha do lado de fora.

Estava pronto para tentar se levantar, quando Pietro entrou no quarto e, assim que viu que estava acordado, sorriu, num misto de alivio e satisfação.

O belo loiro se aproximou, sentando-se na beira da cama macia fazendo o colchão ceder um pouco e fez um leve carinho em seu rosto. Desta vez Duo não negou a leve caricia.

- Você me fez passar um susto, Duo. – confessou, sem hesitação alguma. – Por que escondeu que estava com febre?

Duo não tinha como dar a verdadeira explicação do por que, ele simplesmente não podia, pois isso desencadearia outra série de problemas e, desta vez, ele entraria no lugar daquele disco maldito.

- E por que deveria deixar você saber, quando mandou seus homens me torturarem por respostas?- disse com sarcasmo. – Além de me humilhar, ainda queria que eu expusesse as minhas fraquezas?

Pietro riu de forma divertida.

- Eu não sabia que pilotos gundam ficavam doentes. – ironizou sabendo muito bem que o sistema do ex-amante não era igual ao de qualquer pessoa normal.

- E eu não sabia que você se importava tanto. – Duo debochou, se endireitando na cama e recostando na cabeceira. Estava achando estranho, mas realmente sentia-se melhor. – O que aconteceu afinal?

- Você teve uma queda de pressão e desmaiou. Eu pedi que um médico do hotel te examinasse e ele não viu qualquer dano interno que tivesse sido ocasionado pelo pequeno corretivo que você levou e indicou que provavelmente a febre e a pressão baixa seria uma reação ao estresse.

Estresse… Duo ficou pensando naquilo e no quão seria bom se seu problema fosse mesmo apenas estresse por tudo o que vinha passando. Mas não entendia o porque de seu organismo estar reagindo novamente. Provavelmente seria resultado de alguma medicação que o médico que Pietro chamara, deveria ter injetado nele. Tudo o que ele precisava. Algo para amenizar o processo que viria pela frente e que fizesse com que Pietro não desconfiasse da verdade.

- Eu estou me sentindo bem melhor. Será que agora pode me deixar ir embora?

Pietro pareceu um pouco decepcionado com o pedido que havia lhe sido feito.

- Vai voltar pra casa?

**_Voltar para casa?_** – pensou por um momento, desviando o olhar para a coberta que cobria suas pernas. Seu apartamento estava fechado, seu gato estava aos cuidados de uma senhora simpática que morara no andar abaixo do seu, e como tinha se metido naquela confusão, não tivera tempo de estabilizar um emprego na nova cidade. Tinha vontade de voltar para lá, reassumir a vida que levava, sem grandes preocupações, sem ter que ainda lidar com as emoções que o confundiam e angustiavam tanto. Poderia voltar? Teria tempo suficiente para isso? Não importava.

- Provavelmente, Pietro. – respondeu baixo, ainda parecendo pensar enquanto mantinha o olhar nos desenhos disformes do cobertor.

- Poderia voltar comigo, Duo. – sugeriu, mesmo sabendo qual seria sua resposta.

Duo não respondeu, apenas acusou.

- Você ordenou a morte de um dos meus amigos hoje, se lembra?

Pietro sorriu de um jeito triste.

- Eu disse que não estava brincando, Duo. Mas parece que seus amigos, assim como você, não jogam para perder. – comentou. – Eles também eram pilotos?

- Posso tomar um banho? – desconversou mais uma vez, tanto pelo fato de não querer confirmar o obvio, quanto por sentir que realmente necessidade de um.

Pietro suspirou vencido e se levantou da cama. Como fora se deixar apaixonar por alguém tão obstinado?

- Claro. Eu vou pegar algo limpo para você vestir.

Duo não tinha restrições com Pietro. Ele poderia ter sido um filho da mãe por ter ameaçado seus amigos, ter ordenado a pequena sessão de tortura e tudo mais, só que sabia bem que não eram decisões dele. Pietro apenas cumpria ordens e até achava louvável a fidelidade que tinham por seu chefe, mas tinha plena noção, que ele jamais ultrapassaria a linha de seu limite por ninguém, por isso era certo que o ex-amante jamais o mataria. Duo tinha em sua mente muito claro que não era puritano, nem uma boneca de porcelana para se quebrar tão fácil, ou ficar se lamentando pelos cantos por coisas que com certeza passara bem pior durante as guerras. Compreendia os métodos e isso não o magoava, não envolviam sentimentos. Era esse seu entendimento. Mas diferente de Pietro, se por acaso este tivesse realmente matado um de seus amigos, para Duo não existiria linha de limite, o que sentia por Pietro não era intenso o suficiente para conter a sua ira e se vingar na mesma moeda. Contudo, estava acabado. Não existiam mais ameaças, não haveria mais mortes desnecessárias e, apesar de tudo, ele se sentia bem.

Ele se levantou da cama cautelosamente, temendo ser arrebatado por alguma onda de tonteira, mas essa não veio. Seu corpo ainda estava um pouco dolorido, mas podia culpar os hematomas dos golpes recebidos dos capangas de Pietro. Colocou os pés para fora da cama e levou a mão a testa. Não havia mais febre como suspeitava. O paliativo que havia sido ministrado pelo médico era muito bem vindo.

Ficou de pé e andou até a outra porta, que levava ao banheiro da suíte Acendeu a luz e nem se incomodou de já ir tirando as roupas suadas e sujas, largando-as pelo chão e entrando no box quando ficou completamente nu. Desfez a trança, correndo os dedos pelos longos fios que há muito se viam confinados e finalmente abriu a água quente do chuveiro.

Sentiu-se bem em poder lavar o corpo e os cabelos. Naqueles longos minutos ali, teve tempo para pensar em qual caminho seguir. Infelizmente sua mente voltava para os acontecimentos daquela tarde, para confissão de Wufei, para o tiro que Heero havia tomado. Mesmo se garantindo que aquele tiro não poderia ter abalado o Soldado Perfeito, mesmo assim, ainda vinha aquela pontada de preocupação. Heero havia salvado a vida de Wufei e, apesar de se sentir meio enganado pelo japonês, por este ter estado escondido aquele tempo todo, tinha que agradecer por sua atitude. Estremecia só de pensar que Wufei poderia ter morrido, principalmente por sua causa.

As palavras do chinês, aquela confissão, podia escutar o eco delas ainda sendo sussurrada em seu ouvido. Por que justo agora? Por que Chang não se apaixonara por ele há doze anos atrás, quando fazia qualquer coisa por sua atenção, quando ainda poderia corresponder?

Não queria fazê-lo sofrer, não queria poder vê-lo sorrir, para mais tarde amargurar por suas lágrimas. Não era justo.

E ainda sim, havia Heero. O louco e insano sentimento que ainda guardava por aquele japonês de olhos azuis. Por mais que quisesse e tentasse, não conseguia se ver livre daquela dependência. E sabia que precisava certificar-se de que ele estava bem. Precisava tirar de uma vez aquele peso do coração. Depois disso, ganharia o mundo novamente, o mais longe do Japão que pudesse estar.

-

Wufei chegou a seu apartamento acompanhado de Heero. Trowa estava a frente do computador, ainda tentando decifrar o resto dos códigos do disco, enquanto Quatre parecia ter se cansado e esperava-os chegar olhando pele janela da sala.

Quando ambos viram os dois entrando, Trowa franziu o cenho e em Quatre podia-se ver a expressão imediata de surpresa e preocupação. Os dois haviam reparado na roupa suja de sangue de Heero e o braço suspenso pela tipóia.

- Heero, o que aconteceu? – o loiro perguntou, já aflito se encaminhando até o japonês.

- Tivemos problemas no encontro com o Duo. – respondeu, vendo o árabe se alarmar ainda mais.

- O Duo fez isso! – indagou incrédulo.

Wufei balançou a cabeça displicente, quase achando graça da idéia que se passou na mente do amigo. Duo atirando em Heero era uma coisa impossível, mesmo sendo fato que isso já acontecera uma vez, mas naquela época os dois não se conheciam.

- Não, Winner. Acontece que durante o encontro alguém atirou na nossa direção. – explicou, vendo os olhos verdes de Quatre se arregalarem ainda mais.

- Havia uma pessoa dentro do carro em que Duo estava e um atirador em cima de um dos prédios. Quando eu percebi só deu tempo de tirá-los da frente. – Heero contou.

- Mas e o Duo?

- Ele fugiu. – Wufei mais uma vez se lamentou. - Pegou o disco e fugiu.

Trowa após ter escutado tudo o que havia se falado, finalmente se manifestou.

- Talvez o conteúdo deste disco seja a explicação para a fuga de Duo e essas pessoas que aparentemente o estão ameaçando.

Tanto Wufei quanto Heero se aproximaram do computador, ao mesmo tempo em que Trowa abria os arquivos que já conseguira quebrar a segurança.

- Sobre o que se trata isso? – Wufei perguntou, sem entender todos aqueles relatórios.

Quatre, que estava mais atrás e já tinha estudado tudo por alto, respondeu ao chinês:

- Pesquisas. Para ser mais especifico uma pesquisa muito bem fundamentada sobre um vírus e suas mutações.

- Mas o que Duo estava fazendo com isso? – o chinês perguntou preocupado.

Heero que já se sentara na cadeira vaga ao lado de Trowa e analisava o conteúdo dos arquivos liberados, comentou sem perder sua atenção do monitor.

- Aquele idiota vive metendo o bedelho onde não deveria. É provável que tenha descoberto alguma coisa sem querer e está tentando resolver o problema sozinho.

Nenhum dos três discordou do ponto de vista de Heero. Todos sabiam, infelizmente, que era verdade. Duo era mais do que curioso e bisbilhoteiro e ver algo errado e querer agir sozinho para reverter uma situação, também era com ele mesmo.

- Você acha que ele descobriu essas informações e roubou o disco e, por isso, esta sendo perseguido e ameaçado? – Wufei retrucou para o japonês.

- Não há como saber ao certo, mas é a explicação mais lógica que consegui até o momento.

- Pelo que eu pude avaliar sobre as pesquisas até agora é que são baseadas na praga que assolou L2 e que eles estavam, através dela, tentando desenvolver um novo tipo de vírus letal. Pelos resultados que constam aí, todas cobaias humanas que utilizaram durante essas pesquisas não sobreviveram aos testes. Isso indica que até então eles não tinham um antivírus. – Trowa continuou a contar.

Heero estava com o olhar sério, totalmente compenetrado nos relatórios que lia, mas estava atento as palavras de Trowa. Confirmava todas elas através do que via ali. Lembrou-se imediatamente de Duo quando leu que as pesquisas estavam sendo levantadas através da praga que matara milhares de pessoas em L2. Perguntou-se então até onde aquilo envolveria o americano. Coincidência aquela pesquisa ser exatamente baseada na praga da colônia natal de Duo, ou existia com relação ainda maior? Não conseguiu impedir de questionar isso em sua mente. Havia arquivos ainda para serem decodificados e talvez neles estivesse o resto das respostas que precisava.

- Isso só afirma mais ainda que Duo precisa da nossa ajuda. – Quatre concluiu, mais do que angustiado pelo bem estar do amigo que retornara a sua vida há tão pouco tempo. – Nós temos que fazer alguma coisa.

- Eu vou de novo atrás do tal de Pietro. – decidiu Heero, se levantando da cadeira.

- Yui, não acha que já saracoteou demais, não? – Wufei criticou. – Caso tenha se esquecido, você foi baleado e precisa de repouso.

O japonês o olhou de forma ameaçadora.

- Eu sei de meus limites, Chang. Dispenso seus conselhos.

- Wufei tem razão, Heero. – Quatre apoiou o amigo chinês. – Você deveria repousar um pouco. Por que não deixa que terminemos de desbloquear o disco e cuidemos de ir averiguar esse tal de Pietro?

Heero, desta vez, lançou seu olhar contrariado para o loiro e não concordou.

- Quatre, se estivermos certos, Duo está com esse disco e se fugiu, tem gente que poderia matá-lo para conseguir isso. Acha que eu tenho condições de ficar em casa repousando, enquanto cada minuto pode estar contando?

Quatre ponderou. Não queria ser egoísta, nem expor Heero com este estando ferido, mas Duo era importante para ele. Pensar que o americano estava correndo perigo, que poderia morrer por não ter ajuda, o deixava mais do angustiado.

- Então você fica com a decodificação do disco e deixa que nós cuidemos desse Pietro. – o loiro negociou querendo pelo menos ter uma solução mais branda para a situação.

-

Duo saiu do banheiro vestido num roupão felpudo azul marinho. Seus cabelos soltos e úmidos, caiam voltados para seu ombro esquerdo e andava descalço pelo carpete que cobria o chão do local que ele já tinha presumido ser um quarto de hotel de luxo.

As luzes do quarto continuavam apenas nas luminárias e ele logo localizou as roupas dobradas em cima da cama que Pietro tinham separado para que vestisse. Suspirou de forma pesada e se encaminhou até a beira da cama, onde ficou por um momento olhando as peças. Sorriu pesaroso e passou a mão de leve pelo tecido da camisa que estava por cima. Ele queria, mas infelizmente não conseguia sentir ódio, raiva, ou qualquer repudia por Pietro, mesmo depois de tudo o que este fizera, ainda lhe tratava de forma carinhosa. Sabia bem que provavelmente o chefe dele teria dado ordens expressas para eliminá-lo, mas era fato que Pietro não faria aquilo.

Duo caiu pesadamente de costas de contra o colchão macio. E foi quando escutou a campainha tocar. Pensou que seria provavelmente algum serviço de quarto solicitado por Pietro, e não fez questão de se mover.

-

Na sala, Pietro estranhou a campainha. Não havia pedido nada ao serviço de quarto. Mesmo assim, abriu a porta e deparou-se com dois homens. Um ele reconheceu sendo o loiro que dançava com Duo na noite em que o havia abordado na danceteria, o outro mais alto sabia que era também um dos amigos de Duo. De todo modo, fez-se de desentendido.

- Em que eu poderia ajudá-los? – disse na porta, olhando diretamente os dois.

- Estamos procurando por nosso amigo Duo. – Quatre informou num tom sério. - Sabemos que você é conhecido dele e temos quase certeza de que pode nos informar seu paradeiro.

Pietro se debateu em dizer a verdade ou não. Afinal, Duo iria embora dentro em pouco, mas não sabia se o americano gostaria de falar com os amigos depois de tudo o que acontecera. Não sabia quais eram as perspectivas do ex-amante depois que o deixasse partir.

- Eu estou aqui.

* * *

Well...acho que já deu pra ter uma idéia do que tem no disquinho do Duo... no próximo capitulo tem mais explicações... 


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens não são meus…apenas _**Pietro Richellier**_...

**Pairing:** Acho que os de sempre… num sei… sei lá… deixa a historia rolar.

**Agradecimentos:** À Ophiuchus no Shaina por revisar o capítulo.

_**Esta fic é dedicada à Ophiuchus no Shaina…Thanks Fabi, essa fic é sua…**_

****

_

* * *

_

'**_Cause I am reaching for you  
but my arms aren't long enough  
and I am running to you  
if I could go a little faster  
and I am crying to you  
but I can't hear my own voice  
and I am waiting for you  
and trying not to fall asleep now_**

_

* * *

_

Capítulo 7

Os três olharam para figura que tinha acabado de sair do quarto, cabelos ainda úmidos e completamente soltos, vestido apenas com o roupão azul-marinho.

Quatre empurrou Pietro do caminho e correu até o amigo, não hesitando em abraçá-lo, mas mesmo sendo retribuído, pode notar o corpo do americano se contrair ante a seu toque. Afastou-se um pouco para olhar no rosto de Duo e notou os hematomas e as palavras de Heero e Wufei lhe vieram na lembrança.

- Duo, o que aconteceu com você?

Trowa olhou para Pietro e este fez menção para que entrasse. Assim o fez, se aproximando do marido e do amigo.

- Nada com que deva se preocupar, loirinho. - Duo respondeu. - Já está tudo resolvido.

- Você está machucado. – Quatre falou inconformado. - Como pode dizer que está tudo bem?

- Eu estou, Q. Pietro já cuidou bem de mim. – disse, olhando para o ex-amante com uma certa ironia.

Pietro sorriu e pediu licença.

- Vou deixá-los para que conversem mais à vontade. – falou, com o mesmo ar de ironia, se retirando da sala para o quarto.

No fundo, Duo agradeceu mentalmente por Pietro ter deixado que conversasse com os amigos a sós. Não queria expor nada desnecessário ao ex-amante e esperava que aquela fosse uma conversa definitiva com os amigos.

Parecia loucura que resolvesse se apresentar diante de Quatre e Trowa, depois de tanto fugir dos amigos e daquela corrida desesperada para que Wufei não o alcançasse, mas a verdade era que queria, de uma vez por todas, fazer com que eles desistissem de procurá-lo, de querê-lo por perto. Mas também, com a presença deles ali, poderia saber sobre Heero e seu estado, que ainda o preocupava tanto.

- Duo, o que está acontecendo? - o árabe questionou intrigado. Não era estranho saberem que o americano estaria envolvido numa confusão, mas estar ali, cabelos úmidos, roupão do hotel e ainda com aquele homem que sabiam ser seu ex-amante, como se nada de errado acontecesse? Talvez não fossem tão ex-amantes assim, mas isso o deixava confuso no porquê de Duo ter se envolvido com Wufei.

- O Heero… Como ele está? - foi a primeira coisa que quis saber antes de tudo, rezando para que estivesse certo e que o japonês estivesse fora de perigo.

Quatre sorriu pela preocupação de Duo, mas mesmo assim, não ficou aliviado com aquela situação.

- Está bem. Ele queria vir atrás de você aqui, mas ficamos preocupados já que Sally disse que ele deveria manter repouso. Então nós o convencemos a ficar com o Chang decodificando o disco e viemos no lugar dele.

Duo arregalou os olhos e imediatamente quis saber. A primeira coisa que havia lhe passado pela cabeça foi que talvez Wufei tivesse lhe trazido um disco falso para o encontro e estivesse com o original em sua posse ainda.

- Que disco, Q? - rezava para sua suspeita não ser verdadeira.

- Sinto muito, Duo, mas nós queríamos saber o que se passava com você e quando você ligou para Wufei e pediu o disco, achamos melhor fazer uma cópia e tentar descobrir o que tinha de importante nele.

Duo sentiu seu corpo inteiro vacilar, diante do que o amigo árabe havia lhe contado. Era um pesadelo, maior do que jamais gostaria de ter tido. Finalmente voltou seu olhar para a porta do quarto, e esperava que Pietro não tivesse escutado aquilo. Duo soube então, que o que pensou ter terminado, voltava a assombrá-lo mais uma vez. Tanto sacrifício para destruir o disco, e agora seus amigos tinham uma cópia. Uma maldita cópia!

- Vocês fizeram uma cópia do meu disco? - perguntou ainda não querendo acreditar.

- Heero está no apartamento de Wufei terminando de decodificá-lo.

Trowa, um pouco incomodado, então sugeriu.

- Eu acho melhor nós termos essa conversa em outro lugar. - não sabia até quanto poderia confiar naquela pessoa que estava com Duo e não queria arriscar.

Duo deu razão a Trowa. Aquele não era o local mais apropriado para ficarem discutindo sobre aquele disco. Mas ele também não queria explicar, não queria ter que contar tudo o que estava acontecendo. Infelizmente tinha que pegar aquela cópia e para isso tinha que ir com eles. Tudo estava dando para trás.

- Eu vou me arrumar e vou com vocês. - decidiu, percebendo o leve sorriso aliviado de Quatre.

Puniu-se mentalmente, enquanto se dirigia para o quarto. Estava fazendo seus amigos se preocuparem e era tudo o que não queria. Sofrimento, preocupação, lamentações, pensara que tudo isso seria dispensável quando viera para o Japão, quando pensou que tudo daria certo… Deu tudo errado. Continuava tudo dando errado. A senhora sorte, que sempre fora sua amiga, parecia estar querendo debochar dele nos últimos dias. O que faria quando se visse sozinho com eles novamente e fosse-lhe exigida as devidas explicações? Mentir? Não tinha jeito de mentir depois de tudo o que eles já deveriam saber e desconfiar, mas omitir certas partes da história, que poderiam ser ignoradas, talvez fosse possível.

Infelizmente seu problema maior não era seus amigos.

Quando entrou no quarto para colocar as roupas, não viu Pietro em seu campo de visão e após dar alguns passos dentro do cômodo, teve um pequeno sobressalto ao escutar a voz vir de trás dele. Virou rapidamente para ver o ex-amante encostado a parede perto da porta. A primeira coisa que lhe veio à mente quando observou o olhar e o sorriso no canto dos lábios do loiro, foi que ele não havia sido tolo e escutara sua conversa com os amigos.

- Você tem até amanhã de manhã para me trazer essa cópia, Duo. - disse com um tom divertido.

Duo fechou o rosto contrariado e negou:

- Você sabe que eu saindo daqui não vou trazer nada de volta pra você. Assim que estiver com o disco, eu vou destruí-lo como fiz com o outro. - desafiou sem medo algum.

Pietro se afastou da parede e se aproximou do americano a passos calmos e sem perder aquele brilho estranho nos olhos azuis.

- Duo, você sabe que não vou te matar por destruir o cd, mas você vai conseguir viver o resto da sua vida com o peso da morte de um dos seus amigos na consciência?

- Essa ameaça já está ficando batida, Pietro. – ironizou, indagando-se o quão longa sua vida seria para se lamentar. No mínimo, seria uma agonia saber que fora responsável pela morte de um deles.

- Sim, mas é o que te comove, não é mesmo? Acho que eu nem preciso pensar muito para escolher uma vitima para sua falta de cooperação. Aquele oriental que te abraçou no parque seria uma ótima escolha, o que acha?

Se Pietro queria deixá-lo angustiado, estava conseguindo ao ameaçar justamente Wufei.

- O disco já vai estar destruído, para que iria tentar alguma coisa contra o meu amigo?

- Amigo mesmo, Duo? Acho que para quem não mentia, você está me saindo um ótimo Pinóquio. – debochou, ficando frente a frente com o americano. - É ele, não é mesmo, Duo?

Sabia bem ao que Pietro se referia. O ex-amante sempre quisera saber quem fora o homem que havia lhe conquistado de tal forma que não deixava que ninguém mais tivesse chance em seu coração.

- Já disse que não é nenhum dos meus amigos. - mentir estava ficando mais freqüente do que queria. Afastou-se e desamarrou o roupão, deixando-o caído no chão, enquanto vestia peça por peça da roupa que estava separada na cama, sem se preocupar com sua nudez.

Pietro ficou sério com a negativa de Duo, mas dele não comprava mais as palavras.

- É extremamente irônico que depois de tudo o que aconteceu, seus amigos ainda tenham o que eu quero. – comentou, admirando as formas do homem a sua frente, bem como os machucados e hematomas que eram bem nítidos por todo corpo delgado. -Vai me trazer o disco sem rebeldia, ou prefere pagar para ver o que vai acontecer?

Mais ameaças e ele já estava se cansando. Terminou de vestir a blusa e se voltou para o outro homem o encarando. Como sempre ele vivia de improvisar, pensaria como resolver a situação no caminho.

- Você vai se arrepender, Pietro. - disse deixando o quarto.

Pietro sorriu consigo mesmo.

- É o que veremos, Duo.

-

Heero decidiu passar a noite no apartamento de Wufei tentando quebrar as senhas dos demais arquivos que faltavam. Maldito de quem criara aquelas barreiras, mas entendia a importância e a necessidade de dificultar o seu acesso o máximo que fosse possível. O parceiro chinês estava na cozinha fazendo um chá e tentando fazer-lhe companhia enquanto trabalhava durante aquele período. Wufei estava tão preocupado quanto ele, e não querendo mais nada do que terminar aquele pesadelo de uma vez.

Tinha quase certeza de que aquele disco tinha mais a ver com Duo do que queria imaginar, mas a verdade veio à tona quando finalmente decodificou o último arquivo, a chave-mãe para aquele maldito mistério, e a coisa toda caiu como uma bomba em sua cabeça. A cada linha que lia sua mente tentava negar que aquilo pudesse mesmo ser verdade e querendo se afirmar no que via, chamou pelo parceiro.

- Chang!

O chinês se assustou ao escutar o tom alto e urgente que a voz de Heero havia lhe solicitado. Desligou o fogo e se apressou até sala, onde se preocupou ao ver a expressão prostrada do japonês para a tela do monitor.

Imediatamente se aproximou e puxou a cadeira ao lado de Heero, se sentando. E não precisou que lhe pedisse nada, apenas tomou o mouse na mão e rolou as informações que o parceiro acabara de abrir. Havia uma foto de Duo e informações básicas sobre ele, mas não era isso o que trouxe preocupação e angústia a ele e sim o que vinha nas explicações da página seguinte.

- Eu sabia que aquele americano idiota tinha se metido em encrenca, mas não imaginava que a fossa era tão profunda assim. - Heero comentou ainda chocado.

Wufei lia e como Heero, queria uma confirmação de que não estava lendo e interpretando de forma errada.

- Isso aqui é…

- Duo está envolvido além do pescoço nessa pesquisa.

- Mas como pode?

- Você nunca foi muito chegado ao Duo para saber de muita coisa, chinês. - acusou aproveitando-se do momento para espetá-lo com a verdade. Wufei sentiu a ironia acusatória do japonês ao lhe dizer aquelas palavras. Ele realmente não conhecia muito sobre o passado de Duo simplesmente por não ter se deixado conviver o suficiente com o americano, mas isso não diminuía em nada o que sentia por ele. Heero prosseguiu:

- Duo vivia em L2 quando a praga que assolou aquela colônia matou milhares de pessoas. Duo era um menino de rua e viva com um bando de outros garotos, ele viu cada um dos amigos morrerem doentes, enquanto ele não foi afetado em nenhum aspecto pela doença.

- Segundo essas informações, parece que Duo tinha contraído a tal praga e esta apenas ficara incubada em seu sistema. - Wufei tentou ignorar e se ater aos fatos em geral.

- É o que parece. - Heero confirmou, relendo o relatório juntamente com Wufei. - De alguma forma, esses arquivos indicam que Duo foi usado nessa pesquisa, como base para conseguirem criarem uma mutação do mesmo.

- Mas aqui não diz sobre o antivírus ter sido desenvolvido. - Wufei constatou, terminando de ler o relatório e vendo que era o último arquivo que faltava. O disco havia sido totalmente decodificado.

- Não, mas a base de toda a pesquisa está aqui, só não entendi ainda o porquê do Duo estar trazendo esse disco para o Japão.

- Realmente não faz sentido. Tem muito mais envolvido nisso tudo, do que estamos conseguindo pegar. - Wufei falou ainda pensativo - Como Duo se envolveu com tudo isso?

- Não tenho a mínima idéia. - Heero confessou. - Ele não se prontificaria a ajudar em algo assim.

Wufei o olhou desconfiado.

- A não ser que…

Heero estreitou os olhos e antes que pudesse indagar qualquer coisa, o telefone do apartamento começou a tocar interrompendo-o, ao mesmo tempo em que a campainha da porta.

Eles se entreolharam intrigados e Wufei meneou a cabeça para que Heero atendesse ao telefone, enquanto ele se encaminhava para a porta.

Heero pegou o fone e foi logo se surpreendeu com a voz de Quatre.

- Heero? Você estava certo o tempo todo. Conseguimos encontrar o Duo. - disse o loiro atropelando as palavras.

Heero apertou a mão no fone, sentindo um enorme alívio de escutar o amigo falar aquilo, mas franziu o cenho no momento em que Wufei verificou o olho mágico da porta e logo voltou seu olhar para ele.

Não podia ser nada bom para o chinês estar o olhando daquela forma. Ele fez sinal para que Heero, que apenas se levantou e se apressou para buscar exatamente o que o parceiro pedira com o sinal.

- Quatre, tenho que desligar agora. - não esperou pela resposta e simplesmente desligou o telefone, jogando-o por cima do sofá, ao mesmo tempo em que Wufei perguntou a quem quer que estivesse na porta o que queria.

-

Quatre escutou o telefone ficar mudo e olhou de forma intrigada para o aparelho celular em sua mão. Haviam deixado o hotel e agora rumavam para o apartamento de Wufei. Estava realmente feliz porque haviam encontrado Duo e o estavam levando a salvo com eles. Ter encontrado o americano pela suspeita de que o ex-amante tivesse algum envolvimento com o desaparecimento, tinha sido uma surpresa para o árabe. Para eles, porém, ainda continuava o mistério de qual seria e como Duo se envolvera naquela confusão. Tinha muitas coisas que queria questionar ao amigo, mas primeiro quis tranqüilizar aos orientais de que estava tudo bem. Infelizmente, o que acontecera durante o telefonema não fora bem o que esperava.

- É impressão minha, ou parece que o Heero desligou na sua cara? - Trowa observou, ao volante.

Quatre que estava sentado no banco do carona do carro, ainda tentava entender o que tinha acontecido. Olhou para Trowa e incerto do que responder, apenas disse a verdade.

- É... Ele desligou... Isso foi estranho.

Duo, que estava sentando no banco de trás com sua atenção voltada para fora da janela, de repente despertou para algo, quando escutou o loiro falar sobre ter achado estranho Heero desligar o telefone. Ele se endireitou no banco e inclinou o corpo para frente.

- Trowa, faz esse carro voar.

Olhando para o rosto preocupado do americano pelo retrovisor, Trowa indagou, já acelerando o carro como lhe havia sido pedido:

- O que houve, Duo? – perguntou, vendo que o americano parecia se debater mentalmente sobre o que estava acontecendo.

Duo piscou algumas vezes e encarou os olhos verdes de Trowa pelo retrovisor.

- Acho que tem alguma coisa acontecendo lá. - disse tentando manter a calma em sua voz.

Quatre virou o corpo para trás, agora realmente preocupado e curioso ao extremo para saber sobre o que Duo sabia.

- Como você sabe disso, Duo?

Duo se martirizava mentalmente. Como pudera pensar que Pietro confiaria nele para levar o disco sem danificá-lo? Um ataque direto para reaver o CD seria o mínimo que deveria esperar do ex-amante e era exatamente aquilo que imaginava que tinha acontecido. Temia que os homens de Pietro já estivessem agindo, enquanto eles ainda estavam a caminho do apartamento de Wufei.

- Pietro escutou a conversa que tivemos na sala. Ele sabe que vocês têm uma cópia do disco e vai fazer o possível para ter esse CD, Q.

Quatre ainda se sentia no escuro mesmo com o que Duo contava e se alterou com isso.

- Mas que droga está acontecendo, Duo? Que confusão é essa em que você se meteu?

Duo abaixou o olhar, sabendo que merecia a fúria de Quatre contra si, afinal acabara envolvendo-os nos seus problemas e eles sequer sabiam de tudo o que estava acontecendo. Era muita coisa para explicar e ele não sabia por onde começar, ou se queria mesmo começar a contar.

- É complicado, loirinho. Eu sinto muito por vocês estarem no meio da bagunça da minha vida...

Quatre ressentiu-se por ter se exaltado e, de alguma maneira, queria suplicar para que o amigo lhe contasse logo o que estava acontecendo, mas Trowa tomou a palavra para si.

- Por que essa gente está atrás de uma cópia do disco, quando você levou o original? - perguntou agora sem desviar a atenção do trânsito.

Trowa estava preocupado com Heero e Wufei e temia por suas vidas. Ele já havia entendido que aquele disco era muito cobiçado por alguém e que aquele Pietro realmente estava envolvido com todo o esquema, estando disposto a tudo para tê-lo nas mãos, mas queria mesmo saber o porquê, afinal, Duo estava com ele naquele hotel, sem qualquer jeito de que estava obrigado ou sendo torturado a ficar ali, e pelas informações de Wufei e Heero, Duo já tinha o disco original. Não queria desconfiar que o amigo americano havia mudado tanto durante aqueles anos, que agora estava compactuando com coisas escusas. Não queria mesmo.

- Eu destruí o disco original antes que Pietro pudesse pegá-lo. - confessou voltando a recostar o corpo pesadamente no banco do carro.

- Entendi... Ele sabendo dessa cópia...

- Não vai poupar ninguém pra poder tê-lo nas mãos. - Duo finalizou, penalizado.

Quatre olhou com pena para o rosto marcado pelo hematoma e perguntou:

- Não vai nos contar como se envolveu com isso tudo?

Sem encarar o amigo, ele virou o rosto mais uma vez para a janela e falou:

- É uma historia longa, Q. Eu não sei se vale à pena contar e fazer com que se envolvam mais nessa bagunça toda.

- Como nos envolver mais? O que pode acontecer de pior que já não tenha acontecido? - indagou aflito.

Triste, Duo retornou o olhar para os olhos verdes do árabe e sorriu quase que de forma penosa.

- Muita coisa, loirinho. E eu já coloquei as vidas de vocês demais em risco.

Quatre, apesar do tempo distante, podia ver pelo olhar de Duo como sempre fizera. Sempre conseguira enxergar por trás daquela máscara que ele usava e, por algum motivo grave, ela estava caindo e ele não fazia questão de tentar esconder. Isso era o que o afligia, o que o fazia ter certeza que tinha algo muito errado, e em seu âmago, sentiu medo.

- Duo... - tentou inquirir mais alguma coisa, mas o marido lhe cortou.

- Vamos primeiro ver o que está acontecendo com Wufei e Heero, deixe o interrogatório para depois.

Duo trocou um olhar com Trowa pelo retrovisor, em agradecimento por ele ter contido Quatre, mas sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde teria que contar tudo o que estava passando e sobre o disco. Teria que enfrentar o que não queria. Por um momento pensou em quais seriam as possibilidades dele reaver aquele disco e mais uma vez tentar fugir para longe de todos. Saída covarde, sim, era verdade, mas já não se importava mais. Poucas coisas lhe tinham importância naquela altura dos acontecimentos, e as únicas que ainda estimava e dava valor eram seus amigos, salvos e seguros de qualquer mal que o seu retorno pudesse lhes trazer.

-

Trowa parou o carro e se assustou ao ver um pequeno alvoroço na frente do prédio de Wufei. Tinham pessoas na entrada, uma viatura da polícia e uma ambulância. Ele escutou as portas do carro se abrirem e viu Duo e Quatre deixando o veículo às pressas. Os dois podiam ser diferentes em muitos aspectos, mas eram iguais no que se dizia respeito ao emocional.

Ele deixou também o carro e se apressou até os dois, que não pararam na portaria e subiram direto para o apartamento do chinês. Juntos pegaram o elevador e quando chegaram ao andar, viram mais policiais e os para-médicos saindo da residência de Wufei, levando uma maca com um corpo coberto.

O trio empalideceu ao ver que havia ocorrido mesmo alguma coisa no apartamento do amigo e que alguém morrera ali. Duo não esperou. Alarmado e angustiado se adiantou até os enfermeiros que levavam a maca e, apesar de ser repreendido, pois não poderia se aproximar, não escutou. Os fez parar e abriu o zíper que fechava o corpo que era levado.

Havia um buraco de bala bem no meio da testa e Duo sorriu aliviado ao ver que o homem ali não era nem Heero, nem Wufei. Não o conhecia. Provavelmente era um dos homens de Pietro. Eles estiveram mesmo ali, mas Heero e Wufei estariam bem? Tinham que estar.

- Você não pode fazer isso. - um dos para-médicos disse, afastando Duo da maca. - Não escutou o que te falei?

Duo não respondeu, pois logo um oficial da polícia veio abordá-lo.

- Conhecia esse homem?

Quatre e Trowa finalmente se aproximaram e o loiro, mais diplomático dos três ali, resolveu conversar com o oficial, indicando para que Trowa e Duo fossem checar o apartamento.

- Não senhor, nós somos amigos do dono do apartamento. - informou. - Wufei Chang. O senhor poderia me dizer o que aconteceu aqui?

Duo e Trowa se afastaram, ouvindo Quatre ser inquirido com algumas perguntas do oficial, e assim entraram no apartamento. Ficaram chocados com o estado do anteriormente tão organizado e bem mobiliado apartamento do amigo chinês. Estava um caos. O sofá estava virado, buracos de bala pelas paredes da sala, o computador parecia ter sido atingido também e pegado fogo, pois estava enegrecido como se chamas tivessem consumido o monitor. Muita coisa quebrada e destruída. A visão de um fogo cruzado foi o que veio a mente dos dois, mas ali não estava nenhum dos dois amigos.

Logo o pânico voltou a atacar Duo. Deixou o apartamento antes de Trowa e apressou-se até o elevador. Quatre vendo o americano entrar no elevador, correu até ele e conseguiu chegar a tempo de segurar a porta e entrar junto. Trowa, quando saiu do apartamento, foi abordado pelo oficial e não conseguiu alcançar os dois.

- Onde você pensa que está indo, Duo? - o loiro perguntou aflito por Duo estar com um semblante estranho e não ter falado nada desde que haviam deixado o carro.

- Eu vou atrás do Pietro. - disse decidido, sem olhar para o árabe. - Você vai ficar aqui com o Trowa e ver se consegue saber o que aconteceu com o Heero e o Fei.

- Mas você enlouqueceu mesmo! Vai voltar atrás daquele cara?

- Os homens dele estiveram aqui e fizeram essa festa. Onde você acha que estão indo agora se pegaram o disco?

- E se não pegaram? E se o Heero e Wufei conseguiram escapar e estão com o disco?

A possibilidade que Quatre levantava era plausível e poderia ser verdadeira. A porta do elevador se abriu e eles saíram do prédio.

- Volte para o seu marido, loiro. - disse se apressando até o carro de Trowa. - Eu vou resolver isso.

Quatre, insatisfeito por estar sendo descartado, fechou o cenho e correu atrás de Duo.

- Você está precisando de uma camisa de força, se acha que eu vou deixá-lo longe das minhas vistas de novo. - avisou alcançando o amigo, antes que esse pudesse abrir a porta do motorista. - Eu dirijo.

Duo olhou sério para o loiro. Estava ainda se debatendo sobre questões internas, sobre como estava cada vez mais envolvendo os amigos nos seus problemas. Não queria, mas infelizmente sabia que discutir com um árabe enfezado e decidido nunca fora bom e não tinha tempo para debates e discussões. Precisava agir logo, mesmo que fosse apenas para interceptar Pietro.

- Você sabe mesmo dirigir? - perguntou irônico, indo para o lado do carona.

Quatre riu sarcástico.

- Eu sabia pilotar um gundam, porque acha que eu não saberia dirigir um carro?

Duo deu uma olhada para o amigo, meneando a cabeça de lado, e brincou:

- Tá na cara que você tem sempre alguém pra dirigir por você, então eu apenas deduzi que suas mãos delicadas não precisariam tocar num volante.

Quatre rodou os olhos e entrou no carro junto com Duo.

- Vamos esperar o Trowa? - perguntou ainda na esperança de Duo criar algum juízo.

- Tá louco? Toca isso aí, loiro!

Quatre sorriu e ligou o motor com as chaves que Trowa havia deixado na ignição. Saíram do local, primeiramente fazendo o caminho de volta ao hotel que haviam deixado há pouco tempo.

Trowa deixou o prédio e só viu o carro saindo, sem que tivesse chance de detê-los. Não pode se impedir de sorrir consigo mesmo. Sabia que ter os dois juntos não poderia sair muito boa coisa. Lembrava dos tempos em que ainda eram pilotos e que ambos pareciam mesmo irmãos, um sempre encobrindo e defendendo o outro. Eram amigos inseparáveis e parecia que toda aquela confusão os estava aproximando da mesma maneira que tinham se unido nas guerras. Infelizmente, não confiava em nenhum dos dois com aquele tipo de gente os ameaçando. Duo era a prova de que eram vulneráveis aos ataques daquelas pessoas, dado o estado em que havia sido pego e agora se encontrava. Tinha que garantir que ambos não se ferissem.

-

Quatre tirou o celular do bolso e jogou para Duo, enquanto dirigia. O americano o olhou intrigado e o loiro logo lhe indicou o que fazer.

- Aperte a agenda e tente ligar para o celular do Heero ou do Wufei. Eles não estavam no apartamento. O oficial me disse que o tiroteio aconteceu e os vizinhos assustados chamaram a polícia, mas que quando chegaram lá, só havia o apartamento arrombado e o corpo daquele homem morto.

Duo começou a procurar pelo telefone e primeiro tentou o celular de Wufei.

- Acha que mesmo que eles conseguiram fugir com o disco? - perguntou ainda com dúvida sobre aquilo.

Quatre o olhou debochado e indagou:

- Duvida que aquele tiro no meio da testa daquele homem não foi obra do Heero e que eles não tenham capacidade de conseguir fugir com o disco?

O telefone em sua orelha deu sinal de fora de área. Bufou e desta vez procurou e discou o de Heero.

- Eu não sei, Q. - confessou sinceramente. - Eles têm ordens de Pietro para matar sem remorso e pegar o disco.

- Heero e Wufei trabalham para os Preventers há anos, Duo. Alguém, mais treinado do que eles para lidar com o impossível, não existe.

Duo teve um pequeno sobressalto ao escutar que o telefone fora atendido e a voz de Heero soar em seu ouvido.

- Quatre, acho que ainda não é o momento de mais um telefonema.

Duo ficou aliviado, mas pode escutar alguns disparos e a voz de Wufei ao fundo praguejar.

- Onde vocês estão? - perguntou já aflito, sabendo que eles ainda estariam lidando com alguma ameaça.

- Duo? - a voz do japonês soou aliviada e um pouco surpresa.

- Quem mais? - debochou. - Nós já passamos pelo apartamento do Fei. Onde diabos vocês estão?

Duo pode escutar desta vez tanto Heero, quanto Wufei xingarem a mãe de alguém e o barulho de vidros sendo estilhaçados.

- Em movimento, Duo. - o japonês revelou. - Fogo cruzado.

- Onde? - perguntou com um tom de desespero.

Heero ficou em silêncio por um instante e Duo ficou com medo da ligação ter caído, ou o próprio japonês ter desligado.

- Heero! - chamou em voz alta no telefone.

- Não grita, idiota. Estamos na avenida principal tentando chegar ao prédio dos Preventers. - grunhiu e em seguida se despediu. - Não dá mais para papear, Duo.

Ouviu o telefone ficar mudo e olhou frustrado para o amigo loiro.

- Ele desligou na sua cara? - perguntou com um sorriso irônico nos lábios.

- O filho da mãe desligou na minha cara. - confirmou impressionado.

- Frustrante, não?

- Continua com a educação que mãe lhe deu. - replicou e voltou a ficar sério. - Hora de mostrar seus conhecimentos de um bom piloto de fórmula um, loirinho. Pisa fundo e segue pela principal. Estão tentando chegar nos Preventers e estão com problemas.

Quatre sorriu de forma inocente e angelical, aconselhando:

- Ajeita esse seu cinto de segurança e aproveite a viagem. – ironizou, enquanto pisava fundo no acelerador do carro, fazendo Duo arregalar os olhos de forma impressionada.

Duo realmente ficou mais impressionado quando viu a velocidade que o amigo alcançou pelo velocímetro e a forma como este fazia o carro facilmente costurar no trânsito, como se tivesse feito aquilo à vida toda. Pensou consigo mesmo que existam coisas que perdera durante sua ausência durante aqueles anos e uma delas eram aquela capacidade de Quatre dirigir tão bem. Provavelmente poderiam ter se divertido muito se tivessem um carro na mão enquanto eram mais jovens e sem tantas responsabilidades.

Ele tinha perdido muito da vivência que poderia ter tido com seus amigos, tudo porque não queria lidar com a realidade, com seus sentimentos magoados e nem com aquela pessoa que acabara de falar ao telefone. Hoje parecia fácil lidar com Heero, mas infelizmente seus sentimentos estavam mais confusos e intensos do que queria se lembrar. Irônico pensar que se tivesse escolhido enfrentar toda a situação há doze anos atrás, hoje não estaria envolvido com aquele problema. Ainda assim, imaginava que se não tivesse sido tão impulsivo e pensado, talvez pudesse ter tentado voltar seus afetos para Wufei, como quisera no princípio das guerras e não conseguira. Talvez tivesse sido esse fator, a recusa, repudia e afastamento que sempre recebia do chinês, que o fizera não cogitar essa possibilidade na época, ou estivesse magoado demais até mesmo para pensar em outra pessoa que não fosse Heero Yui e ele próprio.

Infelizmente, o passado não podia ser mudado e agora tinha que se preocupar com a presente situação.

-

Heero estava se protegendo junto com Wufei, atrás do carro, ou o que restara do mesmo, depois da capotagem, próximo a zona portuária. Estavam no fim de sua munição e seus perseguidores pareciam não ter qualquer problema em gastar a deles, indicando que provavelmente tinham de sobra para quando a deles finalizasse.

Wufei e ele se revezavam no tiroteio na rua de armazéns, onde a movimentação de carros àquela hora da madrugada era nula. Haviam se ferido um pouco quando o carro fora atingido em um dos pneus, e o chinês perdera o controle da direção pela velocidade que estavam. Eram cortes e escoriações que provavelmente doeriam mais no dia seguinte, mas nenhum outro ferimento que pudessem julgar, naquele momento, sobre a adrenalina do momento, que fosse considerado sério.

- Isso é vergonhoso. - Wufei reclamava ao seu lado, enquanto colocava o último clipe em sua arma e esperava o melhor momento para contra-atacar. - Situação ridícula.

Heero olhou para o parceiro e no fundo tinha que concordar. Eles, dois pilotos gundans treinados, encurralados atrás do ferro-velho de um carro, protegendo um disco que sequer sabiam ao certo se valeria à pena no final, isso é, se saíssem vivos dali. Daria tudo por uns explosivos a mão naquele momento.

- Se Duo estava vindo mesmo, não vai demorar a nos encontrar.

Wufei quase riu.

- E o que o Duo vai poder fazer? - lembrando-se de como o americano parecia machucado e fraco da última vez que o vira. Saber que Quatre e Trowa o tinham encontrado e o estavam levando de volta tinha o deixado contente, mas agora, precisava sair vivo dali.

Logo o barulho de um carro pode ser ouvido e os dois orientais se entreolharam. Wufei com os olhos negros incrédulos, enquanto Heero com um ar irônico lhe disse:

- Pelo menos, eu estava certo.

Por estarem atrás do veiculo capotado, não conseguiram ver o que aconteceu. Mas escutaram o carro e, pelo motor, a velocidade alta em que vinha naquela direção. Tiros que não estavam sendo direcionados para eles, foram disparados de forma repetitiva.

-

Quatre e Duo viram de longe, ao seguirem o caminho que provavelmente Wufei e Heero teriam tomado, o carro capotado e três homens armados trocando tiros com seus amigos. Quatre não pensou duas vezes em direcionar toda a velocidade em que viam para cima deles. Os tiros voltaram para a direção do veiculo onde estavam. Mesmo assim, Quatre manteve o volante firme e quando os tiros cessaram, souberam que os capangas de Pietro deixavam a rota que o carro seguiria para colidir com seus corpos.

A conseqüência da alta velocidade e da freada brusca que Quatre impeliu ao veículo, foi uma derrapada, que foi controlada e o loiro conseguiu fazer com que não capotassem, ou batessem de contra a parede de um dos armazéns.

Quando o carro parou, Duo olhou para Quatre e, admirado, não se segurou em ironizar a habilidade do loiro.

- Onde foi mesmo que você tirou sua carteira?

Quatre sorriu, ainda um pouco nervoso e sem acreditar que ele próprio tinha feito aquela loucura, contradisse:

- Quem disse que eu tenho carteira?

Duo arregalou os olhos violetas e se não estivessem numa péssima situação teria gargalhado do rosto pálido do amigo.

- Diz que pelo menos tem uma arma dentro desse carro.

- Eu sabia que tinha alguma falha nesse seu plano, Duo. - ironizou frustrado.

Os tiros reiniciaram atingindo a lataria do carro, fazendo com que os dois se retraíssem de imediato e ainda procurassem proteção dentro do veículo.

- Pelo menos mandar blindar o carro não foi uma má idéia, certo? - Quatre disse, vendo que realmente os tiros haviam trincado o vidro, mas nenhum projétil havia ultrapassado a blindagem.

- Estranharia sendo quem é, que não tivesse pelo menos feito isso para sua própria segurança. - Duo comentou. - Agora temos que arrumar um jeito de...

Quatre olhava para a situação a sua frente e interrompeu o americano quando teve uma idéia.

- Sem armas, só tem um jeito.

Duo ficou receoso até mesmo de perguntar o que se passava na mente daquele loiro, mas não se assustou ao ver o mesmo engatar a marcha no carro e acelerar mais uma vez. Desta vez não tão drasticamente e diferente do que pensava, ele não direcionou o carro para cima da ameaça e sim virou o curso direto para o carro que estava capotado.

-

Heero e Wufei voltaram a escutar os tiros e, apesar do som do carro estar se aproximando, se assustaram ao ver o mesmo parar a centímetros deles. O belo carro, que sabiam ser a paixão de Trowa, estava com mais buracos que estrada mal pavimentada. Ambos se entreolharam e aproveitaram para, abaixados, dar a volta no carro, onde abriram a porta de trás e entraram.

- Bem-vindos a bordo. - Quatre cumprimentou.

Quando Wufei bateu a porta, um pouco de alívio tomou conta dele e de Heero, mas suas atenções logo se voltaram para a figura sentada ao lado de Quatre. Duo lançou-lhes um olhar pelo retrovisor e um meio sorriso, que apesar da situação, trouxe a segurança e certeza de que com o americano estava realmente tudo bem. Ambos inconscientemente sorriram da mesma forma e ao mesmo tempo, retribuindo o gesto do objeto de suas afeições.

Quatre se não estivesse concentrado em tirá-los dali, teria dado boas gargalhadas do quão patéticos os dois pareciam. De certo, dois patetas apaixonados pelo que confirmava ali.

- Não preciso perguntar se estão com a cópia do disco, certo? - Quatre perguntou.

- Acha que estaríamos comendo chumbo se não estivéssemos? - Heero ironizou sarcasticamente.

Duo deu de ombros e antes que Quatre pudesse passar a marcha segurou sua mão. Um outro carro havia parado um pouco distante, mais à frente do carro em que eles estavam e os tiros haviam cessado. Algo estava errado.

- O que houve? - Wufei perguntou

Suas atenções ficaram presas. Apesar dos trincados no vidro dianteiro do carro, podiam ver um veículo branco, ainda de faróis altos, abrir as portar traseiras e dele saltar Pietro. Duo sentiu seus batimentos acelerarem. Aquele homem estar ali não podia ser coisa boa. Algum de seus homens estaria provavelmente lhe passando seus passos, ou... Ele não queria pensar, ele não queria cogitar a idéia de que Pietro teria colocado um localizador nele. Não teve nem tempo de querer procurar por algo fora do comum que pudesse confirmar aquilo, pois logo depois de Pietro, uma outra figura deixou o automóvel, ameaçada pelo cano de uma 9mm.

Surpresa e angústia tomaram conta dos quatro ocupantes daquele carro.

- Trowa... - Quatre deixou escapar, ainda em choque por ver o marido sobre a ameaça daquele homem.

_

* * *

Oh, que maldade... eu sei... mas acho que não demora vir o próximo capítulo... _


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens não são meus… apenas Pietro Richellier.

**Pairing:** Acho que os de sempre… num sei… sei lá… deixa a historia rolar.

**Beta:** Ophiuchus No Shaina

_**Esta fic é dedicada à Ophiuchus no Shaina…Thanks Fabi, essa fic é sua…**_

****

* * *

**_Agora que nós estamos aqui,  
É tão distante  
Toda a luta que nós pensamos foi em vão  
Todos os erros  
Uma vida conteve  
Todos eles finalmente começam ir embora_**

* * *

****

Capítulo 8

Surpresa e angústia tomaram conta dos quatro ocupantes daquele carro.

- Trowa... - Quatre deixou escapar, ainda em choque por ver o marido sobre a ameaça daquele homem.

Trowa, ainda sério, piscou algumas vezes, olhando intrigado para o veículo e vendo todo o estrago, balbuciou:

- Meu carro…

Quatre há muito tempo não sentia um terror tão grande. Era certo que não estavam livres de ameaças, principalmente ele e Trowa que estavam à frente da Winner, mas um tipo de perigo como aquele jamais tinha chegado até eles de forma tão real.

Ele apertou as mãos no volante, enquanto Duo engolia a seco. Pietro estava logo à frente, ameaçando Trowa com uma pistola e a pergunta foi vocalizada por Heero.

- Como diabos ele foi pego?

- Então esse seu "amigo" tinha mesmo envolvimento com toda essa confusão, Duo? – perguntou Wufei.

Duo não conseguiu responder. Era sua culpa. Olhou para o loiro, que tinha a feição consternada e que,sentindo que era observado, voltou sua atenção para ele. Foi como se tivessem se comunicado apenas com o olhar.

Duo tinha a obrigação de fazer alguma coisa. Ele vira o medo nos olhos de seu amigo e a importância daquela pessoa lá fora para ele. Isso, para ele não era qualquer novidade, mas ver a aflição que os orbes verdes demonstravam era sua maior certeza de que tinha a obrigação de fazer alguma coisa.

- Heero, me dá o disco. – pediu ainda preso aos olhos de Quatre.

O árabe surpreendeu-se com a súbita decisão de seu melhor amigo e Wufei, que estava sentado ao lado de Heero, imediatamente protestou:

- Você não vai arriscar sair desse carro!

O olhar de Quatre queria dizer o mesmo, mas deixava transparecer que esperava que Duo fosse lá fora e resolvesse o problema, trazendo seu Trowa de volta. O americano voltou-se para trás mais determinado do que antes e encarou os dois orientais.

- Eu não vou estar me arriscando. – afirmou. – Me passem o disco que eu vou tirar o Trowa de lá.

Wufei chegou o corpo para frente apoiando uma das mãos no banco de Quatre, e olhando diretamente para os olhos de Duo, tentou trazer um pouco de senso ao americano.

- Ele vai descartar os dois assim que colocar as mãos nesse disco. Ficou louco?

- Ele não vai me matar. – reafirmou mais firmemente. – Me passem o disco agora.

Heero não poderia ir contra a determinação que via nos olhos de Duo. Não queria ceder, mas Trowa estava em perigo e tinha que confiar na palavra dele, de que não seria prejudicado ao sair para negociar. Pensado friamente, chegou à conclusão de que Duo vinha lidando a tempo suficiente com aquelas pessoas e não era nenhuma criança. Era um ex-piloto Gundam como qualquer um deles ali e, como tal, saberia se virar com as adversidades.

Ele buscou dentro da jaqueta o disco, enquanto era observado por um atônito Wufei e um, ainda estático, Quatre.

- Isso é sandice. – Wufei exasperou-se, não querendo aceitar a situação. Ele não queria que Duo saísse do carro e se arriscasse. Mais uma vez tentou argumentar. – Duo…

O americano pegou o disco e voltou-se com um sorriso indecifrável para o chinês.

- Confie em mim, Fei.

Confiar? Quando homens armados esperavam por ele lá fora? Como? Se algo acontecesse ao americano, do que adiantaria tudo o que tinha feito e se arriscado? Como ele conseguiria viver com a constatação de como poderia ser ter Duo em sua vida e isso fosse tirado definitivamente dele? Queria Duo a salvo e seguro em seus braços. Mesmo que fosse egoísta pensar daquela maneira, naquele momento, não aceitava a possibilidade dele se machucar sem que ele fizesse nada.

- Eu vou resolver essa situação. – Duo finalizou e voltando seu olhar determinado para Quatre, vendo que o mesmo se debatia entre pedir para que ele ficasse e, ao mesmo tempo, para que ajudasse Trowa. – Loirinho, não se preocupe, eu vou tirar o seu marido dessa.

- Mas… - ele conseguiu tentar argumentar.

- Nem menos. – encerrou os protestos. – Não saiam do carro.

- Tome cuidado. – Heero pediu antes que ele deixasse o carro e recebeu um sorriso agradecido pela preocupação.

Duo respirou fundo e abriu a porta do carro, saindo e tornando a fechá-la.

No mesmo instante, Wufei empurrou o ombro machucado de Heero, causando um gemido dolorido no japonês, que se contraiu com a dor. O chinês pulou para frente, se sentando no banco do carona, onde até então, Duo estivera acomodado.

- Pra que isso? – Heero perguntou confuso.

- Por ser um idiota. – Wufei respondeu contrariado, vendo Duo caminhar até Pietro e Trowa. – Como você entrega o disco para o Duo e age como se ele fosse comprar pão na padaria?

O tom de voz de Heero tornou-se mais sério, e vocalizou o que realmente pensava.

- Ele sabe o que está fazendo, Chang.

Wufei sentiu ganas de sacudir o japonês para ver se conseguia lhe trazer algum senso.

- Se ele soubesse o que faz, não estaria envolvido nessa confusão, para início de conversa. – grunhiu se controlando.

- Como se algum de nós fosse impedi-lo de fazer o que quer. – Heero replicou estreitando os olhos.

- Vocês dois querem calar essas bocas! – Quatre exaltou-se, os encarando reprovadoramente. – Se por acaso não perceberam, há dois de nós correndo perigo lá fora e eu não estou com a mínima paciência de ficar escutando essa competição idiota de vocês!

Os dois orientais se calaram e detiveram suas atenções para o que acontecia mais à frente. Quatre estava tenso e nervoso, aflito pelo marido, mas também por Duo. Não queria cogitar a idéia de que um dos dois pudesse se ferir, ou pior, que pudesse perder um deles.Ter que escutar as picuinhas de Heero e Wufei, num momento crítico como aquele, não só o irritava, como também trazia a certeza de que eles continuavam com a idéia de que eram aqueles que estariam decidindo quem ficaria com Duo num teste de "eu posso mais do que você", e se esqueciam que quem decidia qualquer coisa, se é que haveria algo a decidir, era Duo e mais ninguém.

A única coisa que pedia era que o amigo americano se saísse bem para poder realmente decidir por algo. Trowa e Duo tinham que ficar bem.

-

Duo se aproximou, mas manteve alguns passos de distância de Pietro e Trowa. Ele olhou para o semblante do amigo e só viu calma e impassividade nos profundos olhos verdes. Trowa continuava controlado como sempre. Era de dar raiva que enquanto eles se descabelavam, ele permanecesse tão inatingível. Desviou sua atenção para Pietro e este tinha aquele olhar irônico, o jeito altivo, mesmo que seu rosto expressasse apenas seriedade.

- Pensei que tínhamos um acordo, Pietro. – Duo falou, lembrando das palavras do ex-amante antes de deixar o hotel.

- Nós não tínhamos acordo nenhum e mesmo que tivéssemos o primeiro você quebrou. – expôs calmamente, enquanto mantinha a arma apontada para a cabeça de Trowa. – Então, com toda essa confiança abalada, tive que tomar minhas precauções.

Duo viu Trowa erguer uma das sobrancelhas como se estivesse debochando da conversa dos dois.

- Deixe-o ir. Eu estou com o que você quer.

- Você também estava da última vez. – replicou insatisfeito. – Me dê o disco e depois que tudo for verificado, eu deixo o seu amigo ir.

Duo se via num beco sem saída. Ele não tinha como negar entregar o disco, quando Trowa estava logo diante de si, correndo risco de pagar por causa de seus erros. Infelizmente, render o disco para Pietro, seria o mesmo que condenar tudo o que fizera: sua fuga e esforço. Se fosse ponderar a importância de manter o compacto a salvo e a vida de uma pessoa por isso, o disco ainda seria a opção certa a ser escolhida. Só que na balança estava à vida de um de seus amigos e, mesmo tendo isso mente, jamais conseguiria fazer uma escolha diferente.

- Você vem comigo e seu amigo também. – decidiu Pietro. – Mas antes, diga aos ocupantes do carro para que não nos sigam e nem contatem os Preventers. Você sabe muito bem do que eu sou capaz.

Duo assentiu com a cabeça e fez o caminho de volta ao carro. Não podia negar nada, mas pensaria num plano para reverter à situação. De alguma forma arrumaria um jeito de proteger Trowa e não render o disco para Pietro.

Ele fez sinal para que Wufei abrisse o vidro e encarou os olhos confusos e temerosos do chinês.

- O que está acontecendo?

- Ele vai querer confirmar os dados no disco antes de libertar o Trowa… Eu vou junto com eles.

- Isso ainda é loucura, Duo. – Wufei protestou irritado. – Ele pode muito bem depois de certificar o disco, eliminar vocês dois.

- Pietro é um homem de palavra, Fei. – garantiu sabendo que se ele tinha prometido uma coisa, cumpriria.

- Nós vamos segui-lo, então. – Quatre abruptamente falou.

- Não, loirinho. – teve que contrariá-lo. – Ele exigiu que vocês ficassem longe e nada de requisitar os Preventers, Heero. – finalizou lançando um olhar para o japonês como se tivesse lido sua mente.

Wufei queria gritar. Estava com um mau pressentimento e não costumava ignorar isso.

- Duo…

- Vai ficar tudo bem, Fei. – assegurou-lhe com um olhar ameno, quase cedendo a vontade de tocar-lhe à face e beijá-lo.

Wufei sentia o coração se constringir em seu peito. Algo estava errado. Queria conversar e poder dizer ao americano tudo o que guardava por ele desde a época das guerras. Parecia ser uma urgência que ele próprio não entendia, como se não fosse ter tempo de fazer mais aquilo. Para sua surpresa, Heero abriu a porta de trás do carro e sem cerimônia puxou Duo para um abraço. Estático, vendo aquela cena, Wufei só podia sentir o ciúme lhe corroer, bem como a mágoa por ver Duo corresponder ao gesto, fechando os olhos. Ele tentava acalmar seus sentimentos, se convencer de que, apesar de tudo, Heero também era amigo de Duo, mas sua consciência, que sabia que existia naquele abraço muito mais do que gostaria, não lhe permitia.

Wufei desviou o rosto quando sentiu a mão em seu ombro e virou-se para encarar o olhar de simpatia de Quatre. O árabe nada comentou, mas por seus olhos, via que ele entendia plenamente o que estava lhe incomodando. Queria que aquele inferno terminasse logo para poder resolver as coisas com Duo, tentar a chance que não tivera coragem de agarrar quando abdicara a favor de Heero. Queria o amor do americano.

Duo foi pego de surpresa pela demonstração de carinho do japonês e inconscientemente retribuiu o abraço. Fechou momentaneamente os olhos, pensando no quanto desejara que Heero expressasse aquele tipo de sentimento, ou qualquer sentimento de carinho por ele. Anos e anos guardando mágoa, tristeza e amor intenso que, por mais que tivesse tentado, não conseguira apagar. E apesar de, a princípio, quando voltara para rever seus amigos, acreditar que não seria afetado por Heero, que conseguiria se manter firme em suas decisões, a prática era bem diferente da teoria.

- Não se arrisque em demasia por aquele disco. – Heero pediu, sussurrando em seu ouvido.

- Eu vou tentar.

Sentiu a mão do japonês mexer por trás na barra se sua calça jeans e algo frio ir de encontro a sua pele. Duo sorriu e agradeceu:

- Obrigado, Heero.

Heero se afastou e olhou nos olhos violetas, se perdendo neles por um momento.

- Apenas garanta que vai voltar inteiro.

Ele não prometeu nada. Apenas se afastou do abraço.

- Nada de peripécias, Heero. – lembrou num alerta.

Heero também não prometeu nada.

Duo olhou novamente para dentro do carro e percebeu que Wufei não lhe encarava mais. Penalizou-se por ter causado algum constrangimento ou mágoa ao chinês. Queria ser dono de seus próprios sentimentos e decidir por quem seu coração, naquele momento, batia mais forte, mas não era. Não podia decidir, embora, mais do que tudo, queria beijar e retribuir as palavras de Wufei. Wo ai ni – fora o que ele tinha declarado àquele dia. Porque não poderia ter sido um dia a doze anos, quando daria qualquer coisa por uma demonstração de afeto dele… quando era mais do que apaixonado por aquele chinês e ele o ignorava completamente.

Seria egoísmo corresponder às palavras de amor, quando sabia que apenas o faria sofrer com sua perda depois.

- Nos vemos mais tarde, loirinho. – despediu-se caminhando para o carro de Pietro.

Quatre também não respondeu. Ficou observando Duo entrar no carro com Trowa e Pietro e a única coisa que passou em sua mente quando viu o carro partir, foi vocalizada, ao mesmo tempo em que Heero voltou a se acomodar no banco de trás e bater a porta.

- Se esse desgraçado pensa que pode ameaçar meu marido e meu melhor amigo e querer que eu fique aqui esperando de braços cruzados, ele está muito enganado.

Wufei olhou pelo retrovisor para Heero e ironizou:

- Quem foi que disse que era o sistema Zero que o deixava surtado?

-

Duo sentiu um calafrio percorrer seu corpo e percebeu que começava a suar frio. Quase riu internamente em deboche. Seria muito bom se os benditos paliativos funcionassem pelas horas que deveriam, estando ele no estado que se encontrava. Começava a, mais uma vez, apresentar e sentir os sintomas. Sentiu-se observado e quando olhou para seu lado viu Trowa o olhando de forma estranha. O moreno definitivamente tinha percebido alguma coisa e o estava analisando, tentando descobrir ao certo o que era.

Seus olhos verdes perguntavam se ele estava realmente bem e entendia que não precisavam de palavras, nem de chamar a atenção para seu visível estado alterado. Duo limitou-se a assentir positivamente com a cabeça e continuar pensando num modo de sair daquela furada.

Eles prestavam atenção no caminho que o carro tomava e a certeza de que não estavam voltando para o hotel se fazia presente. Duo desconfiava que eram levados para o primeiro local onde fora mantido em cativeiro. Isso não significava muita coisa, pois não tinha mesmo a mínima idéia de onde era. Do Japão não conhecia tanto assim, mas Trowa provavelmente sabia que lugar seria aquele.

Quando pararam, estavam de frente para, ao que parecia ser, uma fábrica, certamente abandonada. Havia pessoas esperando na entrada. Homens que trabalhavam para Pietro.

Deixaram o veículo. Pietro ainda ameaçando Trowa com a arma. Duo se martirizava por não estar conseguindo pensar em nada que pudesse reverter àquela situação, ao mesmo tempo em que praguejava internamente a sua súbita fraqueza, que começava a tomar conta de seu corpo. Não. Não poderia sucumbir antes de destruir o disco e, principalmente, livrar Trowa de Pietro.

Respirou fundo e concentrou-se em seguir o ex-amante para dentro do prédio abandonado.

-

Heero, no banco de trás do carro, reparava em tudo, desde o número de possíveis ameaças, quanto às possibilidades para uma entrada e saída no caso de fuga. Estava preocupado em tirar Duo e Trowa vivos dali, em acabar com aqueles miseráveis e sair de lá sem que acabassem perecendo também.

Pelo que Duo expressara, aqueles homens não brincavam com fogo sem queimar os outros; e não queria, de jeito nenhum, que Duo se ferisse.

Wufei e Quatre, por sua vez, se entreolharam preocupados quando viram Duo vacilar, quase que imperceptivelmente, ao sair do carro. O escuro da noite, somado a pouca iluminação, os privava de ver a palidez na face do amigo, mas podiam afirmar, sem sombra de dúvidas, que ele não estava bem.

O chinês já ficara preocupado quando no encontro no parque, sentira a febre alta na pele do americano, ainda mais quando durante a fuga pela cidade, ele apresentara fraqueza física. Ele não tinha parado para se lembrar daquilo quando estivera com Duo perto mais uma vez, e só se recordara agora porque o vira vacilar.

A voz de Heero quebrou qualquer raciocínio a mais que Wufei pudesse querer ter.

- É hora de agirmos.

Wufei olhou duvidoso para o braço do japonês, ainda pendurado na tipóia e indagou:

- Não é melhor você deixar a ação conosco?

Heero fechou o cenho e fez questão de replicar:

- Depois de tudo o que eu passei como piloto, não pensa que isso aqui vai me deter, certo?

Wufei deu de ombros e desistiu de insistir em trazer senso à mente daquele japonês cabeça dura.

- Cadê a sua arma, Yui?

Heero meneou a cabeça para a fabrica e respondeu:

- Lá dentro.

Wufei franziu o cenho e Quatre vocalizou a pergunta que ele queria fazer:

- Duo está armado?

Heero assentiu e, sem querer dar maiores explicações, abriu a porta do carro para sair. Wufei então caía em si. Aquele abraço que o japonês tinha trocado com Duo, havia sido um subterfúgio para que ele passasse a arma. Penalizou-se, analisando que, apesar dos pesares, Heero estava conseguindo pensar e agir mais friamente do que ele. Tinha que começar a se concentrar e deixar os sentimentos de lado.

O que havia acontecido foi que Pietro, antes partir, havia dado um sinal mudo para que os seus homens terminassem o serviço na zona portuária, ou seja, eliminá-los. Eles haviam tentado, mas haviam perecido depois de se depararem com um árabe nada são. Com a ameaça eliminada, eles aproveitaram para pegar as armas dos inimigos, bem como o carro, e vinham seguindo o veículo onde estavam Duo e Trowa. Depois de seguir uma rota provável, tinham encontrado o caminho pelo qual os outros tinham ido.

-

Dentro da fábrica, as luzes se faziam acesas. Eles estavam sendo encaminhados para uma das salas no térreo mesmo. No pequeno trajeto, não deixaram de marcar os detalhes. Foi quando Duo teve uma idéia. Só esperava que Trowa soubesse entender e brincar com ele.

- Pietro… - Duo murmurou, fazendo sua voz soar fraca, o que não era lá tão difícil dada sua condição.

O loiro parou por um instante juntamente com Trowa e desviou sua atenção para Duo. Não conseguiu se impedir de ficar preocupado quando finalmente notou a palidez no rosto do americano.

Duo vacilou por um segundo, deixando seus olhos mostrarem-se pesados e procurou por um apoio que não existia, permitindo que seu corpo sucumbisse. Como previra, foi amparado antes que colidisse com o chão.

Trowa se assustou ao ver o americano desfalecer bem diante de seus olhos. A aparência de doente só fazia com que a situação parecesse pior. Logo viu Pietro deixar seu lado e a ameaça que lhe tinha e se adiantar para acolher Duo antes que esse caísse no chão. Apesar de ter certeza de que o amigo não estava mesmo bem, existia algo fora do lugar. E estava certo.

Pietro se viu pego num erro. Ficara perdido quando viu a palidez no rosto de Duo e que este desmaiava. Mas agora, quando o amparava, deixara a guarda que fazia no outro e tinha um sorridente americano nos braços com uma pistola apontada para sua testa. Um de seus homens que os estava acompanhando, puxara sua arma, mas pegou-se sem saber como reagir já que Duo tinha a vida de Pietro na ponta de um gatilho.

- Acho que está na hora do jogo virar um pouquinho, Pietro. – ironizou Duo, mesmo que no fundo não estivesse disposto a atirar realmente em seu ex-amante.

-

Quando Heero, Quatre e Wufei estavam deixando o carro, os estampidos nítidos e assustadores de disparos ecoaram pela noite, vindo de dentro da fábrica. Os homens que estavam de vigília na entrada, puxaram suas armas e entraram sem hesitação. Isso deixou a entrada completamente vulnerável para qualquer um… Para eles.

Não foi pela facilidade que eles correram, mas pela preocupação por seus amigos. Mais tiros foram disparados e os três abandonaram qualquer cautela e entraram com armas devidamente em punho.

Um tiro resvalou no braço de Quatre e sem precisarem de um outro aviso atiraram, ao mesmo tempo em que procuravam por cobertura para se protegerem. Pilhas de caixotes serviram de parede protetora contra os tiros. Heero ficou do lado oposto e, tomando mais cuidado, foi achando um caminho para se esgueirar entre o escudo de caixotes e ganhar mais terreno para frente. Wufei, que havia apoiado o árabe, certificava-se de que este estava realmente bem.

- Eu estou bem, Wufei. – garantiu o loiro que não dava muita atenção ao braço direito que sangrava.

Wufei deu uma rápida checada e constatou que só havia sido mesmo um arranhão, por isso, voltou a se concentrar no fogo cruzado que mais uma vez se metiam.

- Os dois que estavam lá fora, mais três que já deveria estar aqui dentro. – analisou passando as informações para o árabe e procurando algum sinal de Heero, sem qualquer sucesso. – Parece que Duo agiu sozinho, tem um homem morto um pouco mais adiante.

- Algum sinal de Duo e Trowa? – o loiro perguntou, enquanto o chinês espiava de forma segura por entre as frestas o que podia ver mais adiante.

- Nada. – respondeu, vendo as escadas que levavam para o segundo andar da fábrica e vendo o vulto de Heero seguindo para dar a volta, tomando aquela direção. – Yui vai precisar de cobertura. – anunciou se preparando para agir.

Quatre não entendeu bem onde Heero estava, mas sabia que deveriam garantir a passagem de Heero, trazendo as atenções para eles próprios. Ele deixou o chinês, enquanto se esgueirou pelo lado contrário das pilhas de caixas, até conseguir uma posição favorável para contra-atacar.

Wufei atirou prevenindo-se de mirar no inimigo de forma certeira e tentar não ser ferido; mirar e disparar eram coisas que fazer ao mesmo tempo davam problema. Viu que Quatre deveria estar com ganas de sangue, pois apesar de ter tempo que não se colocava num combate direto, acabava de dar baixa em um dos homens que preveniam o seu avanço. E o que realmente se perguntava era: onde estava Duo? Como toda aquela confusão dentro da fábrica se dera e como tinha ganhado espaço para se projetar para um outro lugar? O corpo estendido quando entraram, era provavelmente obra do americano, mas não via Pietro, ou Trowa. Havia mais inimigos espalhados pela fábrica? Duvidava, mas não poderia baixar a guarda.

Atirou numa seqüência de três disparos e conseguiu levar outro dos capangas de Pietro ao chão. Perdeu completamente Heero de vista, tendo certeza que ele não subira pelas escadas a sua frente, mas escutou disparos vindos do nível superior. Não poderia se preocupar com o que quer que estivesse acontecendo, tinha que se concentrar em se livrar daqueles homens primeiro.

-

Heero havia encontrado uma porta no meio do caminho. Tinha pensado que seria difícil passar e subir por aquela escada, já que os homens de Pietro se concentravam perto dela, mas ao ousar seguir pelo corredor que a porta lhe proporcionou, viu que aparentemente a sorte estava ao seu lado. A escuridão era amenizada por uma luz que havia sido mantida acesa no final, perto de uma passagem para um escritório. Rapidamente seguiu até o local e entrou garantindo que a sala estava vazia, mas era nítido que ali estava sendo plenamente usado, pois havia mesa com computador, ligado e conectado a internet, uma pequena geladeira e uma aparente organização e limpeza num lugar que era para estar completamente inativo e sujo.

Partiu diretamente para o acesso à outra escadaria que havia no final da sala e subiu.

-

Duo mais uma vez fugia. Desta vez o próprio Pietro estava atrás dele. Tinha gastado os poucos tiros que tinha na pistola que Heero lhe dera, matando o capanga que estava acompanhando-os e durante a escapada subindo as escadas. Não sabia bem como escaparia do prédio, se estava saindo agora no terraço da fábrica. O ar frio da noite lhe acariciando a face quente e causando um arrepio por todo seu corpo, mas não tinha tempo para pensar no frio que estava sentindo. Os passos atrás de si estavam bem próximos. Correu na intenção de se afastar, mas o jeans de sua jaqueta foi puxado, mas não o bastante para prendê-lo, mas acarretou num tropeço longo, fazendo com que se desequilibrasse, o disco que estava em sua mão caísse de sua pegada e ele indo de encontro a borda sem proteções.

Escutou os passos no concreto se aproximando e o rosto de Pietro o olhar de forma preocupada, mas irônica. Em uma das mãos ele tinha o disco que lutara tanto para proteger.

- No final das contas, o prejuízo continuou sendo seu, Duo. – ele falou com a expressão triste. – As coisas poderiam ter sido tão diferentes.

Duo o olhava com raiva, mesmo tendo que concentrar as forças que perdia pouco a pouco, enquanto se segurava por uma das mãos, na borda do terraço, para não cair.

- Pietro, esse disco deve ser destruído. – ainda tentou impor alguma noção na mente do ex-amante. – É uma ameaça e você sabe o problema que será se for usado da maneira errada.

O barulho da porta sendo batida com força indicava que alguém mais estava subindo pelas escadas.

- A gente se vê, Duo.

Dito isso, Pietro simplesmente se afastou. Sabia que era provavelmente um dos amigos de Duo que conseguira passar por seus homens e não queria mais tumulto. Já tinha o que queria em seu poder e, apesar de Duo estar em perigo pendurado daquele jeito, tinha certeza que seus amigos dariam um jeito de tirá-lo bem dali. Então se apressou até a escadaria de incêndio que dava para fora do prédio e deixou o local.

-

Duo se sentia impotente e idiota. Tinha mais uma vez deixado que Pietro ganhasse sobre ele e levasse o disco. Perdido… Tudo perdido. Ali, pendurado, a vontade que sentia era apenas de largar aquela borda e deixar-se cair. Adiantar o processo que o levaria ao mesmo destino que aquela queda. Mas foi trazido de volta de seus devaneios quando uma voz conhecida, já não mais fria e inexpressiva, gritou por seu nome e sentiu seu pulso ser segurado por uma mão forte.

Olhou para cima e encontrou-se diretamente com os olhos azuis escuros de Heero, que tentava mantê-lo firme para que não escapulisse e caísse.

- Duo…

Ele podia ver que o japonês tinha dificuldade de manter-se estável e segurá-lo apenas com um único braço, já que o outro estava imobilizado.

- Heero, vá atrás de Pietro! Ele está com o disco!

Os olhos do japonês se escureceram num misto de incredulidade e raiva.

- E te largar aqui? – a resposta era positiva no olhar de Duo. – Nunca!

- O disco é mais importante!

- Mais importante que você? Ficou louco?!

- Heero, eu… você precisa pegar aquele disco de volta!

- Eu não vou largar você. – afirmou tentando trazer Duo para cima, mas com um único braço e o outro ferido, era um esforço quase inútil.

- Escute-me, Heero, aquele disco pode trazer a morte de muitas pessoas, assim como aconteceu em L2… não permita que isso aconteça, por favor…

- Eu não posso…

- Eu vou morrer de qualquer jeito, seu idiota! – gritou com os olhos violetas marejados presos aos azuis.

Heero ainda ali lutando para trazer Duo de volta a segurança ao escutar as palavras tão fortes e certas, simplesmente parou por um momento, buscando a veracidade delas no olhar do americano e sentiu seu peito se contrair ao constatar a pura e simples verdade. Duo morrer? Mas como? Por quê? Raciocinar claramente não era algo que estava conseguindo naquele instante, mas logo que sentiu o pulso de Duo ceder de sua mão, escapulindo, voltou à única certeza que tinha em sua mente: Não deixaria Duo cair. De jeito nenhum!

Pelo menos essa era sua vontade. Queria se livrar daquela maldita tipóia e deixar seu outro braço livre, para assim poder trazer Duo facilmente para cima, mas nem isso podia. Estava preso àquela situação.

Duo via no olhar determinado de Heero que este não o soltaria por vontade própria. Não poderia esperar menos do Soldado Perfeito. Era bom saber que ele se importava tanto assim com sua vida. Era bom saber que já não era apenas a missão que era importante àquele homem. Heero realmente mudara e gostaria de ter tido tempo de conhecer melhor aquela nova pessoa que ele havia se tornado. Um novo calafrio fez com que fechasse os olhos e quando tentou reabri-los, sua visão oscilou.

Teve a impressão de ver Wufei ao lado de Heero e um par de mãos se agarrando a seu pulso, puxando seu corpo para cima. Seria apenas impressão sua? Estava ficando zonzo demais para ter certeza.

-

Wufei correu quando viu a situação em que Heero estava e imediatamente ajudou o japonês a trazer Duo para segurança, inconscientemente amparando o corpo amolecido do americano em seus braços quando este pareceu estar escapando da consciência rapidamente. Ele ficou assustado ao ver a palidez no rosto, nos lábios, e como a pele parecia quente ao contato de suas mãos.

- Duo? O que você tem? – perguntou sacudindo-o um pouco e conseguiu com que ele entreabrisse brevemente os olhos, mas se contraiu assustado ao ver o sangue que começou a escorrer do nariz do americano. – O que você está sentindo?!

Duo lhe ofereceu um sorriso fraco e de forma muda deixou que os lábios pronunciassem palavras que somente Wufei pode entender ou decifrar, deixando em seguida que a escuridão o presenteasse com a mais pura isenção de dor e sofrimento.

* * *

No próximo capítulo tem as explicações sobre a finalização dessa confusão...Sorry pela demora na atualização...


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens não são meus… apenas Pietro Richellier

**Pairing:** Acho que os de sempre… sei lá… deixa a história rolar.

**Beta:** Likaah

* * *

**_Se eu viesse chorando algumas semanas depois_**

**_E dissesse que interpretei mal meus sentimentos_**

**_Que isso não era mesmo para ter acontecido…_**

* * *

Capítulo 9

Wufei e Heero esperavam há mais de uma hora na recepção do hospital que algum médico ou enfermeira aparecesse para dar alguma notícia sobre Duo. O que tinha acontecido continuava recente em suas mentes, intenso para ambos de diferentes maneiras.

Após Duo perder a consciência, não tinham perdido tempo em chamar uma ambulância e a polícia. Até então, aquele não era um assunto que dizia respeito aos Preventers e fazer com que se intrometessem com certeza levaria problemas à Comandante Une, mas fizeram questão de internar Duo sob os cuidados de Sally. Não sabiam o que estava acontecendo com o americano, mas ele definitivamente não estava bem. Tinham dado à polícia breves explicações, prometendo maiores esclarecimentos num depoimento depois, aproveitando de suas posições como Preventers para burlar o procedimento de praxe que seria ir diretamente fazer um boletim de ocorrência. Eles queriam primeiro ter certeza de que Duo estava bem.

Heero continuava compenetrado em seus pensamentos e Wufei poderia dizer, quase com certeza, que ele estava tentando decifrar algo que não tinha lhe contado ainda. Mas o chinês não estava interessado no momento em interrogar o parceiro sobre o que tanto ele pensava; sua preocupação com Duo sobrepujava qualquer outra coisa e parecia querer comê-lo vivo, devido à demora e falta de informações que tinham. A lembrança do americano em seus braços, pálido e perdendo os sentidos logo depois de ter lhe dito aquelas palavras, o angustiavam. Apesar de ser tudo o que mais queria escutar, naquele momento, a confissão o fez temer. Havia estranhamente soado como um desabafo de alguém que estava se despedindo.

Ambos se levantaram quando viram Quatre vindo de um dos corredores, ajudando Trowa a firmar-se para andar. O que ficaram sabendo que acontecera naquela confusão toda foi que em meio à tentativa de fuga eles se separaram e Trowa acabou sendo baleado em uma das pernas.

- Foi apenas superficial. – Quatre os tranqüilizou – O meu também, Wufei. – disse, antes que o amigo chinês perguntasse sobre seu braço que também fora ferido.

Percebendo os semblantes ainda preocupados dos orientais, Trowa perguntou:

- Alguma noticia sobre Duo?

- Nada ainda. – Wufei confirmou chateado. – Eu sabia que tinha algo de errado com ele.

Heero passara àquela hora ali no hospital, relembrando dos acontecimentos, da forma como Duo lhe pedira para soltá-lo e ir atrás do disco, o jeito como ele parecia dar mais valor àquele objeto do que à própria vida, mesmo que ali contivesse informações que poderiam trazer problemas se usadas de forma errada; e o que mais o agoniava era recordar de como Duo lhe dissera que iria morrer de qualquer jeito. Ele pensava e repensava sobre aquele momento, sobre aquelas palavras, e estava com medo de aonde suas deduções mais simples o levariam. Não comentava seus receios, para não criar pânico em seus amigos, antes que fosse realmente confirmado; mesmo tendo praticamente certeza do que se passava com Duo.

- Eu não entendo. – comentou Quatre ajudando Trowa a se sentar em um dos bancos. – Ele estava bem antes… como de repente tem um colapso assim?

Quatre estava preocupado e intrigado. Assim como Wufei, ele notara antes de entrar na fábrica que Duo não parecia bem, mas não esperava que fosse algo grave, pois a demora em se ter notícias o levava a pensar de tal maneira. Algo havia afetado seu amigo mais do que eles poderiam compreender.

- Ele não estava bem, Winner. – Wufei corrigiu. – Eu avisei isso anteriormente.

- Ele não está bem mesmo e isso já tem algum tempo. – a voz de Sally chamou atenção dos quatro que se voltaram imediatamente para a médica.

Wufei se adiantou e perguntou ansioso:

- O que ele tem afinal?

Sally suspirou e olhou para cada um deles.

- Nós não temos certeza ainda, mas parece que é um…

- Vírus. – Heero completou.

Sally franziu o cenho e, junto com os outros, olhou para o japonês, que ainda parecia refletir sobre o que falara.

- O que vocês estão sabendo da condição de Duo e estão omitindo? – Sally perguntou quase de forma severa.

Heero hesitou em falar, e Trowa deduziu o que tinha conseguido entender e o que viera a desconfiar também.

- Duo fazia parte daquela pesquisa que tinha no disco. Se ele era a base para a pesquisa, não seria de se admirar que estivesse mais envolvido do que poderia.

Quatre e Wufei caíram em si do que ambos, Heero e Trowa, já tinham se dado conta.

- Eu não estou entendendo nada. – Sally confessou, olhando confusa para os quatro. – Não faço idéia o que vocês sabem sobre o que está acontecendo, mas Duo está doente e não é pouco doente, não.

Heero então se pronunciou, tentando esclarecer o pouco que sabia e tinha deduzido.

- Acreditamos que ele tem um vírus, para ser mais exato uma mutação do vírus que quase dizimou a população de L2. Parece que essa mutação não é contagiosa, mas para quem a porta é fatal.

Sally estreitou os olhos e questionou:

- Mas como ele tem esse vírus, se já foi erradicado há tanto tempo?

- Pelo que entendi, ele sempre teve o vírus encubado, inativo, mas parece que fizeram uma experiência para reativá-lo no sistema de Duo. Assim foi conseguida essa mutação.

- Duo não consegue mesmo ficar longe de confusão.– ela lamentou. – Já que vocês sabem tanto, descobriram onde conseguir um anti-vírus?

Pelo semblante deles ela pôde ver que havia uma falha grande naquela história toda sobre o vírus.

- Tudo bem, eu vou fazer o possível nos laboratórios, mas mesmo que o estado dele já não fosse tão crítico assim, não poderia garantir qualquer resultado para vocês.

- Nós podemos vê-lo? – Wufei se adiantou em perguntar.

Sally olhou em simpatia para os quatro e assentiu com a cabeça.

- Venham. É provável que ele acorde e vocês possam conversar.

Wufei queria que isso fosse mesmo possível, mas queria além de tudo poder conversar a sós com o americano, mas temia que isso não fosse conseguir, já que Heero sempre marcaria suas intenções. Tinha ainda a esperança de que se Duo pudesse esclarecer as coisas para eles, quem sabe não conseguissem um jeito de reverter a situação, até mesmo de reaver o disco que ele tanto queria manter longe daquelas pessoas.

Tudo o que mais importava agora era ver Duo bem de novo, qualquer que fosse o custo para alcançar isso.

-

Eles entraram no quarto apenas para ver a figura de Duo como se estivesse adormecida no leito. Ele parecia ter um pouco de dificuldade para respirar, vendo pela intensidade que seu peito se movia rápido e em longas puxadas de ar. Tanto Heero quanto Wufei queriam se aproximar, mas hesitaram. Ultrapassar barreiras ali não seria apropriado.

Quatre, por sua vez, fez pelos amigos o que eles temiam fazer. Aproximou-se e pegou na mão do americano, sentindo o quão quente estava. Duo doente era um quadro que não se estabelecia em sua mente.

- Ele vai morrer, sem que façamos nada? – o loiro indagou para os amigos, esperando que alguém tivesse a solução para aquele problema, uma vez que ele ainda não a tinha conseguido encontrar.

Era uma pergunta que a princípio não teria resposta, mas a questão ficou ecoando na mente de todos, principalmente na de Wufei.

"Sem fazer nada..."

Ele deixaria que Duo escapulisse de sua vida, mais uma vez, sem que fizesse nada? Não era aceitável. Não permitiria. Deveria existir uma saída e ele não se chamaria Wufei Chang se não a encontrasse.

- O melhor a fazerem é ir para casa e descansar. Heero e Trowa devem ter repouso. – Sally recomendou. – Eu sei que o organismo de vocês é mais resistente, mas não deixam de ser humanos. – deu uma olhada para Duo na cama como exemplo, sem nada comentar. – Eu vou tentar ver com o centro de análises se há algum modo de ajudar o Duo.

Wufei olhou para Heero e percebeu o silêncio. Ele finalmente reparava na falta de palavras do japonês. Não que este fosse comunicativo ou coisa assim, mas desde que haviam deixado o prédio da fábrica, Heero estava quieto demais.

Percebendo que Wufei e até mesmo Heero precisavam de um tempo a sós, Quatre foi até Trowa e meneou a cabeça para que saíssem.

- Vamos esperar lá fora.

Wufei assentiu com a cabeça, enquanto Quatre ajudava Trowa a deixar o quarto. Logo voltou a fitar o japonês e quis saber o que ainda o perturbava tanto.

- Você está bem, Yui?

Heero deu de ombros e na mesma voz sem emoção, respondeu:

- Se eu disser que não, faz diferença?

Wufei sabia que havia um desânimo em Heero que nunca vira e, por isso, ainda quis contornar aquilo.

- Não podemos desistir, Yui. Não depois de tudo.

Heero se aproximou do leito, com o semblante frio, mas seus olhos demonstravam um misto de ternura e tristeza. Não era só o fato de Duo estar doente que o incomodava. Ele levou os dedos a traçarem levemente alguns contornos do rosto de Duo e finalmente falou:

- Ele disse que te ama.

Wufei esqueceu naquele instante os ciúmes que sentia e ficou um pouco incomodado com o jeito que Heero parecia estar entregando os pontos... Desistindo de Duo.

Mas não era algo bom que o japonês desistisse de lutar pelo amor do americano? Então por que se sentia mal com isso?

- Ele não estava bem, Yui. – falou, buscando contornar a situação, mesmo que ambos soubessem que não havia como reverter o que Duo havia confessado.

- Ele sempre te amou, Chang… desde as guerras. – Heero confessou, sentindo uma dor incrível por fazê-lo. - Ele só me procurou porque você sempre fazia questão de afastá-lo.

A revelação pegou Wufei mais do que de surpresa. Duo já gostava dele na época das guerras, quando ele se afastava para não demonstrar seus próprios sentimentos pelo americano? Duo o amava naquela época, e ele nunca percebera?

- Mas como? Ele sempre foi louco por você.

- No começo não… No começo era você quem ele queria e como você se mostrou alheio, eu me aproveitei.

- E ele se apaixonou por você. Yui, ele foi embora porque era tão louco por você que não agüentou o fora que você deu nele. E quando voltou, não viu como ele ficava na defensiva? – Wufei ainda não entendia o porquê de estar querendo convencer Heero de que Duo não sentia tanto assim por ele como sentia pelo japonês.

- Quando ele voltou, eu pensei que talvez pudesse ter outra chance e me redimir.

Algo dentro de si tinha medo de seguir adiante com aquela conversa, mas uma outra parte ainda precisava saber com toda sinceridade quais era os verdadeiros sentimentos de Heero.

- Você o ama mesmo, Yui? – Wufei perguntou num tom receoso.

Heero hesitou. Por um instante ponderou se deveria expor tanto para aquele que deveria ser seu rival, mas no fim, acabou cedendo.

- Não sei se isso é bom ou ruim agora, mas é o que sinto.

Heero sentiu o toque. A mão de Duo se fechara levemente sobre a sua e assim o japonês fitou imediatamente assustado o semblante do americano.

- Seria bom escutar isso em outras circunstâncias. – confessou com a voz fraca.

Heero sentiu o peito se encher de um sentimento quente, mas não sabia se era por ver mais uma vez Duo acordado ou pelas palavras que o mesmo lhe confessara.

- Duo… - Wufei chamou, vendo os olhos ametistas se voltarem brevemente para si.

Duo pensou que nunca mais abriria os olhos para poder ver aqueles dois novamente e estava parcialmente contente por poder ter a chance de se desculpar e explicar tudo.

- Eu sinto muito ter feito vocês passarem por isso tudo. – começou, mas foi logo interrompido pelo chinês.

- Duo, não é momento pra isso. – Wufei fez um critica amena e se aproximou, se colocando ao lado de Heero. - Você tem que descansar.

Duo olhou para Wufei e sentiu seu coração bater mais forte por estar encarando os olhos ônix do oriental.

- Eu quero falar. Eu preciso, Fei. Aquele disco… Vocês precisam recuperá-lo.

Foi a vez de Heero cortá-lo. Não precisavam daquela ladainha naquele momento.

- Nós vamos e conseguiremos um antivírus pra você.

- Esqueçam! – Duo disse com determinação e a voz mais forte. - Não tem nada desenvolvido naquele disco. Quem poderia me ajudar está morto.

Wufei franziu o cenho considerando as palavras do americano e num misto de verdadeira preocupação e curiosidade, questionou:

- Como você se envolveu nisso tudo, Duo?

Duo respirou fundo. Tinha chegado o momento de contar sobre tudo o que estava carregando junto com a doença e aquele disco que agora se encontrava nas mãos de Pietro.

- Eu comecei a trabalhar na parte tecnológica da Suply, na Espanha, há algum tempo. Foi lá que conheci Pietro. Fiquei sabendo da pesquisa que eles faziam nos laboratórios e quis ajudar. – fez uma breve pausa, desviando o olhar para o teto como se quisesse fugir do peso que era contar a verdade para Heero e Wufei. - A princípio era para auxiliar no desenvolvimento de uma cura definitiva contra o vírus que quase acabou com L2, mas depois… – as lembranças pareciam vívidas em sua memória; isso o atingia mais do que gostaria. - Depois que o Dr. Marshall me entregou o disco eu fiquei sabendo que não era para isso. Que eu estava sendo usado para a criação de um vírus ainda mais perigoso do que aquele. Eu tinha esperança de chegar até o parceiro de Marshall em Kioto. Pelo que eu sabia, eles tinham um antivírus em teste que poderia talvez deter esse que sofreu mutação em mim. – respirou fundo mais uma vez e voltou a encarar os dois homens que faziam com que sentisse coisas que jamais sentira por outra pessoa. Com uma expressão penalizada e os olhos violetas numa súplica para que fosse entendido, tentou finalizar: - Eu não queria ter trazido problemas pra vocês. Pensei que com a morte de Marshall, eles não suspeitariam de mim, mas Pietro se encarregou de matar o outro cientista responsável pelo projeto e que poderia me ajudar. Eu… só que queria ver vocês se por acaso não conseguisse…

Foi surpreendido pelo corpo de Wufei sobre o seu, num abraço que o fez se sentir a ponto de chorar. Não queria ter que se afastar do chinês justamente quando descobrira que tinha uma chance com ele. Não queria que tudo terminasse daquela forma. Retribuiu o ato, envolvendo-o com um dos braços e apertou a mão de Heero que ainda matinha na sua, num gesto de carinho.

- Você vai sair disso, Duo. – sussurrou Wufei, entre os fios de cabelo castanhos que haviam escapado da trança e agora descansavam sobre a orelha do americano. - Nós não vamos deixar que nada aconteça.

- O disco é prioridade. – Duo não quis discutir. Tinha certeza de que não sairia vivo daquilo.

- Quanto tempo, Duo? – Heero inquiriu, deixando um pouco de sua tensão se esvair quando viu o chinês desfazer o abraço e se afastar do corpo de Duo.

- Eu não sei. Nos objetos de teste normais, poucos dias depois do primeiro sintoma, mas eu carrego uma mutação; não tenho certeza se o processo seria o mesmo ou até mais rápido. – contou e, ao notar a dúvida no olhar de ambos, não se negou a responder. – O vírus que eu carrego não é transmissível. A própria equipe médica daqui teria me colocado em quarentena se tivessem essa desconfiança… Marshall explicou que não sabia como o vírus consegue se isolar dentro do corpo humano, mas que age apenas em seu hospedeiro… talvez por aos poucos ir atacando o sistema nervoso.

- Nós vamos encontrar um meio de reverter isso. – Wufei quis garantir.

Duo entendia que o chinês estivesse preocupado, mas queria que ele entendesse que sua vida era um preço mínimo a pagar em consideração ao que perderiam se aquele vírus fosse usado de maneira errada.

- Já disse que o disco tem que ser tirado das mãos de Pietro.

- Não se preocupe, Duo. – Heero assegurou. - Nós recuperaremos o disco.

Duo sorriu agradecido. O japonês, apesar de toda a preocupação e sentimentos conflitantes que guardava, sempre lhe acreditava e dava apoio em suas decisões. Apesar de tudo pelo que tinham passado, Heero mostrava-se mais sensato e companheiro do que nunca fora.

Viu Wufei fazer um meneio com a cabeça para que saíssem do quarto e Heero se despediu com um leve sorriso, soltando penosamente a mão de Duo da sua.

- Nós voltaremos para te ver. – garantiu Wufei, antes de fechar a porta e deixar Duo completamente sozinho.

- Adeus, Hee-chan… Fei…- se despediu, permitindo que algumas lágrimas lhe corressem a face.

-

Do lado de fora do hospital, Heero e Wufei se juntaram a Quatre e Trowa, para contarem como havia sido a conversa com Duo e tentar esquematizar algo para agirem contra o tempo.

- Como vamos fazer agora? – Quatre indagou, ajudando Trowa a se apoiar, enquanto os táxis que tinha chamado não chegavam.

Heero tinha o olhar determinado, mas que mirava o nada a sua frente, onde estavam parados em pé naquela calçada.

- Já avisei Une sobre a situação. – o japonês disse como se fosse algo rotineiro. – Ela enviou alguns agentes para ir atrás do tal Pietro e ele não vai conseguir deixar o país sem ser pego.

- Mas ele pode mandar um portador levar o disco para fora. Ou ate mesmo transferir os dados pela internet. – Trowa apontou.

Wufei concordou com a cabeça, vendo que Trowa tinha completa razão no que falava. Quanto aos dados que aquele disco continha, poderia já ser tarde demais. Só não poderiam permitir que fosse assim para Duo.

- Você tem razão, Barton. O grande problema foi deixar esse homem escapar com o disco.

Heero não deixou que aquilo lhe abalasse. Nada o impediria de salvar Duo.

- Nós faremos o que estiver ao nosso alcance. – desta vez virou o rosto para encarar cada um de seus amigos e mostrar o quão determinado estava. - Mesmo que tenhamos como prioridade apenas encontrar esse Pietro para conseguirmos um antivírus pro Duo. – o barulho dos dois carros chegando fez com que os quatro olhassem para os táxis que estacionavam rente à calçada. - Agiremos melhor amanhã.

Quatre olhou para o amigo chinês e sabendo de sua situação, inclusive com Heero, resolveu oferecer:

- Wufei, seu apartamento está interditado, então se quiser pode ficar conosco...

O chinês olhou para Quatre demonstrando agradecimento, mas mantendo a seriedade em sua expressão.

- Obrigado, Winner, mas Heero já tinha me oferecido para ficar no apartamento dele.

Heero franziu o cenho, mas manteve-se calado enquanto Quatre, apesar de ter estranhado que o japonês tivesse oferecido guarida justamente para o chinês, apenas aceitou pensando que Heero poderia estar agindo focado em, primeiramente resolver o problema de Duo, deixando assim suas diferenças com Wufei de lado.

- Ótimo então. – o loiro disse, mostrando um pouco do cansaço em sua voz e ajudando Trowa a entrar no veículo. – Amanhã bem cedo pela manhã entraremos em contato.

Heero e Wufei ficaram parados ali em pé na calçada, vendo os amigos se ajeitarem e em seguida darem a direção para que o motorista seguisse. Assim que Quatre e Trowa se foram, Heero olhou atravessado para o chinês.

- Eu não te convidei para ficar comigo.

Wufei apenas lhe lançou um olhar de soslaio e replicou:

- E você pensou que eu deixaria você sozinho? Sei exatamente o que se passa por essa sua cabeça psicótica.

Heero contrafeito estreitou os olhos, mas começou a andar em direção ao outro carro que esperava.

- Não me atrapalhe.

Wufei elevou uma das sobrancelhas.

- Como se você precisasse da minha ajuda para isso. – rebateu desgostoso, seguindo o japonês para o carro.

-

Relena não havia acreditado quando Heero lhe telefonara àquela hora da noite pedindo-lhe que fosse imediatamente ao hospital dos Preventers para ficar de vigilância em ninguém menos que Duo Maxwell. E o pior, seu tom não era suplicante como quem pedia um favor à ex-mulher, e sim do Soldado Perfeito que estava lhe dando uma ordem a ser cumprida sem questionamentos. Estava ali não por uma ordem, disso tinha certeza, mas por estar preocupada com Duo, e principalmente porque sabia que se Heero estava lhe confiando ficar com o americano, era porque deveria estar muito apreensivo.

Ele não havia lhe explicado com detalhes o que acontecera com Duo, mas deixara passar o fato deste estar com um vírus mortal, precisando ser mantido no hospital até que conseguissem resolver algumas coisas. Esse era o real motivo de estar ali, depois de ter falado brevemente com Sally para pegar uma autorização e seguir para o quarto onde sua "missão" estaria, ou deveria estar convalescendo.

Mas para sua surpresa, ao abrir a porta deu-se diretamente com Duo, que terminava de amarrar as botas e já estava devidamente vestido com suas roupas normais.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – ela indagou, surpreendendo o homem de trança que não tinha percebido sua entrada no quarto.

Duo não esperava que àquela hora, logo depois de uma enfermeira ter ido checá-lo, mais alguém pudesse pegá-lo quando estava se preparando para deixar o lugar sem ser percebido. E justamente Relena Peacecraft Yui. Deveria ter imaginado que Heero não confiaria nele sozinho deitado naquela cama de hospital, esperando o dia seguinte.

- Humm… - fez uma feição falsamente inocente. – Deixando o hospital?

Ainda perplexa, Relena encostou a porta atrás de si.

- Eu não acredito.

- Acredite, princesa, porque eu estou dando o fora. – confirmou terminando de calçar a outra bota, sentado numa das cadeiras que eram destinadas aos acompanhantes do quarto.

Relena balançou a cabeça negativamente. Heero estava certo em tê-la mandado para o hospital. Duo ostentava o rosto pálido e tremia um pouco ao buscar coordenação para amarrar os sapatos.

- Eu vou chamar a Sally agora mesmo. – garantiu, já dando meia volta para a porta. - Você não está em condições de deixar esse hospital.

Duo se adiantou e segurou Relena pelo braço, olhando-a diretamente nos olhos.

- Princesa, você é mais realista do que esses lunáticos dos meus amigos. Ficar parado aqui não vai adiantar nada. Eu estou condenado.

Heero não havia lhe dado certeza sobre o tal vírus que disse ter Duo contraído, mas via plenamente a verdade nas palavras do americano quando este afirmava que estava condenado. Via nos olhos ametistas um misto de tristeza, dor e determinação que a comoveu interiormente. Não poderia impedir Duo, mas também não queria deixá-lo sozinho.

- Então eu vou com você. – ela decidiu, vendo os olhos violetas se arregalarem em descrença.

- O quê?!

- Isso mesmo. – afirmou, se desvencilhando da pegada de Duo e cruzando os braços como uma criança de pirraça. - Heero cumpriria a promessa de me matar se eu deixasse que você sumisse das minhas vistas.

Duo não tinha dúvidas de que Heero poderia bem ter ameaçado a mulher, sempre fora assim, mas ele nunca cumpria mesmo com aquele tipo de promessa, então não temia pela integridade física de Relena.

- Ora, o que é isso, princesa. Eu sou adulto, livre arbítrio, se lembra? Heero deveria estar mais preocupado em reestruturar o casamento de vocês.

Relena sentiu um pouco de mágoa na voz de Duo em relação ao casamento com Heero. Nunca poderia imaginar que um dia teria uma conversa daquelas com o americano, mesmo porque sempre morrera de ciúmes dele e da amizade e devoção exacerbada que tinha por Heero, mas agora… Agora queria muito que os dois pudessem se entender.

- Não há o que reestruturar, Duo. Somos adultos o suficiente para entender quando é hora de parar de se iludir.

Duo olhou com incerteza para a loira e deixou-se levar pelo assunto. O ressentimento em seu coração parecia buscar por aquilo.

- Mas ele te amava. – sua voz saiu um pouco tímida, completamente fora do seu usual.

- Não… - Relena contradisse com um sorriso de comiseração e afirmou: - Ele amava você.

Duo riu sardonicamente, enquanto se virava dando uns passos de distância da mulher, tentando assim não demonstrar que estava evitando olhá-la diretamente nos olhos. Sabia que se continuasse a encará-la, seria levado a ver quanta verdade eles transmitiam, e naquele momento… Ele apenas não queria ver.

- Isso sim é delirar, princesa.

Relena sorriu, notando o medo de Duo em encarar a realidade que ela lhe expunha e apenas se aproximou alguns passos, enquanto lhe dizia:

- Acredite, Duo. Heero e eu estávamos iludidos por um sentimento que pensávamos que era real, que nos completaria. Mas não foi assim.

Duo não conseguiu rir dessa vez, mas quando se pronunciou, não conteve o sarcasmo embutido em suas palavras.

- E agora vai querer me fazer acreditar que todos esses anos ele sempre me amou?

- Ele te ama. – ela afirmou, vendo o americano se retesar.

Duo ficou abalado por um sentimento que guardara em seu peito durante anos. Heero tinha lhe confessado naquela noite que o amava, mas queria manter a ilusão de que ainda era apenas mais um dos caprichos do japonês para não ter que sentir mais aquele apego.

- Eu gostaria de saber em que momento ele demonstrou isso, porque me dar o fora como ele fez, casar com você e em todos esses anos nunca ter se importado comigo, não é bem a visão que eu tenho de uma pessoa apaixonada. – virou-se para encarar novamente a mulher que lhe tirara a sua única fortaleza quando ainda eram adolescentes e não conseguiu sentir qualquer raiva ou rancor por ela.

- E o que você esperava de Heero? – Relena rebateu, achando-se idiota por estar explicando coisas que Duo já deveria ter entendido. - Ele só tinha 16 anos, estava confuso e tinha ideais que eram difíceis de serem quebrados. As prioridades dele nunca foram as mesmas que as suas ou as dos outros pilotos.

Duo ficou preso ao que Relena havia implicado, se perdendo um pouco nas lembranças de seu passado: em como procurara saciar sua necessidade do afeto que sentia por Wufei com Heero; de como se vira dependente e totalmente apaixonado pelo japonês que ao final lhe dispensara como se fosse algo com o qual se enjoa e não se quer mais brincar.

- Você ama Wufei, Duo? – a pergunta de Relena lhe trouxe a realidade. Uma realidade que fez um leve sorriso formar-se em seus lábios e não ter dúvidas em sua resposta.

- Sempre amei. – confirmou, expressando em seus olhos a paixão que tinha pelo chinês. - Reencontrá-lo e saber que talvez eu pudesse ter uma chance só trouxe tudo de volta e ainda mais forte.

Relena ficou pesarosa pela intensidade que via nos sentimentos de Duo em relação a Wufei, mas isso era triste porque Heero sofreria se o americano o rejeitasse para ficar com o chinês.

- E Heero? O que você sente por ele? – arriscou-se a questionar.

Pensar em Heero e naquela pergunta lhe trazia aquele calor insano ao coração. Era como se tivesse algo a resgatar com o japonês, algo que nunca fora capaz de abrir mão por mais que tivesse tentado arrancar de si. Tinha certeza de seus sentimentos por Wufei, então por que sentia aquilo quando pensava sobre seus sentimentos por Heero?

A voz de Relena o trouxe de volta daquele debate mental.

- Você não tem como dizer que não o ama, não é mesmo? – ela concluiu com uma ponta de alívio.

Duo não queria mais aquela conversa. Não estava se sentindo bem para prossegui-la, tanto mentalmente quanto fisicamente. O passado agora já não era importante. Seus sentimentos não eram importantes, principalmente pela confusão em que eles se apresentavam.

- Eu acho que esse não é o momento para ficarmos discutindo o que eu sinto ou deixo de sentir, não é?

- E _eu_ acho que já é momento de você parar de fugir, Duo. Você foge desde a época em que se apaixonou por Wufei. E agora está fazendo o mesmo.

- Você não entende. – bufou, deixando-se recostar na beira da cama ao ver que Relena não o deixaria abandonar aquela conversa. - Se eu ficar, só vou fazê-los sofrer mais. Eu não quero que eles me vejam morrer.

Ela se aproximou mais, colocando a mão em seu ombro e ganhando um olhar desolado que chegou a lhe afligir momentaneamente.

- _Você_ que não entende que pode confiar neles. Eles vão resolver essa situação. –garantiu confiante. – E sofrerão muito mais se você partir de novo.

Duo desviou o olhar.

- Eu não posso. Desculpe, Relena.

Ela respirou fundo e pegou em sua mão.

- Então vamos logo, Duo. Você até pode fugir, mas eu não vou deixá-lo sozinho.

-

Heero entrou em seu apartamento sentindo um peso muito grande sobre si. Tanto por tudo o que tinham passado aquela noite, como por já ter claro em sua mente que estava perdendo Duo para Wufei. Era um grande lamento que carregava em seu coração por ter noção de sua estupidez na época em que mandara Duo embora de sua vida, quando hoje poderia estar bem e feliz tendo-o só para si. Ele era única e exclusivamente seu, era devotado, mesmo já tendo antes amado o chinês.

Porém, agora tudo havia mudado drasticamente. Havia a grande mágoa que causara no americano e um Wufei finalmente disposto a assumir sentimentos que antes mascarara apenas por uma suposição. Como ele poderia competir com isso? Não teria seu Duo de volta mesmo que quisesse e admitir isso doía mais do que gostaria.

Olhou para Wufei e perguntou-se o que afinal fazia Duo sentir tanto por ele. Ele e Chang eram parceiros nos Preventers desde que tinham assumido como agentes de operações especiais e muitas foram as vezes em que parara para se perguntar o que poderia ter feito Duo se apaixonar por ele no passado. Wufei era o tipo de pessoa fechada e séria, mas que tinha um ego enorme e mania de tudo muito certo. O chinês tinha também seu senso de responsabilidade e gostava de ser auto-suficiente. Heero achava que tinha certos aspectos em comum com Chang, mas em outros eram completamente diferentes.

- No que está pensando, Yui?

Heero voltou de seus pensamentos e mentiu:

- Em ir pegar uma roupa limpa para lhe emprestar. – tirou a tipóia que sustentava seu braço, jogando-a em cima de uma das cadeiras vazias da sala. - Como aqui não tenho quarto de hóspedes, vai ter que se virar na sala mesmo.

- Eu te ajudo a pegar a roupa de cama. – Wufei se ofereceu, acompanhado o japonês até seu quarto. - Mas pode começar a me dizer o que realmente estava pensando, pois nessa eu não caio.

Heero franziu o cenho e parou antes de abrir a porta do armário de madeira de seu quarto, voltando-se para o chinês com uma expressão de questionamento.

- Desde quando começou a distinguir quando estou mentindo ou não?

- Anos de convivência, Yui. – Wufei respondeu dando levemente de ombros. - Não se esqueça disso.

- Então com seus "anos de convivência", já deve saber muito bem o que me incomoda. – Heero parecia enfrentá-lo com o olhar, querendo que Wufei entendesse muito bem seu desagrado.

- Eu suponho que sim e o aconselharia a esperar para conversar com Duo. – expôs com certeza em suas palavras. Seus desentendimentos agora se resumiam ao belo americano de olhos violetas.

- Conversar? – Heero indagou, estreitando desconfiado os olhos. - Por que está sendo tão complacente, Chang? Qual é o seu jogo que eu ainda não consegui entender?

Foi a vez de Wufei franzir o cenho querendo entender o porquê daquela acusação do japonês.

- Não há jogo nenhum. – respondeu, mantendo sua calma como podia. - Eu só acho que não estamos respeitando os sentimentos de quem mais deveria ser ouvido antes de tirarmos nossas conclusões possessivas.

- Ele já tirou as conclusões dele, não viu? Ele confessou que te ama! O que mais você quer como prova de que ele escolheu você?!

Wufei ficou em silêncio absorvendo o impacto das palavras de Heero, para logo em seguida ser mais uma vez condenado pelo mesmo de maneira ácida.

- Você faz essa pose toda de centrado, mas no fundo deve estar se sentindo vitorioso por estar conseguindo tirá-lo de mim.

Wufei não gostou do tom com que Heero estava falando, tratando Duo como uma posse sua, como se quem estivesse por decidir a vida afetiva dele fossem apenas eles ali. Era uma afronta enorme Heero achar que tinha exclusividade naquele sentido.

- Ele nunca foi seu, Yui. – replicou entre dentes.

- E isso te satisfaz, não é mesmo? – indagou, sentindo-se pronto para acabar com Wufei ali mesmo dependendo da resposta que lhe fosse dada.

Wufei entendia que Heero estava magoado. Via pela primeira vez, sem qualquer sombra de dúvidas, os verdadeiros sentimentos do japonês. Antes pensava que o que Heero tinha por Duo era um capricho, já que o tinha dispensado no passado, e que, agora que estava se separando de Relena poderia lhe ser muito cômodo o retorno de seu antigo amante. Mas percebia que existia muito mais do que puro desejo. Heero Yui amava Duo Maxwell e estava sendo agressivo daquele jeito porque tinha medo de perdê-lo definitivamente, ou melhor, ele tinha a certeza de que suas chances haviam acabado.

As palavras de Duo naquela confissão tinham deixado mais do que claro seu amor e Wufei sentia-se extremamente feliz por isso, mas não era do tipo que pisoteava nos sentimentos dos outros, mesmo que este se tratasse de seu maior rival pelas afeições do americano. Estavam, ainda por cima, no meio de uma situação difícil, onde a vida de Duo estava em jogo; não havia muito o que se levar em consideração, já que ninguém tivera tempo de ter uma conversa séria sobre o que se definiria em relação aos sentimentos dele.

- Quer saber a verdade sobre o que eu penso? Pois bem, saiba que eu nunca aprovei como o relacionamento de vocês terminou, muito menos pela forma como você o tratava. Eu o amava e só me mantive distante porque pensei que ele amava você. Saber que os meus sentimentos eram recíprocos e eu não fui capaz de ver isso me deixou imensamente frustrado. Eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que não fiquei feliz quando escutei ele dizer que me amava, e se ele conseguir sair dessa maldita situação e me aceitar, vou fazer tudo o que estiver ao meu alcance para não decepcioná-lo como você fez.

Wufei ficou assustado consigo mesmo ao perceber que falara tudo de uma única vez durante aquele impulso de fazer Heero enxergar que apesar de suas palavras agressivas, não recuaria. Ele não tinha direito de julgá-lo só por amar Duo. Mas num instante seguinte se arrependeu, pois viu que era isso mesmo que o japonês estava buscando ao instigá-lo a confessar o que sentia. Heero queria que ele colocasse clara a sua posição em relação a Duo.

Mesmo passando aquela compreensão no olhar, uma tristeza contida pelo fator de uma certeza, Heero ainda mantinha a expressão firme numa máscara de irritação. Era um contraste de sentimentos que o abatiam de uma só vez: a vontade de arrancar a cabeça de Wufei por este estar lhe dizendo tudo aquilo, e ainda assim um pouco de consciência de que Duo poderia ser realmente feliz com o chinês, como nunca fora com ele. Só que com toda aquela certeza, não conseguia deixar de lado o egoísmo, aquele sentimento de que Duo era seu e de mais ninguém… mesmo que já estivesse mais do que claro que não era mais.

Ele estava fazendo força para se livrar e verdadeiramente desistir, mas seu ímpeto não lhe deixava abrir mão do que sentia em favor de outra pessoa, por mais possessivo que pudesse parecer… E ser egoísta era de sua natureza, não tinha como mudar.

- Eu ainda posso tirá-lo de você, Chang.

Wufei não queria acreditar no que tinha acabado de escutar e aquilo o tirou do sério, fazendo com que prensasse Heero de contra a porta do armário, segurando-o pelo colarinho da blusa.

- Seu idiota! Estamos à beira de perdê-lo para sempre e a única coisa que consegue pensar é no seu umbigo? – falou, perdendo toda amenidade e controle que sempre existiram em sua voz. - Será que isso é tudo com que Heero Yui se preocupa? Você é um maldito insensível!

Heero sentiu uma fisgada de dor pelo súbito contato com a superfície de madeira, mas não deixou transparecer em sua expressão. Aquele ferimento em seu braço era nada comparado com o que já suportara no passado.

- E você também não é, Wufei Chang? – estreitou os olhos azuis, mostrando que não tinha medo algum do descontrole que começava a tomar o chinês de forma ameaçadora. – Nosso passado não é tão diferente assim.

Era algo que poderia facilmente racionalizar se estivesse calmo, mas não estava e Heero não facilitava para isso.

- Você foi um covarde usando o Duo e depois o tratando da maneira que o tratou! – contradisse, buscando pelos erros do outro para encobrir os seus.

Heero arrancou as mãos de Wufei que o mantinham preso, impulsionando-o uns passos para trás.

- E você foi o quê, virando as costas e o repelindo? – rebateu, saindo de seu costumeiro estado de frieza. – Com suas atitudes você o deu para mim. Covarde e cego!

Heero apenas sentiu o baque de suas costas, mais uma vez, contra a madeira do armário, gerando um barulho oco que ressoou pelo apartamento. Os olhos negros de Wufei estavam bem perto dos seus e seu antebraço pressionava sua garganta, enquanto o corpo tenso pela fúria prensava-se contra o seu.

- Nunca mais repita isso, ou eu te mato. – Wufei ameaçou e seu olhar assassino dava verdadeiro respaldo às suas palavras.

O chinês não era de tomar atitudes violentas, a não ser quando estas eram necessárias ou, como naquele momento, lhe tiravam do sério. Heero havia feito de propósito. Queria atingir Wufei como se sentia atingido, e nada melhor do que mexer com o ego dele. Chang era orgulhoso e não tolerava ser chamado de covarde. Heero poderia ter facilmente revertido a situação e o enfrentado como deveria - mesmo estando com o braço afetado pelo ferimento em seu ombro -, mas simplesmente travou qualquer reação, ficando preso pelo olhar de Wufei, que ainda lhe jurava de morte, mas que o encantava pela força e intensidade.

Wufei queria separar a cabeça de Heero do corpo, mas um resquício de sua sensatez o impedia de cometer tal ato. Não queria entender o porquê do japonês estar sendo tão idiota, mas no fundo tinha noção de que era pelo medo que ele assim reagia. O japonês tinha dificuldade em lidar com os próprios sentimentos e agora Wufei percebia que com a perda também. Por um segundo tentou pensar em como seria a reação de Heero se por acaso não conseguissem salvar Duo. Wufei sentiu seu coração se comprimir ante a sensação de vazio e angústia que tomou conta de si apenas por pensar na possibilidade.

Talvez Heero tivesse razão em afirmar que não eram tão diferentes no final das contas.

Eram iguais. Seus sentimentos por Duo os faziam assim. Wufei teve certeza disso ao ver a determinação com que os olhos azuis do japonês enfrentavam os seus. Heero poderia ter revidado, poderia ter criado uma luta feia ali com ele, mas estava inerte, apenas medindo forças com o olhar e sua expressão séria.

Nenhum dos dois soube o porquê daquela súbita reação, mas logo seus lábios se juntaram bruscamente.

Heero agiu quase que instintivamente, segurando possessivamente a cintura de Wufei e firmando-a contra a sua, sentindo a excitação lhe possuir de maneira descontrolada e fazer com que buscasse corresponder ao beijo com a mesma urgência que o chinês.

Wufei retirou o braço que prensava Heero, levando a mão até sua nuca e agarrando-se aos cabelos castanhos. Estava fora de seu juízo perfeito, mas não se importou, pois seu corpo queimava em meio ao beijo, que nada tinha de delicado ou suave.

Seus lábios se atracavam em busca de dominância, enquanto suas línguas invadiam a boca um do outro, em movimentos desordenados e insaciáveis. Seus corações batiam acelerados, em um descompasso causado pela adrenalina que os tomava naquele instante. Não existia mais nada além do ímpeto de saciar aquela vontade e até mesmo os pensamentos, discussões e preocupações anteriores, foram esquecidas.

Heero já não dava atenção para as fisgadas de dor em seu ombro, se tornara apenas um aditivo a mais ao seu excitamento. Ele acompanhava os movimentos da pélvis de Wufei contra a sua, sentindo a agonia de sua ereção confinada pelo jeans de sua calça na do chinês. Não se deteve em buscar aliviar aquelas barreiras, levando as mãos ao fecho de sua calça e abrindo-a junto com o zíper. Fez o mesmo processo rapidamente com Wufei, enquanto o mesmo se encarregava de puxar suas calças e boxers para baixo.

Heero repetiu o gesto, descartando, junto com Wufei, os sapatos e as calças, ambos ficando da cintura para baixo completamente nus. O corpo do chinês se comprimiu mais uma vez contra o seu, fazendo a mesma fricção, mas desta vez mais prazerosa e eloqüente por sentirem o calor de seus corpos, pele contra pele.

Heero grunhiu, frustrado e excitado. Precisava de mais.

Wufei conteve um gemido quando a mão de Heero segurou sua ereção junto com a dele, apertando-as e em seguida começando a masturbá-las unidas de forma frenética.

Heero abandonou o beijo para assim olhar brevemente para o rosto de Wufei, percebendo que o chinês estava corado e ofegante. Fitou os olhos negros que estavam nublados, mas presos aos seus, e notou que as mechas escuras do cabelo liso já se desprendiam, caindo para a frente do rosto.

- Yui…- Wufei buscava conter um gemido, enquanto deslizava uma de suas mãos pela lateral do corpo do japonês. - O que estamos fazendo?

- Eu não sei. – Heero confessou, olhando ainda nos olhos do chinês. – Eu só sei que preciso de mais. – finalizou voltando atacar sedentamente a boca de Wufei.

O chinês sabia que sim, pois ele próprio tinha a mesma ânsia crescente e avassaladora. Sua mão foi levada até uma das nádegas do japonês, apertando-a e sentindo a breve tensão de Heero. Com certeza Yui não estava acostumado com aquilo; era dominante por natureza, mas infelizmente, ou felizmente, Wufei também era.

Heero foi surpreendido pela forma repentina como foi virado e pressionado de contra o armário. No momento em que pensou em reagir e retomar a dominância para si, se contraiu trincando os dentes ao sentir Wufei lhe invadindo.

- Desgraçado. – praguejou num grunhido, mas isso não deteve Wufei de lhe penetrar por completo.

Wufei se movia apertando a cintura do japonês e ignorando a tensão do mesmo, enquanto se arremetia para dentro e para fora.

Heero ficou mais ofegante e já não mais importava se Wufei o estava violando. Nunca havia sido tomado por ninguém, pois quando estivera com Duo, era sempre o americano quem se submetia às suas vontades. A dor daquele ato lhe era prazerosa e fazia com que sua excitação aumentasse, devido ao vigor das estocadas que lhe atingiam com violência por dentro e tocavam algo em si que acabava com qualquer coerência que lhe restasse. Heero pegou seu próprio membro, masturbando-se no ritmo dos movimentos rápidos e fortes de Wufei.

Wufei grunhiu em abandono, sentindo-se atingir o gozo dentro do japonês, ao mesmo tempo em que Heero alcançava o ápice cegamente, entorpecido pela intensidade do que havia acontecido. Sentia o líquido morno lhe escorrer das nádegas, pelas pernas, enquanto Wufei levou seu corpo para recostar-se no dele, envolvendo seu tórax com um dos braços. Heero pendeu a cabeça para trás, descansando-a num dos ombros do chinês e fitando o teto branco. Ainda sentia seus corpos conectados.

A loucura passava aos poucos e o que ficava era estranho. Um tipo de conforto que ambos compartilhavam, e que no fundo não abrigava qualquer remorso. Havia sido apenas puro e simples tesão momentâneo, ou talvez algo mais que ainda reprimissem. Era a certeza de que compartilhavam dos mesmos medos, das mesmas dores… do mesmo amor.

- Não podemos perdê-lo, Heero. – Wufei murmurou com a voz rouca, entre a junção do pescoço do japonês.

Heero suspirou silenciosamente e fechou os olhos, deixando-se ficar no abraço de Wufei.

- Nós não vamos.

_

* * *

_

**_Se você escutar alguma batida em sua janela essa noite_**

_**Você pode apostar que provavelmente sou eu**_

_**E deixe que saibam que somos apenas um par de dados oscilantes**_

_**E o resultado dessa péssima jogada**_

_**É difícil de se ver.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Nota da Beta: Pois é, sem palavras... Esse final de capítulo eu realmente não esperava. E pensar que quase atrapalhei essa limonada final... Hum, confusos esses nossos meninos, não? Pobre Duo... Eu espero que pelo menos ele sobreviva para que esse triângulo amoroso tenha um final feliz... Oh, pena que sou apenas beta substituta... Droga. Hehe o/**_


	11. Chapter 10

**Autora: Blanxe**

**Beta: Illy-Chan H.Wakai**

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens de Gundam Wing não são meus, apenas o original Pietro Richelier.

**Casais:**1x2 5x2 5x1

**Gênero:** Pós Endless Waltz, Yaoi, Romance, Ação e Angst.

_**Esta fic é dedicada à Ophiuchus no Shaina…**_

* * *

_**Runaway to the wingless angels of sadness**_

_**Runaway fill me with peace just for now**_

_**Runaway if you hear my wish, give me happiness from now on.**_

_**Runaway there's been nothing good...**_

* * *

Capítulo 10

Em seu carro, Relena dirigia, enquanto notava o silêncio de Duo. O incomum e assustador silêncio vindo do americano, outrora tão falador e piadista. Ela poderia se ater ao fato dos longos 12 anos sem contato. Os anos podem mudar uma pessoa, principalmente alguém como Duo Maxwell, mas ela temia que dessa vez, aquele silêncio fosse por algo muito pior. Ela queria muito ligar para Heero e avisar que estava com ele, mas tinha medo do americano arrumar um jeito de deixá-la para trás. Se o perdesse agora, com certeza não existiriam segundas chances para ajudá-lo.

Relena olhava várias vezes de soslaio para o homem sentado no banco ao seu lado e percebia o tremor que ele tentava conter, enquanto se encolhia mais em sua jaqueta. Seu semblante estava pálido e seus lábios começavam a ficar ressequidos.

- Está sentindo dor, Duo?

- Apenas dirija. – Duo resmungou, olhando além da janela a seu lado. - Está tudo bem, não se preocupe.

- Como não vou me preocupar? – ela indagou. - Eu tenho um americano teimoso à beira de um colapso dentro do meu carro e você quer que eu não me preocupe?

- Está preocupada em ter que pensar em como se livrar do corpo? – Duo brincou, usando mais de seu bom-humor do que estava com real vontade.

Relena percebeu muito bem o quanto o homem ao seu lado estava tentando manter as aparências. Uma das coisas que aprendera casada com Heero fora ser observadora e mesmo que Duo ultrapassasse seu dom de atuação, não a enganaria ou desviaria sua atenção do fato de que ele estava usando de todo o resto de energia que lhe restava para cumprir uma meta. E ela não queria pensar que ele poderia perder aquela batalha.

- Estou falando sério. Eu acho que deveríamos voltar para um hospital, Duo.

- Se quiser, pode me deixar aqui e volte você. – ele ofereceu em teimosia.

Duo não ia desistir. Sabia que ainda tinha uma chance - mínima, mas tinha. De alguma forma a responsabilidade que pesava dentro de si era tamanha que não conseguia simplesmente ficar parado. Sua vida estava no fim e se ia morrer, que pelo menos fosse se redimindo completamente por seu erro.

- Em seus sonhos. – Relena ironizou, ainda seguindo a direção dada por Duo. - Para onde estamos indo? – ela perguntou, lembrando-se do telefonema que americano dera em seu celular, assim que deixaram o hospital.

- Encontrar uma pessoa.

- Ainda bem que é uma pessoa, não é mesmo? - ela falou com sarcasmo. - Quem?

Ele a olhou com ironia e mais uma vez ousou brincar.

- Vocês mulheres são tão fofoqueiras.

- E você tão ingênuo se pensa que se esquiva com esses deboches. – ela disse com falso humor e olhou para o homem ao seu lado e insistiu: - _Quem,_ Duo?

Duo suspirou, em parte cansado, em parte vencido pela persistência da mulher, finalmente cedendo e respondendo, com a voz aborrecida.

- O cara que pegou o disco.

Relena arregalou os olhos. Como assim encontrar a pessoa que tinha roubado o disco de Duo? Se era exatamente aquele homem que Heero e os outros estavam atrás de encontrar, porque Duo estava indo enfrentar isso sozinho?

- Se você sabe onde encontrar esse homem, por que não avisou Heero?

Duo desviou o olhar outra vez para a janela. Fazer Relena entender seus motivos seria difícil. Não que ela fosse burra, mas sua lógica provavelmente bateria de frente com seus impulsos.

- Heero está, assim como os outros, desesperado demais para tentar encontrar uma cura para a minha doença. Acabaria metendo os pés pelas mãos. – Duo tentou conter a tosse que o acometeu e falou: - Além do mais, eu preciso convencer Pietro de que é prioritário acabar com a organização para a qual ele está trabalhando.

A crise de tosse finalmente irrompeu em Duo e Relena só queria dar meia volta com o carro e ir direto entregar aquele teimoso para Sally Po. 

- Para quê? Salvar a sua vida é mais o importante de tudo agora.

- Não. – Duo contrariou, conseguindo conter a crise. - Eu estou muito além de qualquer salvação, Relena, mas se aquele disco for usado para os fins errados, eu vou ser o culpado pela morte de pessoas inocentes.

- Heero e os outros podem lidar com isso.

- Eles não convenceriam Pietro. – Duo disse pesaroso, sabendo muito bem que até suas chances de conseguir isso eram poucas. - E somente _ele_ pode ajudá-los com a organização.

Relena não forçou mais o assunto. Duo parecia estar cansado demais e a cada minuto parecia ficar mais abatido. Ela não admitiria naquele momento, mas estava com medo, muito medo de que o que Duo dizia viesse realmente a se concretizar que ele estivesse mesmo acima de qualquer salvação e que morresse longe de Heero. O ex-marido jamais a perdoaria por isso, mas esse era o menor dos problemas, já que imaginava o sofrimento que abateria o japonês ao perder a pessoa por quem viera a se descobrir apaixonado depois de tanto tempo.

-

O telefone tocou e Heero grunhiu. Escutava o barulho do chuveiro, quando ele próprio já tinha acabado de tomar um banho. Wufei ainda se estendia no box por mais um tempo, enquanto ele já terminava de se enxugar e vestia uma boxer azul-marinho. Estava exausto, mas nem em pensamentos lhe ocorrera a palavra _'descansar'_, pois sabia que cada minuto estava contando para reaver aquele disco e quem sabe, salvar Duo: jamais conseguiria dormir tranqüilo com a consciência de que o americano estava no hospital, com sua vida se esvaindo. Tinha quase certeza de que Wufei pensava o mesmo - pelo menos se este o amava tanto quando ele próprio se descobrira amando - e disso, Heero não duvidava. Ele vira nitidamente nos olhos ônix os sentimentos que este guardava pelo americano, por isso, seu coração se contraía dolorosamente ante ao fato.

Wufei amava Duo e, por conseguinte, era correspondido. Escutara com todas as letras Duo confessar o amor que sentia, sempre sentira, por Wufei. O estranho era que não estava disposto a desistir ou recuar para dar seu lugar para o chinês, isso nunca. Aquele sentimento egoísta sempre voltava e o impulsionava a não tirar a idéia fixa de que reconquistaria Duo se necessário, não importando o que tivesse que fazer para isso.

No entanto, há pouco mais de uma hora, tinha feito sexo com Wufei. Um ato impulsivo, talvez desprovido de sentimentos, ou quem sabe não, mas o fato era que tinha permitido que acontecesse; que seu lado emocional sobrepujasse o racional e isso só acontecera com uma única pessoa e esta estava doente no hospital. Isso fazia com que quisesse refletir sobre muitas coisas, mas o barulho do maldito telefone não deixava.

Deixou o quarto, indo até a sala atender o aparelho, escutando a água do chuveiro cessar exatamente nesse instante.

- Alô.

_**- **__Heero?_

Aquela voz fez Heero gelar por dentro. Os piores pensamentos lhe abateram. Duo… Tinha acontecido algo com Duo!

- Sally?

Para a sua surpresa, a presença do chinês vindo do quarto, ainda um pouco molhado e tendo apenas uma toalha enrolada ao redor da cintura, lhe desconcentrou.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Wufei perguntou, se aproximando e preocupado ao escutar o nome da médica dito por Heero, mais uma vez. A mesma preocupação intensa o invadindo. - Duo está bem?

Heero fez sinal para que Wufei esperasse.

- _Heero, não tenho boas notícias_. – Heero queria gritar para que Sally não enrolasse tanto, mas esperou e logo ela disse: - _O Duo… Ele sumiu._

Tudo bem que ele esperava alguma notícia bombástica, mas um _'Duo sumiu'_, era tudo o que ele jamais imaginara àquela altura dos acontecimentos.

_- Como assim sumiu?_ – Ele exaltou-se, afinal, como aquele americano poderia ter sumido no estado em que se encontrava?

- Deveríamos ter desconfiado que aquele desgraçado não ficaria deitado, esperando. – Heero escutou Wufei dizer, voltando apressadamente para o quarto, onde viu pela porta que estava aberta, ele catar um par de roupas em seu armário e começar a se vestir, mas logo voltou a sua atenção para o que a médica falava ao telefone.

_- Eu não sei, mas eu acredito que su__a ex-mulher esteja com ele._ – Relena… ele tinha pedido para que ela passasse a noite com Duo, até que alguém pudesse cobri-la. - _Ela tinha chegado ao hospital, e como você mesmo pediu foi lhe dada autorização para que ficasse com Duo._

Heero raciocinou rápido. Se Relena estava com Duo, isso indicava que as coisas não eram tão ruins assim, ou não. Pelo que conhecia do americano, poderia dizer que ele não desistira de agir por conta própria, e se a ex-mulher estava levando a sério a missão de olhar por ele a seu pedido, estava grudada naquele idiota. Esperava realmente que fosse isso e não algo pior.

- Ok, Sally. Conseguiu alguma coisa com o vírus? – Heero perguntou, ainda com alguma esperança de que a médica dos Preventers pudesse descobrir um meio de reverter a situação de Duo, mas a resposta não suprimiu a essa ânsia.

_- Sinto muito, ainda não._

Era um pouco decepcionante escutar aquele tom de quase derrota na voz da médica, mesmo assim não iria desanimar. Heero alarmou-se ao ver o chinês já completamente vestido, se dirigindo para a porta.

- Se tiver qualquer novidade, me ligue imediatamente. – o japonês se despediu, colocando rapidamente o fone no gancho e chamando a atenção do parceiro. - Wufei, espere!

O chinês parou a um passo da porta e voltou-se aborrecido para Heero.

- Esperar o quê? 

Para Wufei não existia o que esperar. Pelo que escutara da conversa, Duo tinha sumido do hospital e, se ele tinha sumido, quem garantia que não havia sido pego pelas mesmas pessoas que estavam com o disco? Ele não estava em condições de fugir do hospital sozinho, muito menos enfrentar quem quer que fosse. Não queria nem pensar na possibilidade dele estar…

- Vou ligar para Relena. – Heero cortou seus pensamentos. - Sally acredita que eles estejam juntos.

Wufei franziu o cenho, momentaneamente abandonando a idéia de sair às cegas à procura de Duo.

- Maxwell e a sua onna juntos? – era irônico, porque não dizer ridículo, imaginar Duo e Relena fugindo do hospital juntos. E para fazer o quê? – O céu virou cor de rosa?

Heero o fuzilou com o olhar pela descrença de Wufei e replicou pegando o fone novamente e discando o número do celular da ex-esposa:

- Deboches e piadas nunca foram seu forte.

Wufei não respondeu, apenas esperou que Heero fizesse a sua ligação, no fundo torcendo para que Relena atendesse e confirmasse que estava com o americano e garantisse que ele estava bem.

- Ou a bateria acabou ou ela desligou o aparelho de propósito. – Heero disse, após ter escutado o sinal de chamada e em segundos depois este simplesmente ser cortado. – Eu tenho certeza que estão juntos, mas por que ele está fazendo isso? Nós avisamos que cuidaríamos de tudo.

Wufei não precisou pensar muito para responder aquela pergunta de Heero. Ele parecia saber muito bem como funcionava aquela cabeça confusa do americano, mesmo tendo o reencontrado há tão pouco tempo.

- Eu acredito que ele se sinta culpado e queira algum tipo de redenção, resolvendo tudo por si mesmo.

- E causando a própria morte. – Heero completou de imediato, um pouco de raiva embutida em sua voz. Raiva pela estupidez de Duo e por estar vendo que o americano parecia estar cada vez mais longe de qualquer salvação.

- Se este for o preço a pagar, eu acho que está mais do que disposto. – Wufei confirmou, deixando seu desapontamento misturado com a tristeza virem à tona.

Heero se compadecia dos sentimentos de Wufei, pois ele próprio os compartilhava. _Perder Duo _seria a pior coisa que poderia acontecer naquele momento e era ainda mais revoltante saber que o próprio não ligava para issoque parecia não se importar com o que eles sentiam. Mais uma vez era seu egoísmo falando, afinal, Duo estava agindo com a intenção de salvar muitas vidas, enquanto ele e Wufei priorizavam, sem sombras de dúvidas, apenas a dele, pelo menos no momento atual.

- Eu já disse que não vamos perdê-lo. – repetiu-se, relembrando suas palavras após de terem feito sexo e isso trouxe à tona a condição estranha que compartilhavam.

Viu Wufei desviar brevemente o olhar e, um pouco sem jeito, tentar falar algo a respeito.

- Yui, entre nós dois… Pode ter sido por impulso, frustração, eu ainda não sei, e não queria pensar nisso agora, mas…

- Não é hora para isso. – Heero o interrompeu. Assim como Wufei não estava preparado para falar e lidar naquele exato momento com o que tinham feito, ele também não estava. Não queria pensar em nada além de encontrar Duo e resolver aquela situação. As conseqüências sobre aquela noite poderiam resolver depois, mas o chinês parecia não pensar tão similarmente a si.

- Eu amo o Duo, Yui e…

- E eu também, acho que já tínhamos nos entendido quanto a isso. – ele cortou mais uma vez e foi para o quarto colocar uma roupa. - Estamos perdendo tempo aqui.

Wufei balançou a cabeça negativamente, impressionado como Heero se impedia demonstrar os próprios sentimentos. Mas talvez o que tinham passado há tão pouco tempo tivesse sido mesmo apenas um alívio para ele, talvez fosse melhor seguir sem pensar e apenas esquecer que acontecera. Só não sabia se conseguiria tão facilmente como o japonês.

-

Quatre desligou o telefone e Trowa olhou-o preocupado ao notar sua expressão consternada e nervosismo. Eles tinham chegado à pouquíssimo tempo em casa e o máximo que conseguiram foi ele ser colocado na cama como se fosse uma criança doente, enquanto o loiro expusera a intenção de ir preparar um banho, mas tudo acabou num piscar de olhos com o toque do celular. Não precisava ser um gênio para desconfiar e ter quase a certeza que era algo relacionado ao americano que haviam deixado internado no hospital. Sabia que não deveria ser nada tão grave, pois o marido ainda não desmoronara, mas definitivamente _alguma coisa_ acontecera.

- O que aconteceu? – Trowa perguntou, vendo os olhos aqüa-marine focarem-se em si.

- Duo fugiu do hospital. Wufei acabou de me avisar.

Por algum motivo não se surpreendeu com aquela notícia. Duo era teimoso e detestava depender dos outros para resolver seus próprios problemas, mesmo que suas condições fossem praticamente terminais. Só que existia mais alguma coisa implícita na forma como Quatre não o encarava e andava de um lado para o outro no quarto.

- E? – o moreno questionou indo mais além do que o amante havia lhe falado.

- Heero e Wufei vão atrás dele. – Quatre informou e isso também não causou qualquer espanto em Trowa, afinal, era tão óbvio que ambos estavam perdidamente apaixonados pelo americano, que era compreensível que fossem até o inferno por ele, mas o que o amante disse em seguida foi o que finalmente deixou o moreno apreensivo - Trowa, eu vou até Kyoto.

- O quê? – perguntou controlado, mas com tom de incredulidade.

- Eu tenho que ir até lá. – Quatre confirmou, parando de tentar abrir um buraco no assoalho e encarando os olhos verdes do marido. Ele sabia que suas palavras não tinham agradado Trowa em nada, mas estava sendo consumido por aquela incapacidade de fazer alguma coisa, em apenas ter que cruzar os braços e esperar. Não queria esperar até o dia seguinte para investigar, ainda mais depois de Duo ter ido de resolver tudo por conta própria. Era contraditório o fato de uma pessoa no estado em que o americano se encontrava estivesse lutando com as últimas forças que lhe restavam para mudar as coisas, enquanto ele, que estava bem, não fazia praticamente nada para ajudar seu amigo.

- Fazer o quê?

Quatre respirou fundo e se sentou à beira da cama, de frente para o marido e explicou de forma a tentar convencer o outro de sua necessidade de ajudar.

- Wufei disse que Sally não está conseguindo um antivírus pra parar a progressão do estado de Duo. Aquele cientista, que Duo estava atrás, foi assassinado em Kyoto e trabalhava lá. Não posso esperar até amanhã. Se eu for até lá, talvez consiga alguma coisa, talvez achar algo sobre a pesquisa. 

- E você acha que os caras que mataram o tal cientista não levaram embora todas as provas ou pesquisas relacionadas ao vírus? – Trowa contradisse.

- Não sei, Trowa! – Quatre exasperou-se, se levantando da cama e passando uma das mãos nervosamente pelos fios loiros e voltando a encarar o marido. - Eu não posso ficar parado esperando ele morrer, só isso. Talvez não exista nada, mas talvez exista, e qualquer coisa que eu consiga pode ajudar a Sally no trabalho dela.

Trowa riu silenciosamente e balançou a cabeça displicentemente.

- Eu pensei que essa adrenalina toda não voltaria nunca mais às nossas vidas.

Quatre entendeu de imediato o que o marido quis dizer com aquelas palavras e com isso, parte da tensão que estava sentindo se esvaiu um pouco. Nenhum deles poderia conceber que teriam que vivenciar aquele tipo de ação, todos juntos novamente, tantos anos depois, apesar de ser bem diferente da época das guerras.

- Ninguém imaginou que um dia ele fosse voltar, não é? – Quatre falou, e era a verdade, por mais otimistas que fossem, ninguém apostava mais que veriam Duo Maxwell outra vez, e ele parecia ser o único capaz de gerar aquele tipo de confusão que unia o grupo daquela forma.

- Acho que não. – Trowa confessou o óbvio, já que nem mesmo para a festa de sua união estável com Quatre, eles haviam conseguido localizar o americano que simplesmente evaporara, apagando todas as pistas que pudessem levá-los a seu paradeiro.

- E agora que ele voltou… - Quatre continuou, voltando a demonstrar sua frustração. - Como vamos enfrentar que tudo só aconteceu para podermos enterrá-lo apropriadamente? Eu não posso aceitar isso, Trowa.

Trowa sabia que Quatre não teria paz mental enquanto não fizesse o que achava ser certo não teria como impedi-lo também, mas não poderia permitir que o marido enfrentasse isso sem ele.

- Você não vai sozinho.

- E você não vai comigo. – Quatre rebateu apontando. - Sua perna…

- Eu posso me virar bem… - Trowa começou, sendo interrompido imediatamente.

- Você poderia me atrapalhar… - o loiro rebateu, vendo Trowa elevar uma das sobrancelhas, demonstrando visivelmente que achava a hipótese ridícula. - Tudo bem, eu não quero que você se machuque mais. Eu posso ir e voltar sem problemas. Confie em mim, eu ainda sei me defender sozinho.

Trowa ponderou por alguns segundos, mas acabou cedendo.

- OK. Mas qualquer problema, qualquer um, telefone direto pros Preventers.

- Obrigado, Trowa. – Quatre sorriu e adiantou-se para abraçar o marido.

- Se cuide. – ele pediu, retribuindo o abraço.

Quatre se afastou e assentiu com a cabeça, se levantando em seguida e deixando o quarto e logo a casa. Mesmo com a ciência de que Quatre, por ter sido como ele um piloto Gundam, era capaz de lidar com situações mais adversas, Trowa não conseguia deixar a preocupação de lado. Mas fora inútil persuadi-lo do contrário, assim como era inútil querer enganar a si próprio em dizer que ficaria parado ali esperando.

-

Relena estava cansada de dirigir, quando finalmente Duo mandou que parasse em frente a um prédio comercial. Era ali que provavelmente o tal Pietro estava e foi impossível para ela não ficar temerosa. Queria que o homem ao seu lado mudasse de idéia, desistisse e voltasse com ela para o hospital. Duo se endireitou no banco do carona e ela se alarmou quando ele trincou os dentes e sua expressão se contorceu de dor, deixando que um gemido escapasse de sua garganta.

- Duo, você tem que voltar para o hospital. – Relena disse aflita, vendo o quanto o americano parecia estar sofrendo. – Lá eles evitariam que você sofresse assim.

Duo não respondeu de imediato, querendo continuar a controlar a respiração que se tornara errática, mas ainda buscava amenizar o próprio estado, ao mesmo tempo em que agüentava a dor que percorria mais intensa por todo seu corpo.

- Do tipo, morte sem dor? – ele brincou, depois que conseguiu ter confiança para falar sem deixar que a voz falhasse.

- Olha pra você, Duo. – ela falou com comiseração. - Você não vai conseguir o que quer assim. Por favor. – sua voz praticamente implorava para que ele a escutasse.

Duo sorriu e abriu a porta do carro, saindo deste e batendo a porta em seguida. Antes que ela pudesse fazer o mesmo para segui-lo, ele se inclinou na janela e ordenou:

- Vá embora Relena.

Ela riu sardonicamente e afirmou:

- Nem morta.

Duo ficou sério. Não tinha como convencê-la, mas também não poderia levá-la, seria impróprio em sua situação.

- Eu disse, vá embora! Eu vim esse caminho todo para recuperar aquele disco e se você vier comigo vai estragar tudo. É isso que quer? Colocar em risco a vida de milhões de pessoas por teimosia?

Ele reparou em como ela comprimiu os lábios, frustrada por ter que escutar aquilo e não poder rebater e quase respirou aliviado quando ela ameaçou, ao mesmo tempo em que dava partida no carro novamente:

- Eu vou chamar o Heero.

- Chame quem você quiser. – ele disse sombriamente se afastando, para em seguida sussurrar para si mesmo: - Quando chegarem aqui, já vai ter acabado.

O carro de Relena se afastou, enquanto ele seguiu para dentro do prédio.

-

Duo estabilizou-se a muito custo para andar normalmente até o elevador, apesar de seus passos serem bem mais lentos do que o normal. Encontrar Pietro não era uma coisa tão difícil assim para ele. O ex-amante mantinha os mesmo números de conexões para celular e sua aceitação em recebê-lo era unicamente porque ainda guardava algum sentimento em relação a si. O fato não alterava o jeito resguardado que Pietro tomara em sua posição. Ele tivera que assegurar que viria sozinho e que não haveria truques, e não haveria, realmente, pelo menos não se pudessem conversar. Percebera que existiam homens da organização espalhados à paisana pelo lugar, principalmente em frente ao prédio, por isso, tratara Relena de forma tão rude. Tinha que afastá-la de qualquer ameaça e se Pietro decidisse que ela seria um risco, não vacilaria em matá-la para preservar seus interesses.

Ele subiu até o sexto andar, seguiu até a porta de número 603, onde dois homens guardavam a entrada. Ambos fizeram a revista assim que dissera seu nome. Pietro certamente avisara sobre sua chegada. Um deles o acompanhou para dentro, onde havia um salão grande, mobiliado como se fosse um local de espera, quase uma recepção, e caminharam até uma ante-sala, na qual o capanga bateu na porta anunciando que a visita havia chegado.

Recebendo uma ordem positiva de Pietro, o homem abriu a porta e meneou com a cabeça para que Duo entrasse. Não demorou para que ele acatasse a indicação e logo tivesse a porta fechada atrás de si. À sua frente, sentado a uma grande mesa, Pietro sorriu ao vê-lo, mas seu olhar oscilou para aquela impressão preocupada, assim que notou que algo não estava bem com o americano. Duo não o culpava, mas mais do que ninguém sabia que estava nas últimas e não precisava ser lembrado disso a cada segundo, pois só faziam as coisas parecerem piores.

- O que você fez com o disco?

Pietro franziu o cenho e juntou as mãos em cima da mesa, entrelaçando os dedos.

- É só nisso que você pensa?

- No momento é. – Duo disse lutando para evitar que a voz saísse trêmula.

- Esqueça o disco, Duo. – Pietro aconselhou, ainda o inspecionando com o olhar. - Quantas vezes vou precisar repetir isso? Já está ficando chato e… você deveria descansar. Está péssimo.

Duo nunca tinha pensado que seria fácil, até porque Pietro deixara-o pendurado naquele terraço e teria morrido,não fosse Heero, com a ajuda de Wufei, tirá-lo daquela situação...e isso tudo, por querer recuperar definitivamente aquele disco. Pietro não entregaria o cd de mãos beijadas só pela beleza de seus exóticos olhos violetas. Ele precisava atingir o ex-amante de alguma forma e mesmo que essa fosse algo que já usara antes, tentou mais uma vez buscar pelo afeto que sabia existir no loiro em relação a si.

- Eu não vou esquecer o disco porque graças a ele eu vou morrer.

Pietro franziu o cenho, completamente confuso com o que Duo lhe dissera.

- O quê?

Duo respirou mais profundamente, expressando estar tomando fôlego para contar uma história, quando no fundo estava buscando ar para se manter estável.

- Sou eu, Pietro. – confessou, ainda jogando a verdade para tentar comover o ex-amante. - O _objeto de teste_ que o Marshall estava escondendo.

Dessa vez foi Pietro que pareceu perder a cor. Ele piscou algumas vezes e se levantou.

- Como?

- Eles me usaram e eu só soube pouco antes de Marshall morrer, que _**eu**_ sou o hospedeiro do vírus que seu chefe está atrás. Pode conferir no disco, se duvida.

- Eu não acredito…

Pietro se negava a aceitar a realidade, ou pelo menos acreditar nela. Aquele tempo todo vira aos poucos Duo aparentar estar cada vez mais doente e nunca percebera o quão grave poderia ser. Como poderia? Jamais passaria por sua cabeça que justamente o homem por quem nutria algum sentimento estaria ligado diretamente às pesquisas do vírus que seu chefe tanto queria. Sabia sim, que Duo trabalhava no laboratório, pois ele próprio o apresentara a Marshall, mas nunca desconfiaria que envolveriam Duo daquela maneira. Foi arrancado de seus pensamentos quando viu Duo ser tomado por uma crise forte de tosse e imediatamente estava ao lado do americano, dando-lhe apoio e percebeu como estava quente e o quanto tremia, em meio aos espasmos causado pela tosse.

- Vê? Eu estou morrendo. – Duo disse, mostrando a mão manchada de sangue que afastara da boca, causando mais espanto ainda no espanhol. – Pietro, o conteúdo desse disco é perigoso demais, você tem que me devolver ou destruí-lo.

- Não existe nada naquele disco que possa curá-lo? – Pietro questionou, vendo o olhar acusador de Duo voltar-se diretamente para si.

- Você matou, em Kyoto, a única pessoa que poderia me ajudar.

Pietro engoliu em seco… O parceiro de Marshall que estava no Japão…

- Não pode ser verdade…! Duo. _Deve existir uma cura!_

- Não existe! – Duo explodiu, causando uma onda de vertigem que aos poucos se dissipou. - Agora é tarde… _Por favor_

- Você vai voltar comigo para a Espanha. Lá eles cuidarão de você.

Duo riu sardonicamentefrente à tamanha "ingenuidade" que Pietro demonstrava.

- Antes de chegar lá eu já teria morrido... e se caso o meu corpo suportasse, eu seria mais uma vez, talvez até numa escala pior, um rato de laboratório. – Duo disse pesarosamente, transmitindo em seus olhos violetas algo que pareceu sensibilizar o espanhol. - Seu chefe me usaria, você sabe disso. Eu sou exatamente o que ele quer.

Duo ficou ansioso quando Pietro se afastou de si e foi até a mesa. Quase sorriu abertamente quando o viu pegar, dentro de uma das gavetas, o disco que tanto queria e lhe trouxera inúmeros problemas até então. Finalmente poderia colocar um fim em todo aquele pesadelo e descansar.

O loiro se aproximou mais uma vez e estendeu o disco, que Duo pegou rapidamente, sem qualquer hesitação. Ele olhou nos olhos de Pietro passando seu breve agradecimento e se despediu:

- Eu tenho que ir.

Pietro viu Duo se virar para partir com o disco e sussurrou:

- Eu sinto muito.

Duo sentiu a dor do golpe em sua nuca, ao mesmo tempo em que tudo ao seu redor escureceu, enquanto seu corpo foi agilmente amparado antes que atingisse o chão.

- Você vai voltar comigo para a Espanha. – Pietro disse, olhando a figura imóvel em seus braços.

Ele não permitiria, depois de saber que Duo estava ligado diretamente à pesquisa do vírus e principalmente terminalmente doente, que ele simplesmente fosse embora.

-

**_Continua..._**

* * *

**Nota da Beta**** Illy-chan HimuraWakai - **_Ainda EM COMPLETO ESTADO DE GRAÇA com a transa do Heero e do Wufei XD_

-


	12. Chapter 11

****

Autora:**Blanxe**

**Beta:** **Illy-Chan H.Wakai**

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens de Gundam Wing não são meus, apenas o original Pietro Richelier.

**Casais:** 1+2 5x2 5x1

**Gênero: **Pós Endless Waltz,Yaoi,Romance, Ação e Angst.

* * *

_What was your motive in this fight?  
Did they play you for the weaker of them?  
How could you ever think you'd make it here?  
Was it greed that pushed your heart through the struggles you've endured?_

* * *

Capítulo 11

Relena se alarmou ao ver de longe a movimentação na entrada do prédio, de onde não demorou muito para que um carro com vidros escuros deixasse a garagem, escoltado por mais dois. Ela praguejou querendo saber onde estava Heero - tinha lhe telefonado e confirmado que estivera com Duo e informado sua atual localização. Conhecendo o ex-marido e suas tendências suicidas, já era para ele ter chegado ali, então por que demorava tanto? Não sabia ao certo o que fazer, principalmente por seu sexto sentido estar gritando que deveria seguir aqueles automóveis ; que havia algo neles que não poderia perder.

Sem pensar mais, ela deu partida em seu carro, determinada a seguir os veículos, mas antes que pudesse arrancar, uma mão segurou seu braço que estava ao volante e ela olhou assustada pela janela, respirando com alívio ao ver o semblante sério de Heero.

- Onde ele está? – o japonês questionou e ela reconheceu o olhar que era tão comum quando ele era apenas um piloto Gundam.

- Ele tinha entrado nesse prédio. – Apontou, reparando em Wufei que, ao escutar isso, apressou-se para a entrada da construção.

- Wufei! – Heero chamou, dando o primeiro passo para seguir o parceiro, sendo impedido pela pegada da ex-mulher em seu braço.

- Heero, você tem que fazer outra coisa agora. – ela reparou que o chinês já havia desaparecido dentro da portaria. – Entre no carro. _Rápido!_

Heero estranhou a atitude da mulher, mas não contestou, sabendo bem que ela não lhe exigiria tal coisa se não tivesse um propósito forte. E assim que bateu a porta, Relena arrancou.

- O que está acontecendo? – ele perguntou ansioso.

Prestando atenção no trânsito e na direção em que os carros seguiam, Relena respondeu:

- Se eu estiver com meu sexto sentido em dia, Duo pode estar em um daqueles carros que vão lá à frente.

Heero identificou os carros que Relena apontara. Todos os três seguiam próximos um do outro e eram sem dúvidas suspeitos, com aquele estilo em que até mesmo os vidros eram escurecidos para evitar que se identificasse quem quer que estivesse em seu interior.

- E se não estiver? - Heero ainda ponderou.

- Wufei já está no prédio. – ela lembrou. – Se Duo ainda estiver lá, ele vai encontrá-lo.

Heero olhou desconfiado para a ex-mulher, mas não a contrariou, afinal, não poderia permitir que perdessem Duo**,** se este realmente estivesse dentro de um daqueles carros. Esperava que se não fosse o caso, Wufei pudesse agir sozinho e conseguisse encontrá-lo de qualquer forma. Isso era tudo o que importava no momento.

oOo

Duo grunhiu sentindo seu corpo inteiro protestar ante a dor que por ele se espalhava, somando pontadas latejantes em sua nuca. Estava deitado e pela vertigem, quase certo que estava em movimento também. Um carro, provavelmente.

- Não se mexa muito, Duo. Só vai causar mais dor em sua cabeça.

Pietro, bem perto de si. Recapitulou os acontecimentos de que se lembrava e concluiu basicamente o que estava acontecendo.

Abriu os olhos com algum custo, pois até suas pálpebras pareciam protestar e assim que ganhou foco, localizou o loiro sentado no banco da frente ao lado de um motorista.

- Não se preocupe. Você vai ficar bem. – Pietro garantiu, voltando-se para trás e olhando-o com aquele jeito preocupado.

Ele queria deixar o país, concluiu Duo, provavelmente levá-lo de volta para Espanha. Tinha certeza que Pietro estava convicto que nos laboratórios de lá poderiam salvá-lo, entretanto, ainda que fosse verdade, não agüentaria uma viagem. O disco era tudo o que importava agora. Nada mais.

Fez um leve movimento para tentar se sentar, suportando um choque de dor que se espalhou por todo seu sistema com o movimento. Desarmado, teria mais uma desvantagem contra si.

- Por que simplesmente não fica deitado e descansa? – Pietro lhe perguntou, reparando no outro homem sentar-se com dificuldade, ofegante, quando finalmente recostou-se no banco detrás.

Duo nada respondeu; tentava suprimir os ofegos para que não deixassem tão evidente sua vulnerabilidade, apesar de saber que isso certamente era inútil já que Pietro conhecia sua situação. Entretanto, não era porque estava morrendo que perderia seu orgulho e demonstraria suas fraquezas.

Ele queria o disco, então analisou qual o local mais provável para o maldito estar. O motorista estava distraído demais com a direção, guiando-os por um caminho que Duo reconhecia e que os levaria para o aeroporto.

- Você não vai conseguir deixar o país. – conseguiu falar, achando a voz ainda mais rouca que o normal. – Os Preventers já devem estar avisados.

Pietro o olhou pelo retrovisor e afirmou:

- Eu não vou deixar o país. – o loiro viu os olhos violetas lhe encararem confusos e logo deu uma explicação: – _Você_ vai.

Duo fechou o cenho e mesmo com sua cabeça latejando entendeu plenamente o plano de Pietro. Ele lhe mandaria com o disco direto para as mãos de seu chefe. Certamente os Preventers procuravam por Pietro, mas não por Duo Maxwell.

Estava cansado, queria desistir, porém, não poderia. Se fosse apenas a sua vida que corresse risco, não se importaria… Tinha que pensar num meio de sair daquela situação e destruir o disco. Infelizmente não estava armado e, ainda por cima, se encontrava no limite do que deveria suportar. E estando no limiar, Duo apenas agiu com o instinto de levar **- **de qualquer forma **- **aquele maldito disco consigo.

Pietro não teve reflexo suficiente para reagir a tempo quando Duo repentinamente inclinou-se para frente e**,** utilizando-se de uma força que não aparentava ter, torceu o pescoço do motorista**,** causando um barulho que o fez arregalar os olhos azuis ao ver o corpo sem vida do homem ao seu lado bater de encontro ao volante e de imediato, o carro perder a direção.

oOo

Tanto Heero, quanto Relena, se assustaram quando viram um dos carros, mais precisamente o que seguia entre os outros dois, simplesmente dar uma guinada em seu percurso, como se estivesse desgovernado. Era sinal de que algo estava extremamente errado e provavelmente isso tinha a ver com Duo.

Milhares de possibilidades passavam pela mente do japonês que, ao ver o veículo que ia mais atrás se aproximar do outro, tomou uma decisão drástica baseando-se na simples suposição de que Duo estaria tentando escapar daquele carro sem direção.

- Acelera, Relena! – ele ordenou.

A loira hesitou apenas um segundo, o suficiente para olhar de esguelha para o homem ao seu lado e ver seu olhar calculista na direção dos carros mais a frente. No segundo seguinte ela cumpriu com a demanda, pisando fundo no acelerador e dirigindo de forma a alcançar o carro que estava na mira de Heero.

O pouco tráfego daquele horário apenas ajudou e quando se viu perto o suficiente para garantir uma boa mira, Heero pegou a arma no coldre por dentro de sua jaqueta e debruçou-se para fora do carro em movimento, sentindo o vento frio agredir seu rosto, mas não o suficiente para afetar a mira que fez com seu braço bom e assim, acertar em cheio um dos pneus do carro do qual estavam mais próximos.

O veículo oscilou e foi obrigado a parar, quando um segundo tiro atingiu o outro pneu traseiro e um barulho estridente do contato da roda com asfalto se fez presente juntamente com a fumaça dos pneus queimando com o atrito.

Endireitando-se novamente no banco do motorista, Heero pegou o celular e ligou para os Preventers, vendo à sua frente aquele carro - onde imaginava estar Duo - ganhar um pouco de estabilidade outra vez.

oOo

A buzina disparou com o peso da cabeça do homem morto sobre o volante, enquanto Pietro praguejou, agindo impulsivamente ao tentar afastar o corpo pesado do motorista e ganhar alguma mobilidade na direção para que não batessem.

- Você ficou maluco?! – ele gritou com raiva ao conseguir parcialmente a segurança no volante.

Duo nada respondeu, apenas aproveitou do momento de adrenalina para se projetar para o lado de Pietro e pegar a maleta que este guardava até então, percebendo o carro oscilar**,** mais uma vez desgovernado**,** quando Pietro tentou impedi-lo com uma cotovelada forte no rosto - entretanto, isso não o deteve e ele puxou a maleta consigo para o banco detrás.

- Duo, seu idiota!

"_Nem tanto."_ o americano pensou, abrindo rapidamente a maleta e encontrando o que queria no meio de alguma papelada inútil. Seu corpo então tombou bruscamente para a esquerdaquando a direção foi deixada totalmente de lado pelo espanhol, que tentou pegá-lo pela jaqueta para assim arrancar o disco de sua mão. Conseguiu se esquivar ao mesmo tempo em que um forte tranco fez com que seus corpos fossem projetados para frente.

oOo

- Oh, meu Deus! – Relena se desesperou ao ver o carro à sua frente perder mais uma vez o controle violentamente, fazendo-o dar uma guinada para a esquerda.

- Merda! – Heero praguejou, tomando-lhe a direção e virando o volante para a direita, assim evitando que o carro que atravessava a sua frente se chocasse contra sua lateral.

Relena gritou quando viu a quase batida que sofreriam e se assustou ao escutar o barulho da colisão daquele outro veículo. A única coisa que conseguia pensar então era na possibilidade _real _de Duo estar naquele carro.

- Encosta o carro, Relena! – Heero exigiu, não se preocupando com o carro mais à frente que apenas continuou em fuga, sem se importar em voltar para enfrentar a situação.

A mulher atendeu mais uma vez a solicitação fria, mas que no fundo carregava o peso de uma angústia que jamais pensara em ver embutida na voz daquele homem. Ela diminuiu rapidamente a velocidade e parou o carro da forma mais segura possível junto ao acostamento, se surpreendendo com a rapidez de Heero ao deixar o carro antes mesmo que este tivesse parado de vez.

oOo

Duo trincou os dentes e fechou forte os olhos quando seu corpo se chocou contra o banco da frente. Mesmo o acolchoado tendo amortecido o impacto**,** a dor se alastrou como se tivesse sido jogado por inteiro contra uma parede de concreto. Sua cabeça zuniu e por um instante pensou que perderia a consciência vergonhosamente outra vez. Mas isso não aconteceu e agradeceu por notar que o carro estava parado. A buzina voltara a disparar escandalosamente.

Colocando-se dolorosamente sentado mais uma vez, Duo notou então que fatidicamente haviam batido contra uma das muretas de proteção da estrada. O motorista já estava morto mesmo e quanto a Pietro, não sabia dizer, mas seu corpo estava jogado contra o painel do carro, inconsciente com o rosto manchado por sangue que escorria de sua cabeça. No fundo, queria se certificar se o espanhol estava bem; no entanto, seu instinto mais uma vez decidiu por si, fazendo com que abrisse desajeitadamente a porta detrás e cambaleasse para fora do veículo.

oOo

Duo estava trêmulo, Heero podia claramente perceber isso, mas o sorriso em seu rosto em momento algum oscilara ante ao reconhecimento de vê-lo ali, ao mesmo tempo em que quebrava o disco que trazia nas mãos, deixando as partes caírem no chão e em seguida danificando-as ainda mais ao arrastá-las no asfalto com o pé. Algo apertou seu coração quando o americano finalmente deu um primeiro passo vacilante em sua direção e depois mais outro, sempre amparando o torso com um dos braços. A princípio não reagiu, não sabia também dizer por que, mas simplesmente não se mexeu.

- Consegui. – Duo lhe disse com o mesmo sorriso no rosto, a voz extremamente rouca. – Acabou.

Então seu corpo se moveu por conta própria, enquanto sua mente estava chocada demais para pensar em qualquer outra coisa que não fosse a agonia de ver as sobrancelhas de Duo franzirem expressando a dor que o corroia, enquanto sangue começava a escorrer de seu nariz.

Em dois segundos Heero estava junto dele e o amparou antes que pudesse atingir o chão.

oOo

Wufei estava deixando o prédio depois de nada encontrar, quando o celular tocou. Ele parou imediatamente à frente da portaria, finalmente se dando conta que Heero e Relena tinham desaparecido. Ficara tão concentrado em encontrar Duo que se esquecera que o japonês não o seguira. Sem demorar mais, buscou pelo aparelho no bolso da jaqueta dos Preventers que usava – uma que pegara emprestada do armário de roupas de Heero – mas esqueceu-se de atender quando viu algumas viaturas da polícia passando mais do que rapidamente com suas sirenes ligadas. Aquilo lhe chamou a atenção e um sentimento de desconfiança e preocupação se instalou em si.

Apressou-se até o carro, mesmo que sua mente pensasse no quão infundada seria aquela ação, afinal, aqueles carros poderiam estar indo atender algum acidente ou qualquer outro problema relacionado à polícia; entretanto, quando deu por si, já estava sentado ao volante do carro de Heero. O celular que ia jogar de volta no bolso da jaqueta tornou a tocar e**,** impaciente, atendeu a chamada.

- É importante? – perguntou dando partida no veículo, apoiando o telefone entre o ombro e o ouvido para que suas mãos ficassem livres para firmar no volante e passar a marcha.

- _Wufei._ – reconheceu de pronto a voz um tanto nervosa de Relena que avisou: – _Duo está aqui._

Franziu o cenho e parou qualquer movimento para conversar com a mulher.

- Aqui _onde_, onna?

- _Aqui._

- Está desorientada ou acha que eu sou adivinho?

_- Desculpe, Wufei. É que estou um pouco… Heero pediu para que o avisasse._

- **Onde** vocês estão, onna?! – Wufei perdeu a paciência.

- _Na principal em direção ao aeroporto._ – ela respondeu rapidamente. – _Quer dizer, não estamos mais. Vamos em direção do hospital, levando Duo pra Sally._

Na principal em direção ao aeroporto? Levando Duo para Sally? Algumas possibilidades logicamente passaram pela mente de Wufei, mas não tinha tempo a perder para ficar pensando nelas.

- Estou a caminho. – finalizou a ligação e arrancou com o carro.

Se eles estavam agindo daquela forma era porque Duo não estava nada bem. Isso não era qualquer novidade, mas a voz de Relena fizera com que a situação parecesse realmente ruim, fazendo com que sua angústia só aumentasse com a possibilidade de não conseguir ver mais o americano com vida.

Determinado e sem se importar de ultrapassar qualquer limite de velocidade, ele seguiu para o hospital para onde certamente Duo estava sendo levado.

oOo

Heero estava no banco detrás do carro, enquanto Relena dirigia. Abraçava junto a si o corpo de Duo, tentando aconchegá-lo o máximo possível para que não ficasse desconfortável. Quando ele caíra em seus braços, Relena tinha reagido imediatamente chamando uma ambulância, porém, ele fora avesso à idéia de esperar por socorro ali, sendo que seria bem mais rápido se levassem Duo diretamente para Sally. Não se importara em checar se havia mais algum ocupante vivo dentro do carro de onde o americano saíra - deveria, mas não o fizera porque não queria deixar Duo nem por um segundo. Já havia acionado os Preventers e vira quando os carros da polícia começavam a chegar ao local, enquanto já estavam fazendo o retorno para outra pista.

O disco que gerara toda aquela confusão fora destruído. Não existiam mais cópias, nem como recuperar os dados. Isso não era alívio nenhum para Heero, porém, parecia ser para Duo, que ainda sorria levemente como se tivesse tirado um grande peso das costas. Mesmo adorando o sorriso do homem em seus braços, este não lhe trazia qualquer alento ou alegria naquele momento. Não deixava transparecer, mas sua angústia era grande, querendo que chegassem logo até Sally e ela pudesse cuidar do americano de forma apropriada.

- Heero… - a voz rouca lhe chamou, fazendo com que saísse de seus pensamentos e percebesse que agora Duo mantinha os olhos fechados.

- Nós estamos indo para o hospital. – Heero informou. - Não gaste suas energias falando.

- Eu deveria ficar ofendido com esse seu desinteresse em ouvir minha voz em meus últimos momentos. - conseguiu brincar, querendo quebrar a tensão que percebia na voz do japonês.

- Não fale besteiras, idiota! – Heero o recriminou. Não gostara nada da forma como Duo brincava com algo tão sério, como se sua vida não tivesse mais salvação e toda a corrida para socorrê-lo fosse uma grande piada.

- Obrigado pelo carinho, Heero. – Duo resmungou irônico, se contraindo ante a dor de tentar rir da seriedade do amigo.

- Não é isso… - o japonês sentiu-se culpado por ter exaltado a voz quando o americano estava naquele estado. Mesmo que suas piadinhas sem graça ainda o irritassem, não queria perder o controle, porém, era tudo tão estressante e desesperador que não conseguia aceitar que Duo não levasse a sério o que estava passando.

- Eu sei… - Duo confessou, interrompendo o raciocínio do oriental. - Não é fácil pra mim também.

- Você vai ficar bom. – Heero reafirmou.

Duo ficou em silêncio, sem responder ou implicar com a convicção de Heero. Não valia a pena…

- Cadê o Fei? – finalmente perguntou.

Heero sentiu uma pontada de ciúme o abater. Com tudo o que tinha passado e ainda vinha sofrendo, o americano só pensava em Wufei.

- Vai nos encontrar no hospital. – informou e como Duo nada comentou, Heero decidiu falar, aproveitar a oportunidade para dizer o que sentia: - Duo, eu queria que soubesse que meus sentimentos…

- Não acredito neles. – Duo cortou bruscamente.

- Mas eu…

- Não diga. – pediu solicito. - Talvez eu ficasse feliz em ouvir isso há anos atrás, mas agora… só me magoaria mais.

Era quase definitivo. Duo o estava descartando e qualquer possibilidade de tê-lo e amá-lo como desejava. Entretanto, não queria perder, não quando sabia que nada era certo**,** desde que não desistisse.

- Eu entendo… - Heero falou amenamente e afirmou com determinação: - Quando você melhorar vou provar que mudei e vou reconquistá-lo.

O coração de Duo se aqueceu incrivelmente ao escutar aquelas palavras determinadas, mas ao mesmo tempo se encheu tristeza. Afinal, ele _**não ficaria bem**_, nem mesmo para que Heero tentasse provar sua mudança ou tentar reconquistá-lo. Estava no fim da linha e ele não poderia conquistar sentimentos que Duo queria dedicar apenas a uma pessoa, mesmo que no fundo não pudesse negar o quanto o japonês mexia consigo. Com um pouco de esforço envolveu o corpo do oriental num abraço, sentindo mais do calor que este transmitia e escutando as batidas do coração dele, fortes e rápidas. Ainda que não quisesse aceitar, aquela era uma das provas que Heero não lhe mentia. Fechou um pouco mais forte os olhos querendo evitar a vergonha de lágrimas escaparem e sorriu ao sentir os braços fortes que o amparavam intensificarem um pouco mais o abraço que mantinham.

Relena se emocionou ao ver pelo retrovisor aquela pequena demonstração de carinho, principalmente da parte de seu ex-marido. Entristecia-lhe ver o quanto Heero estava apaixonado por Duo e, mesmo assim, ser rejeitado. Entretanto, ela tinha esperanças de que**,** se o americano se salvasse, Heero cumprisse com a promessa que acabara de fazer. O japonês era determinado e Relena desejava do fundo do coração que ele alcançasse seu objetivo e fosse feliz.

oOo

Wufei estava na frente do hospital juntamente com Sally. Ambos esperavam a chegada de Duo. A médica já tinha uma maca e alguns enfermeiros de sua equipe aguardando na entrada, mas sua atenção estava voltada para a ansiedade e frustração que o agente chinês expressava sem perceber. Ambos haviam namorado por algum tempo e durante esse período aprendera que pouquíssimas coisas poderiam angustiar aquele homem daquela maneira, entretanto, estavam tratando de Duo Maxwell e, nesse caso, Sally sabia o quanto o americano era considerado por Wufei. Nunca fora leiga em relação aos sentimentos do antigo amante, afinal, apesar do relacionamento entre eles não ter sido uma fuga, o mesmo acontecera num momento em que o chinês estava determinado a esquecer Duo. Não a surpreendia que Chang estivesse revivendo seus antigos e fortes sentimentos pelo homem de trança.

Uma grande pena que isso acontecesse em meio a uma situação tão ruim. _"Vou fazer todo o possível para salvá-lo."_ – ela prometeu silenciosamente, enquanto olhava para o rosto tenso de Wufei que não desviava o olhar da entrada de carros do hospital.

- Chegaram! – ele avisou e ela viu junto com o agente, o carro dirigido por Relena vir na direção onde estavam.

Sally fez sinal para que os enfermeiros levassem a maca para perto do carro quando este estacionou, vendo que Wufei já estava junto ao veículo antes mesmo que este ficasse parado.

Heero deixou que os enfermeiros tirassem Duo de seus braços, logo depositando-o com cuidado na maca. Não queria se separar do americano e a falta do corpo dele junto ao seu, do abraço, lhe comprimia o coração tanto quanto vê-lo tão vulnerável e inerte enquanto os enfermeiros ajeitavam a segurança da maca para que pudessem seguir para dentro do hospital.

Wufei sentia algo bem parecido a Heero. Duo quase não aparentava estar vivo, a respiração deixara de ser errática e agora quase não se notava. Queria dizer alguma coisa, entretanto, temia não saber o que falar. Se pudesse abraçá-lo…

Assustou-se quando Duo arqueou as costas e reprimiu um grito de dor trincando os dentes, enquanto suas feições se contorciam numa expressão que dizia o quanto estava sofrendo. Imediatamente Wufei segurou a mão do americano, aflito por não poder fazer aquilo parar e nem mesmo confortá-lo como queria.

- Fei… - Duo murmurou, assim que a onda de dor se tornou menos forte, reconhecendo o toque do chinês em sua mão. Era forte e ao mesmo tempo acolhedor. Sentia que estavam em movimento, provavelmente já dentro do hospital, sendo levado para algum quarto de UTI. _"Inútil"_ – pensou consigo mesmo, mas nada comentou, estava cansado demais, sofrendo com seu corpo debilitado.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, Duo. – Wufei já não sabia se dizia isso para não deixar que o outro desistisse ou para convencer a si próprio, enquanto acompanhava determinadamente a maca para não perder o contato que tinha com Duo. - Não se preocupe.

Duo abriu os olhos, apesar de senti-los pesados e sorriu ao encontrar o rosto do chinês. Era exatamente o que precisava: _**vê-lo;**_ saber que ele estava ao seu lado e mais uma vez afirmar para que Wufei não se esquecesse:

- Eu amo você… Amo mesmo.

Wufei franziu o cenho, sentindo os olhos arderem. Aquelas palavras soavam tanto como uma despedida. Não queria se despedir. Uma lágrima escorreu por seu rosto sem que se desse conta, ao mesmo tempo em que os olhos de Duo vertiam suas próprias... em seu rosto a tristeza, expressando justamente o que Wufei não queria aceitar. Duo tinha certeza que era o fim... não voltaria a ver nem seus amigos, muito menos a pessoa que amava. Tentava manter os olhos abertos o máximo que podia.

Wufei sentiu a pegada em sua mão afrouxar, vendo os olhos violetas se fecharem, causando um pânico e aperto em seu peito que jamais pensou ser possível sentir.

- Não… - ele sussurrou debilmente olhando para a figura imóvel e extremamente pálida na maca. - Não. Não. Não. – ele negou apertando fortemente a mão do outro homem várias vezes tentando assim ver se conseguia alguma reação, mas sem qualquer sucesso.

- Chang, afaste-se! – a voz de Sally pediu, assim que entraram no quarto.

Wufei não lhe deu atenção, focado apenas no rosto de Duo, continuou a falar:

- Você é forte. Não vai deixar que uma doença idiota o vença!

- Chang, afaste-se agora! – Sally exigiu com firmeza.

- **Maxwell desgraçado, reaja! Você não pode entrar nas nossas vidas e sair desse jeito!**

_-__** Heero! **__–_ ela chamou, num grito.

**- Você me deve o direito de me redimir pelo passado! Está escutando, idiota?! Está ouvindo, Maxwell?!**

Wufei sentiu um par de braços o agarrarem por trás e começar a arrastá-lo para fora do quarto. A perda do contato que tinha com a mão do americano foi dolorosa; e sabendo bem quem era atrás de si, tentou se livrar de sua pegada, inutilmente. Mesmo sendo forte, não tinha como comparar-se à força física de Heero. Viu um dos enfermeiros praticamente rasgar a blusa de Duo, enquanto Sally aplicava algo em seu braço e a porta do quarto foi fechada quando a viu pegar o desfibrilador.

Parou de resistir então, completamente arrasado, encarando em meio ao corredor a porta fechada à sua frente.

- Ele vai ficar bem, Wufei. – Heero disse junto ao seu ouvido, ainda agarrado ao seu corpo por trás. – Acredite.

Wufei abaixou a cabeça, se impedindo de chorar verdadeiramente. Queria acreditar como Heero e não se entregar ao desespero, só que era tão difícil dada as circunstâncias...! Naquele momento pensou que a única coisa o impedindo de fazê-lo era mesmo a confiança do japonês e seu abraço.

oOo

Sally olhou com pena para os dois agentes sentados no saguão do hospital. Relena há muito já havia ido embora e pedira para que uma das atendentes informasse a Trowa e Quatre, mas tanto Heero quanto Wufei se negavam a deixar o local. Não existia nada que pudessem fazer ali, tinha comunicado a ambos que Duo continuava numa situação bem crítica e que eles só ficariam exauridos permanecendo lá, como via que realmente estavam - só que aqueles dois eram mais teimosos que mulas.

Ela se aproximou da dupla, os quais ao perceberem sua chegada se colocaram em alerta de imediato.

- Como ele está? – Wufei perguntou primeiro e ela sorriu em simpatia.

- Na mesma. Agora vocês vão para casa.

- Não vamos sair daqui. – Heero deixou claro mais uma vez, se ajeitando na cadeira. – Desista, Sally.

Ela bufou, esfregando a mão na testa e apontou:

- Olhem só para vocês. Parecem que não dormem direito há dias. Estão caindo de cansados e ainda assim são teimosos para ficarem plantados esperando nesse saguão até que aconteça alguma coisa. – ela olhou de um para o outro, sem ver qualquer reação e continuou: - Se caírem por estafa vai ser muito pior, porque aí mesmo não vão poder sequer estar perto de Duo se ele melhorar.

- Ele _vai_ melhorar. – Heero outra vez afirmou.

- Então, por favor, vão pra casa e descansem pra que quando isso acontecer, possam estar do lado dele e não numa cama de hospital. – ela aconselhou. – Heero tem que cuidar desse ombro, então Wufei pode ajudá-lo e ambos podem repousar um pouco. Prometo que se existir uma ínfima alteração no estado dele, telefono pra vocês.

Wufei então olhou para a loira com a expressão um pouco desolada e questionou:

- Teve algum progresso em achar um antivírus?

- Infelizmente não, Wufei. – ela falou pesarosamente. Realmente queria poder ter a solução para o problema de Duo, mas nem mesmo o pessoal mais capacitado de sua equipe estava conseguindo deter o processo de progressão rápida do vírus no corpo de Duo.

- Quanto tempo? – o chinês perguntou, sentindo o olhar cortante que Heero, sentado ao seu lado, lançou para si. O japonês queria a esperança, mas tinham que lidar com a realidade também e Wufei precisava de chão, saber onde pisava para não ser pego de surpresa e não conseguir reagir.

- Eu não sei, Wufei. Se conseguirmos retardar, talvez mais um dia.

Ele fechou os olhos controlando a agonia e, sem mais nada dizer, se levantou, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta.

- Volto mais tarde.

Heero balançou a cabeça negativamente, mas se levantou e seguiu o parceiro em direção à saída do hospital.

oOo

Eles voltaram para o apartamento em silêncio.

Wufei dirigira, enquanto Heero limitara-se a olhar o vislumbre da cidade pela janela**;** porém, no fundo estava incomodado com aquela situação, principalmente com seus sentimentos e a forma como Wufei deixara o hospital. Seguira-o porque concordava com Sally, mas não admitia a passividade que o chinês vinha demonstrando.

Tanto que assim que abriu a porta de seu apartamento e Wufei entrou, não conseguiu se conter e indagou:

- Desistiu?

Wufei nada respondeu e continuou andando em direção ao sofá da sala.

– Ainda se acha digno de nutrir sentimentos por Duo e ser correspondido? – Heero indagou com raiva, ainda seguindo atrás do chinês.

- Agora quem não quer pensar sobre isso sou eu. – Wufei finalmente respondeu. - Já estaria feliz se ele apenas sobrevivesse.

Heero parou, ficando poucos segundos em silêncio, digerindo as palavras de Wufei e chegando a uma conclusão: jamais poderia ser como ele, abdicar do que sentia apenas para ver a outra pessoa bem ou feliz. Não tinha instintos derrotistas ou resignados. Era um bastardo egoísta que pensava em si, não havia como mudar. Queria Duo e nunca desistiria dele, nem mesmo para a morte-que parecia tão próxima e certa de levá-lo embora para sempre. Mas existia a abdicação que o outro homem à sua frente demonstrava sem qualquer vergonha: _"Estaria feliz se ele apenas sobrevivesse"_… Ele não desistira, mas se fosse o caso de ver Duo vivo e nos braços de outra pessoa, Wufei dizia que isso seria suficiente para mantê-lo feliz.

- Eu acho… que agora entendo um pouco os sentimentos de Duo.

Wufei escutou as palavras de Heero e parou, se virando e olhando para o outro homem parado há alguns passos atrás de si.

- Hum?

- O que ele viu em você. – Heero esclareceu.

Wufei o olhou com desconfiança e esperou até que o japonês continuasse.

- Não estou dizendo que estou apaixonado por você ou qualquer coisa do tipo… - Heero confessou, mesmo não tendo certeza. - Não posso estar… porque _eu sei_ o que sinto por Duo.

O olhar de Wufei se amenizou. Compartilhava daquelas mesmas incertezas e certeza que Heero expunha e queria de alguma forma esclarecer tudo aquilo; talvez aquele não fosse o melhor momento, mas de qualquer forma, em alguma hora, teriam que trazer à tona o que tinham vivido.

- O que aconteceu entre nós…

Heero imediatamente cortou, como se realmente não pudesse existir mais nada além do que apontava.

- Impulso, desespero, carência, tesão…

- Aonde quer chegar com isso então? – Wufei perguntou frustrado.

- Eu não sei… - Heero falou cansado, olhando diretamente para o chinês, como se ele pudesse lhe dar aquela resposta. Queria que alguém tivesse mesmo a resposta certa para aquilo que o corroia.

O silêncio imperou mais uma vez, enquanto os dois se encaravam especulando, esperando que talvez a situação se resolvesse por si só. Até que Wufei confessou, sem saber exatamente o por que.

- Eu sinto inveja do que ainda existe entre vocês.

Heero o olhou com incredulidade e contradisse:

- Não existe _nada _entre nós.

- Por mais que eu não queira admitir isso, Yui, acredite, existe sim. – disse amargamente com um sorriso. - Durante essa confusão, nos poucos momentos em que estiveram juntos, eu percebi… vocês se entendem só com o olhar. Se não fosse pela mágoa…

- Ele _nunca_ vai me perdoar. – Heero o interrompeu. - Se eu fosse ele, jamais me perdoaria também, só que eu _não vou_ desistir.

Wufei deixou um riso escapar e balançou a cabeça negativamente. O japonês era mesmo teimoso e o admirava por sua perseverança.

- Eu acho que também entendo um pouco como Duo se sente… em relação a você.

Heero o olhou ressabiado e esperou que continuasse.

- Não posso afirmar que estou apaixonado por você… - Wufei baixou a cabeça, falando confuso e sem jeito. - Não poderia estar… porque eu _amo_ o Duo mais do que qualquer coisa.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – Heero franziu o cenho, intrigado, se aproximando aos poucos do chinês.

Wufei voltou a encará-lo e teve a certeza então das palavras que deixaram sua boca.

- Existe algo que não desapareceu com o que fizemos àquela noite. Não importa que seja carência ou tesão… essa coisa, o que quer que seja… ainda está aqui. E não quer ir embora.

Heero sentiu a garganta ficar ressequida, sem entender porque em seu peito, seus batimentos haviam acelerado.

- Talvez… - aproximou seu rosto ao de Wufei. – Eu sinta o mesmo que você… - seus lábios tocaram levemente os do chinês, fazendo com que ambos fechassem brevemente os olhos ante a sensação suave, diferente da forma brusca com que tinham se beijado da primeira vez. – O mesmo amor por Duo… - disse fazendo uma breve pausa, tocando o rosto e provando da boca de Wufei mais uma vez e sussurrando contra os lábios dele em seguida: - Essa mesma sensação inexplicável… _que não quer ir embora_.

Wufei apenas deixou que o beijo se aprofundasse, sem querer mais entender ou conversar sobre aquilo, permitindo-se somente sentir as novas sensações que a companhia de Heero lhe proporcionava. Algo dentro de si dizia que era certo, que a presença dele junto de si o ancorava naquele mar de desespero no qual poderia vir a afundar caso Duo viesse a abandoná-los realmente.

oOo

E depois que seus corpos saciaram a ânsia que existia dentro de ambos, mais uma vez a exaustão tomou-os por completo e, enquanto dormiam na cama de casal no quarto, o telefone na sala começou a tocar e assim permaneceu continuamente... até novamente apenas o silêncio e o ressonar dos dois homens restasse dentro do apartamento.

oOo

_Não diga adeus  
Porque eu não quero ouvir estas palavras esta noite  
Porque talvez não seja o fim para você e eu  
E apesar de sabermos  
Que essa hora chegaria para mim e você  
Não diga coisa nenhuma esta noite  
Se você for dizer adeus…_

* * *

_**Notas**__** da Illy-chan:**_

_**Chorando feito uma desesperada desde a hora em que o Duo abraça o Heero no carro... **_

_**...passando pela chegada dele no hospital e a angústia velada de Wufei em não saber o que falar para ele... **_

_**...pelo desespero do seu chinês com a eminente despedida do americano e o fato de ser o Heero quem o abraça, impedindo de se fragmentar lá mesmo... **_

_**...chorando mais ainda, com a beleza do que acontece entre ele e Heero: a insegurança, o temor de algo desconhecido – bem como o amor dos dois por Duo - está tudo lá, mas ainda assim ambos vão em frente: juntos.**_

_**Um capítulo 'Arrasa Corações', em todos os sentidos.**_

_**Ou seja...**_

_**... eu passei 75 por cento deste cap chorando.**_

_**... isso é maldade, para uma pobre fã cardíaca como eu, Blanxitaaaa!! i.i**_

**_-_**


End file.
